Dr Cullen, The Love of My Life
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Hollie and Bella Swan move to Forks to live with their dad. Hollie's first day in Forks leads to an accident. Her whole world's about to be turned upside down in one little meeting, seeing as Edward's not the only single Cullen. Carlisle/OC Chpt 22 NM!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but DARN IT I wish I did!!

Prologue: Day One

I never thought that my life would get as bad as this. Sure, I was clumsy - so was my little sister. But _never_ had I lost control of my car before. _Never_ had I endangered someone's life so horribly.

And there was no way I would ever get over it if there was some kind of damage I had caused the other driver and his passenger.

I sighed to myself, trying to ignore the persistent beeps on the heart monitor beside me, or the preplanned laughter of the audience in _Friends_. I turned the television off with the remote beside my bed. There were flowers and get-well cards from my sister, Bella, and my parents, Charlie and Renee and her boyfriend Phil. The hospital was like every other hospital - sterile, blinding white, and smelled like peroxide.

_Not even a day in Forks and I seriously injure two other people and wind up in the hospital_, I sighed heavily, blowing a strand of hair out of my face in frustration.

"Time to eat up, kiddo," Charlie walked in, still dressed in his police uniform, and sat a tray of plastic-looking hospital food on my lap.

I looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, and pushed the food away from me with a sigh. In all honesty, I hadn't eaten or slept well since the accident.

_I was driving down Main Street, looking for some silly little restaurant where I was supposed to meet Charlie and Bella. I couldn't believe Dad expected me to remember where it was - I hadn't been stayed in Forks for years and I hadn't ever driven there. _

_I spotted it and sighed with relief. I was about to turn into the parking lot, when a child no more than four ran out in front of my Bonneville. I gasped, swerving out of the way, knowing that if I didn't I would hit the child immediately. I swung my car into oncoming traffic - really, I had no where else to go - and immediately slammed into another car. _

_The impact was harder than I thought it was, as my head hit the steering wheel before the airbag even went off. I felt my car's back wheels lift off of the ground at the force of the hit. As a result, another car slammed into the driver's side of mine. _

_Finally, the chaos ended and the dust settled, so to speak. _

_I groaned, leaning back in my seat, feeling light-headed almost instantly. I pressed a shaky hand to my forehead and felt a warm, sticky substance oozing down it. I pressed harder to stop the bleeding and I shoved the door open. My first instinct was to make sure the kid was okay, and then, to see how the other drivers were doing. I saw the child crying in his mother's arms but looking ultimately all right. I stumbled over to the car I had hit and blanched. They were both unconscious and looked way worse than I did. The driver that hit me hurried to my side to see if I was all right._

"Hun, you've got to eat something," Charlie frowned, taking my hand, "the nurses told me that you haven't been eating well."

"I… I can't, Dad," I replied slowly, fighting the stinging sensation in the back of my throat that always signaled a heavy flow of tears was coming, "I'm not hungry, okay?"

Dad sighed, his brow furrowed in concern, "Well, Hols, Bells is bringing you some fast food - she'll be back any minute. Will you eat that at least?"

"I suppose," I shrugged. I wasn't promising anything. I still hadn't heard how the others were doing and it was really all I could think about. Apparently, the hospital's best doctor was working on them now.

"Hey, Hollie, I brought your favorite," said a girl who looked a lot like me, only with longer hair and darker eyes, entering the room. My little sister, Bella, had a bag of Wendy's in one hand and a Frosty in the other.

"Thanks, Bella," I replied smiling slightly, accepting the food in place of the hospital's offered TV dinner or whatever it was, "sorry you had to miss your first day of school."

She shrugged slightly, replying, "Well, you missed your first day on the job… we're two of a kind."

"We _are _sisters," I smiled, before turning to my dad again, who was watching a sports game on the television.

"Dad, do you know how the others are doing?" I inquired, taking a hesitant bite of food.

"Nope, not yet," Charlie shrugged, turning to me and saying, "ya know, Hollie, it wasn't your fault."

I sighed, pushing a fry around in the Frosty, "Sure. Whatever you say, Dad."

"Hollie, no one thinks it's your fault," Bella stated, inspecting the cards on the stand beside me.

I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ it was. _I _hit them after all, didn't I? Why didn't they get it? I mean, sure I could've kept going, if I were some sick lunatic and hit the little boy. But, that was something, well, a sick lunatic would do.

"Well, Carlisle said he would come and tell you how the others were doing as soon as he knew," Charlie continued, "he heard about how worried you are about them."

Suddenly, his pager went off and he sighed, "Sorry, Hols - I have to get back to the station. As soon as you know when you can get out of here, let me know, all right?"

"All right, Dad," I replied with a slight nod. I looked at Bella, stating, "You don't have to stay, ya know."

"It's either stay here or stay at home alone," Bella replied with a shrug, "and, seeing as there's nothing to do at home…" She looked thoughtful for a second, before inquiring, "So what do you think of Forks?"

"Well, when I'm not trying to run down its citizens," I rolled my eyes, "I think it's all right. I mean, I remember more about it than you do I think. Hopefully we can find something interesting to do around here."

"I'm sure we will," Bella replied, "after all, I get to go to a new school, you get _work_ at my new school."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I was a teacher. Well, this would be my first real teaching job, teaching at Forks High School in the history department. Miss Hollie Ann Swan, twenty-three years old, five feet tall, shoulder length chestnut brown hair and matching eyes - that's me.

"Miss Swan," a nurse poked her head in the room, "Dr. Cullen will be with you in a moment."

Hopefully, this Dr. Cullen would be able to tell me how much havoc I wreaked in my first day in Forks.

_**Sooo, what didja think? Please read and review!! Thanks!**_


	2. Dr Carlisle Cullen

Wow! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a first chapter!! Thanks guys, you're awesome!!

Kaytieorndorff: Glad you like it! I hope it will end up being a good one!

4everyoursx: Glad you like it so far! Yeah, I had a hard time picking a name for Hollie, but I thought it would fit! The Edward one's coming soon!

Coolppl13: I'm glad you liked it so far!!

BehindBeautifulEyes: Thank you! I know what you mean - she'll be different.

Bmangaka: Glad you like it so far!

AmorOccidit: Glad you think it's a good idea!

SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe: I'm assuming you like Carlisle/OC pairings haha. Glad you want to keep reading it!

Witchbaby300: Glad you like it so far! I hope it stays good!

Mrscullen97: Yep, there will be more I hope. If people like it lol

The Wicked Pirate Wench: Glad you like it so far!

Kookie-chan: =)

Maria-Hunter13: Yeah, and Carlisle's pretty darn hot too! No, Carlisle and Esme aren't married. I don't think there will be an Esme - she's not that big of a character, so she's kind of easy to cut. Idk she may be in it. I haven't decided yet. And it will follow Twilight, at some points.

Disclaimer: Do you know how happy I'd be if I owned Twilight? I mean, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett… GOOD TIMES!!!

Chapter One: Dr. Carlisle Cullen

_Hopefully, this Dr. Cullen would be able to tell me how much havoc I wreaked in my first day in Forks. _

"They'll be fine, Hol," Bella rolled her eyes, "you're worrying for nothing."

"Yeah, well, if you were in my shoes, you would be worrying, too!" I replied, raising an eyebrow, "it's not like I enjoy running down fellow drivers in my spare time… though, I suppose if I was _desperately bored_… hmm, no that wouldn't be fun for me." I laughed slightly - okay, if I could joke around, I was getting back to my old self. The sooner that Dr. Cullen got in here, the better. I would be able to get out and get on with my life, having already gotten in.

"Bells, what was that commercial where they say 'get in, get out, get on with your life'?" I inquired.

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly, laughing.

"That's gonna bug me now," I sighed. Really, I hated when I got a song stuck in my head but couldn't remember one line or thought of a person but I couldn't think of there name. Then it bugged me all day until I remembered it.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella and I both turned to the doorway and I could feel my eyes widen and stifled a gasp.

_Whoa_, I thought, blinking a few times to make sure I was seeing properly, muttering quietly, "Holy crapamole!" I shook my head when I heard Bella and the most gorgeous man I'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on laugh.

I looked at Bella, confused. She leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You mixed guacamole and crap." I winced at my stupidity and felt the color rising in my face.

"So, Miss Swan," the incredibly sexy man with slightly slicked back blond hair, warm honey colored eyes, and extremely pale skin stated, sitting beside my bed, "your dad said you've been worried about what happened to the others in the accident?"

_Thank God he isn't mentioning 'crapamole', _I thought, still feeling incredibly stupid for saying that. I nodded slightly, smiling.

"I'm gonna go look at the vending machine, 'kay, Hollie?" Bella inquired and I nodded. I knew she didn't like hovering around when people were talking. She headed out and I was alone with this gorgeous doctor. I smiled slightly at him.

"Miss Swan," he began, before I interrupted him, "Um, you can call me Hollie. If you want."

He grinned and the heart monitor betrayed how my heart skipped a beat… or five. I bit back a groan - how much more embarrassing could this get?

"Hollie, I wanted to let you know that the others are doing fine," Dr. Cullen answered, smiling slightly, "they won't be able to leave the hospital for a while, but they'll be back to normal soon."

I sighed in relief, leaning back on my pillow, "Thank God. If something would have happened to them…"

"Hollie, I'm sure you father and your sister have already told you this, but I'm going to tell you again," Dr. Cullen stated, a concerned, gentle look in his eyes, "it wasn't your fault. It was a natural reaction - no one wants to hit anyone, but these things happen."

"You're right," I replied softly, "I don't know why I didn't realize it before…" Dr. Cullen was smirking slightly, as if he knew something I didn't know. But before I could question what the look was for, he was on his feet, at the end of my bed, checking my chart.

I watched him, how could I _not?!_, as he flipped through the papers. I tilted my head to the side unconsciously, just watching him. I wonder how many times this happened to him daily? Probably dozens.

He looked up at me with that little half-smile, sending my heart monitor crazy again. I blushed looking away from him and scowling at the machine.

"Hollie, it looks like you're going to be fine," Dr. Cullen informed me, "you're going to have a nasty headache for a while, but the bruise should be gone by tomorrow, maybe a day or two later…" He signed some of the papers and pocketed his pen, "Hopefully I won't see you around here too much?"

"Well, I can't really promise anything," I answered with a small smile, "my sister's pretty accident-prone."

Dr. Cullen just chuckled and I smiled immediately. His laugh was incredible, I could listen to it all day. It was perfect, just like the rest of him. Wow, I bet he got this more than a dozen times a day.

"Well, Miss Swan, it was nice to meet you," he moved to the door, "next time I see you, I hope it's under better conditions than this."

"So do I, Dr. Cullen," I blushed slightly, smiling, "and thank you."

He grinned and headed out of the room. I looked at the heart monitor - if it were a person, I would've choked it to death. How dare it show Dr. Cullen how he made me react just by looking at me?

Bella returned, holding some candy and smirking, "You thought he was hot."

"You didn't?" I inquired, aghast, "how could you not? He was nice, smart, _exceedingly handsome_…"

"No, I thought he was hot, too," Bella answered with a laugh, "he was just a little too old for me."

"He had to be - what? - twenty something?" I inquired, "how could a guy that young me the best doctor in the hospital?" Really, it took years to become a doctor, let alone the _best_ doctor the hospital had to offer. He was just either incredibly gifted, or the hospital didn't have a very good staff. I was betting on the former…

Bella sat down bedside me and was silent for a minute or two. She then started laughing. I looked at her like she was crazy, "Is there something you want to share, Bells?"

"Crapamole," she snorted. I laughed along with her - honestly, I could get over my mix-up pretty fast.

"As long as Dr. Cullen doesn't mention it, I'll be fine," I replied, "he probably thinks I'm stupid."

"He would have caught it eventually," Bella joked.

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes as a nurse came in and took me off of the heart monitor and removed the IV (I told them I didn't need one, but they didn't listen).

I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. I surveyed the nasty bruise on my forehead and groaned.

_Great, I have to get in front of a bunch of teenagers with this thing on my head_, I thought, rolling my eyes.

I changed into a pair of dark blue Levis, a dark pink baby doll shirt, and a pair of flats. I brushed out my hair, fixing my side bangs and throwing the rest of it into a ponytail. I put on some eyeshadow, mascara, and a bit of eyeliner and headed out of the bathroom.

Bella and I headed out into the lobby as she called Charlie to let him know I could leave.

I decided I wanted to walk home instead of waiting for Charlie's cruiser to pull up - it always sucked because either myself or Bella would have to go in the back, where it would look like we got arrested.

It was drizzling slightly, but that was okay. I didn't mind a little rain. I shrugged my coat on and looked back at the main desk. Dr. Cullen was there, putting a chart away. He looked at me and smiled his half-smile.

I blushed and smiled slightly, my heart pounding. I waved and Bella and I walked through the front doors, a gust of air meeting us as we walked outside.

If I would have turned again, I would have noticed Dr. Cullen gripping the edge of the counter, his jaw clenched and his eyes shut tightly. He was tensed, but I didn't see him. Bella and I started walking down the street, talking about when my car would be fixed.

Dr. Cullen breathed deeply when the door shut, shaking his head. A nurse walked by, inquiring timidly, "Are you all right, Dr. Cullen?"

His eyes opened, a deep, startling black. He forced a grin and replied, "Fine." Tensely, he stalked off to the lounge, his cell phone ringing persistently.

The nurse stared after him, wondering what was going on.

_**Please read and review! Thank ya! I hope you all enjoyed this update! Oooh, meeting Carlisle!! SWEET!! **_


	3. School Days

WOW! I'm glad you're all enjoying this!!!! 2 chapters and there's already 25 reviews!! THANKS GUYS!!! =) Oh, and the first part of the story is going to be in 3rd person POV so we can see what's going on with Carlisle.

Witchbaby300: Haha, yes he does!

Brightcolors: I'm glad you like it!

AmorOccidit: I'm glad you like it, even though you don't usually like Carlisle/Ocs!

Coolppl13: Glad you like it! Haha, here's more!

Lady Tourniquet: Glad you like it! I thought having her as Bella's sister might be kinda neat… and, as to your second review… yes she is!!

BehindBeautifulEyes: I'm glad you like the story!

Kookie-chan: =D

Hannahbabies: I'm glad you love it! I love Carlisle/OC stories too! Here's a new chappie!!

The Wicked Pirate Wench: Glad you loved it!

Shinigamiredrose: Glad you like it!

Bmangaka: Me thinks you're right lol

Hakujou Enputi-shigai: Glad you like it! And yep, it was her on the phone. And I'm not sure what to do with Esme yet. She may not even be in it… but if she is she may be in another clan. And don't worry about all the questions lol

4everyoursx: I'm glad you think it's amazing! Glad you're enjoying it so much! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. BLAST!!!

Chapter Three: School Days

_His eyes opened, a deep, startling black. He forced a grin and replied, "Fine." Tensely, he stalked off to the lounge, his cell phone ringing persistently. _

_The nurse stared after him, wondering what was going on._

Carlisle shoved the door of the lounge shut and sat down at the table. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. His phone was still ringing and he looked at the number.

"Alice," he sighed, wondering whether or not he should answer the phone. He knew Alice saw him attacking Hollie - he had wanted to, badly. But he resisted, albeit difficultly. He was perplexed and worried - he had never reacted to any human's blood as violently as that before. He made a mental note to try and avoid Hollie Swan at all costs, though.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I rolled over on my bed, keeping my eyes closed. I sighed, knowing it was too early to get up, but too late to go back to sleep. I would be teaching in a few hours, causing nervous butterflies to flicker about in my stomach. Can't get too worked up about it, or else I'll do awfully.

I sat up in my bed, making a mental note to get new sheets - Dad kept the Eeyore ones I had had when I was seven. I climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to get ready. As I brushed my hair and worked to cover my bruise, I thought about Dr. Cullen. I flushed at the thought of his handsome, smiling face. God, he was like a sex god or something, with his amazing looks and lean form - yeah, he got a thorough check from me. And the best thing about him, to go with his good looks, he was _nice_. He was polite and charming and brilliant by the looks of it.

_Hmm, what would happen if I pushed Bella down the stairs… just to visit Dr. Cullen… nah, too violent…, _I thought with a frown.

I entered the kitchen after getting ready, dressed in a black pencil skirt and a light pink blouse. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed a box of Coco Pebbles, turning on the radio and searching for something good. _Let It Rock _came on and I immediately started dancing around the kitchen. Okay, let's get something straight. I _can't _dance. I mean, I can ballroom dance - Mom made Bells learn ballet and me classical ballroom dancing, but I cannot confidently bust a move. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned like that.

I noticed Bella enter the kitchen, an amused smile on her face at my dancing, and stated, "Hey, Bells. Ready for your first day?"

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be at transferring schools in the middle of March. Are you ready to start teaching?"

"Of course," I answered, taking a bite of cereal in mid-dance, "but it's kind of weird, like you said, starting in the middle of March. I mean, how lucky am I to get a job _right _when I move here?"

"Dad must've pulled some major strings," Bella nodded slightly, eating some toast.

"That or he did something illegal to get me in," I said suspiciously, "what did he say happened to the last teacher?"

Bella laughed and replied, "He retired. Ready to go?"

"Can't I drive?" I inquired, annoyed, "I'll look like an idiot, coming to school driven by my little sister."

Yesterday, after we got out of the hospital, Dad showed us a beat up old pick-up truck his friend Billy sold to him. It was a gift for Bella - I already had a car, so I didn't get a present like that. My present was getting my car repaired. We also met up with Billy's son, Jacob - who I knew had a thing for Bella. I'm very good at reading people, it's kind of like a gift.

"Nah," Bella answered with a laugh, "I think you'll just have to accept looking stupid." I gave her a scowl, but turned off the radio and we left the house.

She slipped on a patch of ice - causing me to laugh first, ask if she was okay later. I thought of it as retribution for her stupid comment.

It didn't take long to get to Forks High School - it was the only one around. It wasn't huge, but I assumed it was big enough to fit teenagers between the ages of fourteen to eighteen. I waved good-bye to Bella and entered the school, searching for the office.

I found it in a few minutes, pointed out by several helpful yet flirty boys. Too bad they didn't realize I was their teacher. My five foot height probably threw them off. I entered the office, approaching the desk. An older woman smiled at me and inquired, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Hollie Swan; I'm the new history teacher," I replied with a nervous smile.

"Ah, of course, Miss Swan," the secretary replied with a smile, "you're room is 102, upstairs. Everything you need is in there already. Good luck."

"Thanks," I smiled, heading off towards the steps. I found my room with little difficulty, weaving through the chatting students in the hallway, and wrinkled my nose at the sight.

"Okay, redecorating is a must," I said aloud, looking at football decorated room. Maybe some of my own paintings and drawings. What would they do if I painted the whole room without asking?

I sat down at the desk, putting some of my own stuff there; a picture of Mom, Dad, me, and Bells; a picture of a cat I used to have; a plant; some candles. _Perfect_, I thought with a smile.

Homeroom was interesting - it was a group of rowdy sophomores, who were convinced that I was a freshman trying to pretend like I was a teacher. Finally one of them realized that I looked older than fifteen - wow, great observation - and began questioning me about the usual things… was I ever a teacher before, what was my favorite thing to teach, eat, and watch, and what was my favorite color.

Then, my first class of the day entered. They were seniors, about four or five years younger than me. I took a deep breath and walked in front of the class, smiling brightly.

"Morning guys," I smiled, grabbing the attendance sheet, "my name's Miss Swan, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. Hopefully I won't bore you to death, and if I do, I give you full permission to run me out of the school with torches and/or pitchforks." This earned a few chuckles, so I smiled and began roll.

I was surprised to find a Cullen in my class. His name was Emmett Cullen and he was huge! He had pale skin and golden eyes, like Carlisle, but dark brown hair. He just gave an amused smirk and a nod when I called his name. He definitely couldn't be Carlisle's son for two reasons - Carlisle surely wasn't old enough to have any kids and if he had kids, there was a good chance that he was married. That thought turned my stomach and I found myself hoping he wasn't attached.

The class went by better than I expected. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale sat in the back and didn't say a thing - they didn't even take notes. But I knew they paid attention to what I said and retained it - if Emmett was anything like Carlisle, he would be extremely smart. The rest of the class smiled and laughed at my jokes, took notes, and actually listened. Some of the girls were glaring at me, mostly because the boys were making goo-goo eyes at me.

Finally, the class was over and I leaned against my desk, "All right - well, since this is my first day teaching you and I have a head injury, I'm not going to give you any homework." The class cheered and I continued, "But that doesn't mean there won't be any next class…," I paused and replied, "well… _maybe_…" The bell rang and I laughed, "Bye guys! Have a nice day!"

They all jumped out of their seats and ran out, calling back things like 'you were great, Miss Swan!' and 'have a nice afternoon, Miss Swan!'. I watched Emmett and Rosalie pass - Rosalie ignoring me and Emmett giving me an amused smirk and a "Good class, Miss Swan". Rosalie elbowed him and they continued out, his laughter booming through the class.

I had wanted to ask Emmett how he was related to Carlisle, but didn't want to seem too interested in finding out about Carlisle's life… even though I was.

The next class I had was with Bella and another Cullen - Alice this time.

"Miss Swan, hmm, are you by any chance related to Charlie Swan?" I joked, looking over the attendance sheet at her. She rolled her eyes in response, causing the class to laugh.

"Well, you sure look a lot like him," I moved on, "Alice Cullen?"

She waved, calling, "Here!" She looked more like Emmett than Carlisle, but didn't look related. The only connection I could make were their golden eyes and pale skin. Now that I thought about it, Rosalie Hale had golden eyes and pale skin too. That was odd.

Again, the class went better than expected. I was pleased to learn that students here in Forks seemed interested in European and American history - my two specialties. The students again were attentive and enjoying the class.

I had another two classes after lunch and two new ones tomorrow - looking at the attendance sheets, there was another Cullen - Edward - and another Hale - Jasper. I entered the cafeteria, waving at Bella, and took a seat at one of the staff tables. They were a friendly bunch - one had Bella later in his Biology class, a young dark-haired man named Robert Peters who kept smiling at me and apparently taught English literature, and a few others.

"Hey, does anyone know the Cullens?" I inquired, perplexed.

"They're the best kids," Robert replied, "smartest too."

"I mean, what about their family? Surely they aren't Dr. Cullen's kids?" I inquired hesitantly.

"No, of course not," replied Mrs. Rivers, an older woman in her sixties replied, "Dr. Cullen adopted them all. Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, too." I raised an eyebrow, confused. Then how did they all have the same eye color as Carlisle? That didn't make sense to me.

I saw all five of the kids sitting alone, silently and not eating. Dang, Edward was hot! Too bad he was only seventeen and seemed to have his eyes on Bella. Now that I thought about it, Emmett and Jasper were incredibly handsome too. Rosalie and Alice were pretty, as well. So Carlisle's adopted children were all good-looking and had the same eye color.

_Gold isn't a natural eye color, either,_ I thought, perplexed.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was over. I told Bella to just go home without me; I had to stay til 3:30 anyway.

I gathered my bag and headed out of the school, waving to some students who said good-bye to me. I was all smiles- pleased with how the day went. Robert unrolled the window of his Outback and inquired, a dimple flashing in his chin, "Hey, Hollie - want a ride?"

It was tempting - he was cute, but seemed lacking next to Carlisle. I politely declined the ride and he drove off.

I began walking down the road, when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at the sky as thunder accompanied it.

Suddenly, it was a downpour. I was startled at it's abruptness and laughed at my luck. Robert was gone by now and the rain wasn't letting up. My papers were getting soaked already and so was I.

Suddenly, a car pulled up beside me and I looked at it- it was sleek, black, and shiny. I wasn't surprised to find this beautiful car owned by Carlisle.

"Hollie," he smiled, "do you need a ride?"

I smiled, flushing, "Yeah. If you don't mind that is."

He hopped out of the car, despite the rain and ushered me over to the passenger's side, opening it for me. He was tense when I was near him, which I didn't exactly understand, but climbed into the car. He got into the car and smiled dazzlingly, "Where to?"

_**Please review! I want to know what you all think!! Thank ya! By the way, I have an Edward/OC story up! Please check it out!! :D  
**_


	4. Car Rides and Edward Cullen

**Let me just say one thing: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I only have 3 chapters up so far and I've already gotten 46 reviews! You're all AWESOME!!! This has to be my most popular story so far!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Twilight _which is very very very sad. I wish I did own it, cuz then I'd own Carlisle and Edward!

Chapter Four: Car Rides and Edward Cullen

_He hopped out of the car, despite the rain and ushered me over to the passenger's side, opening it for me. He was tense when I was near him, which I didn't exactly understand, but climbed into the car. He got into the car, smiled dazzlingly, "Where to?"_

"Just my home," I rubbed my hands together, trying to warm them. I gave him the directions and he sped off down the rain soaked streets. He was going pretty fast, causing me to sink lower into my seat.

I looked over at him, wondering why he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly. His jaw was clenched and he ultimately didn't look too happy. He sighed heavily and opened all four windows of the car. He looked over at me apologetically, his once honey-colored eyes now a startling black color.

My brow furrowed as I noticed this stark contrast in his eye color.

"Sorry, Hollie," he gave me a half-smile that was no less dazzling then his normal smile - in fact, I preferred this smile with one corner of his mouth lifted higher than the other, "but it's a bit stuffy in here."

"No, that's fine, Dr. Cullen," I smiled slightly, probably with a dazed look on my face as I just stared at him, admiring his handsomely sculpted face, "whatever you want."

He quirked one eyebrow, sending me his half smile and I just about died. My heart couldn't be beating any faster; in fact, I was sure he could hear it now. It _was _pounding against my ribcage, _Kinda painful, actually… maybe I should have him check it out…_

"You can call me Carlisle," he replied, his voice slightly strained - I wouldn't have picked it up if I didn't notice his odd behavior. He was practically driving with his head out of the window.

My brow furrowed in confusion and I subtly sniffed my underarms; no, they didn't smell. I _did _look like an absolute disaster - but it wasn't my fault that I was caught in a sudden downpour, now was it? Why was he acting like this? My heart was soaring at the fact that he said I could call him Carlisle, but why was he acting like he couldn't stand to be this close to me?

I frowned slightly; maybe he was annoyed that I was getting his car wet? Well, he was the one who offered me a ride home! "Uh, I'm sorry… about your seat," I stammered, smiling apologetically.

He looked over at me and forced a smile, "No, no, it's fine. It will dry soon enough." He then leaned out of the window again, speeding along towards the house.

My eyes widened as I watched him. What was his problem?! What did I do wrong? I was mentally berating myself for all of the stupid things I had probably said to him and the stupid things I had probably done in front of him. I looked at my reflection in the side mirror and winced. I looked awful. I ran a hand through my hair and wiped away the water from my face; hoping I looked a bit more presentable.

Another blast of cold air hit me and I slunk further into my seat, shivering. I tried to hide it - obviously Carlisle wanted the window open for a reason and didn't want him to close it. But my soaked clothing was clinging to me, offering me no warmth, and it was the middle of March, so it wasn't exactly warm outside.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and spoke quietly, "Umm…"

He looked over at me, his black eyes sweeping over my form. I was a little self-conscious at the way my clothes clung tightly to me, but I had wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm - it wasn't working.

He frowned immediately and closed the windows. He looked over at me, a very concerned, sorrowful look on his gorgeous face. "I'm so sorry, Hollie," he murmured softly, "I didn't realize how cold it would be for you…" He turned on the heat and I was gratefully hit with a blast of warm air.

"How cold it would be for me?" I repeated, putting my shaking hands up to the air vents, a slight smile on my face as I surveyed him, "what about you? Weren't you freezing?"

He laughed slightly, shaking his head, "No, I wasn't too cold." He gave me a strained smile again, his knuckles even whiter - if possible - on the steering wheel, "My family and I came from Alaska, so we're used to the cold."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised, "Really? What's it like there?" He was finally talking, even if he didn't like being with me, and I just wanted to listen to his glorious voice.

"Peaceful," Carlisle admitted, "quiet. With a lot of large animals." He pulled up to the house and I saw Bella up in her window, watching the car with wide eyes.

"I'd love to go there sometime," I sighed wistfully. He made to unbuckle himself, but I held up a hand, stopping him.

I wouldn't say it didn't hurt that he didn't seem to like me as much as he did in the hospital, because that would be the biggest lie I've ever told in my life, but if he didn't want to even be in the same car with me, he didn't have to help me out.

"It's okay, Carlisle," I stated, watching a strange look pass over his face as I spoke his name, "look," I felt the need to apologize - I didn't know what I did wrong, but figured I should apologize anyway, "I'm sorry… for inconveniencing you… and… and making you keep the windows down… and making you uncomfortable."

He looked at me sadly and began to say something, but I cut him off, smiling unenthusiastically, "Thanks for the ride, Dr. Cullen." I hurriedly exited the car, glad that the tear that fell down my face was mingling with the rain. The fact that he couldn't stand to be near me hurt more than anything, but I raced into the house.

Bella met me in the kitchen, where I threw my belongings down and vigorously wiped away my tears.

"What happened to you, Hol?" she inquired with wide eyes, "was that Dr. Cullen?"

I nodded slightly, sniffling, "Yep. For some reason he hates me."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion, obviously wondering why he would hate me. Unfortunately, I didn't have any answers, which made me even more upset.

"I'm gonna go shower and then make something for dinner, 'kay?" I inquired with a half-hearted smile.

She just nodded with a look that said _'we're gonna talk about this later'_. I raced upstairs, looking out of the window to find Carlisle's… _Dr. Cullen's _… car still sitting there. He looked out of the window, right up to me, his eyes now their normal honey color. He had a forlorn look on his face, confusing me thoroughly, as he pulled away and drove off.

I sighed and got out of my sopping clothes, getting into the shower.

Bella and I didn't talk about Carl… _Dr. Cullen_… that night. Instead we talked about her first day and all of the friends she had made. She told me about Edward and how he was watching her. She was very self-conscious about it, but I told her not to worry - he probably liked her.

Dinner was full of questions from Dad, asking us about our first day, and him telling us how his day went at the police station.

The next morning, I had my brand new set of classes. I finally had Edward in one of them; he and Jasper Hale were both in my Civil War class, which I was glad to be teaching. The Civil War was one of the most interesting subjects in American history.

As they entered the room, Edward stiffened, giving me a perturbed look and muttering to Jasper, "Do they _all_ smell like that?"

I knew I didn't smell - I practically doused myself in my perfume since the incident with Carl- Dr. Cullen - yesterday. I just raised an eyebrow in confusion and watched as he and Jasper sat down. I noted that Edward had pitch black eyes, just like Carlisle had had, but they soon turned golden.

_This definitely deserves some research_, I thought firmly, _how could their eyes change color?_

My eyes landed on Edward, who was whispering urgently to Jasper. I was too far away to see what they were talking about, but Jasper's eyes never left me and Edward kept glancing over at me. They both looked a bit disconcerted, causing me to tilt my head to the side, wondering what they were talking about.

There were still a few minutes before class started, which is probably why Bella had chosen now to speedwalk in. She looked terribly confused and forlorn. I raised a concerned eyebrow and walked up to her, whispering, "What is it, Bells?"

She was about to speak, when she noticed something. I followed her gaze - she was watching Edward. She looked back at me, unshed tears in her eyes, and replied, "I'll tell you later." Without a word, she hurried out of the room.

I looked back at Edward and noticed his eyes were now black again, his eyes focused intensely on the very spot Bella had just been standing in. Jasper noticed me watching him and elbowed him subtly in the side. Edward looked at him, looking as though he just snapped out of a daze, and Jasper pointed at me.

Edward looked at me and I raised a challenging eyebrow. What had he done to Bella to make her react that way? And why was he looking at her so intensely and so… _disgustedly_? He just looked down at his book, his muscles tensed.

I greeted the class when it was time to start the class, but I was still wondering what had happened between Edward and Bella. I nearly stopped talking as I realized something; Edward had the same look on his face when he saw Bella as Carlisle did with me. Was there some kind of connection? I would have to see what happened between the two of them at lunch.

"So, who can tell me something about the Civil War? Anyone?" I inquired with a fake smile plastered on my face.

At lunch, I found Bella sitting with a bunch of loud boys and chatty girls. I walked up, smiling, as they spouted off greetings such as 'hey, Miss Swan!'

"Hey guys, can I borrow Bella for a second?" I inquired, as Bella stood. She still looked pretty put out since whatever happened this morning.

We found a lunch table and sat down. I gave her my patented older-sister look and inquired, "Okay, spill. What happened between you and Edward Cullen today?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, "I don't know, Hol! That's just it. I saw him in Biology and he covered his mouth like he was going to throw up! And the whole time I sat next to him, he wouldn't move! He was so tense and looked so sickened by me being there…" She was near hysteria, calm hysteria, but hysteria nonetheless.

"Bells, I don't know why he was doing that," I answered quietly, "but don't worry about it. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well."

"He was okay before he noticed me," Bella replied sullenly.

"Well, C- Dr. Cullen gave me the same look yesterday, so we're in the same boat, Bells," I stated, "hey, that Mike kid's kinda cute." _He definitely doesn't compare to one of the Cullen boys… definitely not Carlisle… but he seems to like her,_ I thought.

I saw Edward's head shoot up on the other side of the room. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what made him look at me. He looked back at his siblings, his posture tense.

"He's okay," Bella replied sullenly, "but, I don't like Edward - I just met him today, and he hates me anyway."

I smiled a knowing smile and replied, "Then why would it bother you so much? Obviously Carlisle hating me hurts because I think he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life."

Bella was fighting the urge to look at Edward, I knew. But she cast him a sidelong glance, looking away instantly because he was watching her.

"He'll come around," I smiled, standing.

She stood too, replying with a small smile, "So will Dr. Cullen."

I just smiled sadly, knowing I probably wouldn't see Carlisle again anytime soon, and he certainly wouldn't seek me out. Too bad I really wished he would.

_**Thanks for reading! In acknowledgement to a review, I'm going to put the thank-yous down here. If you don't want me to write a personal one, just let me know and I won't do it =)**_

_Thank you to…_

_**IRunWithWerewolves27 **__for reviewing!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes**__: Thanks! Glad you like Hollie!; __**AmorOccidit**__: Glad you like it!!; __**Wildstar272819**__: Thank you for adding it to your favorites! Glad you like it!; __**Lindsay Hale**__: Glad you love it!; __**Actress.4Life**__: Thanks!; __**4everyoursx**__: Thanks! I'm glad it flows and that you like Hollie as a teacher!; _

_**Bmangaka**__: I know; I had to get them back together lol.; __**LegoLassss**__: Glad you love it! Thanks!; __**witchbaby300:**__ I know, so would I!!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGirl: **__Thanks! I know, she seems fun. Those teachers of yours sound… interesting?; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench:**__lol I hope you enjoyed the car ride! Glad you like it!; __**Samuel B's Girl: **__Glad you like it!; __**wtfbenco: **__Thanks! I know Carlisle is fantabulous!; __**Miss C Black or Cullen:**__ Glad you like it! Yep, he was pretty darn affected!; __**ordermask: **__I love Carlisle too! He does kinda remind me of a Ken doll too lol. A sexy sexy Ken doll =D; __**: **__Thank you so much! Thanks for the favorite! I hope you enjoy this one!; __**SilverAngel1234:**__ Glad you like it! And no, I don't think so._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	5. Clues

Holy cow guys!!!! I can't believe the insane amount of reviews I've gotten for this story!!! You guys are all amazing!! Thank you all so much!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately for me. I really really wish I did. :/

Chapter Five: Clues

_I just smiled sadly, knowing I probably wouldn't see Carlisle again anytime soon, and he certainly wouldn't seek me out. Too bad I really wished he would._

I had been right – I didn't see Carlisle at all the next week and I had no reason to go seek him out, even though I could think of excuses. He'd probably see past my lies anyway. And he didn't _want _to see me. That was probably the worst part, him not wanting to see me. It crushed me, which was disconcerting in itself; I hardly knew the man.

I sat down at my desk, glumly shuffling through my papers. I picked up Jasper's essay and looked over it again in awe. The assignment had been a creative one, the prompt being that the students had to describe what life would be like during the Civil War. It had to be something very specific, like being a doctor, or a soldier. I couldn't put enough praising comments on Jasper's. He wrote about being a soldier in the Civil War and it was shocking how accurately he wrote. It was like he had actually been there! It was an extremely interesting story about being a soldier in the South and everything he had faced. I loved it! It could probably be the first chapter of a book if he wanted to write one!

As the class filed in, I noticed Jasper entering alone… again. Bella had come to me in frustration the day after her encounter with Edward, spouting out how he wasn't in class. He hadn't been in any his classes for at least a week. I sighed and stood before the class, holding up the essays, "Well, class, I must say that this was the most interesting bunch of papers I've ever read… and the first, but that's beside the point…" The class laughed and I smiled.

"Some were very … shall we say Wikipedian?" I raised an eyebrow but smiled, "and some were incredible." I smiled at Jasper, who barely smiled back, his muscles tensed. I passed the papers back and turned to Jasper, "Mr. Hale, do you know where Mr. Cullen is, by any chance? He hasn't been here in a while and I was concerned that he wasn't doing well."

"He's not feeling well," Jasper admitted quietly. Some of the students gasped – they probably never heard Jasper speak before. He had a slight accent to his voice; _Southern,_ I thought, _maybe that's how he knows so much about the South's point of view of the war?_

I nodded skeptically and replied, "Well, give him the assignment when you see him. Hopefully he'll get well soon. He should, seeing as his father's a doctor," I mumbled the last part but I'm sure Jasper caught the melancholy in my voice as I returned to my desk.

Suddenly, I felt a bit happier for some odd reason. I raised a perplexed eyebrow but smiled. I didn't miss the smirk on Jasper's face, even though it was gone quicker than I could blink.

_That was odd,_ I thought, confused. I shook it off and turned to the topic at hand – different battles. I was going to start with my personal favorite (not that I found death fun or awesome or anything – it was just the most interesting one – don't want to sound weird or anything like _ooh, death! Yay!!_), and that was the battle of Gettysburg.

I was sitting at the staff table for lunch, trying to ignore Rob's constant flirtation. Honestly, the man was charming at first, but now he was getting to the point where I was just annoyed by him. Couldn't he take a hint? Jeez, I bet Carlisle wouldn't be this irritating…

_I really need to stop thinking about Carlisle_, I thought desperately, _but every man I see, I automatically compare him to Carlisle. He's got to be the most perfect man alive_.

"So, Hollie, I know you were busy the last three nights, but there's this nice restaurant downtown, _Tony's_…" he began again.

"Oh, yeah, I've been there before," I replied, casting an annoyed look at Mrs. Rivers, who was chuckling at my misfortune. Apparently, Rob was a major ladies' man (that's what he thought anyway; apparently everyone thought he was creepy… I was leaning towards that…), and no one took the time to tell me about it. "Not a big fan of sushi," I continued, rolling my eyes. Meat's good, but not raw.

"What kind of name is _Tony's _for a sushi place anyway?" I inquired, rolling my eyes and thinking, _Carlisle would probably _make_ me dinner, instead of taking me to a sushi bar…_

I suddenly had an idea as to how I could at least get in contact with Carlisle. I smiled at my ingenuity and excused myself from Rob. I made my way over to the Cullens' table, aware of all eyes on me. Honestly, people thought they were the plague or something!

"Hey, guys," I smiled.

Bella and her friends were watching me curiously. The Cullens were for that matter as well. Alice and Emmett were smiling, Jasper was… well, trying to smile, and Rosalie just ignored me.

"Edward hasn't been in class for more than a week and I know that you guys are basically adults now, but school policy is I need an absentee note from your father, and a doctor's excuse," I stated, smiling, "and seeing as they're one in the same, that shouldn't be too difficult, right?"

Alice giggled in a knowing way and Emmett smiled, "We'll let him know, Miss Swan."

"Thanks," I replied, turning and heading to Bella's table. Alice was still giggling and whispered something to Jasper, who smirked slightly, staring at me. I shrugged it off and sat in between Bella and Mike (she looked grateful for that).

"I can't believe you actually went up to the Cullens' table, Miss Swan!" Mike exclaimed, his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I needed to talk to them," I answered with a shrug, "anyway, it's not like they're diseased or anything. Seriously, guys."

"They're so weird," Jessica rolled her eyes, "look, that Alice freak is laughing. At what?"

"Maybe she's laughing at you," I shrugged, standing. Bella stood too, following me, brushing off her friends.

"Hollie, did you talk to them just to find out about Carlisle?" Bella inquired, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Me?!" I feigned shock, "never! I just wanted to know where our dear Edward was. Don't you?" I knew she did; every day she would ask me if Edward had shown up to class, purposely skipping Biology just to stay away from her.

"Yeah," she admitted, "but just cuz he keeps missing his classes… won't he get in trouble?"

"I don't know, Bells," I answered with a shrug, "I bet that boy could charm his way out of anything. They all probably could."

Suddenly, a freshman ran up to me and stated, "Miss Swan, your phone was ringing. It stopped after a while, but they keep calling back I guess."

I nodded in thanks and went to answer the phone in my room, "This is Hollie Swan."

"Hollie, this is Dr. Cullen."

I tried to remember how to breathe, seeing as the minute his melodious voice floated through the receiver, my lungs seemed to malfunction. And my heart.

"H-hello, Dr. Cullen," I replied squeakily before smacking myself in the forehead. Did I have to sound like a prepubescent mouse at this particular moment?! I mean, a mouse is bad enough, but a prepubescent one?! Is that even possible to sound that squeaky? "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Alice let me know that you were concerned for Edward," he replied, sounding much more at ease on the phone then when I was with him. Maybe that's what Alice was giggling about; she probably realizes that I'm basically in love with her adopted father.

"Well, yeah, I mean, he hasn't been in class all week," I replied hesitantly, "I'm not the only one who's concerned as to how he is."

"Concerned enough to approach the infamous Cullens; that doesn't usually happen," he replied, amused. I was surprised. It definitely sounded like his tone was flirtatious. I thought he hated me?! What was going on with the Cullen men?!

"Well, unlike the rest of the population of Forks, I'm not afraid of the Cullens," I replied, giggling breathlessly, thinking, _Though definitely affected emotionally by the head Cullen!_

I thought I heard him sigh, but it was very quiet, "Yes, most people shou - _are_ intimidated by us."

"I gathered that much," I answered, noting with confusion that he almost said _should_. Why should people be intimidated by the Cullens? I mean, sure they all looked like models, but they were just ordinary people. Right? For some odd reason I was beginning to doubt that. I continued, "Really, though, they shouldn't be."

"Why not?" Carlisle inquired, sounding perplexed.

"Because, well, I don't know, really," I stammered, "but I'm not intimidated by you, Carlisle."

He was silent for a moment, and I inquired worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"You called me Carlisle," he sounded overjoyed and I was dazed. Jeez, how could he sound that attractive?! I couldn't even see him and yet I was practically drooling over how he sounded when he talked.

I remembered I was supposed to say something here and I hurriedly replied, hoping to sound witty and teasing, "Well, that _is _your name. Would you prefer if I called you Dr. Cullen?"

"No," he answered, still sounding pleased, "I would prefer it if you called me Carlisle, Hollie."

The way he practically purred my name made me break out in goose bumps. My heart was about to break out of my ribcage and I couldn't stop giggling nervously. My brain was malfunctioning and I couldn't think of a witty way to reply. Did he have this effect on everyone?!

"I'll let you get back to your classes, Hollie," more goosebumps, "oh and about the other day in the car…"

I leaned forward unconsciously, clutching the phone tighter, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he continued, sounding genuinely apologetic, "it was just - something was on my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it. You didn't do anything wrong."

I felt extremely relieved and I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh. It's all right." For some reason I wasn't mad at him. It was like I _couldn't be_ mad at him.

"No, I acted rudely, and I apologize," he stated sincerely.

I giggled, "You're forgiven, then," I paused before purring his name as seductively as I could, "_Carlisle_."

He gave a winded sounding laugh, before replying, "Good-bye, _Hollie_."

I hung up the phone in a daze. How was it possible that he was just as attractive on the phone?! I couldn't even _see_ him! But, if I _had_ seen him, there was no possible way I could have made it through that conversation. He sounded so incredibly sexy. And the way he said my name… WHOO! Don't even get me started!!

I had a free period now and pulled out a slip of paper. My left hand hovered over the paper, pen ready, as I decided what I was going to write.

_Cullen Family_

All right, good start. I was going to find out what was so different with them.

_Model-esque looks…_

_Golden eyes, even though they're all adopted…_

_Eyes turn black every so often… mostly when they appear to be in a bad mood…_

_Edward can't stand being near Bella for some reason… skipping school…_

_Carlisle was upset when I was in the car with him… my fault??..._

_Jasper has INSANE knowledge of the Civil War…_

As the class began to filter into the room, I shoved the paper into my desk. That was a good start. I would have to show Bella and see if she noticed anything. I doubted it – I came in contact with them more than she did, seeing as I was their teacher and Bella wasn't a friend of theirs. But maybe she picked up something odd.

With a sigh of relief that Carlisle wasn't upset with me, I smiled at the class more brightly than I had since the car incident.

_All right, I'm _definitely _pushing Bella down the stairs so I can go to the hospital! _I thought excitedly, _of course not really… _

_**I'm not very happy with this chapter… I don't know why… what do you guys think? Didja like it?? I hope you all did! You guys are fan-flipping-tastic!!! I mean, you've given me more reviews for 4 stories than some of my stories with more than that have total!! I wish I could give you all prizes!!!!!**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

_**IRunWithWerewolves27:**__ Thank you so much!! __**Sonneuntergang: **__I'm glad you like it! Yeah, she's pretty perceptive! And I love Jasper's knowledge of the Civil War! I'd love to talk to him! __**4everyoursx: **__Glad you think it's fantastic!! __**Kookie-Chan:**__ :D __**BMangaka: **__Well, hopefully Carlisle redeemed himself! Yeah, he was kinda rude, but we still love him! __**SilverAngel1234: **__Glad you like it! __**:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the whole Carlisle/Hollie thing! __**Wild-in-spirit:**__I hope this was quick enough! __**Wildstar272819:**__ Glad you like it! Yeah, I would be confused if Carlisle seemed to like me at one time, and then not at another. Same with Edward!! __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Thank you so much! No, I don't think Esme's going to be competition at all, if she's even in it. I mean, we all want Carlisle, but no fighting for him in this story!! Lol __**Moonsault: **__Glad you like it!! __**Witchbaby300:**__ lol Thanks! Yeah, they were meanies! But they're sexy meanies! Lol __**ShikaKibaShinoGal:**__ Yeah, poor Jasper! : ( Glad you like it! __**AmorOccidit: **__Glad you like it! __**KittenEm: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm glad you like Hollie's character! __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Sorry about the underlining. I hate when it does that! Glad you like it though! __**MidnightWaterLily:**__ I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the eye color thing – I forgot, it is only after they fed. But I'm kind of making it like, when they're around their singer and they want to bite them, would their eyes change color? Sorry if it was confusing! __** (again lol):**__ I'm sorry I haven't been updating quickly! I've got college and work to deal with too! But I promise, next to be updated is __**Solemn Vow**__and the others! I'm glad you like them all so much!! __**Goddess0fdiscord: **__Thank you so much! All my reviewers are awesome! I hope you're right about getting a lot! So happy you and everyone else are enjoying it!!! _


	6. Fabrizio and the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!! :/

A/N: Yay!! Carlisle/Hollie interaction in this chapter!!

Chapter Six: Fabrizio and The Hospital

_With a sigh of relief that Carlisle wasn't upset with me, I smiled at the class more brightly than I had before the car incident. _

All right, I'm _definitely_ pushing Bella down the stairs so I can go to the hospital_, I thought excitedly, _of course, not really…

The next day, I was surprised to see Edward Cullen in school. He seemed to have recovered very well and his eyes were now a warm honey color, much like Carlisle's and the rest of the Cullens and Hales. He gave me a polite smile from across the cafeteria when I met his gaze. I smiled back and looked at Bella, who was watching Edward with the uttermost confusion written on her face. I laughed outright, ignoring Rob as he inquired as to what made me laugh so much.

Bella caught my amused gaze and hurried up to me, dragging me away from the table. "Jeez, Bells," I yanked my arm out of her grasp, "what's the rush? What happened between you and the attractive Mr. Cullen?"

"We had to do a project in Biology," Bella answered, looking around to make sure that he wasn't around, "we… talked."

"You talked?" I repeated with a smile, "what did you talk about?" Really, this was good news! I mean, it was obvious that she liked him. So why did she sound so distressed?

"Well, he wouldn't answer any of my questions!" Bella replied, perplexed, "I asked him where he was and why he was gone… do you know what the first thing he asked me about was? The weather!"

"Hey, calm down, Bells," I laughed slightly, "no need to get all worked up! And the weather is a very… er… interesting topic. Yeah, woo rain!" I laughed slightly but quickly shut up when I saw the 'no-nonsense' look on her face.

"Anyway, why did he say he was gone?" I inquired, interested as well. I had just figured he was sick, but the way Bella said it made it sound like there were ulterior motives.

"Well, he just said there were some things that came up," Bella answered moodily, "he was just busy."

"Hmm, that's not a very good reason," I answered, "and why did the rest of them make us believe he really was sick? I mean, I called Carlisle and he said…" Oh, that reminded me, "Actually, we never got on the topic of Edward." I blushed and looked at the ceiling innocently.

Bella just gave me a knowing smirk and I rolled my eyes. _Sisters_, I thought, amused. We walked back into the cafeteria and I stated consolingly, "Don't worry, Bells. I don't think he was avoiding you. If he was, I think he still would have come to school. Anyway, he was nice, right?"

"Yeah," Bella answered grudgingly, "but he was all tense and stuff."

I just laughed and shooed her away to her lunch table, "Just stop worrying Bella."

When she returned to her seat with Mike and the rest of the kids, it was Edward's turn to approach me. He smiled crookedly. I smiled – yeah, I could _definitely_ see what Bella saw in him.

"Miss Swan, I'm sorry I've missed class all week," he stated, "I had some things to attend to and it was rather urgent. I promise to make up any work that I've missed and have it to you by Monday."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. Wow, a student who actually wanted me to give him work, not try and weasel his way out of it. _And I'm sure he could weasel his way out of it if he really wanted to_, I thought.

He smiled and I replied with a laugh, "Sure, Edward. Stop by my room later and I'll tell you what you've missed."

After school, I saw Bella standing in the parking lot, staring at Edward Cullen. Their eyes were locked and I could sense that there was definitely something special going on between these two. I hurried towards my Bonneville, skipping over puddles and ice patches. Maybe I could avoid Rob this time – he cornered me yesterday on my way out. Let's just say that was _not_ fun.

Suddenly, I heard the screeching of tires and looked over to see one of my students, Tyler, lose control of his vehicle. He was headed directly toward Bella, who stood frozen in shock. I gasped in horror and began running in that direction, fear taking a hold of me. There was no way I could make it in time – there was no way anyone could make it in time.

Tyler's van hit Bella's truck full force and she disappeared in between the cars. I screamed. I continued running, faster now, and saw Edward hop up from in between the two vehicles and run off.

_How did he…_? I thought, confused, hesitating only momentarily. He looked back at me and we locked eyes for a minute, before he was gone. I shook my head; _More pressing matters to attend to…_

I raced over to the two cars and shrieked in relief, yanking Bella, who had a slight head injury but nothing more, into a bone crushing hug. She looked slightly dazed and confused, but kept repeating that she was fine.

All I could do was blubber and sob about how happy I was that my little sister was all right. You wouldn't believe how terrified I was when I saw that happen. The ambulance came and carted Bella to the hospital. I raced over to my Bonneville and slid in the driver's seat. I patted the steering wheel and muttered, "You'd better hurry, Fabrizio!"

Err, yeah, I named my car. Fabrizio. I have a weird habit of naming cars foreign names that start with 'F'. Don't ask me why.

So Fabrizio got me to the hospital and I raced inside at about the same time that Charlie arrived in his cruiser. We both pulled up, parking erratically, and ran frantically into the hospital. I didn't even think of who would be here, I was too worried about Bells.

Charlie found the room number and we shoved our way through the swarms of people who were mulling about the corridors. We entered the room and I bit back a gasp.

Carlisle Cullen.

He was gently prodding the cut on Bella's forehead while Tyler sputtered out apology after apology. As soon as I stepped foot in the room, Carlisle's shoulders tensed and he looked up at me.

The moment that my eyes met his warm, caring honey ones, my insides melted and my heart skipped at least five beats. Being around Carlisle would some day give me a heart attack, I knew it.

Slowly, a small smile started forming on his face, before it was a full-fledged smile. I would have staggered backwards at the impact of this look, if Charlie's hand hadn't been on my back. My stomach fluttering like mad now, I didn't break eye contact with Carlisle, though I did feel a smile forming on my face in response.

I didn't miss the suspicious look Charlie was giving Carlisle and I but I was too dazed and happy to care; Carlisle was too distracting.

Suddenly, Tyler's constant apologies caught my attention and Charlie and I were at Bella's side almost instantaneously. She was staring dazedly at Carlisle and I felt a wave of jealousy sweep through me. I bit back a laugh at how envious I was and sat beside Bella, sweeping my bangs out of my eyes. I noticed Carlisle's eyes flicker over to me when I did that, so I had to blush and hide a smile.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Tyler stated, sounding near hysterics as another doctor took care of his injuries.

Carlisle was busy checking Bella's pulse, but, as I watched him through my curtain of hair, I noticed a smile form on his face. I was wondering why, ignoring Charlie threaten Tyler with lawsuits and whatnot before slamming the curtain between us shut. Suddenly, Carlisle's eyes met mine, even through my hair, and he smirked. I looked away quickly, back at Bella, feeling my face flush.

Bella smirked as Charlie inquired as to whether or not she was all right; over and over again.

"Bells, you really had me worried," I stated, patting her head like a puppy, "now, don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear me? You know how slow of a runner I am, so there would be no way I would ever catch up with a speeding vehicle."

Bella just rolled her eyes with a smile and Carlisle chuckled.

"It's just a scratch," Bella shrugged my hand off of her head, "and anyway, it would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. I don't know how he got there so fast; I mean, one minute he was on the other side of the parking lot and then he was at my side."

"And then he just ran away before we could properly thank him," I stated, raising an eyebrow and casting Carlisle a curious look.

He looked a bit concerned when we mentioned Edward, but Charlie interrupted my train of thought by inquiring, "Isn't that your boy?"

Carlisle nodded and said, "You were very lucky, Miss Swan."

Bella nodded, a look of determination on her face; I knew she wanted to know how Edward got to her so quickly. _I_ wanted to know how he got there so quickly. I mean, he would have to be _incredibly_ fast to get to her car from across the parking lot within a matter of seconds.

I looked back at Bella and hugged her, stating seriously, "I mean it; stop being so clumsy. I'm glad you're all right."

"I think the entire city heard you scream, Hollie," Bella laughed.

"That was you then, was it?" Carlisle joked, his eyes sparkling in the light. My heart sped up and I giggled slightly, shrugging, "Yep."

Soon, Bells was all patched up and I convinced Charlie he could return to work, that I would get Bells home safely. Carlisle was paged so he left the room rather quickly, but not before murmuring, "Could I have a word with you, Hollie?"

I nodded jerkily, my heart rate increasing with anticipation. Bella and I stood and walked out of the room, following Carlisle with no real destination. We were about to round the corner when we saw Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie. Bella made a strangled noise when she saw Edward. I shushed her and we tried to listen into their conversation.

Rosalie was fuming, speaking insanely fast – _another thing to add to the _Cullen List, I thought – and we couldn't pick up most of it, but I think I got the gist of it. She was mad that Edward saved Bella. I was fuming, but realized that it probably wasn't how Bells and I thought it was. She said something about 'revealing themselves' before Carlisle shut her up. He glanced over to where we were standing and we shifted from foot to foot guiltily.

"Great, I blame you, Bella," I stated randomly as the little group immediately stopped talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Me?" Bella inquired, rolling her eyes, "_you _were the one breathing fast because Carlisle's there."

"Shhh!" I shushed her, "wait, was I really?"

"You were basically gasping," Bella laughed, promptly shutting up when I shoved her. Edward approached the two of us and leaned against the wall, exuding charm. Bella was entranced. Rosalie had stalked off, leaving Carlisle with his hands in his pockets by the window. He smiled and I probably looked about as entranced as Bella did.

I walked up to him and inquired, "What did you want to talk about, Carlisle?" He got a strange look on his face when I said his name, like he really enjoyed it. Well, I enjoyed _anything_ he said, because he was the one who said it.

He leaned against the wall as well, staring out of the window with a small smile on his face, "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" I inquired, surprised, "shouldn't you be asking Bella that?"

"You almost saw your sister get hit by a car, Hollie," he looked back at me, amused, either unaware of my pleased shudder at the sound of my name coming from his luscious vocal chords (yeah, that's right) or kind enough not to mention it, "I think that would be rather shocking."

"It was," I answered, smiling slightly, unconsciously getting into my 'I-really-like-you' stance, "but she's all right and that's what counts. I was honestly more concerned for her than anything else. I'm so glad Edward was there."

Carlisle got that concerned look on his face again, before shaking it off and smiling down at me, the corner of his mouth pulled up farther than the other – this was the smile I loved, causing me to blush and glance back at Bella and Edward. I looked back at him and he was still smiling at me.

"Do you mind if I asked you something?" he inquired, sounding rather solemn.

"Of course, Carlisle," I answered, blurting out, "I think you would be able to ask me anything and get an answer out of me." I groaned slightly and put a hand over my face, mumbling apologies.

He just laughed slightly and inquired, "Really? I'll have to keep that in mind. This is going to sound a little forward of me, but, what's going on between that Rob fellow and you?"

My heart skipped probably seven beats this time – yeah, Carlisle was definitely going to be the death of me – and I blushed, feeling a smile form on my face. Carlisle just watched me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"Nothing," I answered, slightly amused, "though I can't say that he isn't upset by that. It's quite sad really."

Carlisle nodded, his sexy half-smile crossing his face. He seemed more relaxed as he leaned against the wall. He looked positively perfect. I was surprised that I didn't start drooling or anything, he looked so good.

"Hollie, can we go?"

I turned and raised an eyebrow, looking from Bella to Edward, both of whom looked slightly upset. I looked back at Carlisle – I really didn't want to leave his company, especially when he was inquiring as to my relationship status.

"I should get back to work," Carlisle stood tall, glancing at his watch, the half-smile still firmly in place.

"May I ask _you_ a question, Carlisle?" I inquired with a smile, tilting my head to the side. He watched my every move and I blushed a little but didn't back down, "Why did you want to know?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to respond when his pager went off. He gave me a grin and waved the pager slightly, spared from answering my question.

"This doesn't let you off the hook, Carlisle," I answered, smiling slightly. He raised a challenging eyebrow and replied, "Good."

He then strode off to work with his patients and I practically fell back onto Bella when he left. "Jeez, Hol, did your spine give out?" she inquired of me, shoving me into a standing position.

"Did you just see how sexy he is?" I inquired, not missing her 'yeah' and glance toward where Edward stood watching us.

"Let's go," I giggled, shoving her toward the exit, "Fabrizio is ready to go."

"What about Fredrigo?" Bella inquired worriedly.

"Fredrigo will be just fine," I replied of her beat up orange truck which probably looked even _more_ beat up, "right now you need to get home; you still have that essay to do for my class."

Bella gave me an affronted look and I laughed, "Just kidding." We walked out of the hospital and I inquired, "I mean, seriously, did you see how hot he was?"

_**Please review!! You guys are fabulous! 90 reviews for five chapters! Nuts!! You guys are GREAT!!!**_

_**Oh, by the way, I honestly do name cars foreign names that start with 'F'. It's fun lol**_

_**Thank you to…**_

_**4everyoursx: **__Glad you like it!; __**MariaHunter:**__ Haha, I was kidding! She'd never do that! Lol; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Nope, she didn't lol. Yeah, Dr. Sexy all the way!!!; __**Jasper's Immortal Hoe: **__I'm glad you like it! Haha, I would be giggling too! I hope you liked the Carlisle/Hollie in this chapter!; __**Bmangaka:**__ Good!! Yeah, I love Jasper; I had to get him in here a little more!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal: **__lol I know, I love his Civil War knowledge!!; __**AmorOccidit:**__I'm glad you liked it!! I hope you like this chapter too!; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench: **__Glad you liked it!! I hope you enjoy this conversation too! __**SilverAngel1234: **__Glad you liked it!; __**goddess0fdiscord: **__Glad you like it!! __**Kookie-chan: **__[=; __**Climmilionaire: **__Glad you liked it!; __**granger2972: **__I know, she wasn't very good at it, was she? Lol. Glad you like it!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__I know, I thought it would be interesting! Yeah, I don't have a sister but I have two brothers. I would push one down the stairs for Carlisle. Lol even if I do get along with them; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ Glad you liked it! I know, I would totally pass out too! __**Jaunty Chick: **__Glad you like it!! I'm happy she isn't a mary sue! That would be sad lol; __**IRunWithWerewolves27:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it; __**MsSabrinaCullen: **__Wow, that's violent lol. Glad you liked it and the characters!! Yeah, I have noticed that lol. Hopefully that was good Carlisle/Hollie!; __**Wildstar272819: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I love romance too!; __**MsSabrinaCullen (again lol):**__ lol I'm sorry I didn't update quickly enough lol.; __**Hakujou Enputi-Shigai:**__Glad you like it! Yeah, she's pretty quick! ; __**BehindBeautifulEyes: **__Glad you like it! Yeah, it would be weird, but I have a cute name for Cullen children, if you catch my drift; __**ACGiacoma: **__Glad you liked it!; __**Siry Pop: **__Glad you liked it! Um, I'm thinking no Esme, but I'm not sure yet.; __**Imbrtvll: **__Glad you like it and made you giggle lol!_


	7. Prom Announcements and Blood Tests

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. Which sucks. Big time… I mean, honestly… why can't I?? I also don't own _Last of the Mohicans. _

Chapter Seven: Prom Announcements and Blood Testing

_Bella gave me an affronted look and I laughed, "Just kidding." We walked out of the hospital and I inquired, "I mean, seriously, did you see how hot he was?"_

The next day, Bella was bombarded with inquiries about her health and how she made it out with such a little injury as the scratch on her forehead. I rolled my eyes as I ushered the _fifteenth_ person away from my desk.

"I told you, I don't know how Bella got out of there with such a little scratch, all right?" I stated, shifting through the papers on my desk. I know how implausible it seemed for Edward to be the one that rescued her; no one would believe us anyway.

"Ooh, look at this!" I exclaimed, jumping up excitedly, clutching the paper in my hand as if it were treasure. Okay, so it wasn't that exciting but it would be funny to see the kids' reactions. I cast a glance at Edward, who appeared grateful that I didn't go around spouting off how he rescued Bella in .5 seconds or however quickly it was. My _Cullen List_ was growing longer each day.

"What is it, Miss Swan?" Mike inquired excitedly, bouncing in his chair. I laughed slightly; he was a little airheaded but a cute kid really.

"Prom announcements!" I stated, waving the paper triumphantly.

Some students groaned but most looked extremely excited. Clearing my throat professionally, I announced, "_Students; This year, prom will be held on the 15__th__ of May. The theme is _Red Carpet_, and students must dress accordingly. Accordingly would refer to tuxedos for boys and gowns for girls. Dresses must be appropriate – _so you all know what that means; too much skin and we get to kick you out," everyone laughed as I proceeded to give costs and times and everything like that.

"Miss Swan, are you going to be a chaperone?" Tyler inquired with a small smile. He still thought the entire Swan family was going to kill him for almost hitting Bella.

I smiled and replied, "Well, I'm sure I'll be asked. And I _do _love dressing up like a movie star; seeing as I am one." I struck an exaggerated pose and set the paper down, grabbing a marker and preparing to write on the dry erase board. So much better than chalk boards.

"Miss Swan, if you go, who will you go with?" Jessica inquired.

_Carlisle_.

I wasn't surprised that he was the automatic response I thought of. And it was one of _the _best ideas I had ever had. I smiled slightly to myself, thinking of the possibility of asking Carlisle to be my date. _Yeah right; _ I thought sadly, _I'd be so chicken…_

"I mean," she continued, scoffing, "you wouldn't want to go with Mr. Peters, that's for sure."

I almost laughed out loud – that would have been unprofessional. An amused snort worked just fine, "I don't know who I would go with, Jessica." _But I can sure as hell guarantee that it won't be Rob_, I thought.

Edward coughed, almost like he was covering a laugh. Jasper and I looked at him, perplexed. Edward muttered something to Jasper, who quickly had to stifle a grin.

"No inside jokes, guys," I rolled my eyes, amused, and turned to the board, writing in neat, slanted cursive, "now, we've been talking about the states separately, so, next; the entrance of Texas in the Civil War. Who can tell me something about it?"

Almost the entire class gasped in surprise when Jasper slowly raised his hand. That included me. I covered the gasp though and inquired, with a surprised yet overjoyed smile, "Yes Jasper?"

"Well, most of the citizens of Texas, at the time, were in support of the Confederate states," Jasper explained, "because the government didn't seem to be in support of them. The government wouldn't prevent Texans from getting attacked by Native Americans and raiders. They also felt they belonged with the other slave-holding states. So w-they got rid of Samuel Houston, who supported the North, and joined the Southern states in the Confederacy."

The room was ringing with silence when his voice died down. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open when he finished, but I quickly smiled brightly and replied, "Amazing. He's absolutely right; perfect, Jasper." He just smiled slightly and I began writing his reasons on the board.

_Holy monkeys; how does he know so much?_ I thought, shaking my head slightly, smiling, _these Cullens are definitely unique. _

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

At lunch, I saw Bella shaking her head lightly to herself as Jessica yammered on about whatever it was. I had a feeling it was Mike; she was obsessed, poor girl.

_Not that I'm any better_, I mused, squeezing in between Bella and Eric.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" I inquired with a smile.

Immediately they began spouting off about prom. I mean, it was a few months away and they had known it was coming beforehand. Bella and I, on the otherhand, were not prepared. And I knew she hated dancing, but, well, big sisters have this power over little sisters… _and some call it blackmail, pfft…_ so I knew she would end up going.

"I had the most wonderful idea, Bells," I smirked slightly, "about who I could go to prom with. As a chaperone, of course. And don't worry, I won't be nearly as bad as Charlie would be."

Bella rolled her eyes with a look that said 'I'm not going', but a smirk that said, 'I know who you want to go with'.

"I know who _you_ want to go with, too, Bells," I stated secretively, not missing Mike's, Eric's, _and_ Tyler's hopeful looks. _Geez, Bells, you sure are popular_, I thought to myself. But they weren't the ones I was talking about. I glanced over at the Cullens' table and saw Edward's eyes focused solely on Bella. She shifted unconsciously under his gaze.

Suddenly, Mike exclaimed in a loud whisper, "Miss Swan, Mr. Peters is looking around the cafeteria!"

I had only seconds to avoid being seen so I shoved my face into my arms and pretended to be asleep on the table. I heard Rob come by and ask if anyone had seen me, but, thankfully, I must have blended in quite well. And the kids, bless them, they all covered for me. Bella even went so far as to suggest that I had gone outside because, and I quote, "she loves thunderstorms; she may even be on the roof".

When I was certain Rob was gone, I lifted my head, sighing in relief. I looked at the kids in mock seriousness and replied, "You're all good kids. A's for the next month."

I stood, dragging Bella by the arm to follow me. We started walking away from the table when Mike proclaimed – very loudly that is, "Watch out, Miss Swan!"

I saw Rob coming from the other side of the cafeteria, let out a nervous shriek, and raced out of the cafeteria, Bella in tow behind me.

We laughed when we got out of the cafeteria and I inquired in a sing-song voice, "Guess who I saw watching you in the cafeteria?"

"Edward," Bella said glumly, "I don't know why he's avoiding me. After saving my life and all, I thought, maybe we could get along more and he wouldn't hate me so much."

"Bells, he doesn't hate you," I rolled my eyes, "he luuurvs youuuu. Anyway, you could go with Mike. Or Eric. _Or_ Tyler. I'm sure they'd love to take you."

"And I'm sure Mr. Peters would _love _to take you," Bella replied, rolling her eyes.

"That hurt," I answered, affronted, before laughing, "no, _actually_ I was thinking more along the lines of Carlisle."

"I know," Bella answered with a smirk, "and I think he would agree to come."

"Really?" I inquired hopefully, my heart swelling up in anticipation, "what makes you think that?"

"Hollie, the way he was staring at you in the hospital yesterday; it's pretty obvious," Bella answered, "_and_ he asked you if you were dating Mr. Peters, which sounds like _someone_ may be interested."

"When did you get so smart, Bells?" I inquired, feigning surprise and pride, "my intelligence must have rubbed off on you."

Bella shoved me and laughed slightly, "Well, you can ask him tomorrow; he's coming here to do that blood test thing."

I almost did a happy dance in the middle of the hallway; and when I said 'almost', I mean I actually did break out in a happy dance. I don't know how he did it, but just the _prospect_ of seeing Carlisle tomorrow was enough to send me daydreaming and off to Giddy Land. It must have just been his extreme gorgeousness, 'run-you-fingers-through-it' worthy hair, or his muscular body, which – sadly – I had not had the fortune to see outside of a his lab coat.

Mike, Eric, and Tyler rushed through the cafeteria doors and shoved me and Bella ahead of them, laughing insanely as they tried to prevent us from being seen by Rob.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

The next morning, I was determined to make Carlisle's mouth water. I was wearing a shorter (within acceptable length as a teacher) black skirt and a tight, short-sleeved baby blue, scoop neck shirt. I wore a pair of mid-calf high black boots (the sophisticated sexy kind, not the prostitute kind, by the way) and was definitely planning on taking the blood test today.

Bella laughed at my choice of outfit but stated reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll love it." We headed in to school and noticed everyone acting crazily. They had that air of 'I get to get out of class early', which was always hard to control when they were in class.

So, since I was so nervous about seeing Carlisle and the students were all in rebellious moods, I settled for throwing in one of my favorite movies; _Last of the Mohicans_. Even if we were past that point in history in any given class, I still put it in. I loved that story so much. And Hawkeye and Uncas were two very sexy men.

Bella and Alice were slow to pack up their belongings when the movie ended. Bella walked up to me and frowned slightly.

"What's up, Bells?" I inquired with a smile, drying my eyes (near the end of the movie was so sad).

"You know how I get around blood, Hol," Bella said, shifting nervously from foot to foot, "what if I pass out?"

"Then you'd better hope that _someone_ is there to catch you," I answered with a smile, not saying Edward's name since Alice was still in the room, "oh, Alice, did you need anything?"

"No," she answered, chipper, "but I just wanted to let you know that, even though he's never told me – or anyone for that matter, Carlisle has a thing for boots." She giggled and skipped out of the room.

"He likes to wear boots?" Bella inquired, confused.

I rolled my eyes but danced excitedly, "I think he likes women _wearing_ boots, Bells."

Anyway, when I had a spare moment, I headed down to the cafeteria, where a huge line was forming. My stomach knotted in nervousness at the prospect of seeing Carlisle. There were several lines and I laughed when I noticed one was entirely females.

_That would be Carlisle's line_, I thought to myself, feeling rather envious. It was a little early to be playing 'he's mine', but, well, doesn't matter; I was playing it.

I looked around for Bella, but didn't spot her amongst the crowds. It probably got the better of her and she had to leave. I moved toward the line where I knew Carlisle would be. I spotted him, taking the blood tests quicker than I had ever seen anyone take a blood test. The line was dwindling quickly.

I smiled brightly, my heart fluttering madly, to see that he was not wearing his lab coat, but a pair of khakis and a black button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top button or two was undone at his collar and he had such a look of concentration that I almost melted into a puddle when I saw him.

_Damn, that man is sexy_, I thought breathlessly.

I stood at the back of the line, hoping to surprise him. Suddenly, though, out of no where, Rob sneaked up behind me and whistled slowly.

I tensed up; what a creeper, "Hello, Rob."

"Hollie," he greeted with a 'would-be charming' grin, "what's the occasion?"

My eyes strayed toward Carlisle, who was now looking at me. We locked eyes, his intense golden ones meeting my chestnut ones. I flushed slightly and smiled, my heart fluttering and my breathing increasing. He grinned his enticing half-smile and I giggled softly, my senses going haywire.

Unfortunately, I think Rob thought it was him that made me act that way; "So, Hollie, as chaperones, we still need dates for prom, you know."

"I know," I said dismissively, watching as Carlisle raised his eyebrow in amusement, as though he could hear me from across the room. Wait… _could_ he?

"Well, a lovely young woman such as yourself shouldn't be going alone," he began.

"I don't plan on it," I replied, again, dismissively, my eyes focused solely on Carlisle, who was watching my approach in an almost preditory manner. _Sexy man_, I thought breathlessly. He spared a single glance at Rob – an annoyed, jealous glance – before returning his gaze to me and me alone.

Finally, I reached Carlisle. Rob and I were the last ones in line and I muttered distractedly, "Go ahead, Rob." I honestly hadn't caught anything that he had been saying, but I was certain he had asked me out… several times.

Carlisle took his blood and dismissed him quite quickly. I sat in front of him and we stared at each other quietly for a moment or two. Slowly, Carlisle's eyes moved from my face downward, before eventually bringing them back up. I was breathing quite quickly now, my face a slight pinkish color from his blantant checking me out.

He smiled his half-smile and I was done. I was an incoherent pile of mush. Figuratively, of course, but hopefully I would be able to have a conversation with him.

He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Aren't you going to take my blood for testing?" I inquired, raising a perplexed eyebrow.

"I thought taking you for a walk would be a better idea," Carlisle replied, smiling his charming, alluring, sexy, gorgeous… _ahem_… smile. He didn't release my hand; in fact, he placed my hand in the crook of his arm and we walked out into the chilly spring air.

"So, did anyone faint?" I inquired, thankful that my automatic functions – breathing, walking, my heart beating – were indeed automatic so I wouldn't fail miserably at them.

"Your sister," Carlisle replied with a slight smile.

"Did she?" I inquired, "poor Bells. Did she go to the nurse?" I wanted nothing more than to lean against Carlisle and for him to wrap his arm around my shoulders, holding me tight against him… forget that, picking me up and kissing the life out of me would be a perfectly acceptable thing for him to do… in fact, it was better than the first idea…

"I believe Mr. Newton took her," Carlisle answered with a smile, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. I mimicked him and inquired flirtatiously, "So, you never did answer my question before; why were so you interested in knowing if there was something going on between Rob and I?"

Carlisle looked down at me with a dazzling smirk and I almost forgot what I had asked him.

"Because," he said slowly, the smirk still in place, "I wanted to be sure that you weren't."

"And why is that?" I inquired breathlessly, stopping and turning to face him.

He stopped as well and looked back at me, slowly leaning down. I gasped slightly and closed my eyes, fully preparing myself for a glorious kiss with Carlisle Cullen. But his breath tickled my ear as he stated smoothly, "I just can't picture you with a man like him."

"What kind of man _do _you picture me with, Carlisle?" I inquired in no more than a whisper, "I would almost say you sound jealous of him..."

He pulled back very slightly, his face inches from mine, his lips closer, and smirked gently. He opened his mouth to speak when he glanced over to the left. A deep scowl settled on his face. I looked over and saw Bella exiting a car with… _Edward Cullen?_

"He's not the nurse," I stated, in a state of dumb shock after my near kiss with Carlisle.

"No; he's not," Carlisle replied, looking down at me forlornly. He placed a kiss on my cheek and murmured good-bye, striding over to a sheepish looking Edward. My cheek was tingling from the feel of Carlisle's soft, cool lips on my skin. I shivered with pleasure and watched him go, but not before he turned and smiled dazzlingly at me. Then he was gone. And I fainted.

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! 119 reviews in 6 chapters?!?!? You guys are FABULOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Oh, by the way, I have a creepy stalker named Rob… actually, I have several creepy stalkers… with different names of course, not all Rob…**_

_**4everyoursx: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it!; __**JauntyChick:**__ I know, lol, she is. I'm glad you like it! And I love the lawnmower names lol; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked the car naming lol – I do that in real life haha;__** Siry Pop:**__ Haha, I'm glad you liked the name, and Holly. And oh yes, he is somewhat jealous!!; __**Aeglos3:**__ Thanks so much! That's an honor to hear, really it is! I love Carlisle too!; __**SilverAngel1234:**__ thanks!; __**Monica: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story!; __**Sonneuntergang:**__ Thanks! Yeah, I had to keep following Twilight. I'm glad you like his interest; __**Witchbaby200: **__Thanks! Haha, yeah Fabio would have been a great name! I might use that now that you mention it. I plan on naming the Cullens' cars later lol; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha, ooooh, Carlisle and chocolate….. haha good thoughts… Haha, I'm glad you liked it; __**LegoLassss:**__ Thanks!; __**Wild-in-spirit: **__Oh hecks yeah! He could get me to do anything!! Glad you like it!; __**brightcolors:**__ Thanks so much!; __**Bmangaka: **__Thanks! Oh, I love that too! So funny hahaha; __**Kookie-chan:**__ Haha =D; __**Lady Nightlord: **__Carlisle is DEFINITELY smokin!! Lol; haha, I would push her down the stairs… to get Carlisle? Hecks yeah!! Glad you like it; __**MsSabrinaCullen:**__ haha glad you like it! I would totally grab him and make out with him too. And I like your story so far!!; __**drcarlisleforever: **__Haha, thank you so much! Glad you like it! Hmm, I definitely love Edward but Carlisle is a close second. Haha, there will definitely be more Carlisle lovin' soon. And she will probably dream of him lol; __**Wildstar272819:**__ Thanks! Haha, yeah I love when he asked her that!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Haha, yeah, I would want Dr. Sexy for myself lol; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha, yes she does! Carlisle does have the most control, but as a singer, ya know how that goes lol. And no, Esme just isn't gonna show up I think. Or maybe later but not as a threat to Hollie or anything; __**Jasperiano24:**__ Thanks for all 6 reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and I hope you like this chappy too!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Haha, thanks. And I kinda stole your idea just now lol. Sorry but it was too good!!l; __**Johanna Black:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!!_


	8. Fainting and La Push

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!! WHY?!?!?!??!!??!?!?_

_Chapter Eight: Fainting and La Push_

"_No; he's not," Carlisle replied, looking down at me forlornly. He placed a kiss on my cheek and murmured good-bye, striding over to a sheepish looking Edward. My cheek was still tingling from the feel of Carlisle's soft, cool lips on my skin. I shivered with pleasure and watched him go, but not before he turned and smiled dazzlingly at me. Then he was gone. And I fainted. _

I awoke to Bella screaming in my ear and my shoulders being shaken. I opened my eyes and looked up at Charlie and Bella, both of whom were looking down at me, concerned.

"What's going on?" I inquired, perplexed, before it all came rushing back to me. Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and I fainted. How embarrassing! I looked around, hoping that they hadn't brought me back to the hospital - not because I didn't want to see Carlisle again (I would give anything to), but because he would know I fainted.

No such luck.

"Well, Miss Swan, what a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle's velvet voice met my ears and I raised my eyes to the doorway. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him lean against the frame of the door, his hands in his pockets.

"You as well, Dr. Cullen," I smiled, knowing that he was using formalities in front of Charlie because he didn't want him to realize how close we were. I knew Charlie would go into over-protective parent mode and I didn't want him to keep me from Carlisle.

He approached the bed that I was propped up against and sat on the side of it. _Okay, maybe he isn't sticking to formalities_, I thought with a breathless smile. Doctors didn't usually sit so close to their patients. He examined my head and caught my breathless smile. He gave me his small half-smile and a wink. I laughed and blushed, stifling a bigger laugh at Charlie's protective stance at the end of my bed. Bella just laughed to herself.

"Well, you're all right," Carlisle said, leaning back slightly, a pleased smile on his face, "may I ask, what made you faint, Hollie?"

I saw Charlie bristling out of the corner of my eye, but focused mainly on Carlisle. I mean, he was so distractingly handsome, what else would I look at?

"I'm not sure," I answered with a challenging smile, daring him to accuse me of fainting because of his kiss. I mean, of course that was the reason, but I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Well, depending on what makes one faint, I would recommend to stay away from the source," Carlisle stated, raising one eyebrow and smirking slightly, "but, if you promise the fainting was a one-time thing, I don't recommend staying away from the source."

I smiled and giggled. He knew he made me faint, and here he was telling me that he didn't recommend me staying away from him! What a sexy, sexy man!

"Are we good to go, Doc?" Charlie inquired cautiously.

"Yes, Hollie won't require a stay in the hospital," Carlisle replied, grinning reassuringly at Charlie.

"Good," Charlie nodded and stood, looking from Bella to me with a slight smile on his face, his eyes twinkling in amusement, though he tried to hide it, "girls, you really need to stay out of the hospital. We can't take up Dr. Cullen's time like this."

"I don't mind," Carlisle answered, never breaking eye contact with me. I blushed, sending him a small smile before looking at Charlie with a reassuring, bright smile, "Don't worry Dad; Bells and I promise to try and stay out of the hospital."

He nodded and left the room. Carlisle helped me out of the bed and put his hands on my hips, steadying me. I blushed, my skin on fire from where his hands touched me, and smiled up at him, thanking him.

"I wouldn't want you going to any other doctor, Hollie," Carlisle smiled handsomely. He hadn't removed his hands yet, much to my pleasure.

Bella was standing awkwardly near the door, partially because she was afraid that we would yell at her. Oh, she would get a talking to! Being alone in a car with Edward Cullen! I wanted details!

"Thank you, Carlisle," I smiled.

Carlisle looked down at his hands and quickly, yet somewhat reluctantly, removed them. I immediately frowned, feeling much less protected without his touch. His pager went off suddenly and I glared at it as he read it. Stupid thing, it always seemed to interrupt my moments with Carlisle.

He looked at me apologetically and replied, "I have to go."

"A doctor's work is never done," I smiled slightly, knowing he had to get back to work. It seemed all he ever did was work.

"If I kiss your cheek again, do you promise not to faint?" he inquired, an amused look playing across his face.

"No," I blushed, smiling, "but what's a little fainting every now and then?"

Carlisle leaned down and kissed my cheek, sending the amazing tingles through my body. How I wished he was kissing my lips instead of my cheek! But I wasn't going to force myself onto him, no matter how tempting it sounded. He lingered there for several extra seconds, before sweeping immediately out of the room.

Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows, obviously hoping I wasn't going to faint. I _was _a little weak in the knees but I made it to the door, feeling light-headed and floaty.

"Oooh," I shivered a little, smiling, "that man exudes sexiness, Bells."

She laughed and nodded, "Not as much as Edward."

"So you've admitted you like Edward!" I smiled as we walked out of the hospital. I had scanned the area for Carlisle but didn't see him and sighed as we got into Fabrizio and headed home.

"You already knew I did," Bella answered, rolling her eyes, "you're good at reading people."

"I just wanted to hear you admit it," I laughed triumphantly, "now, _what _were you doing in Edward's _car_, Bells?"

She blushed brightly and answered embarrassedly, "When I fainted, he said he was going to take me to the nurse. But we went out and talked in his car instead. We didn't do anything… I don't think he likes me in that way…"

"All right, jeez, Bells, no need to panic," I replied, "and I _do_ think he likes you like that. Be glad that I'm not going to tell Charlie. He would go out and murder Edward."

We got out of Fabrizio and headed into the house. Bella laughed and replied, "I think he would. He looked like he wanted to murder Dr. Cullen in the hospital room."

"I know," I giggled, "he would have if he knew I fainted because he kissed me."

"Is it really that amazing?" Bella answered solemnly.

"Yes," I answered honestly, flinging myself onto the couch with a heavy sigh, "he's just so wonderful. He's charming, sweet, and so handsome. He knows just what to say. I like him a lot, Bells."

She nodded, a far off look on her face, probably thinking about Edward. She looked back at me and inquired, "Do you want to go to La Push on Saturday? Mike and the others asked me to go with them, but I thought it would be kind of awkward going by myself."

"Sure," I answered, with a slight shrug, "like _I_ have anything better to do." Bella and I shared a laugh.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

On Saturday, with no more interesting run-ins with Carlisle, Bella and I headed to La Push with her friends. It was a little weird that I was hanging out with them - I was at least five years older than most of them - but I figured I could just roam the beach for a little.

We got out of Fabrizio, greeting Mike, Angela, Eric, Jessica, and Tyler. They were getting ready to go out into the surf, to which I scoffed and rolled my eyes. It was too cold; were they crazy?!

I looked a little farther along down the beach and smiled slightly. Jacob and a few of his friends were approaching. My face fell instantly when I saw that Rob was with them.

"Oh God, hide me," I groaned, before faking a smile when they reached us.

"Hey, Jacob," Bella smiled brightly, relieved to see a familiar face. I, on the other hand, was frowning at the sight of Rob, trying to lean against the car and act suave. He slid on the slippery surface.

The kids ran off to the water, while Bella and Jacob headed off down the beach. Rob dragged me in the opposite direction almost immediately.

I heaved a heavy sigh but pretended to be interested in what he said. He was telling me about life in La Push or something, I don't know, like I said, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Do the Cullens come here often?" I inquired, my mind trained on Carlisle. It did that a lot, but I didn't mind. I loved everything about him, so thinking about him just added to the joy.

"No," Rob answered with a scoff, "they can't come here."

"Why not?" I inquired, surprised. Why would they not be able to come here? I mean, it wasn't privately owned or anything.

"Because, they're the Cold Ones," Rob replied as if it were obvious, as though I were stupid.

I bit back a snarl only because I wanted to know more about what he was talking about - I _hated _when someone acted like I was stupid; "What do you mean 'Cold Ones'?"

"There is a legend among my people," Rob rolled his eyes but smiled smugly, "the Cold Ones are our- the wolves' - rivals. They were hunting here, many years ago, but we came to a deal; they wouldn't hunt on our lands and we wouldn't reveal them for what they were."

I raised an eyebrow in thought, looking out at the ocean. I loved the ocean. Even though it was a cloudy morning, the ocean was so huge and vast, I could look at it all day.

"So, prom…," Rob looked at me hopefully, a smug glint in his eyes, as though he _knew_ I would say yes if he asked me.

"I'm going," I answered, smiling slightly at the thought of Carlisle. I hadn't asked him, but I didn't think he would deny it if I asked him…

"I can pick you up at five; it starts at six," Rob stated, draping his arm over my shoulder.

I slipped away from him, sending him a disturbed look. Who said I was going with him? And that was inappropriate contact.

"I never said I was going with you, Rob," I stated sharply, "and I could report you on the grounds of sexual harassment." We didn't have to be at work for it to be considered sexual harassment, so in his face!

"Who are you going with?" Rob inquired, ignoring the threat of harassment, as if he'd gotten it plenty of times before.

"Carlisle Cullen," I answered smugly, "head of the Cold Ones, whatever that means." I turned on a heel and strode back to where Jacob and Bella were. I just had to _ask_ Carlisle if he would go. I would look stupid showing up alone if he decided not to go with me.

"… or moved back?" Jacob inquired, giving Bells an intrigued smile.

Bella looked at him, surprised, calculating. She thanked Jacob and turned to me. Jacob grinned at me and said, "Hey, Hol. What's up?"

"Threatening Rob with sexual harassment, that sort of thing," I answered. Jacob looked over at a pouting Rob and rolled his eyes.

"Quil's older brother," he stated, "doesn't know when to quit, right?"

I nodded fervently, turning to Bella and inquiring, "Ready to go? Now that I've been hit on sufficiently by a creeper, I feel the need to go home and watch something with a lot of ass kicking."

Bella, Jacob, and I shared a laugh and we waved good-bye to the younger boy, heading back to Fabrizio.

"So, what were you and Jacob talking about?" I inquired, "sounded kind of intriguing."

"He was telling me something about the Cold Ones," Bella answered, a thoughtful look on her face, "about how the Cullens were Cold Ones and that they moved from here a long time ago - when Jacob's ancestors were young, but were back."

"And that they're the Quiluetes are rivals with them?" I inquired, "the wolves against the Cullens? Rob told me," I replied to her questioning look.

"Yeah," she nodded, "what does that mean? Cold Ones?"

"We could always look it up," I answered, "head into Port Angeles and get some info on it if we have to."

Bella nodded, slightly, "Good plan."

We entered the house and saw that Charlie had left us a note that he wouldn't be in for the night.

"All right, let's watch some girly movies and one ass-kicking one, because that's what I want to do to Rob," I laughed.

So we picked out some good movies; Bells's favorite - _Wuthering Heights,_ my favorite - _Pride and Prejudice_, _Just Like Heaven, Kate and Leopold_, those kind of chick flicks and _the Dark Knight_ because that was one of the best action movies I'd ever seen. I mean, Bruce Wayne was so hot! Harvey too and I loved the Joker; he was so great!

As Bells threw on some popcorn, I grabbed my bag with a sudden 'hey!'

"What is it?" Bella inquired interestedly. I pulled out _the Cullen List_ and shoved it at her.

"I've noticed some things about the Cullens," I stated with a raised eyebrow, "if you can think of anything you've noticed about them, anything different, write it down. I mean, they're just so unique; I think something's definitely off with them."

Bella looked over the list. It had grown so much. We both agreed to put _Cold Ones_ on the list. She told me that she noticed the differences between the Cullens and, well, normal people.

"What is it about them, Hol? What makes them different?" Bella inquired as we started _Wuthering Heights_.

"I don't know Bells," I answered, "but there's definitely something." I thought about Carlisle and smiled. I didn't care what it was that was different about him, I just knew that he fascinated me and drew me to him in such a way that I never wanted to be apart from him.

After our movie night, I curled up in my bed, a slight smile on my face. As I began to fall asleep, it almost felt like someone had entered my room. It sounded silly, so I curled up, now feeling protected, cared for, hugging my pillow slightly as I fell asleep, dreams of myself and Carlisle in Victorian times floating entering my mind.

_**Please review!!! Thank you!!! Oooh 28 reviews on the last chapter alone! You guys are incredible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we make it to 30?!?!??!!? I hope so! You guys are my heroes!!!! :D Ooh, her dreams are going to be in the next chapter! ;D**_

_**MonicaIA:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And I hope I get more reviews, they're great!!; __**Sonneuntergang:**__ I know; but when it happens, I promise it will be spectacular!; __**Lady Nightlord: **__Haha I know!! I'm glad you like it so much! Haha, I love the little conversations in your reviews!!; __**Bronwyn Cullen-Flack-Whitlock:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!!; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Haha, thanks! It has to end somewhere I'm afraid!; __**WANTED - Hot Empathic Vampire:**__ THanks! I know, I wouldn't be coherent either!! Glad you liked it!; __**music4life6661:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27:**__ Thanks haha! No, there won't be an Esme, at least not yet. I was thinking about her being the Volturri later but she's too nice… maybe she'll appear later, I'm not sure; __**Johanna Black:**__ Haha, I know, bad Edward! Glad you liked it; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Haha, yeah I would have fainted too!!; __**goddess0fdiscord:**__ Yeah, I will write each one. Haha, I even thought up a title for New Moon lol. I'm glad you like this so much and that it's your favorite on your alerts!!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Thanks!; __**AnnabelleLee13194:**__ haha, yeah she got to go back to him!! Haha, I love Jasper too! He's sweet; he'll be more important later. Because you know how much Hollie loves history, they'll have plenty of talks later on!! And yes, Carlisle is McSexy!! Lolol; __**drcarlisleforever:**__ Haha, I know, I can't wait til they kiss!! It'll be great!!; __**patriotgirl101:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!; __**MsSabrinaCullen:**__ Haha glad you love it! I'm glad you think Hollie's so interesting!! I think I will do a Carlisle POV at some point! Thanks!; __**Kookie-chan:**__ Haha, Carlisle in boots lolol! And yes, Rob is very creepy! And yep, Carlisle is very dazzling!; __**Jasperiano24:**__ Haha thanks! Glad you liked it so much!!!! And yes, it was a very good reason to faint!!; __**Bmangaka:**__ lol yep! And no, I don't watch Fullmetal Alchamist. Hawkeye was from __Last of the Mohicans_; _**littleanjel:**__ Thanks so much!; __**ShikaKibaShinogal:**__ Haha, yeah he is a crazy stalker! And having a stalker is no fun - it's pretty creepy lol; __**The Wicked Pirate Wench:**__ Haha, yes she will be! She just has to ask!!; __**afta4ever:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!; __**Wildstar272819: **__Yeah, he does! Haha, I know he kissed her! Yay!! And yeah, Rob is based off of this stalker guy I have. He's not as creepy as Rob but he's pretty annoying lol; __**JauntyChick:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you love it! I'm so pleased that it's in your top three, really it means a lot that people like it so much! Sure, I'll help you whenever you need it!; __**Aeglos3:**__ Thanks!! Ooh, I'm glad that I don't get sick around blood! It wouldn't be fun lol. And yes, Carlisle could take my blood if he wanted it hahaa; __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it! And yep, Carlisle had to take care of her! :D; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ Thanks! And yeah, she is lol. Although, I hope little girls don't get so … *ahem* 'flustered' … around their crushes haha; __**Bronze Star:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!_


	9. I Know What You Are

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Twilight!!_ Which is super sad for me! Also, I do not own _I Want To Know What Love Is_, by Keith Harkin from Celtic Thunder. I wish I owned Keith though… boy, he is definitely sexy too!!

Chapter Nine: I Know What You Are

_After our movie night, I curled up in my bed, a slight smile on my face. As I began to fall asleep, it almost felt like someone entered my room. It sounded silly, so I curled up, now feeling protected and cared for, hugging my pillow slightly as I fell asleep, dreams of myself and Carlisle in Victorian times entering my mind. _

_I sat at the window of a large Victorian castle, staring out onto the lush grounds with a frown on my face. I was wearing a beautiful pale blue gown. It was flowing at the bottom, but the top was fitted perfectly, with a rather exposing neckline. The sleeves stopped at my elbows, flowing outward from there. My hair was piled atop my head, curls spilling down around my shoulders. The sun was shining brightly this morning but I couldn't help but feel terribly sad. _

_He wasn't coming. He promised me he would call on me early this morning, and yet there was no sign of his arrival. No horse, no carriage, nothing to prove me otherwise. _

_I prepared to move away from the window when something caught my eye along the forest on the western edge of the grounds, parallel to the pond. It was in the form of a person, a tall man in a black suit and a top hat, but was shining like thousands of diamonds. Hesitantly, I moved from the window, before dashing out onto the grounds, toward the figure. _

_I smiled brightly as I realized that it was Carlisle. He had come for me after all! His skin was sparkling under the brilliant sun and I felt terror seize me._

"_Carlisle! You have to get out of the sun! What if someone sees you?!" I gasped, dragging him toward the forest's edge, the castle now long forgotten. In the shade of the trees, his skin dimmed and I could see his handsome features more clearly. His suit was the deepest black, the high white collar grazing his strong, defined jaw._

"_It doesn't matter," he smiled softly, removing his hat and cupping my face in his large hands, "I needed to come for you. I couldn't live another day without you." _

_My heart was pounding furiously as I contemplated his words, "What do you mean, Carlisle?"_

_He pulled me towards him and kissed me fiercely, as though we would never see each other again. I kissed him back, needing him. His lips met mine in a fiery passion, his hands grasping my waist tightly. _

"_Marry me, Hollie," he replied, releasing my lips, his black eyes focused solely on my chestnut ones. _

"_Of course, Carlisle!" I exclaimed breathlessly. He grinned, kissing my forehead, before lowering his lips to my neck and…_

I shot up into a sitting position, the room still darkened. I took a deep breath and regained control of my thoughts and haywire emotions. Every part of me felt as though I was on fire from the feel of Carlisle against me. I looked around my room; the warm, protective feeling was gone. I rubbed my arms with my hands and ran a hand through my hair.

_That was the most realistic dream I've ever had,_ I thought, leaning back against my pillows with a heavy sigh, _it felt like he was really kissing me; like he was really bit…_ I shot back up into a sitting position, my eyes wide.

"Biting me," I breathed aloud, my heart pounding. Suddenly, screams filled the house and I dove out of bed, tumbling slightly when the blankets got tangled around my legs. I raced into Bella's room and flipped the lights on. Before I did so, I could have sworn I saw someone standing over Bella's bed for a split second, but when I blinked, the lights flooding the room, he was gone.

I ran over to her bed and swiftly shook her, "Bells! Bells, wake up!" She shot up out of bed and looked at me, terrified.

"You were dreaming, Bells, that's all," I assured her, sitting on the edge of the bed as she took deep, calming breaths, "you were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare is right," she sighed, "about Edward." She dried her eyes and hugged the blankets tighter around her.

"Wait, you were dreaming about Edward?" I inquired, surprised, "_I_ was dreaming about Carlisle. Though, it definitely wasn't a nightmare…" I smiled slightly at the thought of his lips on mine. _Though, the ending kind of seemed nightmarish…_, I thought to myself, before asking Bella, "What was it about?"

"I don't really remember," she answered, looking around as though looking for someone, "was anyone in here, Hollie?" She looked at me, confused.

"Of course not, Bells," I answered assuredly, making it a point to avoid the part where I thought I saw someone in her room, "it was all part of your nightmare. Get back to sleep, okay?"

I stood and returned to my room, climbing into my bed. I rested against the headboard and looked around my room. I wondered what the presence in my room was, and why it was gone. _It kind of felt like… when I was with Carlisle…_, I thought, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

I would have thought it was impossible, but nothing with the Cullens seemed possible anyway. I thought back to my dream; Carlisle sparkling like a gem under the brilliant sunlight, biting my neck…

"Vampire," I whispered to myself, shocked, touching my neck where I vividly felt Carlisle's lips… and teeth… _But it was just a dream, _I shook my head slightly, curling up under the covers and trying to fall asleep, _it had to be just a dream… right?_

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

The next day passed by like a blur. Bells and I were both disturbed by our dreams - she still couldn't remember what hers was about, except that it had Edward in it - and I for one needed answers.

Bells was looking something over on the Internet, her brow furrowed in concern. I was scanning _the Cullen List_ over and over again. They fit the description - not completely, of course; they had never burst into flames around me during the day and they didn't shy away from crosses or anything.

I jumped to my feet and informed Bells, "I'm going for a drive, okay? Want to come?" I needed to clear my head a little before ghoulish ideas of the Cullens going on vampiric rampages entered my mind.

"No, I don't think so," Bella answered, glancing up momentarily from her laptop, shrugging slightly, "I'm going to do a little more research."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket and headed out to Fabrizio. I slid into the cool leather seat and turned it on, putting in one of my favorite CDs by Celtic Thunder.

_It's gonna take a little time,_

_A little time to think things over._

_I better read between the lines,_

_In case I need it when I'm older._

"Okay, so he has to be one," I said to myself, my hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel, "it really explains a lot about him. But there are so many things that just don't add up… everything I've ever heard about them doesn't mesh. He _must _be one." For finding out the man you're practically in love with is a vampire, I was pretty calm about it.

_Now this mountain I must climb,_

_Feels like the world's upon my shoulder._

_But through the clouds I see love shine,_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder._

_In my life there's been heartache and pain,_

_I don't know if I can face it again. _

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far,_

_To change this lonely life._

_I wanna know what love is, _

_And I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is,_

_And I know you can show me._

"There are a thousand questions I need to ask him," I thought to myself, "number one being; why hasn't he been discovered? Surely he drinks blood… oh God, he drinks blood…" I frowned, biting my lip, not really driving anywhere in particular. As much as the fact that he had to drink blood disconcerted me, I still wasn't as alarmed as I knew I should be. I should be screaming, calling the police, thinking he's a monster… but I couldn't. I was too much… _too much in love with him. _

I felt like bashing my head against the steering wheel; leave it to me to fall head over heels in love with a vampire!

_I'm gonna take a little time,_

_A little time to look around me._

_Cuz I've got nowhere left to hide,_

_It looks like love has finally found me._

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain,_

_I don't know if I can face it again._

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far,_

_To change this lonely life._

_I wanna know what love is,_

_And I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is,_

_And I know you can show me._

The chorus repeated itself several times and I couldn't help but think how appropriate that song was. No matter what Carlisle was - even though I had to stop and think about all of the possibilities of what he could be and what he could do - I still wanted to be with him.

I noticed now that I was in a thick part of the woods now. I slowed Fabrizio and pulled over to the side of the road, looking around, not recognizing anything important. Laughing at myself, I realized that I had gotten myself lost on my short little drive. Actually, I couldn't say how long I had been driving, but I knew the CD had already looped around once.

I sighed, leaning back into the seat. The only things that I could see were trees in all directions and one single road going ahead of me and running back behind me. A blanket of mist was creeping out from the depths of the forest, giving it that eerie, mystical look.

"Turn around or go ahead, Hol?" I asked myself - yes, I definitely talk to myself a lot. They say it's a sign of madness, but I like to think of it as keeping myself company. Then again, being in love with a vampire was also a sign of madness…

Suddenly, a set of headlights shined in the road ahead of me. I flicked on my blinkers and hoped they would stop. As the vehicle came into view, I smiled, my heart skipping a beat, as I realized that it was Carlisle's. The car slowed down and he climbed out, jogging over to my window with that gorgeous smile on his face. My heart skipped several more beats as I unrolled the window, smiling up at him.

He leaned down, resting his arms on the sill, inquiring in concern, "What's wrong, Hollie? How long have you been sitting here? It isn't safe around here; with those animal attacks and all…" His golden eyes were twinkling in the misty evening air and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Not long," I answered with a slight smile, shrugging sheepishly, "I got lost. See, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going - I had a lot going through my mind - and I just sort of drove. When I finally realized where I was, I didn't know _where_ I was…" I paused, noticing that he was chuckling slightly, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'm rambling, aren't I, Carlisle?"

He got that adorable little smile on his face when I said his name, before replying with a slight nod, "You are. But I wouldn't worry about it. Just turn your car around and follow this road for a few miles. You'll get to an intersection; turn left and you'll recognize everything from there."

"Thank you," I blushed, embarrassed, turning Fabrizio back on.

Carlisle touched my hand, squeezing it slightly, "You're welcome, Hollie."

"Where are you off to, Carlisle?" I inquired, noticing that he had been heading into town, and very aware that he hadn't removed his hand from mine, "work?" It seemed like that was all that man ever did! Work was all he breathed, slept, and ate so it seemed… besides blood if he really was a vampire.

He nodded slightly, tilting his head to the side, studying my face and inquiring, "Are you all right, Hollie?"

Goosebumps trailed along my body as he said my name, my hand tingling pleasurably as he held it comfortably in his. My tiny hand fit perfectly into his large one, as though they were meant to be together.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled blissfully. Carlisle smirked, lifting my hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"I've got to be heading in now," he replied, "I still have a while, but we can't just sit here in the middle of the road."

"In the middle of the woods for that matter," I smiled slightly, giddy.

"Exactly," he answered with a smile, "would you like to go into town with me before I head into work? Maybe stop for something to eat? Unless you had somewhere to…," he quickly amended, noticing how my eyebrows raised in surprise.

_Is he… am I… he's asking me… to… wha??… __**must answer**__, __**Hollie**__!! _I thought distortedly, _he's flipping asking you out!_

I immediately nodded my head, replying quickly, "Of course, Carlisle!" I hoped I didn't sound too enthusiastic, but I'm pretty sure I did; "I wasn't headed anywhere in particular. Where do you want to meet?"

"There's a small shop; _Bruno's_," Carlisle replied with a smile, "just follow my car and I'll lead you there." He gave my hand another kiss and returned to his car.

I was frozen, shocked with joy and surprise. As Carlisle started driving, I had to remind myself how to drive, turning Fabrizio around and following Carlisle's car into town.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

I don't know how I managed to make it to the coffee shop as quickly as I did - I think Carlisle was speeding, so that may have explained part of it.

He escorted me to the door, holding it open for me with a gorgeous smile. What a gentleman!

I blushed, dipping my head, and entered, Carlisle following closely behind. I ordered a small hot chocolate and noticed he didn't order anything. _Not surprising_, I thought to myself, smiling as his golden eyes met mine.

I surveyed his handsome face for a moment or two, glad that I was wearing something somewhat presentable in front of such a handsome man. I was in a denim skirt and a tight white shirt. My red peacoat was draped on my chair behind me. Thankfully for me, I had worn boots again. Carlisle looked impeccable as ever. He was in a pair of black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt, a darker blue tie wrapped perfectly around his neck.

"So, what were you thinking of so intently that you ended up getting yourself lost?" he inquired, his eyes twinkling playfully as he smirked.

I tried not to get lost in his eyes - I failed, by the way - but somehow ended up responding teasingly, "You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

He shook his head, still smiling his half-smile. I laughed slightly, before replying, "I was trying to figure something out. There are a lot of mysterious things that I need answers for."

"What were you trying to figure out?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"You," I answered, looking down at my hands as I spoke, my face heating up immediately. I chanced a look up at him, noting how his eyebrows raised in surprise and partial confusion.

"Me?" he inquired, perplexed, "what's so mysterious about me?"

It was now or never. I had to say it or it would drive me crazy. I took his freezing hands in mine, squeezing them slightly, staring him directly in the gorgeous, golden eyes, replying, "I know what you are."

A small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth and he stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face. "What am I, Hollie?" he inquired, so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I looked around; there were a lot of people who would be able to overhear what I had to say next. I picked up a pen and a napkin and wrote it down, sliding it across the table to him. He picked it up, reading it swiftly, and lowering it, crushing the napkin with the word _'Vampire'_ in his hand.

He looked back up at me, no anger evident in his eyes like I thought there might be. No rage, no insulted looks, no claims to say otherwise. Just pain and sorrow. He reached out and hesitantly grabbed my hands as I muttered, blown away, "My God; you really are."

_**Please review!! Thank you so much for reading! You're all fantastic!! You guys really make me happy!! I can't thank you enough!! I'm sorry this is shorter than the others usually are, but I hope you're enjoying it! I can't wait to see his reaction!! And the baseball scene; that'll be AWESOME!! Prom too!!!!!! Teeeee heeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**_

_**Sonneuntergang:**__ Haha, yes he is!! And he is absolutely sweet, isn't he?? :D; __**Lady Nightlord:**__ Haha, I definitely would be fainting!! Haha, of course Carlisle can stay; he's perfect lol!!; __**4everyoursx:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Yeah, Rob is like Jacob, but much much creepier!! Lol. Glad you like Hollie!! I hoped she would be a good character!; __**SilverAngel1234:**__ Thanks!!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Haha, that would be hilarious!! Carlisle would definitely win!!; __**afta4ever:**__ Thanks! I can't wait for the prom chapter either!!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shagai:**__ Haha, for sure!! If I saw Carlisle, I would probably kidnap him then and there!! He's so sexy! Glad you liked the chapter!!; __**drcarlisleforever:**__ Glad you liked the hospital scene! I know they haven't kissed yet, but the dream was just a preview for what's to come!! :D; __**Katherine:**__ Thanks!! Glad you're enjoying it!; __**Jasperiano24:**__ Haha, I'm glad you love it so much!! I hope I don't kill you lolol. Yeah, it's great that she didn't faint - she was about to though lolol; __**Johanna Black:**__ lol he irks me too! Glad you liked it!!; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ Thank you! I would faint too!! He is __**so**__yummy!!! Glad you liked it!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal:**__ Haha, yeah, he definitely got smacked down again!! And I know, I would be so suspicious of the Cullens, I would make a list for sure! Glad you liked it!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27:**__ Yeah, I noticed that too, after I wrote it! Rob's Quil's step-brother, so they don't have the same last name or anything. Sorry I confuzzled you lolol. I'm glad you like it though!! =); __**AnnabelleLee13194:**__ I know, the Joker's freaking awesome!! Haha, yeah, everyone would be all over him! I can't __**wait **__for the prom scene because Carlisle in a tux is the sexiest thing I've ever imagined!! Oh, by the way, I may be writing a Joker/OC story, so if you're interested in reading it, let me know!!; __**Chel88:**__ Haha, yes, he would write the best one!! I'm so glad you liked it! Yep, I would totally react to the Cullen men!! He is sooo dreamy! That would be so sweet of him to go with her! I hope he does tee hee!!; __**kookie-chan:**__ Yeah, that would be awkward! But with Carlisle, I wouldn't mind lol!! Glad you liked it!; __**Gerry'sLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Hollie and Carlisle's interactions and how she's Bella's older sister! History's my major and I'd be grateful if you wanted to give me a hand on info about it for the story!! Thanks!!; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Thanks!! Glad you like it!!!!; __**JauntyChick:**__ Thanks!! Haha, yeah, it's always the cats! I wish it would be Carlisle in my room!! Lol; __**Draco Malfoy Girl 16:**__ Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it!!; __**Bmangaka:**__ Thanks! Oh yeah, Carlisle's heating up the hospital!!!; __**MonicaIA:**__ I know, I can't wait for it either! He is sooo sweet! I'm glad you like Hollie!! Glad you like the story!!: __**Evil's sidekick:**__ Thank you! I know, I didn't know if people would read it because the summary's so blah, but I'm glad you love it! I'm glad you like Hollie and the story!!; __**megan xD: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!!_


	10. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!! I realllllly wish I did because I would own Carlisle and Edward and the rest of the hot guys!!! Lol. I was writing the responses to these before the actual story and it took up over 1 whole page on Microsoft Office!!! Thank you so much guys!!!!!! :D

PS Here's a late birthday present for MsSabrinaCullen!

OMG THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPPIE SO FAR!!!

Chapter Ten: Confrontations

_He looked back up at me, no anger evident in his eyes like I thought there might be. No rage, no insulted looks, no claims to say otherwise. Just pain and sorrow. He reached out and hesitantly grabbed my hands as I muttered, blown away, "My God; you really are."_

Carlisle sat silently across from me, his face expressionless as he gauged my reaction. His eyes, however, were full of discontent and shame.

"Why… why didn't you tell me, Carlisle?" I inquired, squeezing his hand after a moment. I couldn't believe that my crazy speculation had been spot on. But still, even after learning all of this, _everything _this meant, I wasn't any less attracted to him than I was before.

"I couldn't," Carlisle answered quietly, almost so quietly that I didn't hear him. I leaned closer and, in turn, he leaned back. He immediately looked apologetic and leaned closer to me, "I'm sorry; your scent… it drives me crazy."

I blushed slightly, raising an eyebrow as realization dawned on me, "Is that why you couldn't be in the car with me that day when it was raining. When I thought I had done something to upset you?"

He nodded slightly, looking down at our intertwined hands; "I vowed to stay away from you. I wanted to … I wanted to drink your blood… but I couldn't. I haven't, for such a long time… so I just promised myself to avoid you." He let out a slight, melancholy laugh, "I suppose that didn't work out too well, did it?"

I smiled slightly, stunned. Everything seemed to be falling completely into place, making perfect sense. All of the times that I thought he hated me, wanted to hurt me, he didn't; he was protecting me from himself. My heart thudded painfully against my chest and butterflies flitted in my stomach as I realized this.

"And the others?" I inquired, "Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… they're all… like you, too, aren't they?" The eyes, the pale skin, the aloof quality, no one eating lunch, being able to retain so much information – had they heard it all before? – everything. How many times had they gone to class? How many times had they _graduated_ high school? It was all so fascinating!

Carlisle nodded slightly, looking up at me with an adorably confused look on his face; "Yes. We all have the same… _diet,_" he said delicately, looking around, "it's different from others like us, so we banded together. I found them all, or, in Alice and Jasper's case, they found me."

So Carlisle _was _a father-figure to them; he cared for them as if they were his own children. It was unbelievably sweet of him.

"Your 'diet'," I commented, staring into his gorgeous eyes, forgetting about my hot chocolate, the other people in the coffee shop, the fact that he was a _vampire_, "I take it that it isn't what I think it is exactly, right?" He didn't drink human blood, which was incredibly relieving. But then, what did he drink?

"Animal," he commented, avoiding the word blood in case anyone was paying close attention to our conversation, "it's… Hollie, what's wrong with you?" His eyes were smoldering and I found myself fighting desperately to breathe.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, confused.

He squeezed my hands, not painfully in the least – in fact, he was exceedingly gentle with me, as though I would break if he did something, replying, "Hollie. You _know _what I am! I'm a monster, and yet you sit here, holding my hands, as if I'm just a normal man!" He said this all very quietly, but he still managed to put so much emotion and emphasis in his voice that I was melting in my seat. Even when he was frustrated, he was incredibly sexy.

"I know what you are," I agreed with a slight smile, "but I don't _care_ about what you are. You're saying I should be terrified of you – I probably _should _be. But I'm not. Don't you understand, Carlisle? I'm not afraid of you in the least."

"Hollie," he almost growled and leaned across the table so quickly that I almost missed it. I did _not_, however, miss the feeling of his cool, soft lips against mine. My mind was reeling as he kissed me in the most gentle, yet passionate kiss ever. Every sense I possessed was on fire. His kiss tasted like chocolate with caramel... yeah, delicious, right? I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring how hard it was to lean over the table to try and reach him. He put his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. I ran my hands up into his thick, blond hair. I had never felt like this before; it was amazing.

Feeling light-headed, I pulled away, taking a deep breath. Oh, that's right; I had to breathe. I supposed he didn't. I sat back in my chair, my senses tingling uncontrollably, with probably a dumbstruck, exceedingly giddy smile on my face. I stared at him and he was gripping the table fiercely, but the enormous, sexy smile on his face showed me he didn't regret what he did. I would have died, heartbroken, if he regretted it, because I sure as hell didn't.

I tore my eyes away from Carlisle as I felt something warm dribbling down my shirt. I looked down and groaned and laughed at the same time, flushing in embarrassment, "Of course I would spill hot chocolate all over myself. I grabbed a handful of napkins in my shaking hands, still extremely giddy and overjoyed that Carlisle had kissed me.

"That would have been my fault," Carlisle frowned slightly, grabbing more napkins and dabbing lightly at my shirt. My face got even redder, but my smile grew immensely.

"Everyone's watching us, Carlisle," I whispered, giggling. He looked around and smiled, meeting my eyes sheepishly, "That would _also _have been my fault." It was true; almost everyone in the entire café was watching us. The women all glared at me jealously and eyed Carlisle longingly, while the men just stared with their jaws dropped. I laughed to myself.

"And that," I pointed at his messy hair, "was my fault." He grinned and slicked his hair back. I bit my lip and stared, my face flushing and heart racing.

His pager went off suddenly and he looked at it. I had forgotten he had to go to work and really _really_ didn't want him to go. He seemed to know what I was feeling, because he looked up at me and grinned, "I've never called in sick since I've been here, Hollie."

I bit my lip and smiled, standing him and pulling him out of his seat (even though I had absolutely zero strength and he probably pulled himself up), "Then you'd better get to work, Carlisle."

He grinned softly and helped me into my jacket. He offered me his arm, which I gladly accepted. He led me out of the coffee shop, all eyes focused on us. Out in the parking lot, I leaned against Fabrizio. Carlisle put his hands on my hips, staring down at me with a perplexed, yet pleased smile.

I put my hands on his biceps and couldn't help but notice how toned they were beneath my hands. I blushed slightly and smiled up at him.

"May I see you again, Hollie?" he inquired suddenly, taking a step closer to me, closing the gap between us.

I stared up at him, incredulous. Was he _seriously_ asking me if he could see me again? He could, to quote Izzy from _the Mummy Returns_, 'shave my head, wax my legs, and use me for a surfboard' for all I cared, as long as he did it.

"Of course you may, Carlisle," I answered with a smile, "I would be devastated if you didn't want to see me again."

Carlisle grinned brilliantly, causing me to stare at him in awe. He really was dazzling. He leaned down and kissed me again, slowly and sweetly. I desperately wanted him to kiss me deeper; I wanted him, I _needed_ him. But he pushed me away, his breathing deep.

"You can't do that to me, Hollie," he stated, grinning slightly, "I may be strong, but not when it comes to you."

I almost literally melted into a puddle at his words, my heart skipping several beats and my smile widening so much that it hurt. He was _the sweetest_ man I had _ever _met!

He pulled himself away from me and climbed into his car. I shakily climbed into Fabrizio and looked over at him suddenly, "Carlisle?"

He looked at me questioningly, smiling dazzlingly, "What is it, Hollie?"

Goosebumps. "Were you in my room last night?" I inquired, knowing it sounded crazy, but this whole evening was a little extraordinary.

He just grinned and pulled out of the parking lot. I giggled joyously all the way home, willing myself not to faint while driving. When I got home, I gushed what had happened to Bella, who squealed and jumped around the living room with me. I did not, however, tell her about the Cullens being vampires. I kind of wanted to let her figure that out on her own.

I entered my room, looking around. I would have left the window open if I knew Carlisle would already be able to find a way in if he wanted to get in. I was glad I was near my bed, because I fell backwards, unconscious but smiling.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

It was Tuesday and the Cullens hadn't been in school for the last two days. I figured it was because it was sunny; I had a feeling that my dream had been right; that Carlisle would sparkle in the sun. I had been giddy since my date with Carlisle. I dreamt of his kisses and felt him in my room when I slept. It was amazing. I had never been happier!

The attacks, I noticed with a frown, were continuing to go on. Charlie couldn't figure out what it was, except that he believed it was a bear or something like that. I doubted it, seeing as whenever they were mentioned, the Cullens looked worried.

Bells decided to go into Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, saying she wanted to look at this Quiluete bookshop. And Carlisle decided to call me and invite me to Port Angeles as well, asking me to dinner. I unquestioningly acquiesced.

So, as I got ready for my second date with Carlisle, I waved good-bye to Bella, Angela, and Jessica. I claimed that we could meet up and look at dresses at some point, if Carlisle agreed.

I curled the ends of my hair and brushed my teeth at the same time – which was really hard to do. There was a knock at the door and, since I was alone, I raced downstairs to answer it. I opened the door and saw Carlisle leaning against the doorframe.

My heart almost stopped.

He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants, and a white, button-up long sleeved shirt, the first two buttons undone and his sleeves partially rolled up. He looked absolutely delectable. I giggled to myself and smiled up at him, "Hello, Carlisle."

"Hello, Hollie," he grinned, pulling out a bouquet of salmon-colored lilies. I accepted them with a bright smile. He kissed me on the cheek and asked if I were ready to go. I nodded and left the house, accepting his strong arm.

"You look beautiful, Hollie," he smiled down at me, his golden eyes twinkling slightly.

I blushed and thanked him, replying, "And you look incredibly handsome, as always, Carlisle."

He smiled, opening the door for me. On the way to Port Angeles, we made small talk, chatting and laughing over whatever crossed our minds. We made it there in no time – I was right, Carlisle was a speeder; he reached 130 at one point, causing me to cling to his arm. I think he enjoyed it.

I patted his car as I exited it, smiling slightly, "Thanks, Ferdinand." Carlisle looked at me with a slightly perplexed smile, one eyebrow raised.

"That's your car's new name," I answered with a slight laugh, blushing embarrassedly.

He looked at the car, laughing, "Thanks, Ferdinand." He took my arm again and led me to one of the fanciest restaurants I had ever seen. I was glad I was wearing a knee-length, form fitting "little black dress". The sleeves were very short and puffy and the back was very low-cut. I had figured a date with Carlisle would mean somewhere incredibly fancy.

"Carlisle," I began, looking up from my menu, "I had a question for you." He looked momentarily panicked, as if I would ask something about him being a vampire. "As a chaperone for the school's prom, I kind of… er… need a date," I mumbled, staring at my hands, "and I really really don't want to go with Rob, but he won't stop asking me. I told him I was going with someone else but I really didn't have anyone else…"

"You're rambling again, Hollie," Carlisle laughed, picking up my hand and kissing it. I blushed.

"You just make me a little nervous," I admitted, giggling self-consciously, "would you… I would really like to go to prom with you, Carlisle. If you wanted to, of course…"

He kissed my hand again, smiling dashingly, "Of course I'll go with you, Hollie." I smiled, relieved, launching myself over the table and kissing him thankfully. He grinned when I pulled away and replied, "You're very welcome."

Suddenly, I felt a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I bit my lip, staring at the menu, trying to ignore it. I think Carlisle felt that I was nervous and inquired, "What's wrong, Hollie?"

"I think something's wrong with Bella," I answered, jumping to my feet, "I'm really sorry, Carlisle. Can we go look for her?"

He was on his feet immediately, leading me out of the restaurant and back to Ferdinand. I dialed Bella's number on my phone but there was no answer.

"Jeez, Bells, what did you get yourself into now?" I inquired to myself. Carlisle and I looked around as he drove, before he muttered, "There."

I looked over to where he was looking and saw Bella surrounded by four guys. She looked terrified. Suddenly, Edward Cullen's shiny silver Volvo sped out of nowhere and pulled up behind Bella. He jumped out and ordered her to get near the car. He stood there, not saying a word, but somehow sent the men running.

Carlisle and I exchanged looks and jumped out of the car. Looks like Bella was to Edward what I was to Carlisle.

_**Please read and review! I hope you all enjoyed the kiss! I was pleased with it! Let me know what you all think! Thanks for the 32 REVIEWS on the last chapter alone and the rest that continually come in for the other chapters! You're all my heroes!! I'M SO JEALOUS OF HOLLIE! Even when I was writing where he lunged over the table to kiss her I was like OMG!!! HE'S SO SEXY!!!!**_

_**Lady Nightlord: **__I know, she's pretty gutsy! Poor Carlisle!! Get better!!; __**LegoLassss:**__ Thank you so much!; __**Jasperiano24:**__ Thanks!! I'm so glad you like it! And yes, Bella will confront him soon! :D; __**drcarlisleforever:**__ Thanks! No, he wasn't really kissing her, but he __**was**__ there! I can't wait for those scenes either!! Glad you liked it!; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked everything! I love your car's name lol. And the help would be appreciated! :D; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ Thank you for enjoying it so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**vampiregirl1654:**__ Thanks! Glad you and your cat like it! :D; __**Bmangaka:**__ Yay! Lol, definitely not just the hospital room! The coffee shop now! Glad you like it!: __**Chel88:**__ I don't think he would freak out either! (I'm writing responses before I write the chapter lol!!). I'm glad you like it! I love the baseball scene too!!; __**All the Pretty Horses:**__ Haha, yes, Rob _is_ like the Mike Newton of teachers lol!! Glad you like the car names haha! Glad you like it!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal:**__ Thanks! Glad you like it!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thank you so much! No, the dream doesn't really have a meaning, though it may later. I have to decide lol! I'm glad you're enjoying it!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Glad you liked it!! Yeah, she's going to have a cool power; I haven't quite decided what yet, but I hope it will end up being pretty cool! Any suggestions?; __**EMBER91:**__ Thank you so much! Those men _are_ insanely gorgeous! I'm so glad you like it! And that would make a really interesting story!! But I would be sad, cuz he would be after Carlisle lol!!; __**MonicaIA:**__ I'm so glad you like it! You're explanation was fine! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I appreciate the reviews!!; __**Kookie-chan:**__ lol yes he is!! :D; __**gurlwriter:**__ Haha, here you go!; __**MsSabrinaCullen: **__Thanks lol!! I like puppies better than pie, though pie is delicious! I'm sorry I didn't update for your birthday! :/ ; __**BlueSugar:**__ Thanks! I love Carlisle toooo!!! :D; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Glad you like it lol!! Yeah, he won't be sad much longer!! :D (hint hint!). That would have SUCKED if Rob was driving!! AHHH!!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ I'm so glad you like it so much, especially if you don't want to read Twilight fics lol!! Thanks for reading! :D; __**SilverAngel1234:**__ Thanks!; __**4everyoursx:**__ Thanks!! Glad you like it! And Bella's nightmare was about Edward being a vampire and attacking her, but she doesn't really remember it; __**iRunWithWerewolves27:**__ Thank you so much! You're idea is definitely one to consider; I haven't really decided. I have a few ideas for the baseball scene and I'll take yours into consideration for sure! :D; __**xxMizzPcDxx:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like is so much!!; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Yay! Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!!; __**Johanna Black: **__Glad you like it! :D; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild:**__ Thank you for all of the reviews!! I'm glad you like Hollie and all the quotes!! Vampires do only have one singer, but I figured, since Hollie and Bella were related they would smell kind of similar ya know? I'm so glad you like this story! Yeah, I will be following all four books, so it's going to be a long ride!!; __**Kawaii uchiha's:**__ Thank you so much!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much!! And thanks for the compliment!; __**TasteXxXtheXxXRainbowXxX:**__ Thank you so much! Carlisle is so sexy!! I'm glad you like the quirks and everything! I'll definitely try to change things around a little! Glad you like it!; __**Evil's Sidekick:**__ Thank you so much! I appreciate it! I don't know how I do it, lol, I guess I just live in a little fantasy world where these things come to me lol. Hope you haven't died yet!! Lol; __**854439: **__Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it!!; __**JodyG:**__ Thank you so much! No, there's no Esme in this story. She might come around later on, but not as Carlisle's love interest or anything! Glad you liked it!_


	11. Gifts and Prom Gowns

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight!_ But I wish I did, because that would be super cool! I did enter a contest to be in _New Moon_; do you realize how sweet that would be?!

A/N: I figured that I would give you all a special treat and update quicker than usual! Seeing as you're all awesome and review so much!! :D Thank you all!!

Chapter Eleven: Gifts and Prom Gowns

_I looked over to where he was looking and saw Bella surrounded by four guys. She looked terrified. Suddenly, Edward Cullen's shiny silver Volvo sped out of nowhere and pulled up behind Bella. He jumped out and ordered her to get near the car. He stood there, not saying a word, but somehow sent the men running. _

_Carlisle and I exchanged looks and jumped out of the car. Looks like Bella was to Edward what I was to Carlisle._

I raced over to the car where Edward was gripping the edge of it, his nostrils flaring and anger blazing in his eyes. Bella was sitting in the seat with the door open, her eyes wide as she stared at Edward. When she saw me, she jumped out of the car and I hugged her.

"God, Bells, no one can leave you alone foe a few seconds, can we?" I inquired, hugging her.

"I guess not," she answered shakily.

Carlisle went over to Edward and was whispering something very quickly and quietly to him. They both looked at us as he talked and Carlisle gripped his shoulder tightly.

"What happened, Bells?" I inquired, terrified. How did Edward find her? I knew he wasn't anywhere near Port Angeles; Carlisle told me over dinner.

"I don't know," she stated, shaking her head quickly, stammering, "I don't, I just don't unders… I mean, how could…"

"Calm down, Bella," I stated, leading her over to Edward and Carlisle, "what's going on?"

"We're leaving, Hollie," Carlisle grinned his sexy half-smile and placed a hand on my arm. Even though it was freezing, I didn't mind. I touched his arm in response and smiled, nodding.

"Edward, whatever you do, don't turn around," Carlisle stated, refusing to remove his strong grip on Edward's shoulder or his gentle touch from my arm, "take Bella to get something to eat, all right?"

Edward nodded jerkily, getting into the car. Bella followed him and we watched them drive off. I hugged myself, watching Edward speed away. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing me into him.

"What happened?" I inquired, completely confused. I rested my head against his shoulder as he led me back to the car.

"Edward has a special talent," Carlisle answered, starting Ferdinand and driving us back home - he promised to make dinner at his house, which I was thoroughly excited about, "most vampires do; he can read minds." He looked over at me with a grin, as if to see my reaction.

I'm sure I didn't disappoint him. My eyes widened and my left eyebrow raised much higher than the other one. I looked over at him, my face heating up, "He can read minds?! Oh, God," I covered my face and looked away from him, "he's probably heard all of the things I've thought about you…"

"What could you have been thinking of, if you're blushing as prettily as you are now?" Carlisle grinned, laughing slightly and taking my hand. He kissed my knuckles and kept my hand in his. I was so used to the cold feeling of it that it was almost warm now.

If I was blushing before, I was completely red now. I looked over at him and smiled uncertainly, laughing nervously, "I'm not pretty; especially not when I blush. I don't know how you could think that."

He gave me a disbelieving look and a scoffing laugh. He leaned over and kissed the tip of my nose and then briefly on my lips, causing my heart to flutter madly and want more of him and his chocolate-flavored kisses; "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled, before remembering our previous conversation - Carlisle made it very easy to change the subject and make me forget everything, "so; he can read minds… he heard whatever those boys were thinking and knew he had to save Bella? Can he read everyone's mind?"

"Everyone except Bella's," Carlisle replied, "it frustrates him; he doesn't know why he can't hear them. He says yours are a little fuzzier, but he can still hear them." His eyes were twinkling in the dimly lit car, "Maybe I'll have to ask him what you think of me…"

"Only if you want me to go crawl in a hole and never come out again," I stated with a slight laugh, drumming my fingers against his, "so is Bella like what I am to you, but with Edward?"

Carlisle nodded; "You're my singer and Bella is Edward's. We're very attracted to your blood; we need you." He looked over at me, that twinkle in his eyes and that gorgeous smile on his face.

My stomach jumped and I smiled, "So it's like a soul-mate type thing?"

Carlisle chuckled slightly and replied, "Exactly. I'm so drawn to you. I could never leave you."

_He is so sweet and sexy!_ I thought, my heart racing and a smile spreading across my face. I squeezed his hand and replied, "You'd better not. I don't think I could leave you either… ever."

"I'll remember that," he grinned slightly.

"What's your power, then?" I inquired, "besides making me weak in the knees every time you look my way?" I bit my lip quickly, gasping; I hadn't meant to ever tell him that! _I just can't seem to stop embarrassing myself? _I thought, annoyed at myself, _at least Carlisle can't read minds… oh, God, what if he can?!_

Carlisle just laughed, taking my awkward comment in stride, "Aside from that, I believe compassion is my gift. It's what drives me to do what I do, to care for people and save them on a daily basis, to prevent death."

I smiled slightly, kissing his cheek, "What a wonderful gift to have. What about the others?"

He grinned adoringly at me, an appreciative look in his eyes, "Well, Alice can see the future and Jasper can change and manipulate emotions. Emmett's very strong and Rosalie is very beautiful."

"That makes a lot of sense now - comments that Alice has made and different emotions I've had around Jasper," I stated contemplatively, "those are very cool gifts to have." I was glad that Carlisle couldn't hear my mind, because I was wondering what gift I would have if I ever became a vampire…

We were nearing the police station and the lights were flashing on all of the police cars. Carlisle stared at it as we passed and I watched in concern as we drove by.

"Let's stop," I stated. I knew he wanted to and I'm certain it was important. Plus, I knew Charlie was there and I needed to know why. He shouldn't be here this late.

Carlisle exited Ferdinand first and came around to open the door for me. He took my arm and we walked up to the police station. We both had concerned looks on our faces - Carlisle's look was very hot. His jaw was set and his brow was settled in concern. His golden eyes were hard as he thought about what was going on. I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

I resisted, though, as we entered and I saw the look on Charlie's face. Something terrible had happened.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

I was grading the tests I had given Edward and Jasper's class. Of course, the two vampires got 100% on their tests and all of the extra credit points. Everyone else didn't do too well.

It was slightly weird interacting with the Cullen children now that I was dating their father, even though he wasn't _actually _their father. Alice couldn't be happier and she would always glide into the classroom and tell me something new she learned about Carlisle's thoughts and feelings for me. Jasper remained the same and controlled my emotions whenever I started daydreaming about Carlisle. _That_ was embarrassing. Emmett just grinned and winked or made comments like 'Mrs. Cullen' whenever I was nearby. Rosalie continued to ignore my presence but would glower at me at random moments. She was obviously the only one annoyed by my relationship with Carlisle. Edward was iffy; I knew he wanted Bella, but he wasn't quite prepared to accept me as a good match for his father. He was still very respectful and only winced slightly when I began to think of Carlisle.

I knew that it was a vampire that killed one of Charlie's closest friends - Waylon. That was what had happened the evening Carlisle and I stopped at the police station. Edward and Bella showed up and she finally realized that he was a vampire, I think. She hadn't said anything to me and I hoped she wouldn't be mad when she figured out that he was one.

I smiled, standing and passing the tests out; "All right; some of you did wonderfully, and some of you did all right. Those who did all right, well, I'll consider a retest. Those who did well, congratulations - a billion points to you guys."

The class laughed and began packing their belongings. Right before the bell rang, Rob entered the room. The class began murmuring and I immediately rolled my eyes. Jasper sent some calming waves, or whatever they were, to me and I smiled appreciatively.

As the class began to leave, Edward leaned down and murmured in my ear, "Be careful, Miss Swann."

"What's he thinking?" I inquired quietly, wishing that they wouldn't have to leave. It would be much more intimidating for Rob if two gorgeous, strong men were standing behind me, like body guards or something.

"Carlisle would want to hurt him, I'll leave him at that," Edward stated, "and we're going to be late for class if we stay." Jasper was trying not to smirk but it wasn't working.

"I could write you passes!" I hissed as they exited the classroom.

Damn, now I was alone with Rob. He was grinning broadly and he sat on the edge of my desk. I wanted to kick him off, but that would be rude.

"Off, Rob," I stated, scowling slightly and moving around to sit at my desk.

He hopped off of my desk, holding his hands up. He grinned, not dissuaded in the slightest. "So, about prom; I know that you don't have a date and I can't let that happen to such a pretty girl like you…"

"I have a date, Rob," I replied curtly, hotly. How dare he assume that I wouldn't have a date?! I could get a date if I really wanted to! And I did, so that was too bad for him.

"Oh, good; I'll pick you up at six," Rob stated, his eyes bright.

"No, you won't," I sighed, irritated, "I asked Carlisle Cullen if he wanted to go with me and he agreed." I smirked smugly and waited for his response.

His face dropped and he stuttered, "C-Cullen? That pretty boy airhead agreed to go with you? He never goes anywhere… are you two a couple or something? How could you go for that weirdo?"

I stood and pointed at the door, my jaw clenched, "Get this through your thick skull; first off - Carlisle isn't just some 'pretty boy airhead'. He's the smartest man I've ever met, and the most attractive man at that. Second; yes, he and I _are _going out. Third; he isn't a weirdo, you are. Fourth, I don't ever want to speak to you again. Get out of here, 'kay?"

"Listen to me…," Rob stepped forward, a scowl on his face.

"Everything all right, Miss Swann?"

Rob and I looked over to the door where Jasper and Edward were flanking the doorway. They had their arms folded across their chests and were watching Rob warily. Edward must have heard what Rob was thinking when he came in and Jasper could feel our emotions.

"I don't know, Jasper," I stated hotly, though I knew they realized my gratefulness, "is it, Rob?" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

He nodded and stormed out of the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt a calming sense wash over me.

I turned to the Cullen boys and smiled gratefully, "Thanks for coming, guys. That guy just can't take a hint."

"Carlisle won't be happy if he finds out what happened to you," Edward stated, his brow furrowing slightly. He was worried, I knew, because it was his idea to leave us.

I patted his arm with a smile and replied, "Well, you didn't know he was going to go all crazy like that. I'm just glad you both came back."

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Bella raced up to me, her eyes wide, and dragged me into my classroom. She had a triumphant look on her face and I knew she had figured out what Edward was.

"Hols! Edward, he's…," Bella began, gasping, "I couldn't believe it… but he told me… he showed me…"

"He's a vampire," I stated with a slight smile, an apologetic look on my face for ruining her surprise, "so are the rest of the Cullens."

Bella stared at me, surprised, "How long have you known? Did Dr. Cullen tell you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've known for a few days; since I met up with Carlisle on the road and he took me to the coffee shop," I stated with a slight smile, "and yes, Carlisle told me - I had a feeling that he was, but I finally confronted him about it and he admitted it. And I didn't tell you, because I wanted to let you figure it out for yourself. Would you really have been excited if I told you; you've been trying to figure it out. And would you have believed me if I told you?"

Bella laughed slightly - I had said that all in one breath - and shrugged, "No, probably not. And Carlisle's going to prom with you; should I get a dress? What if Edward doesn't ask me? I hate dancing, you know that I'm so clumsy. What if he doesn't want to go with me?"

I raised my hand; "Let's go shopping for dresses; you know he's going to ask you to go. This is what vampires do with their singer-soul-mate-people. I'll drive us up to Port Angeles tonight and we can get dresses."

Bella nodded, now excited, and raced out of the room, on to her next class.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

After school, Bella and I headed up to Port Angeles. It took us a while, but we finally chose the perfect gowns. Bella's was a little past her knees, a royal blue color. It was ruffled and had a halter top. It was very pretty and fit her perfectly.

My gown was the prettiest gown I had ever seen. I didn't discuss colors with Carlisle, but I knew he wouldn't mind. Alice would probably see my dress and get him the perfect matching color. It was floor-length, very tight in the bodice and flowing from my hips downward. It was strapless and there were two slits up the side of the gown all the way to the upper part of my thighs. It was a shimmering, pink-orange color, made of the silkiest material I had ever felt. A piece of pale blue, sparkling silk wrapped around the waist, creating a bow on the back, the ends of the material trailing the ground like the rest of the dress. There were pale blue gloves with it. It was beautiful.

I hoped Carlisle would like it; because it was perfect.

Bella and I headed home, smiling and laughing, our conversations mainly focused on Edward and Carlisle. I still couldn't believe it; before we came to Forks, we were both alone. But now that we were here, we both met the most perfect men in the world. Even if they were vampires, we couldn't be happier.

_**Please review! You guys are the best! I didn't really like this chappy- there wasn't enough Carlisle/Hollie action!! But I thought there needed to be some more sister hanging out stuff and I wanted to incorporate some other characters! Ah well; the baseball scene is probably the next chapter, so I can't wait!! :D **_

_**Lilmisssmithy:**__ I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! I think she will feel threatened. And I miss Esme too, but I really just wanted to have Carlisle with someone new! I think Hollie will be able to handle the kids too, but we'll have to see!; __**LegoLassss:**__ Haha, yeah, they definitely snogged it up lol! I'm glad you like it so much! Thank you for saying it's one of the best! I appreciate it! :D; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Thanks! I just saw the scene with Carlisle and Esme last night! Aww it was so good! I can't wait til prom; Carlisle in a tux is so sexy to imagine!! Haha, yeah, Ferdinand lol!!; __**Sonneuntergang:**__ Haha thanks! I know, their dates always seem to get ruined! But when they actually get to go on good, interruption-free dates, it's going to be SWEET!!!; __**JauntyChick:**__ Thanks! That's all right about the last chapter; we all get busy!! I'm glad you like Carlisle and Hollie!!; __**EMBER91:**__ Haha, yeah, no one better be chasing Carlisle! Besides me haha. I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I don't watch Grey's Anatomy either! Carlisle is definitely the hottest doctor ever! And the Mummy quote just popped into my head lol! I'm glad you like it!; __**Lady Nightlord:**__ haha thanks!! I loved it too!! I love the Emmett comments!! I'm glad you liked the kiss! Haha kiss of life with Carlisle - that would be sooooo amazing!!; __**Twilight06:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D; __**Kookie-chan:**__ Haha, yes she did! I hope I would if I found out Carlisle was a vampire! XD; __**Dark Angel Yuki:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! And the two thumbs is very much appreciated since you don't have 3 million thumbs lol. I do haha, jk jk! Glad you like it!; __**water goddess 19:**__ Yay!! :D Glad you like it!; __**bright colors:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you're addicted to it, especially since it can't hurt you lol!! Glad you like it!; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'm really jealous of Hollie too!; __**secret fan: **__Haha, I'm sorry I had to end it there! I'm glad you liked it!! :D; __**gurlwriter:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much to be addicted!!! :D ; __**Chel88: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the kiss; doesn't that sound tasty? Mmm, Carlisle!! I'm really jealous of Hollie tooo! And yeah, he would look SOOO good in a tux! Glad you're enjoying it! And I loved your Carlisle fic!! :D; __**Johanna Black:**__ Yay! I love Carlisle fluff!! :D; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__Haha I'm glad you liked it! I thought of him saying those quotes and I was like OMG HE'S SO SEXY!!! Lol. I'm glad you liked it!!; __**AnnabelleLee13194:**__ Haha, those sound like they would be right. I would definitely have to see if Jasper, Emmett and Edward's kisses tasted like that!! Lol; __**Bmangaka:**__ Yay!! Glad you like it!!; __**Bronwyn Cullen-Flack-Whitlock:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was sweet! He's so gorgeous!; __**WhisperBei:**__ Thanks so much! I'm still a major fan of Edward, but Carlisle's sexy too! Glad you're enjoying it!; __**Jasperiano24:**__ lol Glad you like it!! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I'm glad you think it's so amazing lol!!! :D; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ yes, Carlisle is definitely yummy!!! I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked the other Cullens in this chapter since they rock!!; __**Cheekywallaby:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**KawaiinoChibi:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha, I'm glad you love Carlisle and Hollie so much! Haha, I'm glad you think they're better than Edward and Bella lol!! Thanks so much!; __**drcarlisleforever:**__ Thanks!! I'm glad you liked the kiss and thanks for saying I deserve the reviews! I really appreciate them!; __**BehindBeautifulEyes:**__ Thanks! Yeah, they're definitely going to meet with the famly and everything. Hollie and Rosalie will probably get in an argument lol - Hollie has a temper sometimes!!; __**4everyoursx:**__ I'm glad you like it so much! Yay! Carlisle at prom!!!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ lol idk, Hollie might put up a fight lol! He is majorly sexy!! I'm glad you like it so much! I hope this was quick enough lol!!; __**iheartfluffybunnies:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I like your new pen name lol!! __**And to whomever reviewed without a name: **__I'm glad you liked it too! Thanks for saying it's amazing!!! :D_


	12. Meeting the Family

You guys are flipping amazing!!! 295 reviews for 11 chapters?!?!? This is my highest reviewed story!! You're all soooo amazing and we'll definitely break 300 this time!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ but I realllllly wish I did! I could own Edward and Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper… ahhh good times!!!

A/N: I'm very sorry; I know I promised this would probably be the baseball scene, but this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. The baseball scene, therefore, will definitely be the next chapter. I swear. If it isn't you can steal Carlisle from me. Well, maybe not something that extreme. I would die without Carlisle!!!

Chapter Twelve: Meeting the Family

_Bella and I headed home, smiling and laughing, our conversations mainly focused on Edward and Carlisle. I still couldn't believe it; before we came to Forks, we were both alone. But now that we were here, we both met the most perfect men in the world. Even if they were vampires, we couldn't be happier._

The next few days flew by. The school was abuzz with news about Bella and Edward officially being a 'couple'. The only people who truly seemed to hate Bella and I being involved with Cullens were Rosalie and Rob.

Honestly, I didn't care what Rob thought, and now he was annoying me even more constantly than before. He was always around the corner, waiting for me, but then again, so were Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They had become virtual bodyguards now that they knew what he was thinking. I was certain it wasn't innocent, either.

Bella and I were sitting in my empty classroom, discussing the most recent movie that we wanted to see. It was _Haunting in Connecticut_. Normally, we didn't go see scary movies, but this actually looked half-decent. Then again, I went from wanting to see that to wanting to see _the Proposal_. I was weird, I know.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep again, you know, if I see this movie," I stated, wincing as I thought back to how disturbing the _trailer_ looked.

"Well, you said Carlisle was in your room, so…," Bella smirked, "I doubt you would have a problem with that."

I felt my face heat up but I smiled, shrugging innocently, "Not really. Anyway, I know _you_ don't mind when Edward goes into _your_ room."

She gave me a wide-eyed 'shut-up-before-someone-hears-you' look. I giggled and shrugged again, still laughing when Edward appeared in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. I think Bells forgot how to breathe.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled, "what can we do for you? Well, what can Bella do for you, that is?" I winked at him and he just smirked. Bella dropped her face into her hands.

"Actually, I _did_ want to talk to you, Bella," Edward stated, a large dazzling smile on his face. Bella immediately went to him and I watched them with a smile. Match made in Heaven for sure.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I answered it, hoping it was who I wanted it to be. I smiled brightly, my face heating up, when I realized it was.

"Hollie, do you have a moment?" Carlisle inquired and I knew he was smiling through the phone.

"Even if I didn't you could have all the time you wanted to talk to me, Carlisle," I assured him with a giggle, "what is it?"

"Well, there's a thunderstorm coming in tonight," he replied with a slight chuckle.

When he didn't continue, I raised an eyebrow, even if he couldn't see it, and inquired, puzzled, "Oh really? Oh… I love thunderstorms… I love sitting and watching the lightning, especially at night…"

"Really?" Carlisle sounded surprised and I knew for sure he was smiling; I just wished I could see it! He chuckled again and continued, "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the house tonight. Edward is bringing Bella over, too. We're going to be playing baseball and we wanted to know if you would join us."

I blinked. I was terrible at baseball. Okay, I was better than Bells was, but I definitely wasn't anything special. "If you're sure you want me swinging a bat around," I answered, "I would love to come."

Rob sidled into my room and leaned against the doorway. He definitely couldn't pull off what Edward and Carlisle could. He watched me talk but I promptly ignored him. I had a feeling he was one of those violent, flippy-outty stalkers. I would deal with him later. Or Carlisle or one of the boys would.

"Great," Carlisle smirked through the phone. I _really_ wished I could see him. "Edward and I will be over to pick you both up this evening. I would like to tell Chief Swan my intentions with you."

" 'Your intentions'?" I repeated with a small laugh. Did he know how that sounded? That thought alone blew my mind away and I almost drifted off into fantasy land.

Rob scoffed in annoyance.

"Well, maybe not my _full_ intentions," Carlisle responded with a husky chuckle, causing me to melt into a heaping pile of goo in my seat (figuratively, of course), "he may not let you out with me in that case."

I giggled, practically bouncing in my seat in excitement, "Well, that's good that I'm twenty-three, then, isn't it? He technically can't stop me from doing anything."

"That's very good," Carlisle responded, "but I still want to talk to your father. I want to do things properly."

"Of course, Carlisle," I smiled, "not many men would do things properly. That's very sweet of you." I gave Rob a pointed look.

"I'm doing it for you, Hollie," he stated, causing me to melt again. Rob turned and strode out of the room.

Good.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I smiled.

We said our good-byes and I hung up the phone. I squealed and clapped slightly. I couldn't wait for this evening to come! I had never looked forward to a thunderstorm so much in my life.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Later in the afternoon, Bella and Edward left after talking to Charlie. Bella looked a little annoyed, but Edward took it all in stride. I waved good-bye and told them I would see them later.

I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a light orange t-shirt, making sure I looked cute, but would still be able to play baseball. The jeans might pose a problem, but I wasn't too worried about it.

I saw Charlie cleaning his gun and laughed to myself. Carlisle would definitely not be intimidated by a gun. Though it would be kind of hard to explain to Charlie how my boyfriend was hit by a bullet and kept chatting like it was nothing. I laughed at the thought and approached Charlie.

"Hey Dad, I'm sure Bells and Edward told you that Carlisle is coming to pick me up," I smiled.

"What?" he inquired, surprised.

"Oh, maybe they didn't," I frowned uneasily, before shrugging and sitting down, "well, Carlisle Cullen and I are kind of… dating… and before you say anything, he's twenty-four," _well, physically… mmm, physically…,_ "and I'm twenty-three."

"Hols, he has kids," Charlie stated dubiously, "are you sure you want to get involved with some guy who has five kids?"

"Dad, I work with kids everyday," I replied with a slight smile, "and they all like me. Ergo, no problem. But Carlisle is going to be a gentleman and come tell you what his intentions are with me. He wants to do this 'properly'."

"That's very … noble of him," Charlie replied, setting his gun down, "when's he coming?"

I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. I smiled and raced to the door, opening it. Carlisle was in his jacket, a pair of jeans, and a red polo. I tried not to stare. Or drool. I accomplished only one of those.

"Hello, Hollie," he leaned down and kissed me on the nose first and then on my lips. I was about to grab onto his jacket and continue kissing him, when I heard Charlie clear his throat.

I grabbed Carlisle's hand and, blushing, led him into the kitchen.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Carlisle smiled slightly, shaking Charlie's hand.

"Dr. Cullen," he replied, "I hear you and Hols are playing baseball. How long has this been going on?"

I would have laughed – the way he made it sound, it seemed like all we did was play baseball – but I didn't. I just watched the two most important men in my life interact.

"Hollie and I have been dating for about a week and a half now," Carlisle replied with that charming half-smile.

I smiled, leaning against the doorway, watching them. Charlie gave me an accusatory 'why didn't you tell me this before?' look and I smiled apologetically. It slipped my mind. What with Carlisle occupying it all the time, I forgot to tell my father about my new boyfriend. I loved the sound of that. Carlisle: my boyfriend. Ooh, perfect!

Carlisle glanced at the gun on the table and his eyes sparkled in amusement. He looked back at Charlie and stated, "I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I had the feeling that Hollie had forgotten to tell you about us." He gave me a knowing look and I flushed, smiling.

"When will the game be over?" Charlie inquired, glancing at the gun as well. I knew he would never shoot Carlisle but I assumed he was trying to be threatening. It would have worked on a man who could actually die.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied, "these games tend to get rather competitive."

"Well, you aren't a kid anymore, Hols," Charlie frowned, "just be back before the morning, all right?"

I hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Of course, Dad."

"Thanks again, Chief Swan," Carlisle grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist. We headed out of the room and I caught Charlie pointing to his pocket. I felt the pocket of my jacket and rolled my eyes. Pepper spray.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I inquired suddenly as he sped along the highway, toward his home. My brow creased in worry – I didn't want to press him, but I was insanely curious about his 'condition', as it were.

"Anything," he smiled charmingly. I knew he knew what I was about to ask. I'm sure he was surprised that I _hadn't_ asked him yet.

"When were you born, Carlisle?" I inquired, toying with the rings on my fingers – a golden Claddagh pinky ring that Charlie and Renee had given me when I was younger, a white gold ring on my left index finger that almost looked like ivy – to avoid meeting his gaze, "and when were you ... made this way?"

He reached over and tilted my chin up with his finger. I smiled softly at his touch, an almost electrical current running from his finger through my skin. He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, almost nervous, "1640. In London. I was turned in 1663."

My eyes widened considerably and I gaped. That was a _long_ time to be alive! I was expecting, oh I don't know, one hundred years or something like that.

"And you've never had a singer before?" I inquired aghast, "how could you go so long alone?"

"I had my family," he answered with a slight, sad smile, "and no, I never had a singer before you. Vampires only ever have one singer. And you were worth the wait, my dear."

I blushed slightly and smiled up at him. He returned my smile with one of his dazzling ones.

"So, how did you …?" I began hesitantly. I had pried enough, but I was _so_ curious about his past.

"My father and I were, well, vampire-hunters you could say," Carlisle replied, his jaw set as he presumably remembered what had happened to him so long ago, "one night, a hunt went wrong. Well, I'm certain you can guess without me going into too much detail." At my nod, he continued, "I couldn't live like the others did. It was so against every principle that I had. I didn't know what to do. So I tried a new way of living. I hated what I was, but I have accepted what I am."

"I'm sorry," I frowned slightly, saddened by his tale, "I can't imagine what it's been like for you. But I'm very glad you don't hate yourself anymore, Carlisle. I certainly don't."

He smiled softly at me, his golden eyes smoldering as he stated quietly, "Well worth the wait."

I smiled up at him, giddy, as he put the car in park in front of an enormous house. It was tucked very far back into the woods and had enormous glass windows. I stared at it in awe. He placed a kiss on my nose and then climbed out of the car. He was at my door in an instant, helping me out.

I accepted his hand and smiled up at him, intoxicated by the mere presence of a smile on his handsome face. He tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and started pulling me toward the house.

"I know you teach the children every day, but they wanted to meet you properly, as my girlfriend," Carlisle informed me, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled gorgeously.

I smiled and nodded, overjoyed that he had referred to me and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence, "Of course. They _all_ wanted to meet me properly?"

"Well, _most_ of them," Carlisle stated with a slight apologetic smile. We both knew Rosalie was beside herself at the fact that Carlisle and I were dating and now Edward and Bella.

"Miss Swan!"

I looked around for Alice, but couldn't see her. Carlisle smiled and pointed up, causing me to look up. I was surprised, to say the least, when I saw Jasper and Alice standing on the upper branches of a particularly large oak tree. Alice waved and she and Jasper jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully beside me.

My eyes were wide at that feat, but the two just smiled, while Carlisle laughed at my startled expression.

"That was cool," I stated with a shocked laugh.

"We're happy you could come, Miss Swan," Jasper stated quietly, his hands in his pockets and a strained smile on his face.

"Thank you, Jasper, but just call me Hollie," I replied with a slight smile. He nodded, his features still tense, and Carlisle informed me that Jasper wasn't as in control as the others were around blood.

"Hollie, I love your jewelry," Alice smiled, hugging me, "you always have the prettiest jewelry on!"

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled slightly, looking back at Carlisle as Jasper and Alice disappeared toward the garage, "your house is amazing, Carlisle. It's so beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside," Carlisle smiled, "come on, we still have to find Emmett and Rosalie. I'm sure Edward and Bella are around here somewhere."

"There they are," I laughed, shocked once again, as I watched Edward leap out of one of the windows with Bella on his back. He took off through the treetops and I stared, aghast.

Carlisle just laughed and swept me off my feet – literally – and carried me bridal style into the house. This was just one of the many feats of strength Carlisle would show off to me. And it was _very_ sexy. He carried me like I was weightless and entered the house.

Rosalie stormed down the stairs and, upon seeing us, stomped out of room. She was probably already annoyed by Edward and Bella. I looked up at Carlisle, who looked furious, but I rested my head against his chest and he looked down at me, immediately softening his gaze.

Emmett hopped down from the floor above us and smiled, waving a butcher knife carelessly in his hand, "Hey, Miss Swan. I would ask you what you're doing in Carlisle's arms, but I have to catch up with Rosalie."

"Oh, all right, Emmett," I smiled slightly, laughing and shaking my head, "and just call me Hollie."

He nodded and smirked, preparing to race off, when Carlisle stopped him; "Emmett?"

Emmett looked up at his father with a questioning look.

"The knife," Carlisle stated with a sigh, as though Emmett carried around sharp objects all the time.

"Oh yeah," Emmett carelessly tossed the knife on a side table and raced after Rosalie, sending us one last smirk.

"They were making dinner for you, at my request, but I guess Bella told them you both already ate," Carlisle explained with a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry," I said hurriedly, "I wouldn't have eaten if…"

"Don't worry about it, Hollie," Carlisle stated, not even breaking a sweat even though he'd been holding me for quite some time now, "would you like a tour of the house?" His eyes were smoldering slightly and his half-grin was perfectly etched upon his angelic face. I could only nod.

_**Again, I'm sorry that I didn't get to the baseball scene! I still have to figure out **_**exactly**_** what I want to do with that chapter. I was even disappointed that I didn't get to it yet! FORGIVE ME!!! But please review first lol! **_

_**Witchbaby300:**__ Yeah, I know – I don't like Bella's standoffish personality. I'm glad you like the way I wrote Bella!! Yeah, he's definitely a major hottie, no matter how you say his name!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Lady Nightlord:**__ I know, I hate Rob!!! Lol I like that you added Rob in your conversations lol. Haha, I know, Edward would be scared of my Carlisle thoughts lol; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal:**__ Thanks! Yeah, I have the feeling that she'll hit him soon lol! Maybe at prom haha; __**licette230:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you love Carlisle; so do I!!!; __**Kookie-chan:**__ haha, yes, he deserves to be poked with a needle!! =]; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Yeah, I'm glad Jasper and Edward were there! Yep, your car name is awesome! I'm glad you like my car names lol! Thanks for the help offer!!! :D ;__** ickypoo:**__ I know, I can't wait for that part either!!! (rhymed lol) Glad you liked it!; __**gurlwriter:**__ lol I'm glad you loved it! I know, Jasper and Edward on guard duty! Looove it!!: __**AmorOccidit:**__ Thanks! They were so sweet to her!!; __**Johanna Black:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like the dress and the chapter!! Lol, no Rob doesn't know how to take a hint!; __**Carah18:**__ lol I'm glad you liked it! I want to date Carlisle tooooo!!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ haha yes he is a major stalker! I'm glad you liked the little rescue!! I'm sorry lol but baseball's next time! =( I know, I would pay to have one of the Cullen men as a body guard!! And I would want to have Carlisle on a dating show but I would be crushed if I didn't win lol!!; __**AnabelleLee13194:**__ Haha, yeah, that's so true!!; __**Gahoole15:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it!!; __**All The Pretty Horses:**__ Thanks! Yeah, Rob is pretty creepy! And Jasper and Edward are the perfect body guards!!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild:**__ When Carlisle said her thoughts were fuzzier to Edward, I meant that you know how he can't hear Bella's thoughts? Well, since Bella and Hollie are related, he can hear Hollie's thoughts but they aren't perfectly clear. I hope that makes sense. I'm glad you like it!!; __**Scarlet-Black-Rose:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**WhisperBei:**__ I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I think he is going to turn into exactly that lol!; __**Chel88: **__lol Yes, his kisses would be sooo yummy lol. I'm glad you liked it! I wouldn't want him to leave me either! And Jasper and Edward could be my bodyguards anyday too!!; __**LegoLassss:**__ I'm glad you like it so much!!! That's so nice! I wish I could publish this lol! You'd get a free copy! With a Carlisle doll, free of charge!! Lol; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ lol you can be part of the family if I can!! Thank you so much; I appreciate the writing skills comment!! I'm glad you like it so much!; __**carlislelover:**__ Thank you so much! Yep, a little more Carlisle/Hollie. Be prepared for the house tour, because there will be A LOT!!; __**4everyoursx:**__ I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks!!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Thanks!; __**Bmangaka:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it! Isn't the Cullen boys' bodyguardyness adorable?!; __**JauntyChick:**__ Rob is such a jerk!! Glad you liked it!; __**JB Chick: **__Thanks! I'm glad you love it!!; __**Alina Larin:**__ I'm glad you like this story, especially if you don't read a lot of Twilight ones! I appreciate it!; __**princesangelbebe:**__ Thank you! I know, I wish Esme could be in here, maybe she will be later! I'm glad you like it!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ I'm so glad you like it! I know, the thought of him defending her is enough to melt! I'm sorry I've made you debate over Carlisle and Jasper, especially since Jasper is going to be, like, her closest friend (aside from Carlisle of course) later on! Oops, I gave away a secret!!!; __**Evil's Sidekick:**__ Yes, she's on my jealousy list too!! Carlisle dancing, in a tux… oooh can't wait!!; __**Jasperiano24:**__ I wish I was in her place too! Lol drooling? Wow, it must be good lol!! I'm glad you like it and noo, he doesn't know how to take a hint! He will later though, trust me lol!; __**Catarcy: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it and thanks for saying it's well-written! I love Carlisle/OC stories too!; __**Sadie:**__ Thank you so much for reading it! I'm so glad you like it and yes, Carlisle is very superduper sexy! He's definitely a DILF!! Lol; __**peaceless:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Haha, yes, Carlisle is soo sexy, I just had to write a story about him!; __**Wildstar272819:**__ Yeah, life is always in the way lolol. I'm glad you like it! Yes, Rob definitely needs to back off lol!!; __**Hakujou Enputi-Shigai:**__ I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!!; __**((LostieFan)):**__ I'm so glad you like it! Rob is very annoying and I don't think it will be just Carlisle to beat him up lol!! _

_**AGAIN, I'M SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO THE BASEBALL SCENE! I REALLY WISH I DID! So for this I'll give you some spoilers (IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS, SKIP THIS NEXT PART AND REVIEW PLEASE!!):**_

_**NOTE: They aren't extreme spoilers; just some little tidbits to hopefully keep you all interested!**_

_**Rob **_will_** get whooped. Just not yet. It will be great! First he's going to be majorly stalkerish!**_

_**The next chapter is DEFINITELY the baseball scene (which I guess isn't a spoiler BUT…) there is ALSO going to be some EXTREME Carlisle/Hollie action on the tour through the house! Be forewarned!!**_

_**Also, prom is going to be INTENSE! I mean, majorly intense, maybe sneaking off into the woods intense. I'm not sure yet, though! XD**_

_**Bella's best friend of the Cullens ends up being Alice; Hollie's will be Jasper. So there will be a lot of Hollie/Jasper friendship! :D**_


	13. Tours and Baseball

A/N: HOOOOOLLLLLYYY COWWW!!!!!!!!!! 42 REVIEWS IN 1 CHAPTER?!?!? You guys are the most incredible readers evvverrrr!!!!!!! Thank you all so much; I'm sooo pleased that you all love this story so much! And just for that, this will be extra long, extra fluffy, extra dramatical (no, that isn't a word, but it could be!), and extra fantastical!

Two words: BASEBALL SCENE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _but if I did, I would TOTALLY get Edward and Carlisle! SWEET!!

A/N continued: 4090 words for this chapter! I hope it's long enough! I hope you enjoy the scenes and if you don't I swear I'll rewrite them! I want them to be perfect!!

Chapter Thirteen: Tours and Baseball

"_Don't worry about it, Hollie," Carlisle stated, not even breaking a sweat even though he'd been holding me for quite some time now, "would you like a tour of the house?" His eyes were smoldering slightly and his half-grin was perfectly etched upon his angelic face. I could only nod._

When I finally regained any proper use of my brain, Carlisle had already carried me up several staircases. I was too intrigued by the vast array of historical items scattered tastefully through each room to keep my eyes focused solely on him. It was hard to do, but his house was just so _fascinating_! Every little piece of furniture or artwork obviously had some meaning, and if I wasn't relaxing in his arms, I probably would have wandered over to inspect every little detail. But, weighing the options, I _much_ preferred sitting in his arms.

"Are these all graduation caps?" I inquried, shocked, as I stared at the enormous display of graduation caps on the wall.

"Yes," Carlisle chuckled, smiling down at me, his golden eyes twinkling in the light. My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to inhale as he continued, "The kids don't mind it as much as you would think. They all find something interesting to occupy their time. As you can probably tell, Jasper's favorite subject is history."

I nodded, when a thought struck me – it made so much sense now, when it didn't seem to fit before, "Is Jasper… did he _fight_ in the Civil War?"

Carlisle smiled at my revelation and nodded, that amazing half-smile gracing his face, "Yes, he did. I assume he's been more attentive in your American History class?"

I nodded, dumbstruck, at the idea that one of _my_ students had fought in the American Civil War. I would have to talk to him about it – if he was willing, that is. How fascinating would that be to get honest firsthand accounts of that time period?! I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued observing the house as he carried me down a long, narrow, blinding white corridor. I glanced behind us and saw a room at the end of the hall, the large doors open.

_Must have been Edward's room_, I thought to myself with a laugh, _I hope he and Bells are having fun!_

Carlisle used his foot to push open the door in front of us. Slowly he set me down and I immediately missed the safe comfort I had felt when I rested in his long, strong arms. But I stared around the room we were currently in with awe. I moved around it, running my fingers over the valuable objects with great care. Directly across from the door was an enormous set of glass doors with an amazing view of the surrounding forest. To my left, an enormous bookcase made of a beautiful cherry wood was filled to the very brim with old, weather-worn books. A desk made of the same wood sat beside it, papers scattered across its top as well as _more_ books and photos. There were more windows next to the desk. To my right, there was a large walk-in closet – for some reason, I had the feeling that was Alice's doing – and several bureaus. The walls and ceiling weren't white, like the rest of the house, but a rich, deep blue. I looked around curiously, before turning to him, "Where's your bed?"

His eyes smoldered for a moment and I flushed, catching the mischievous smile spreading across his face. That had come out _so_ wrong.

"I don't have to sleep," he replied, sparing me from any embarrassing comment, his golden eyes shifting over to meet mine, the small, roguish half-smile still in place, leaving me breathless, as usual, "though I could always get one, if need be."

I don't think my face could get any more flushed, so I turned, taking a deep breath and subtly fanned myself, moving over to the bookshelf.

I was hypersensitive of every little sound and movement that Carlisle made behind me. He was watching me, I knew, feeling the startling sensation as his eyes followed my every move. I wondered what he was thinking and suddenly wished I could read minds like Edward. I would kill to know what he was thinking about… well, only something small like a cockroach or something (those evil creatures deserved to die anyway, in my opinion).

"Your room is… amazing," I breathed, studying the books intently; of course, they were all classics, and probably some of the earliest copies, like _Moby Dick, the Phantom of the Opera, War and Peace, _and so on. He even had my personal favorite, _Jane Eyre_, "I can't believe how many books you have. I love them all, by the way."

Suddenly, two muscular arms snaked their way around my waist from behind and my breathing hitched. I was small enough that his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands rested on my waist, the way they would if I were hugging myself. Carlisle rested his chin atop my head, pulling me back slightly so that I was resting against his smooth, muscular chest. If I had thought it was difficult to control my breathing before, to say I was having a hard time now would be an understatement.

Every single inch of me that came in contact with Carlisle was tingling and, as I placed my hands on his arms, I felt him press his cheek to my head, smiling what I knew was his gorgeous half-smile.

It may have just been me, but the air in the room suddenly didn't seem so open and cool. Immediately I felt as though it was too hot in there and I had to struggle to keep my emotions in check. I was doing what I thought was a relatively good job – aside from my breathing, which came out in quiet gasps the longer he held me against him – when he spun me around to face him.

His face was inches from mine, his tempting lips pulled up into his signature smile, and I placed my hands on his chest just to steady myself from the sheer impact of the look. I felt my knees weakening as his eyes sparkled and smoldered in the now electric atmosphere – so it wasn't just me.

"Do you realize how important you are to me?" he inquired, his rich, smooth voice almost inaudible in the ringing, tense silence.

I could only smile, my heart thudding painfully in my chest and my face heating up incredibly. His words were too good to be true. Of course he meant more to me than life itself – I had come to that conclusion a very long time ago – but to hear him tell me that _I_, lowly, tiny Hollie Swan, was important to _him_ was the best news I had ever heard.

His eyes swept over my face almost so quickly that I didn't notice them, and he reached up, running an icy finger along my jawbone and down my neck. I shuddered with delight, my eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes and back, torn between which of his dazzlingly attractive features to stare at. He curled his finger around my chin and instantly, his lips met mine.

It was odd how incredibly aware I had been of anything and everything at the precise moment before his cool, soft lips began to move against mine. I could hear the birds twittering away on the branches outside of his windows, the squirrels chittering and chasing each other through the treetops, and yet, now, every sense I owned was focused only on him. There was no table dividing us like there had been at the café, so I could enjoy the feel of his entire body pressed flush against mine as he continued to kiss me.

Somehow, my arms – numb from his initial contact – wrapped around his neck, my hands making their way into his thick blond hair. His hands moved from my face to my hips, keeping me completely against him. He stepped forward, never once breaking the kiss, and I miraculously managed to keep from tripping as I stepped back.

This kiss, unlike the one in the café, was slow and sensual, full of an equal amount of passion as before, but with less of a rush. His lips moved magically against mine and suddenly, I felt myself bump into the wall behind me. Carlisle put one hand on the wall beside my head and kept the other around my waist, effectively trapping me against the wall. My senses gone mad, I pulled him toward me, keen on continuing this fantastic kiss.

But he pulled away suddenly, breathing unnecessarily deeply, staring at me with his luscious golden eyes smoldering and burning with such intensity that I almost grabbed him again to continue. But I took a deep breath, as well – humans _did _need to breathe, after all.

"That was… indescribable," I gasped, resting my hands once again on his strong, muscular biceps and resting my forehead against his rock-hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me, running his hand through my wavy hair.

"I have to be so careful with you, Hollie," he sighed, "I could break you so easily. You're like a porcelain figurine…," he held me out at arm's length; "one wrong move and I could damage you."

"You're fine," I smiled breathlessly, "honestly – I have no qualms whatsoever with what just went on here… in fact…" I pulled him back toward me and kissed him deeply.

He hesitated, as if knowing that one wrong move and I was toast, but his emotions got the best of him and again he pressed me into the wall. Since I was, shall we say vertically challenged, I stood on the tips of my toes, trying to make it easier on him so he wouldn't have to bend down so far. Carlisle had other ideas, though.

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and suddenly, I was on his desk on the other side of the room, now more level with him. What surprised me the most was he hadn't even broken the kiss. Papers were scattering in all directions as the kiss became more intense, his hand creeping up along my stomach.

Suddenly he pulled back, stepping a few feet away. I looked at him, bewildered, and probably completely windswept, wondering why he had done that.

Suddenly, Alice appeared in the doorway and smiled slyly at Carlisle and I.

"Alice," he greeted her, thought his cheery smile didn't mask the breathlessness in his tone.

"Carlisle," she smiled, looking between the two of us, before settling her sights on him again, "I just came to make sure you didn't break the desk. Hollie doesn't need to be covered in splinters before the game."

I raised an eyebrow, blushing terribly, and avoided all eye contact. How did Alice know what we were doing?

"Anyway, Edward just brought Bella back and wants to know if it's time to play," Alice continued, still smiling her sly, knowing smile.

Carlisle looked at me and I almost thought he was going to refuse the game entirely, but he nodded, smiling at Alice finally, though his eyes remained focused on mine for the majority of the conversation, "Sure. The storm's almost here, right?"

Alice nodded vigorously and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room; "Come on; you need to get your jersey on!"

I looked at Carlisle, wanting nothing more than to return to his side and continue what we had been doing before, but he gave me that adorable half-smile, seeming to say 'go on'.

I followed Alice down the stairs as she chattered away about how cute Carlisle and I were together.

"How did you know about the whole… uh… desk thing?" I inquired delicately, still embarrassed by that whole situation. Getting caught with your student's father by said student wasn't exactly a normal thing in my book.

"Oh, I can see the future, basically," Alice smiled brightly, "what I see is based on people's decisions at the moment they make them; if things would have continued with you and Carlisle, the desk surely would have broken and you would have to go to the hospital."

"And imagine trying to explain that," Edward chuckled slightly, tugging Bella's hand as they entered the garage. He shrugged on a jersey and lovingly placed a hat on Bella's head. They exchanged smiles.

"How many people know about this?!" I inquired, shocked and embarrassed.

"What, you making out with Carlisle?" Emmett inquired, turning his cap backwards as he entered with Rosalie and Jasper.

I threw my head in my hands and groaned. Bella laughed slightly, "You did what?!"

Alice handed me a jersey and I ignored everyone, pulling the oversized shirt on. Carlisle entered the garage and grinned dazzlingly. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Alice smirked, Bella giggled, and Rosalie fumed.

I ignored everyone again and headed up to him, hugging him, mumbling into his chest, "They're never going to let me live this down."

He kissed my temple and chuckled, "Ignore them. They don't mean anything by it… except maybe Rosalie."

I laughed and instantly felt better. I pulled away from him slightly and he plopped a baseball cap atop my head, grinning dazzlingly. I adjusted the hat and he kissed my nose, stating, "Perfect." He turned to the others, who were just watching us in amusement, and clapped his hands together, "Let's play!"

Since Bells and I couldn't run like the family – I had only seen Edward, when he had saved Bells – Edward and Carlisle chivalrously decided to drive us there in their monstrous silver jeep. The two men sat in front – Bells and I opted for the back, despite their offers to take the passenger seats.

We exchanged looks and knew exactly what the other was thinking – how did this happen to _me_? How did _I_ get this amazing man in front of me? What makes _me_ so special?

We giggled and listened to the loud roar of the Jeep's engine and the quiet hum of the radio. Carlisle and Edward exchanged grins and I knew they were smiling about myself and Bella.

I started humming and before I knew it, had broken out into my own rendition of _Would You Go With Me _when it came on the radio (I begged Carlisle to turn country on in case Josh Turner was on and, low and behold, he was!). Even though Bells didn't like country, she agreed with me that Josh Turner was a complete stud. Soon, she joined in – quieter, and more self conscious, but all the same. Carlisle and Edward were still grinning, chuckling when I yelled out, "This is my favorite part!" before continuing to sing with my favorite line.

Know this; I have a favorite part of every song… ever. It was weird I know, but there's always one line of a song that has some particular meaning to me or struck some chord in me.

Before I knew it, we were in the center of a large, lush green field. Trees were surrounding us on all sides and there was an enormous waterfall not too far off. Fog was creeping through the trees, but it stayed on the outer edge of the field. I saw the rest of the Cullens stretching in the field as we piled out of the car. I leaned against the Jeep and stared up at Carlisle, who was smiling energetically.

"So why do you have to play during a thunderstorm?" I inquired, "what's the connection?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," he replied, trapping me between himself and the Jeep and placing a short but intense kiss on my lips. He then grabbed my hand, swept me up into his arms, and raced over to the others.

We were there instantaneously and I had to gape in surprise. That was _fast_. He set me down and began stretching. Bells and I looked at each other – there was _no way_ we could play against vampires.

"You can be the umpires," Alice suggested, "just let us know if we're out or safe."

"We can do that," Bella stated quietly, smiling.

We stood behind home plate and waited for them to begin, smiling excitedly. My eyes met Carlisle's from across the field and he winked. I blushed and smiled back, when a loud clap of thunder echoed through the field.

Alice glanced at the sky and smiled, "It's time."

Rosalie was up first, and as soon as Alice pitched the ball, she hit it, the incredibly loud crack drowned out by a rumble of thunder.

"Now I see why you play during thunderstorms!" Bella laughed to Carlisle who had suddenly appeared behind us.

"And no one can hear it," I smiled up at him. He came behind me, nodding, and wrapped his arms around my waist again, resting his chin on my head. We watched Rosalie run around the bases and Edward darted insanely quickly into the woods to retrieve the ball.

"That's got to be a homerun right?" Bella inquired.

"Edward's pretty fast," Carlisle replied with a chuckle.

Suddenly, he emerged from the woods before Rosalie rounded third and threw the ball at Jasper, who was crouched as catcher. He caught the ball just as Rosalie slid into home and Bells and I looked at each other and then Rosalie, echoing, "Out."

Rosalie glared and stomped off, while Carlisle called, "Easy, kitty."

Mind you, all of this had taken place in a matter of seconds, so it was difficult to wrap my mind around what was happening.

Carlisle removed his arms from around me and I grabbed his hand, placing a 'good luck' kiss on his lips. His mouth curved up into a smile and he grabbed the baseball bat, pointing the end out toward the forest with a smirk.

Alice pitched again, and – just as before – the thunder rumbled at the precise moment Carlisle hit the ball. It flew high into the air and Emmett and Edward lunged into the air to catch it.

"Go Carlisle!" I screamed, clapping – okay, so I got loud at sporting events… plus, it was _Carlisle_ out there. I had to show my support.

Edward and Emmett slammed into each other in midair, lightning darting through the sky to accompany the thunder, all covering the enormous thud their bodies made. They landed on the ground, the ball in between them on the ground. Carlisle darted around he bases as I continued to scream and dance, "Go Carlisle! Go Carlisle!"

As he reached home plate, he didn't stop, but swooped down and lifted me in the air, spinning me around. I laughed, kissing him, calling, "Safe!"

Again, this took a matter of seconds, but his kiss lasted much longer – to my joy. Jasper walked over to Carlisle, patting his shoulder with a laugh, "Sorry, Miss Swan, but I need a catcher."

I laughed as Carlisle set me down and squatted at the plate, "That's all right – I'm just glad it isn't me…," the speeds they threw the balls at were high enough to break a human's hand; "and call me Hollie, Jasper."

He just grinned and turned toward Alice, doing some insanely cool moves with the baseball bat. He wound it up and smirked. She pitched and again, the crack of the thunder overrode the crack of the ball.

Jasper took off and Emmett climbed up the trunk of a tree to retrieve the ball. I could hear Rosalie say something about her 'monkey man' and stifled a laugh. Honestly, Emmett seemed more like a bear than a monkey. He threw the ball at Carlisle, but Jasper made it around before he could throw it to Carlisle.

"This has to be the fastest game I've ever been to," I laughed, amused. Carlisle stood, shaking his hand slightly, mocking pain.

"Did you get hurt?" I inquired, feigning surprise – if he was immortal, I know that couldn't have hurt him. He nodded and held his hand out to me. I took it and kissed his open palm, smiling up at him.

He smiled his dazzling smile again and then jogged to the pitcher's mound as Alice, Edward, and Emmett came to where Bella and I stood. Edward smiled and brushed some of the hair from Bella's face.

"Is Carlisle pitching?" I inquired of Emmett, who was swinging the bat between his hands like a pro.

He smirked down at me and nodded, "You got it, Hollie." He got into position and Carlisle wound the ball before pitching it. All I could do was stare at him – every single thing he did was incredibly attractive. I even missed the resounding crack of the ball and thunder, and even Emmett race around the bases because I was too busy watching Carlisle.

Only when I heard Bella state "Out!" did I look away from Carlisle. I could see him smirking and staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Edward chuckled at the look of bliss on my face and patted Emmett's shoulder, picking up the bat.

"You'd better watch out, Rose, this is headed directly at you," he called, winding up the bat. She just tossed her hair over her shoulder, announcing, "Bring it on, Eddie."

He scowled and Carlisle pitched again. I almost got distracted by his handsomeness, but the ball whizzing by my face caught my attention.

Rosalie ducked slightly when the ball zoomed toward her face, but she caught up with it easily. Edward rounded all four bases by the time Rosalie threw the ball back in. She scowled at Edward, who just chuckled to himself and winked at Bella.

The game continued like this for another few minutes and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I had never seen anything so amazing in my entire life. I was currently sitting beside Carlisle, who was squatting behind home plate, resting my head on his thigh. He was stroking my hair as we waited for the outfielders to get in position.

As Alice prepared to throw the ball again – causing me to move a few inches away from Carlisle in fear of getting hit, she froze suddenly. Her eyes became glazed over and I figured she was having a vision thingy.

"Stop!" she cried suddenly, looking at the fog moving silently through the trees. Everyone mimicked her and then raced over to home plate, looking for Carlisle for direction. He easily hoisted me to my feet and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, inquiring, concerned, "What is it, Alice?"

"They were leaving, but then they heard us playing," she stated nervously, "they're coming this way."

Edward looked physically sick and Bella just looked confused. Carlisle, his golden eyes hardening in concern and protection, pulled me away from the others just slightly. I knew immediately something had happened.

"Other vampires are coming, aren't they?" I inquired, grasping onto his arm.

He nodded, holding my upper arms protectively in his hands. His jaw was set and his brow furrowed in concern, "Hollie, I need you to stay back with your sister. Nothing's going to happen; we'll make sure of it."

I nodded, kissing him firmly, before he turned and pulled me back to the group, his hand encompassing mine reassuringly.

_Okay, Hols, it won't be that bad,_ I thought, _Carlisle will protect me… Edward will protect Bella… nothing will happen if they can't tell we aren't vampires, right?_

"Let's hope it's that simple, Hollie," Edward grimaced, his vice-like grip causing Bella to wince. I grabbed my sister's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before hiding behind Carlisle. We all stared at the forest, waiting tensely for whatever was coming.

Suddenly, three figures emerged from the fog and my heart dropped to my stomach. Carlisle gripped my hand slightly, as if reminding me he would never let anything happen to me. I squeezed his hand back, showing him I knew, as the three vampires approached us from across the field. Even though I felt exceedingly safe with Carlisle, I knew something terrible was about to happen.

_**Ahhhh!!! BASEBALL SCENE!! I hope you all enjoyed it! I think I did. :D And I hope you enjoyed the tour of the house ;)**_

_**Oh, and I hate doing this, but if you could, I have a bunch of other stories up (including 1 I just wrote for ER with Carter [3]) that I'd love for you all to check out!!! If not, I'll just shut up lol!! :D**_

_**LegoLassss:**__ I'm glad you liked it!! Oh, thanks for the date correction – stupid Twilight Lexicon lied to meee!! Haha; __**Aeglos3:**__ Thank you so much! Haha, please don't steal my Carlisle!! I'm glad you liked that line haha, I was laughing when I wrote it! It seems to be a favorite for some people lol! Thanks again!; __**justanothergaarafangurl:**__ Thank you so much! I love Carlisle too!!; __**EMBER91:**__ That's all right! I'm glad you liked it!! Yeah, Rob's definitely going to get creepier! I was considering having him at the baseball scene, but I think I'll have to work on his stalkerishness after the whole attack thing. I'm glad you liked it!! No, I do happy dances too! Lol. No, I haven't seen it, is it good?; __**Superdani aka VioletFairchild:**__ Haha, yeah they are!! No there isn't a man like Carlisle anymore! :'( lol I thought the nose kissing would be cute! I would love that! __**Jasperiano24:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like the fluffy scenes lol! I'm glad you like it and the Hollie/Jasper friendship will be nice too!; __**watergoddesskasey:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**witchbaby300:**__ Haha, Emmett + sharp objects = funny lol. I'm glad you liked it!; __**stepintothemoonlight16:**__ Thank you so much! Haha, yes, sexy Jasper and Carlisle!; __**goddess0fdiscord:**__ Thank you so much! I appreciate it!; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Yep, they'll be great friends! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it! Carlisle is yummy for sure! And I enjoy your stories too!!; __**cheekywallaby:**__ Thanks so much!!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal:**__ haha glad you like it!; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it so much!!; __**amobutterfly25:**__Yep, they'll be friends!! Haha, a lot of people liked that line! I'm glad you did – I enjoyed writing that line lol; __**BMangaka:**__ Thanks! Yeah, I love Jasper too, so I wanted him to be important!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ Haha, thank you so much. I'm sorry it's cruel and unusual punishment to leave you hanging lol. I hope you enjoy the baseball scene! May I please have Carlisle back? I get nervous when he's gone lol!; __**Johanna Black:**__ Oh yes he does!! :D I'm glad you like it!; __**Gahoole15:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I can't wait for the Rob whooping lol!!; __**JB Chick: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed the scene!; __**cat3758:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I may do his POV at some point; I'm toying with the idea. Glad you like it!; __**Chel88:**__ I know, he definitely needs to be un-lonely lol. He's so proper!! :D I'm glad you like it and Hollie and Jasper being friends!; __**Xpurpleis4heartsX: **__Haha thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I imagine myself as Hollie too! Lol; __**Kookie-chan:**__ Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Yay, Rob getting whooped!!; __**Carah18:**__ Thanks! Hopefully this was longer! Haha, I wish I could write forever! And yes, it will be intense!! XD; __**Lady Nightlord:**__ Haha, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Haha, yeah, he couldn't be threatening. Haha, Edward, be nice!! Lol; __**Sadie:**__ Haha, thanks! I loved that part too, oh, Charlie! I have an uncle that looks and acts just like him! Yeah, I think Rosalie will get put in her place. By who though?!?!?! Lol glad you liked it!; __**SilverAngel1234:**__ thanks!! :D ; __**patriotgirl101:**__ Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed it!; __**TwilightEclps:**__ Thanks! Glad you liked it!!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha, yeah she's living my dream too!! Haha, I'm glad you liked the Emmett/knife part lol. It would be so funny to see! Yes, Rob bashing is on the way!!; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ No, it's not sad! It makes me feel special!! I'm glad you like it!! And yes, I need to be in the Cullen family!!; __**gurlwriter:**__ I hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, I can't wait for their friendship to progress either!; __**4everyoursx:**__ I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for making you crazy with the spoilers lol!; __**Green Animelover: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!!; __**xxTheWiseOnexx: **__Thanks!! I'm glad you like it and the other stories too!! :D; __**princessaangelbebe:**__ Yay Jasper!! Haha, no he wouldn't but it would be funny!! I'm glad you like it!; __**Wunmiii:**__ Yeah, I'm definitely putting that song in there later! That's funny you mentioned it because I always think of it when I write this! I hope their little session was all right – it's hard to write them! I'm glad you like it!; __**-my-forgotten-rose:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much!! I appreciate your comment!!; __**RopedMeASparrow: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them together and I hope you enjoy the baseball scene!!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!_


	14. Flight to Phoenix and Three Little Words

Author's Note: WOW! I am SOOOO sorry about not updating this sooner! I even have a buttload of excuses lol: 1.) finals week just ended on Friday, 2.) the week BEFORE finals week, half of my group wasn't ready to present our final project on the day it was due so I had to do some serious grovelling to the professor to not give me a zero on it, 3.) people at work are spreading rumors that I like this one guy Andrew, when I really like this other guy Christian and I don't want him to think I like Andrew. Lol. Confusing I know. So please forgive me now that I've bored you with my life lol!!!!

Now, on with the show: I do not own _Twilight_, because if I did, I would own Carlisle and Edward and Jasper and Emmett lol!! Now I'm sad :'(

Chapter Fourteen: Flight to Phoenix and Three Little Words

_Suddenly, three figures emerged from the fog and my heart dropped into my stomach. Carlisle gripped my hand slightly, as if reminding me he would never let anything happen to me. I squeezed his hand back, showing him I knew, as the three vampires approached us from across the field. Even though I felt exceedingly safe with Carlisle, I knew something terrible was about to happen. _

I studied the three from behind Carlisle as they made their way toward us. There were two men and one woman. The one in the center was tall, with dark skin and long dreadlocks. He was dressed in jeans and an open orange jacket. The woman, on the right, had flaming red hair and a large fur shawl on. Out of all of them, I was overwhelmingly terrified of the one on the left, and I had no idea why. He was in a leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. His dirty blond hair was pulled back away from his deceptively handsome face. Something about him made me shudder, the cold feeling of fear gripping me more so than when looking at the other two.

Carlisle, feeling my discomfort, squeezed my hand and quickly glanced down at me. His golden eyes were hard with concern, but his beautiful half-smile graced his face when he looked down at me and I couldn't help but feel marginally better. Suddenly, I was hit with a wave of ease and my nervousness decreased a bit. I turned partially and cast a grateful glance to Jasper. He just grinned slightly as I mouthed, 'thank you'. I then jerked my head in Bella's direction and he nodded, sending some calming waves toward her. He then turned back to the approaching group with hard, prepared eyes. I had the feeling that he had encountered this kind of thing plenty of times before.

The trio finally reached us and I avoided eye contact as much as I could. What stunned me was their eye color. A deep, rich crimson, contrasting greatly with their skin tones - dark and light, made my nerves send out danger warnings. Warnings that told me if I didn't get out of there soon, I would be dead. Funny, that didn't happen when I was with Carlisle. My nerves must have adored Carlisle as much as I did.

"I believe this is yours," the dark-skinned vampire stated in a rich Jamaican accent, lifting the baseball and throwing it at Carlisle, a friendly smile on his face.

He caught it easily and smiled politely, "Thank you."

I glared at the baseball in Carlisle's hand - it had gotten us into this mess in the first place. _Stupid baseball, I hate you!_ I could hear Edward let out a nervous laugh and, if the situation hadn't been so terrifying, he probably would have made fun of me for cursing at a baseball.

The one who had spoken then asked if they could join us in the game and I felt my veins freeze up. Bella and I would have to get out of here if they were going to join; anything to keep them from knowing that we were humans. I could see out of the corner of my eye that the one that terrified me was giving Edward a challenging look. But as soon as he felt my eyes on him, those horrifying crimson orbs met mine. I felt as though my heart was stopping and I subtly tightened my grip on Carlisle's hand.

"Sure, some of us were just leaving," Carlisle smiled again and threw the ball back at them. The woman mentioned something about a 'wicked curveball' but I was too focused on getting Carlisle and getting out of there.

Carlisle turned fractionally to Edward and I could tell what he was thinking; _get Hollie and Bella out of here. _Well, there was no way I would be leaving Carlisle, that's for sure. What if something happened and a fight broke out between them all? The thought of Carlisle being hurt in some way was enough to make me nauseous.

Carlisle tugged on my hand and pulled me away from the group, as Edward was doing with Bella a few feet away. It looked like we were just planning our game strategy, so I don't think the other vampires knew what we were doing. Hopefully the others were distracting them from looking in our direction.

Carlisle's voice was extremely quiet but full of concern and emotion, "Hollie, I'm going to have Edward take you home. I need to keep you safe."

"Carlisle, you have to come with me," I frowned instantly, "I can't leave you with them… if something…" I couldn't even fathom how awful it would be if anything at all occurred between the trio and Carlisle and his family.

"Nothing's going to happen, Hollie," Carlisle smiled dazzlingly, raising his hand and placing it gently on my cheek, tilting it upwards as he placed a gentle, loving kiss on my lips, "trust me."

Of course I trusted Carlisle. With my life. But words such as his had never been spoken too soon, seeing as, the minute he finished speaking, snarling and hissing filled the field as I caught James's comment about a snack. I felt myself being shoved back and bumped into Bella as Carlisle threw his body protectively in front of mine.

"The humans are with us," Carlisle stated, his voice deadly calm, his arms spread out, his fingers lightly running down my arms. But I could tell Carlisle realized his mistake as quickly as I did, as he tensed up immediately. Hopefully they wouldn't notice.

"Human_s_?" the one in the jacket grinned, glancing at me, "I thought there was only one." The minute those eyes met mine I felt more terrified than I had all evening. I gripped Carlisle's arms tightly, yet kept my eyes focused on those blood red ones. I wasn't going to be caught unaware if something… if something happened.

"Like I said; they're with us," Carlisle repeated, his voice firm and his jaw set. _Jeez he's sexy when he's angry,_ I thought to myself before shaking my head and looking back at the trio, _focus, Hollie. If you don't pay attention you're dead…_

"I see the game is over," the one in the center spoke, _seemingly_ the leader, "we'll leave now."

Both the woman and the other man looked disappointed at not being able to hunt Bella and I, but they listened to him and they all stood. Edward and Carlisle looked furious, keeping their eyes trained solely on the hunter.

He refused to back away, keeping eye contact with Edward and Carlisle, challenging them to try and stop him. My heart was pounding and I mentally wished it would stop - I didn't need anything to add to their desire to kill me.

"James, come."

He finally relented and backed away from us, wrapping his arm around the woman and heading off into the woods, disappearing into the mist. Not before his chilling eyes met mine again. A ghost of a smirk split across his face and terrified goosebumps darted up my arms. I don't think anyone else noticed his look and I hope it didn't mean anything.

"Okay," Carlisle immediately turned, picked me up bridal style, and in an instant, he and I were at the Jeep. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. The terror in his eyes was enough to tell me that the danger wasn't over. He opened the back door of the Jeep as Edward dragged Bella over to us and he gently ushered me into the seat.

"Carlisle, they're coming after us, aren't they?" I inquired, not nearly as terrified for myself as I should have been. I knew Carlisle wasn't getting in the Jeep with me, and that's what worried me.

"You're going to be all right, Hollie," Carlisle smiled, though, I noticed he didn't rebut my comment. He placed a gentle kiss on my nose, before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me forward, placing a crushing, passionate kiss on my lips. I wove my fingers through his thick blond hair and kissed him back desperately.

"Not the time, Carlisle," Edward's voice broke us apart. Carlisle looked at me again, his golden eyes smoldering as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I hate letting you out of my sight, Hollie," he frowned, squeezing my hand before pulling away, "please don't get hurt."

"I won't, Carlisle, I promise," I smiled gently, kissing his hand as Edward slammed the driver's side door shut. Carlisle shut the door and stepped back as Edward sped away from the field.

"So what, now they're coming after me?" Bella was panicking. I reached up and patted her shoulder, hoping she would calm herself - Edward wasn't helping. I tried to keep my mind off of Carlisle's gorgeous, concerned face - it was keeping me from the conversation.

"… it's like one big game to him," Edward was saying.

For some reason, and I knew Edward had read James's mind so it was highly unlikely that he was wrong, I couldn't help but feel that James was tricking us. He wasn't after Edward.

Before I knew it, Edward pulled up in front of our house. This part was going to be awful. Bella and Edward raced to the door while I clambered out of the Jeep. I raced over to my Bonneville and climbed inside, locking all of the doors just in case. Of course, it was an absurd idea, seeing as James was strong enough to crush the car to bits. But I turned on the engine and drove twice around the block. When the shouting stopped, I pulled up beside Fredrigo just in time.

I could hear shouting inside the house and within moments, Bella was racing toward her truck, tears streaming down her face. Time for me to start acting. I jumped out of the car, shouting her name as she sped off down the street. I looked back at the door and my heart broke.

Charlie stood there with the most distraught look on his face. His chin was quivering and my eyes welled up with tears. I raced to the door and opened it, inquiring quietly, "Dad? Are you all right?"

"She said exactly what your mother said when she left," he sounded completely stunned and dumbfounded.

I winced - that was definitely a low blow. I pulled him into a huge hug and tried to keep my voice and emotions in check - I was failing - as I said, "Dad, I'm going to go bring Bella back, all right? She didn't mean it; she's just upset. She's got a little too much on her plate right now and I don't think she can handle it."

"How do you know that's it?" Charlie inquired, his brow furrowing. I could tell he wanted to believe my words; that it wasn't living here with him that bothered Bells. Of course that wasn't it, but we couldn't exactly tell him that a maniac vampire was coming after us because we smelled good and he wanted to torment Carlisle and Edward. So I opted for a vague response.

"It's a sister thing, Dad," I stated softly, squeezing his hand and smiling what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "trust me. Carlisle, Edward, and I are going to follow her down and bring her back. Okay?"

Charlie just looked down at me and gave me a sad smile, "I'm not going to force her to live here."

"Oh, Dad, it's nothing like that," I sniffed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and racing out of the door, "I'll be back soon… _with_ Bells."

I jumped into Fabrizio and sped off down the street. It was only then that I didn't quite know how to get to the Cullens' house. I figured Edward was probably driving Fredrigo, because I didn't see the clunky orange monster anywhere and Bella didn't drive that fast. I cursed my luck and couldn't help but be edgy at every little sound or movement in the woods - I hated driving at night through the silent forest.

Suddenly, Jasper's face appeared at my window and I held back a startled shriek. Or not. He leaned back at the shrillness of my cry, before smirking, and stating, "Move over, Miss Swan."

He opened the door and after some quick shifting, he was speeding along expertly through the dark. I leaned back in the passenger seat and wiped my eyes.

"She crushed Charlie," I sighed. Jasper sent some calming waves and I smiled up at him gratefully, "Thanks. I know she had to, but he was devastated."

"Don't worry, darlin'," Jasper stated matter-of-factly, "he'll be all right. Edward said Charlie already forgave her. And, before you ask, Carlisle wanted me to come because he couldn't; he's talkin' with Laurent, the leader."

I promptly shut my mouth and inquired dryly, "Are you sure Edward's not the only one who can read minds?"

"When it comes to Carlisle, darlin', you're very easy to read," Jasper stated with a smirk, "plus, I get to experience all of those wonderful -," he rolled his eyes and smirked sarcastically, "-emotions you get whenever you're around him or even thinkin' about him."

"Yeah, yeah, all right," I snapped irritably, blushing. He just laughed and soon enough we pulled into the driveway of their enormous house. I raced in before Jasper, which is shocking in and of itself, and promptly ran into Edward and Bella's backs.

I peeked around Edward's shoulder and saw Laurent, raising his hands in defense. As soon as Carlisle saw me, his entire mood changed. He was no longer polite to Laurent, or even standing beside him any more, but immediately pulled me protectively into his side, his eyes hard as he stared at the nomadic vampire.

"I will go now," Laurent stated, his hands still raised in surrender, making his way past the four of us and out of the house, into the night.

"What was all that about?" I inquired, looking up at Carlisle, whose eyes had softened as he stared down at me.

"He was warning us about James and Victoria," Carlisle replied, placing a kiss on my nose before sighing, "let's get you out of here."

Bella still looked forlorn and I hugged her as we made our way to the garage, "Don't worry Bells. Charlie will be all right; I talked to him. He's upset, but he'll forgive you."

Bella nodded, her eyes watery, "I just… it was the only thing I could think of." I nodded and released her. As soon as I did that, Edward grabbed her and pulled her close to his side as they continued on to the garage and Carlisle did the same with me.

I loved how he could make me feel so loved and protected with a single touch or look. I leaned into his side and he rested his cheek on the top of my head as we entered the car-filled garage.

Emmett and Jasper were talking excitedly about how to kill the vampires, seeing as that was the only way to get them out of our hair.

"I don't relish the thought of killing any creature," Carlisle frowned, retrieving a set of car keys, "even a sadistic one like James."

"But alas," I stated with a shrug, "all's fair in love and war." _And I don't mind killing James, really I don't_, I thought with a mental shrug.

Edward laughed slightly, even though he was completely on edge. I really wished Jasper would send him some calming waves. As if reading my mind, Jasper turned to Edward, who immediately relaxed. Jasper caught my suspicious glance in his direction and laughed.

Alice and Jasper offered to take Bella and I to Phoenix while Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett led the tracker off of our trail. Everyone was certain James was after Bella to get to Edward, but I had the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that everyone was wrong. Of course, I didn't voice it, because I didn't want to disagree with Carlisle. But I couldn't shake the feeling.

"What are they to me?" Rosalie inquired furiously of Edward after refusing to take Bella's jacket. I knew she was talking about us.

"Bella's with Edward and Hollie's with me," Carlisle stated, causing my heart to swell at his words, though they were full of anger as he directed them at Rosalie, "they're part of this family. And we protect our family." He shoved the jacket at Rosalie, who grudgingly - probably due only to her respect for Carlisle - accepted it and put it on, storming over to Emmett's Jeep.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I stated - at least, thanks to Carlisle, she wasn't going to leave Bells and I to fend for ourselves against two malicious vampires. She nodded shortly and climbed into the Jeep.

Carlisle pulled me over to Alice and Jasper's car, wrapping his strong, cool arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling completely safe and secure. I needed to be with him. There was no way I could ever leave this man for any amount of time and be okay with it.

His cool lips pressed a kiss to my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips. I silently begged for him to continue the kiss, unable to bear the thought of him staying here and fighting James while I was safe in some hotel in Phoenix. But all too soon, he pulled away and smiled sadly, "You're going to be okay, Hollie."

"But are you?" I inquired softly, refusing to release him, a tear or two trickling down my face. He chuckled slightly, his golden eyes warm with amusement for the first time since the game as he gently wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Of course I will," he replied, "we'll easily take down James and Victoria. And then I'll come to Phoenix and bring you back here with me."

"That's why I love you, Carlisle; always so optimistic," I smiled softly, before my eyes widened immensely at what I had said.

Carlisle froze against me and his face was suddenly mere millimeters from mine, "Say it again." His golden eyes were smoldering with such intensity that I found myself unable to speak.

"Always so optimistic?" I squeaked, biting my lip, my face flushing.

His tantalizing lips hovered over mine as his cool breath drove me wild, "The other thing." His voice was no more than a whisper and he refused to take his eyes off of mine. I barely realized that I was pressed up against the car.

"I love you, Carlisle Cullen," I stated, my heart lodged in my throat, pounding furiously as I awaited his response.

Quick as a flash, he swooped down and his lips crashed into mine, capturing me in the most passionate kiss yet. He pressed himself flush against me, trapping me between himself and the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my hands up into his hair. He ran his hands along my back before knotting them in my own hair.

Suddenly, Alice was pulling me out from under Carlisle, sending him an apologetic look as he growled possessively and reached for me again. No, no, no!; Alice had horrible timing! I stepped back toward Carlisle, but she pushed me into the car beside Bells.

"I don't want a dent in my car, thank you, Carlisle," Alice stated with a laugh, before hopping into the front passenger seat.

Before Jasper could pull away, though, Carlisle leaned through my window and kissed me again, whispering, "I love you, too, Hollie."

With that, Jasper sped out of the garage and I turned in my seat, only to find Bells doing the same. Carlisle and Edward stood side-by-side in the garage, staring at the car. Carlisle's golden eyes met my chestnut ones and he smiled softly. My heart lurched in my chest and I smiled back, lifting my hand and waving slightly. His grin widened and he waved back. Before I knew it, he was out of sight.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," I stated with a sigh, turning back and resting against the plush leather seats, "I blame baseball, of course. I mean, who knew nomadic vampires could hear a baseball cracking over thunder? And what has baseball ever done for us anyway?"

Jasper and Alice laughed and even Bella managed to crack a smile. I just shrugged, "I wasn't joking…"

Jasper turned on the radio as Bella slunk down in her seat, exhausted. She was asleep in minutes. I, on the other hand, couldn't just sleep on a whim, so I stared out the window at the passing trees and bushes, my mind drifting back to minutes before.

I could still feel Carlisle's cool lips on mine and I could still here those four words that his velvety voice had spoken: "I love you, too." My heart swelled and pounded excitedly against my ribcage and butterflies flittered about in my stomach. I couldn't stop the stupid grin from forming on my face. Carlisle Cullen loved me.

With a contented sigh, I knew then and there that Carlisle was my entire reason for existing. Of course, there was Charlie and Renée, and Bells, but Carlisle… he was everything I could ever hope for and more. He was my very heart and soul and I would never give him up. And nothing, not even a deadly dynamic duo, would separate us for long.

_**Again, sorry it took sooo long to update! I hope you all enjoyed this chappy; I did! Aw they finally said 'I love you'!!! What a relief! Hmm, how is this going to end…?? Who knows?! Well, I do, but that's beside the point haha!! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all take the time to review! I truly truly appreciate it!! I mean, 45 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks a billion everyone! I'm glad you're all enjoying it!! :D And I love getting new reviewers and of course my regular reviewers are DA BOMB!! :D Oh, and I might try and get a picture of Hollie on my page somehow (hint; she looks like me lolol!). And I'm trying to figure out how I can make a banner for this story; any ideas?! Let me know! :D**_

_**MonicaIA:**__ Yeah, I know, chappies are always shorter than I want them to be! Haha, ohh there will be __**plenty**__ of desk-breaking opportunities in the future and they __**will**__ be written out lol ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**AmorOccidit:**__ Haha I know! The nomads! Noooo!!!! Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love writing because I love writing something that people enjoy!; __**Legolassss:**__ Haha, I'm glad you loved it! Thanks!; __**All the Pretty Horses:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I love the baseball scene, it's so intense! Oooh yes, Josh Turner is a total stud! I love his voice and his looks lol. He's amazing! And I love that song too! A good one of his is __**Tears of God**__, which I can only find on Youtube lol; __**-my-forgotten-rose:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you like it!!; __**Lady Nightlord: **__Haha yay baseball scene! Haha they are nosy and yes, the desk part was fun to write ;) Glad you liked it!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__I like your idea! I was thinking along the lines of that, but I haven't completely decided (I did leave some hints though, in the chappy if you caught them!!). Glad you liked the desk scene lol! I know, I wish it was me and Carlisle, not Hollie and Carlisle lol!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Haha, yes, James is tricky!! I'm glad you liked the scene!! :D ;__** GoldenWingedAngel: **__Thank you so much! I'm sorry I didn't update really quickly, but I hope my excuse list gets me forgiven lol!; __**Chel88:**__ Haha, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I was swooning too and I wrote it lol! I know, how could Alice interrupt!?! Well, at some points she definitely won't and the steaminess will increase! ;) I'm glad you loved it! I appreciate it!; __**katiedavidson1:**__ Haha, thank you so much! I know, I couldn't make Carlisle whiny, it just wasn't him. Carlisle is very understanding lol ;) Glad you liked it!; __**Gahoole15:**__ I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the escape! And yes, they will definitely be roller-coaster-y chapters!! I'm glad you like it!!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ thanks! I'm glad you like it! Haha, thanks for giving him back, I can't be away from him for too long lolol ;P I hope you enjoyed this chappy too!; __**RoseDelion:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**gurlwriter:**__ haha yes he was! I love when he does that! Plus he's super hot, so him doing moves like that… nice lol!: __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild:**__ Haha yes, Carlisle was getting a little risqué! ;D Haha, thanks I thought the nose-kissing was a cute addition!; __**Nekokitten1123:**__ Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Elfin69:**__ Oooh, I can't tell! I won't take as long for the next chapter, believe me! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it so much! And things will definitely start heating up!! ;D ; __**TwilightEclps:**__ Here ya go!! :D ; __**justanothergaarafangurl:**__ haha yes I see the puppy eye thing!! I hope you enjoyed this chappy too and the updates will come a lot quicker now that I'm done with school for the summer!!; __**Cheerleaders21:**__ Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Haha holy crapamole! I'm sorry about the cliffies lol!! Ooh, I'm glad you liked the makeout scene!! I know; he can definitely throw me on a desk anyday lol!! Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! :D ; __**Katherine Sparrow:**__ Thanks!! I'm glad you liked their interaction!! Hee hee!!; __**wild-in-spirit:**__ Yeah, it's getting closer to the end! But don't worry - I'll automatically start into New Moon when this is done!! Yes, Cullen males… mmmmm :D Glad you liked it!; __**AnnabelleLee13194:**__ Yes, that move was insanely cool, I agree!! And that song kicks butt, I love it! Lol. Glad you liked it!; __**Carah18:**__ I'm glad you liked it! And yes, __**Jane Eyre**__ is my favorite book! I love it so much! Yay Mr. Rochester and Jane lol!!; __**musictomyfingers:**__ I'm glad you liked it and thought it was amazazing lol (was that from Benchwarmers or were you just saying amazing like that lol??) Yes, it was kind of hard to write but I was just like, hmm what would I want Carlisle to do with me lol!! I hope you enjoy this update!; __**xpurpleis4heartsx:**__ Haha I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I want to be Hollie! I was her during that makeout scene! Yay I got to kiss Carlisle lollolo!!; __**witchbaby300:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I had to put that scene in, it's so fun!! You're welcome! I couldn't imagine keeping it out of the story! Yeah, she'll get lucky soon lol! *hint hint!!*; __**Jasperiano24:**__ haha I'm glad you love it!!!! Yeah, they needed some major fluff because they don't get much in the next few scenes! :'( I'm glad you love the kissing scenes and the baseball scene! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!; __**Evil's sidekick:**__ Haha I love the baseball scene too! I liked your song too lol! And mayyybe she is!! I can't tell yet lol!! It will be awesome though, either way! :D ; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ Oooh, maybe!! Haha I hope you enjoyed this chappy! I'm glad you're liking the story!! :D ; __**Sadie: **__Thanks!!! :D I'm glad you liked it! Yes, Carlisle can be my "tour guide" anyday lol!! I know, I love the baseball scene, it's so fun! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!; __**JB Chick:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!!! Haha in school? Sounds like something I would be doing lol!!; __**gabbylovesyoux5:**__ Thank you so much! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you liked it!!; __**Selene Ruby Rose Snape:**__ I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much!; __**Kookie-chan:**__ lol yes, poor table!! Oh noooo James!!!! ; __**4everyoursx:**__ thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!!; __**Noami:**__ Haha yes I will, especially if Carlisle's on top lolol! XD; __**angel19872006: **__I hope you enjoyed it!!; __**drcarlisleforever: **__Haha, that's all right! I hate when my computer breaks; it's like I die lol! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Fantasy-lover-girl: **__I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Thanks, I'm glad I can portray him in all his hotness lol! Thanks a bunch!; __**xxMizzPcDxx: **__I'm sorry it took so long lol! I'm glad you like it though!!; __**Wildstar272819: **__Thanks a million! I'm glad you like it!! :D_


	15. What Fools These Mortals Be

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_! :'''( If I did, oh the things I could do with Carlisle ;D Oh and I don't own the title name; that would belong to William Shakespeare ("Midsummer Night's Dream").

Author's Note: Hmm, this is a very tough decision for me: I don't quite know when (because we all know it's inevitable) Hollie will be changed. Tough choices! Hmmm….

Oh and _Evil's Sidekick_: I took your advice so be forewarned! The beginning has a warning for Carlisle's sexiness!! lol

Chapter Fifteen: What Fools These Mortals Be

_With a contented sigh, I knew then and there that Carlisle was my entire reason for existing. Of course, there was Charlie and Renée, and Bells, but Carlisle… he was everything I could ever hope for and more. He was my very heart and soul and I would never give him up. And nothing, not even a deadly dynamic duo, would separate us for long._

_I looked around in awe at the sheer magnitude of the palace I was in. It had to be a palace, for the walls were made up of a stunning marble and fine draperies covered the walls and floor, not to mention the size of this single room alone was enormous. An enormous fireplace, carved and elegant, held a roaring, comforting fire not far from where I stood. Plush couches and armchairs were scattered about the room and at the far end, near the balcony, was a massive, luxurious, four-poster bed. I moved closer to it, running my fingers over the silky red sheets. _

This is my bed_, I thought, perplexed, moving my hand up the finely crafted wood of the bed. _

"_I told you, if need be, I would get a bed." The smooth, rich velvety voice caught my attention, even from across the room, and I smiled self-consciously, turning around to face him. _

_I held in a gasp as my heart nearly stopped as it so often did when I saw him. Carlisle stood, one arm resting against the mantel of the fireplace, that gorgeous half-smile on his face as he studied me. He was in a tuxedo, though he had lost the suit jacket and his tie was undone, as were the top few buttons of his white button up shirt. His deep, rich blue vest remained in tact and I had to remind myself to breathe; he was breathtaking. _

_I looked down at myself, noticing that I was in an elegantly simple, matching blue gown. I remembered that I had ditched my wedding gown for this at the reception not hours before. I looked back up at Carlisle, who was now inches from me, stepping closer so I moved back toward the bed, his eyes smoldering deeply, "And there is a definite need for it."_

_His icy lips met mine with a fervor that I had yet to actually encounter. His hands moved about my body expertly and suddenly I found myself laying back on the bed. Carlisle hovered over me, that gorgeous smile in place, his honey eyes smoldering. I smiled…_

"Wakey wakey, Hollie!"

I groaned, annoyed at Alice's voice as it floated into the room I was currently sleeping in. _Damn it Alice!_ I thought, perturbed, _it was just getting __**amazing**__! I mean, he and I were about to…_

Irked, I sat up in the boring hotel bed - nothing like the palatial bed in the equally palatial mansion I had been in with Carlisle in my dream.

At some point during the ride, I had fallen asleep. I hadn't been expecting to - no matter how tired I was, I usually couldn't sleep in a car. But the day's events had gotten the best of me and I had been out like a light. I vividly remembered my dream as I climbed out of bed, heading toward one of the dressers, where I was certain Jasper and Alice had put my clothes. Bella was in the twin sized bed beside mine, still snoozing away.

I changed into a pair of jean short shorts and a yellow halter top, grabbing some black flats and heading out into the living room. I could still feel Carlisle's icy lips on mine and, with a flushed face, remembered what he and I had been about to do in my dream. Jeez that was tempting! Too bad he wasn't here to actually carry it out…

I shook my head, combing out my hair and carrying my mini make-up bag out to the living area of the suite we were in. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the loveseat, their eyes focused on the television.

I blushed, knowing full well that I hadn't talked in my sleep, therefore they couldn't know about my dream about Carlisle but, but I was paranoid nonetheless.

"How'd you sleep, Hollie?" Alice inquired with a smile, handing me a plate of fruit and muffins from the coffee table.

"Pretty well," I answered, sitting down beside Jasper and taking a bite of watermelon, "hotel pillows are comfy."

"Sure it wasn't your dream about Carlisle?" Jasper inquired quietly, whispering in my ear so that even Alice couldn't hear him. I shot him a wide-eyed look and shoved him in the arm.

"Is that any way to thank the guy who carried you in here last night, darlin'?" he inquired, feigning pain as he rubbed his arm, laughing.

"Oh, well thanks for that, Jasper," I stated, looking at Alice who just laughed, "so, is there any word from the others?" By others, of course, I primarily meant Carlisle. He _was _the head of the house and I figured all word would come through him.

"Not yet, Hollie, but don't worry," Alice said, "I'm sure everything's working out the way we planned. They'll get the tracker and come down here as soon as possible."

I nodded, though the words weren't as comforting as they should have been. We all looked up as Bells stumbled out of the room, her eyes panic-stricken. She looked between the three of us and I took the opportunity to say, "There's no news, Bells."

She slumped in sadness and I offered her the breakfast plate. We all sat in silence, the two humans eating and the two vampires sitting stalk-still.

"So, what's the plan?" I inquired suddenly, munching on an enormous banana nut muffin, "we're just going to stay here, pretend like we're _not_ here, and wait for Carlisle or one of the others to call us?"

"Pretty much," Alice sighed, smiling sympathetically, patting Bella's arm reassuringly, "I know that it's going to be boring for the two of you, but it's the best thing for us. Believe me."

"We do, Alice," I replied with a heavy sigh, standing and retrieving the newspaper's crossword puzzle, "it's just going to be a _long_ trip."

Bella sighed and nodded.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Bella's pacing was getting on my nerves. I don't know how Jasper and Alice could stand it, but they just sat, as still as statues as Bella paced back and forth, back and forth, to and fro, and so on. I was stuck on my crossword puzzles and about ready to throw my pen at Bells when Alice lurched forward in her seat, gasping.

Jasper immediately moved to her side, taking her arms in his as she reached blindly for a pen and paper. I handed her my pen and grabbed a sheet of stationary for her. She immediately began sketching and Bella, Jasper and I stood around her, looking at what she was drawing.

"The tracker's changed course," she stated, her eyes glazed over as she drew. We all looked at the paper when she was done.

"So his new course is a ballet studio?" Bella inquired, confused, looking at the drawing. I nodded; it looked just like the ballet studio that Bella went to when she was little. She always hated it.

"You know this place?" Jasper inquired, staring at her in concern. Alice was, as well, adding little finishing touches to the drawing as we talked.

"I took ballet in a place that looked just like that," Bella replied, pointing at the archway, "it had an arch just like that." Jasper and Alice exchanged concerned looks but didn't say anything to us.

"Okay, so the tracker's going to the ballet studio," I thought aloud, "but why? What's the point?" It didn't make any sense, unless he was trying to get Bella…

Suddenly Alice's tiny silver phone rang and we all grabbed for it. Alice got it first and inquired, "Hello?"

I _just knew_ it was Carlisle by the way she talked to him so respectfully. I was itching to just grab the phone right out of her hand but waited impatiently beside Bells as we watched Alice talk. Bella and I exchanged hopeful looks; maybe she would get talk to Edward and I would get to talk to Carlisle!

Alice looked at Bella with a smile and handed her the phone, "Edward wants to talk to you." Bella snatched the phone and immediately smiled as Edward began to talk to her. I smiled and Alice, Jasper, and I exchanged knowing looks as they spoke. I'm sure the two vampires could hear every word she was saying to him, but I, unfortunately, could not. Not that I wanted to pry or anything…

Suddenly, Bella's now disappointed face appeared beside me as she handed me the phone. I lifted it to my ear and smiled, "Hello?"

"Hollie."

I smiled brilliantly the minute he spoke my name. His velvety voice sounded incredibly tired, but warm at hearing my voice. I could almost picture him smiling and practically melted into the couch.

"How are you, Carlisle?" I inquired, "did anything happen to you or one of the others? What happened to James?"

"Calm down, Hollie," Carlisle chuckled and I immediately calmed, just yearning to hear his laugh some more, "none of us got hurt, we're okay." I instantly let out a breath of relief as he continued, "We're heading down to get you; James figured out that we were leading him off course. So he'll be looking somewhere new for you; probably back at Forks. How are you, Hollie?"

"I'm all right," I answered, breathing out a heavy sigh, "I've been worried about you mostly. Trying to do crossword puzzles, but I'm stuck on one stupid word… it's the last word in it too…," at his chuckle, I realized that I was rambling and immediately stopped, "I just want to see you again, Carlisle."

"I know," he answered with a sigh, "I just want to see you again, too, Hollie. I'll see you very soon though, all right?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, "I know. I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you, too, Hollie," he answered, most likely smiling his gorgeous half-smile as I trilled at his words, "I have to go now, though."

Disappointment washed over me and I replied sadly, "All right, Carlisle. I love you. Bye."

"I love you, Hollie," he answered, and the line went dead. Dejected, I handed the phone back to Alice, who patted my shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Jasper was smiling at me, too, and sent me some calming waves. I smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to check up on Bells."

They nodded and I walked into the other room. She was on the phone and looked absolutely terrified. My brow furrowed in concern and I walked over to her, listening into the phone. I just caught the butt end of it and fought the urge to gasp. It was James.

Bella hung up and whispered urgently, "He's got Mom. I've got to get out of here. He wants me to meet him."

"We can't just get rid of Alice and Jasper without them following us or questioning us," I frowned, though she was absolutely correct, "and you know I'm coming with you." If James wanted us and he had our mom, there was nothing either of us would do not to get her back. Even if it meant giving in to him…

"We have to, Hollie," Bella was trying not to hyperventilate, "we need to get to the ballet studio and find Mom. We're checking out today, right? We can sneak away when they aren't looking."

I heaved a heavy sigh and nodded; there was nothing else we could do. The ballet studio made sense now. He wanted us to meet him somewhere we knew and this would be one of the best bets.

"That's what we'll do," I answered, "didn't Charlie give you pepperspray? Get ready to use it because when we get there, we're getting Mom and getting out of there, understand?" She just nodded and I sighed. There was no way I was going to let Bella do this. Thankfully she couldn't read my mind, because she would hear me thinking of ways to keep her safe and get Mom myself.

We grabbed our bags and left the room with Jasper and Alice. Alice seemed concerned and I figured she had seen both Bella's plans and my own. She kept a closer eye on me and I'm betting she forced Jasper to as well. As we were checking out of the hotel, Bells and I slipped away when no one was looking. A taxi was sitting outside of the hotel, waiting for any guest, and we quickly slipped in.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

I had always hated Phoenix. It was too hot, too dry, and it never rained. That's why Forks had been a godsend, not to mention Carlisle Cullen had been there.

I watched the scenery pass by as Bells and I traveled to our doom. Well, my doom; I wasn't going to let my baby sister anywhere near that psycho vampire, that's for sure.

I kept my mind focused on Carlisle's gorgeous face, knowing that that would be the only way I could ever see him again while I was still alive. I'm sure the same thoughts were going through Bella's mind about Edward, but she wouldn't have to worry about that.

I think another reason I hated Phoenix was because it kept me away from Charlie. I knew that Bells had grown up with Renée, but I still loved Charlie and was completely devastated when we left him. I was more of a daddy's girl. And now, I loathed Phoenix because I knew this was the place I would die and I wouldn't get to be with Carlisle. I was certain that James wouldn't keep me as a vampire, so I assumed he was just going to kill me and be done with it.

The taxi pulled up to the ballet studio all too soon, despite the fact that hours had passed on the trip. I handed the cabbie the money owed, though found myself thinking how extremely odd it was that I was paying to be killed basically. Bella and I exited the cab and looked up at the building.

I looked over at Bells and hugged her; even if she was taller than me she was still my baby sister. "Whatever happens in there, Bells," I stated, frowning, "I'm not leaving your side for a second. Got that?"

She nodded, smiling a teary-eyed smile and hugged me back, "Thanks, Hollie."

I smiled back, "Any time," even though there would never be another opportunity. With a deep breath, I tucked my pepperspray into my pocket and walked up to the door, shoving the squeaky thing open. Bella was at my heels, entering directly behind me.

We moved quietly through the darkened room, trying not to scare ourselves with all of the mirrors. I had no idea where James would be hiding her, but I knew he was here. It wouldn't do us any good. We were dead before we set foot in this room. And so was our mother.

"Bella?! Bella! Where are you?!"

"Mom?" Bella called out, taking a running start down toward the door at the other end of the room. I immediately set off after her, willing her to shut up. We didn't need James to come any quicker than he probably already was.

Bella yanked the door open at the end of the hall as we heard Renée say, "There you are! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Confused, we looked down at the small monitor sitting on a desk inside of this closet. A VCR was hooked up and a video of Bella at eight years old in her tutu with our mom was playing.

"Bastard," I breathed.

"But I suck," the little Bella stated, looking up at our mother, who laughed and answered, "You do not suck."

A deep chuckle came from behind us and we both turned as James grinned, "That's my favorite part." He looked between Bella and I, focusing on me with a malicious gleam in his eyes, "You did _exactly _what I wanted you to, Bella. Thank you."

She looked from James to myself in wide-eyed horror. I had been right. He was after me. Without a second thought, I shoved Bella into the closet, slamming the door shut behind her. I locked it, even though I knew James could break the door down quite easily, and turned to face him.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at him, "This is between you and I, James. Leave my sister out of it, 'kay?"

He laughed again, slamming me against the closet door, taking a deep breath of my scent before eyeing me, "With pleasure, Hollie." I bit my lip; this wouldn't end well for me. And my dream with Carlisle would never come true either…

_**Yay! Another chappie! Oooh were you expecting this twist! I hope you all enjoyed! You guys don't know how happy your reviews make me! It's unbelievable at how many I get per chapter, but I appreciate them soo soo much! Oh, I'm writing a real story right now, by the way. I'll put a little synopsis of it on my profile if anyone wants to read it! It just popped into my head yesterday! Oh, and please, let me know when you think Hollie should be turned and I've got a few ideas for her powers, but what do you all think?**_

_**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the 'I love you's! Oh, when you mentioned the website, the name never popped up :/ so I don't know what it is! Yeah, you're right about the original character thing! I hope you update your stories soon, I can't wait to read them!; __**Cheerleaders21:**__ Thank you so much! And yes, I'm definitely going to write one like New Moon when this is over! I think people would send a lynch mob after me if I didn't continue!; __**littleanjel:**__ Aw thanks so much!; __**Draco MalfoyGirl 16: **__Haha that's such a coincidence lol! I'm glad you liked it!; __**lilmisssmithy: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and yes haha I'm sorry for the wait! Oh, I'll have to check out your story! Haha, I wish Jasper really was sitting beside you! Oh, and he only smelled Bella because of the way the wind was heading; Hollie wasn't really in the path so he didn't smell her. That and yeah, they do smell enough alike that it would be easy for him to miss. I'm glad you liked it!!; __**All the Pretty Horses:**__ Thank you so much! Haha, I thought it would be amusing! And yes, that song is so sad but wonderful!; __**Chel88: **__Haha, yes, he is a sexy sight! Haha, I'm glad you liked the kiss! Alice is right, though, yeah, no dents in an expensive car lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Johanna Black: **__Haha lol yes yes, it was inevitable! I'm glad you liked it though! And the chat with jasper and Hollie lol!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha I'm sorry about Victoria's hair lol! Yeah, I agree James does look like Brad Pitt in that!; __**Lady Nightlord: **__Haha YAY!! Haha poor people in the vicinity! I'm so glad you liked it! Yes, the baseball is definitely evil lolol! I'm sorry you got hit by a baseball lol - I got hit by a basketball once :/ I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__Haha, I probably could! I'm glad you liked everything in it! And yeah, Jasper's a cutie! Thanks! I did pretty well in the end! :D __**Nekokitten1123: **__I'm so glad you like it! And I'm not sure when exactly! But there will definitely be a sequel!; __**drcarlisleforever:**__ Haha thank you so much! I didn't want it to sound super lame lol so I'm glad it worked! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Edward and Bella Rule x: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!; __**AmorOccidit: **__Haha Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Thanks!; __**hush54:**__ Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**licette230: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Selene Ruby Rose Snape: **__I'm so glad you enjoy it! And yes, I agree!! :D ;__** katiedavidson1: **__Thanks so much! I love that line too lol!!; __**Gahoole15: **__Haha, I'm sorry! I'm glad you liked the 'I love you's!!; __**GoldenWingedAngel: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! I had hoped it would be romantic!; __**JB Chick: **__Haha thanks! Yeah, I did pretty well; I don't think the others did though!; __**4everyoursx: **__Thanks so much! I appreciate it!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__NOOO! Lol please don't steal them!!; __**Green Animelover: **__Thanks so much lol! He was super hot! :D ; __**azdisasterdiva: **__Thank you so much! I truly appreciate that! And awww a 1 year old! How cute!; __**Kookie-chan: **__lol Yes there will definitely be more time later!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Yeah, definitely bad timing lol! I'm glad you liked it! He was definitely sweet! Yeah, he does win in hotness! Haha melted butter! :D :D __**iforgiveyou: **__Haha I want him too lol! Haha, yeah they got to be alone and Alice's timing is awful! He may be part mind reader lol! ;) Thanks a bunch!; __**sleeplessinseattle: **__Haha no it's definitely getting intense!! Thank you so much!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thank you so much! Yep! You were definitely right on that one lol!; __**Jasperiano24: **__Thank you so much! Yay the three little words!!!! Lol but you didn't forget to review! You just weren't logged in so you reviewed twice!! But I love double reviews lol!! I'm so glad you like it! And there will be a new story or two coming!!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thanks so much lol! I'm glad you liked it so much! And that's okay, like I said, I love double reviews!!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__Haha I don't want it to end either!! But yay New Moon!; __**princessangelbebe: **__Haha awesome! Aw that's so great! I'm glad you like it!!! Yeah, the look, DARN IT! Why'd he have to do that lol? I'm so happy you liked the chapter!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__I hope the warning helped lol! I'm glad you love it!; __**scythe195: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**Alanise: **__I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much!; __**myxdearestxapollo: **__Thank you so much! Haha I know, the grammatical errors on this site are crazy lol! But thanks again! I'm glad you liked it!; __**emerald jewel: **__Thank so much! I'm glad you like it!; __**Az: **__Haha thank you so much! Carlisle is super hot! And I think I'd take him over Edward too! Thanks again though! :D __**Elfin69: **__I hope you liked it! And ooh, the suspense lol!! :D_


	16. James Versus Hollie

Oh no! We're so close to the end! I want to try and make it to twenty chapters, but I really don't know if that's going to happen! It might, but we'll see! And then, on to New Moon!! Oh, by the way, have you seen the trailer yet?! AWESOME!!! Oh, and I've made up my mind about when Hollie will become a vampire (I already was leaning this way anyway…) but not her talent yet… hmm…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if I did, well dern it, I'd own Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett! :D :D

Chapter Sixteen: James Versus Hollie

_Taking a deep breath, I looked at him, "This is between you and I, James. Leave my sister out of it, 'kay?"_

_He laughed again, slamming me against the closet door, taking a deep breath of my scent before eyeing me, "With pleasure, Hollie." I bit my lip; this wouldn't end well for me. And my dream with Carlisle would never come true either…_

James took a step back and eyed me, not bothering to keep me trapped against the wall; we both knew I had nowhere to go and no way of outrunning him or fighting him off. Bella was screaming inside the closet, slamming her fists against the door to try and get out. Neither James nor I paid too much attention to it.

"So, Hollie," James stated conversationally, a slight, mockingly friendly smile on his face, "I'm surprised. And I don't surprise often."

I raised an eyebrow, watching his languid pace warily, not wanting to be caught off guard at any moment (which I was certain was bound to happen). When I didn't answer him, he just continued to speak as though we were old friends, "Your reaction wasn't what I expected… see, _I_ thought you would be terrified, shocked beyond belief that it wasn't really Bella I was after. But you," he stopped pacing and was suddenly inches from my face, leaning down and whispering huskily into my ear, "you knew."

My breathing and pulse increased rapidly - forget remaining calm; a murderous vampire was whispering into my ear about how he was surprised that I knew he wanted to kill me and not my little sister! What would you do under the circumstances?

"Well, let's just say I pick up on body language rather well," I answered quietly, my eyes never wavering from his obsidian ones - I refused to be caught unaware of anything he was about to do to me.

"And even the mind reader couldn't figure it out," James took a step back, "I thought I covered all my tracks, but you're clever. Did you tell your lover? The doctor? Did you tell him that I wouldn't be after your sister, but you?"

"There was no point," I answered with a slight sigh, "I knew that everyone would believe Edward over me. So I went with my instincts. Carlisle didn't need to know."

"But didn't you want to tell him good-bye?" James tutted mockingly, "he's never going to see you again after this, so it's a shame you didn't get to let him know how much he meant to you… which is why I brought this!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered as he flicked a camcorder on, aiming it at me and grinning. Wow, James certainly was deranged. And yet, I didn't feel the fear that I knew I should be.

I was emotionally detached from the situation in every way, except the sorrow that I felt that I would never see Carlisle, or my parents again. With calm disinterest, I had already accepted my fate and now just waited for James to do what he had to. I was in no means, going to give up - that would only happen when I was dead - but I did accept the staggering disadvantages I was at.

Human versus vampire usually doesn't work out for the human.

"Well, I figure that there should be enough time left when I finish with you, I'll have a go at your sister," James said, causing me to bristle in anger - _so much for emotional detachment, _I thought bitterly - at the thought of him harming Bells, "and give this as a present to your Carlisle _and _Edward." He grinned sadistically, "Won't that be fun?"

_Must remain calm, Hols,_ I thought, my temper flaring, _don't let him rile you up. That's what he wants_. So I opted for shooting him a dirty, almost challenging look.

"They'll tear you to shreds," I replied harshly, my eyes flashing. I tried to remain outwardly brave, even though my insides were practically jelly in a washing machine by now. He was able to sense that, I'm sure, but he didn't mention it.

Instead, his dark eyes glinting in the LED lights of the camera and a dangerous, predatory smirk crossing his face, "They'll _try_."

"Oh wow, you're one sick, masochistic bastard," I shook my head, feeling for my pepper spray in my pocket, "you do realize that when they tear you to shreds, you'll be dead… for good… right?"

He just laughed coldly and leaned down, placing a violent kiss on my jaw line, "It's all part of the game, Hollie. Don't you get it?"

_Not really_, my mind was screaming, but I just raised an eyebrow and whipped the pepper spray out, giving him a rather large dose in the face. I wove out from under his arm, thinking of some witty one-liners along the lines of pepper spray being the new pesticide, until I was knocked painfully to the ground.

I was immediately flipped over, staring up into the face of an _extremely _irate vampire. He was wiping his face off on his sleeve and I had never seen anyone look so angry before in my life. If I were to pee my pants, I'm sure no one would fault me under the circumstances.

"_That_ was very stupid, Hollie," James growled, pinning my hands to my sides. My head was killing me - I'm sure it was about to be bleeding all over the floor. As soon as James picked up on that scent, he would kill me for sure.

I looked over dizzily to where the pepper spray was laying uselessly on the floor. In big bold letters on the side of the can was written _'**flammable**'_.

_Okay, new plan_, I thought to myself, wriggling out of his grasp momentarily - long enough to land a hard "south paw" punch to his jaw… and broke my hand. I let out a hiss of pain and staggered to my feet. There was no time to contemplate the searing pain in my hand as I ran. I had seen a lighter in the closet where Bells was hiding and I needed to get it or I'd be toast.

I raced over to the door and yanked in open with my good hand. Bells was hysterical, flinging herself onto me with an enormous hug. I winced as I reached my bad hand toward the lighter. I grabbed it and suddenly, Bells was gone.

I spun around and saw James throwing her against one of the huge pillars. He looked at me, grinning maliciously, "All right, Hollie; you get to watch me kill your sister and then you're next." He toted the camera over to where Bells was laying, talking into the camera and breaking her leg.

I winced as she screamed and grabbed the lighter in my good hand, racing over to where he was crouched over her. I probably should have learned from the hand thing, but felt it was the best way to get him away from her so I could do this. I kicked him hard in shoulder, making him stumble only slightly away from her. But not until I saw something that caused my blood to run cold; he had bitten her.

He turned toward me and grinned, blood covering his mouth and an insatiable, lusty look on his face. He prowled toward me and pinned me to the wall. "You're turn," he grinned, carelessly lifting my broken hand and kissing it harshly. I bit my lip, refusing to make a sound to encourage him, though I'm certain the tears of pain were enough.

I lifted the lighter and prayed that it would catch the first time. I flicked it on and pressed it against his clothes. Immediately, they caught on fire and traveled up his clothing, onto his face and hands. He started to growl, staggering back from me, trying to put out the fire from on his clothes and body. He gave me a nasty, flailing backhand and sent me skidding to a halt through the glass on the floor from Bells' attack.

Sharp pains traveled up my back and legs, not to mention I landed on my already shattered hand. The pain alone from landing on my hand caused me to roll over away from Bells and vomit all over the floor. Wiping my mouth in disgust, I looked over to see James frantically trying to put the fire out, and he was very close to succeeding. Mumbling a swear word or two, I clambered to my feet and began to drag Bells - one-handed mind you - toward the exit. James strode toward us, scorch marks all over his clothes and face, with "intent-to-kill" etched on his face.

Suddenly, Edward burst through the window, jumping down and slamming into James. He seemed surprised to see that I had lit the vampire on fire and he sent a smirk in my direction. I know he tried to avoid looking at Bells, but he did anyway and immediately his eyes softened and he looked as though he was going to be sick.

James slammed into Edward and an all out battle had begun. I wanted to watch - it was absolutely amazing to see them fly from one end of the room to the other, but Bells was writhing in pain, so I tried to drag her away from the bloody pool she and I were now sitting in. I quickly looked around for something I could use for a tourniquet for the bleeding on her leg. I had no idea what to do for the hand.

Suddenly, I was flying backwards and straight through a mirror. Shards of glass were all over the place and I had nicks and cuts all over me. My head - bleeding from my previous injury - was now also cut in several places and I could feel an even larger gash than the one before. My head was spinning and I could hardly stand.

Edward dragged James away from me, impressively slamming him down into the floor, causing the wooden floor to splinter everywhere.

I tried to crawl over to Bells, but any pressure on my hand caused a wave of searing pain and nausea to sweep over me. Suddenly, I saw my knight in shining armor… okay, my vampire in a nice pair of khakis and a sweater… same difference.

He was at Edward's side, who had James pinned to the wall. They were whispering to each other and I weakly managed to call out, "Carlisle!"

He spun almost instantly and looked down at me, his honey eyes intense and caring. He took in my injuries and pitiful look. His eyes hardened immediately and he rounded on James, shoving Edward out of the way and punching him as hard as he could. I heard bones snapping and wondered how hard Carlisle had punched him. I mean, when I hit James, I barely made a dent in his rock hard skin, let alone his bones. James hissed and Carlisle, with one look back at me, cleanly snapped his spine - not his neck mind you (I think he wanted him to suffer a little), growling the whole time.

Jasper, Emmett, and Alice, who I didn't even know had arrived, dragged a now whimpering James away from Edward and Carlisle. Alice hopped over to the four of us and looked worriedly at Carlisle, "Carlisle; the blood."

"Give me your belt for a tourniquet," he commanded, never looking away from me though directing his statement to Alice. She did as he asked and he quickly tied it around Bella's leg.

"I tried to keep her safe, Edward," I looked over at him, my eyes welling up with tired, worried tears. He just pulled me into a hug, mindful of my hand, though he never looked away from Bella, "I know, Hollie."

Carlisle looked at Edward's and my embrace almost jealously, but meticulously worked to put pressure on Bella's wounds. Alice almost slipped up, so Carlisle sent her away. I watched all of this almost as an attendee at a sporting event. I was completely numb in every possible way, and so lightheaded that I couldn't really focus on anything in particular… except Carlisle. The way he worked, the way his honey eyes kept flitting up to me, the way his lips moved as he spoke… he was so enthralling.

I gasped at the pressure to the back of my head, but Edward just whispered brokenly, "It's just me, Hollie."

He looked torn and I assumed I had missed out on half of the conversation. Carlisle was looking at him impatiently, but he refused to meet his gaze. I figured he had to bite Bells to get rid of whatever was making her a vampire. But he couldn't, or wouldn't.

"You can do it, Edward," I stated, giving him a shove in her direction, laying back against the ground, closing my eyes. I could feel my breathing become more erratic and I could barely keep my eyes open. Something was terribly wrong but I couldn't seem to find my voice enough to make any sort of comment on it. My head was throbbing so painfully that I was prepared to vomit again.

I could vaguely hear Carlisle commanding Edward to stop and saying, "You're killing her." Finally, with the sound of a roaring fire in the background, I heard Carlisle congratulate Edward on saving Bells.

_Good,_ I thought with a tiny smile and a tear or two rolling down my face, _I kept her safe in the end…_

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

_Carlisle's POV _(gasp!!)

I smiled proudly down at Edward, who looked just as relieved as I felt that he had stopped removing the venom from Bella's arm. I wrapped the injury and knew she was just unconscious now. Edward had to get her out of there immediately.

_Now, on to…_, I looked up, frowning immediately and nearly panicking when I saw Hollie laying in a small pool of blood of her own, her eyelids half closed. Scrambling over to her, I could feel myself in a state of shock and panic as she lay unresponsive to my anxious cries.

I lifted her head, trying hard not to breathe in the delicious scent of her blood, to check the injuries she sustained to the head. There were two large wounds there and I immediately ripped the sweater from my body, tearing it and making impromptu bandages.

_I am __**not**__losing you, Hollie Swan_, I thought ferociously, wrapping her head injury and then moving onto her hand. It was nearly shattered and I knew it would take quite a while to heal… if she had the chance to heal. If something happened to Hollie and I lost her, there would be nothing left for me. I would feed myself to the wolves, if only to be with her.

She had lost more blood than I imagined when I first saw her laying there and calling out to me. But now that I paid more attention, the entire area around us was covered in blood… _her _blood.

Her face had a massive bruise on the side as well, probably from James hitting her. I looked back at the fire, burning with a hatred I didn't think I could possess. It was too bad he was already burning, because it would have been my pleasure to take care of him limb by limb.

Her pulse was very weak, weaker than Bella's. I felt a lump forming in my throat but I knew no tears would come. Lifting her bridal style, I turned to Edward, who was already mimicking my actions with Bella. We raced out of the dance studio, trusting Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to destroy the evidence of what really went on here.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Even though I had told them who I was and what my relation to Hollie was, the doctors in the Phoenix hospital refused to let me in to see her. Apparently, I didn't even look old enough to be a doctor, so I couldn't even use that excuse. Edward was by my side, remaining silent as we waited for both of our girls to get out of the trauma rooms.

Alice hopped down on the cushion between us and smiled encouragingly, "They're going to be all right, you two. Everything will be back to normal as soon as this is all over."

She was holding something in her hands and I regarded it curiously. A camcorder. Giving her a questioning look, I flicked the switch on and rewound the tape inside. It was a little shaky but I felt the lump return in my throat as we watched Hollie appear on screen with Bella screaming in the background. Apparently, she had been shoved in the closet and Hollie looked dead set on keeping James away from there. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I watched quietly as the scenes unfolded before us of just how much Hollie did to keep Bella away from James.

Suddenly, the door opened and Edward and I shot up from our seats so quickly that the doctor blinked and shook his head in confusion.

"What's going on?" the words flew out of my mouth and I doubt the doctor could really understand what I had just said. But, by the looks on our faces, I knew he understood. He sighed heavily and said, "I have good news and bad news."

Edward and I looked at each other, knowing that it was about one or the other. Only one had good news, the other would be the bad news.

"The good news is, Isabella is on her way to making a full recovery," the doctor stated, sending Edward a reassuring smile and I immediately felt my heart drop, "she won't be up right away, but she should be fine in a few days."

"The bad news then," I prompted, nearly crushing my own hands as I held them tightly behind my back. Alice patted my shoulder gently.

"The bad news is we aren't sure if Hollie is going to suffer any brain damage," the doctor stated with a heavy sigh, "she was injured quite badly, twice, to the back of the head, and we can only assess the damage when she gets a little better. She's on a ventilator right now, so we can test if her brain is functioning if we take her off of it and she breathes on her own."

I fell back into my seat and dropped my hands into my head.

"As you know yourself, Dr. Cullen," the doctor continued, "if her brain isn't functioning, she'll be on a machine the rest of her life and probably won't regain any semblance of what she was like before. I'm very sorry."

He headed off but I was barely aware of that. I shoved through the doors and sat beside Hollie's bed. She was in that hideous white gown that I saw her in that first day she came to Forks. The day I fell in love with her. She was hooked up to a variety of machines and I could barely stand it.

"Hollie," I called, my voice breaking slightly, "you have to wake up. I can't live without you. If you… die…," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "so do I."

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

_**Okay, you HAVE to tell me what you think! Because I don't know, I REALLY enjoyed this chappie! And how did you like the little switch-er-roo with Carlisle's POV at the end?? :D Oh, and thanks to Evil's Sidekick for the line about the bug spray lol!! Please EVERYONE!! review! They make me feel special!!!! And special thanks to:::  
**_

_**Chel88: **__Thanks!! I'm glad you liked the dream lol I wouldn't mind one of those either!! Yeah, that would have been nice if he would have just done it then!! I really hope you liked this chapter!; __**AnnabelleLee13194:**__ Haha yeah, well it wasn't just the getting laid thing lolol! XD; __**CaptureTheDream: **__Ooh that was a good idea though! I'm glad you liked the chapter!; __**Lady Nightlord: **__Haha I'm glad you liked the phone call! Haha poor fan girl lol! Haha I know it was pretty steamy! I would love one of those dreams lol! XD Glad you liked it!; __**Sadie: **__Haha thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! That's all right; I know how busy life can get! Ooooh that's a pretty sweet sounding power! I may have to use that lol!!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks so much! Haha yes, he is gorgeous! I just wrote a new one with Jasper/OC if you're interested in it. Haha I wish I had that dream!! But no, I just made it up *sad sigh*; __**99grrrl: **__Thank you so much! And I will definitely be continuing it!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__Haha yay! I'm glad you like it! And yeah, that's what I thought too! I'm glad you liked it and yes, he was super livid!!; __**Cheerleaders21: **__Thanks you so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**peaceless:**__ Yeah, that's a really good idea! Haha I did mention Hollie peeing her pants lol!! (not that she did of course!) I'm so glad you liked it!; M__**onicaIA: **__I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks a bunch! :D And thanks for the pre-review review lol! Yeah, that's what I was feeling - she needs more time to prepare herself for it; __**Elfin69: **__Haha I'm so sorry for the suspense! I hope it was well worth the wait!; __**CheekyWallaby: **__Haha I'm sorry! But I hope you like this chapter because I really did!; __**AmorOccidit: **__Yeah, that's what I was thinking for it myself! I'm glad you liked it though! :D ; __**4everyoursx:**__ Thanks you so much!; __**DanielleTaylorCullen: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Ember91: **__Haha, that's okay! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked and the twist! Yeah, I had to change it up a bit! Haha yeah, James is kinda hot, but Carlisle all the way!!!! And yes, the Doc does rock! :D; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Haha yeah I hate cliffhangers!! I'm sorry for it but I hope it was worth waiting!; __**saanah4: **__Thanks, I thought it would be a nice thing to do. I'm so glad you like it! And I'm glad it makes you like Carlisle and Jasper more (I just started a Jasper/OC by the way!!) Thanks again!; __**dangerously wrong: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Haha Thank you so much! I know, I really can't wait to change her! I'm so glad you like it! And yes, Carlisle definitely = yummyness! And that's cool that you add 'ness' to everything!! Lol! I'm glad you liked it!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__Haha thank you so much! I'm so glad you like them! I hope you liked this one!; __**justanothergaarafangurl: **__Haha I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, Carlisle hotness!! YAY!!! *squeel* I hope you enjoy this chappie!; __**Kookie-chan:**_ _Of course lol!!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Haha yay sequel! Yeah, she would be like Bella I think! And they HAVE to get together lol!! Yay! I hope you liked it!; __**Green Animelover: **__Thanks!! Haha, no he won't be happy, but yes, he certainly is a sexy beast lol! I'm glad you liked it; __**Draco MalfoyGirl 16: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Dark Angel Yuki: **__Haha I'm sorry! I had tooooo!! Haha I wrote like the wind this morning lol!!!; __**sleeplessinseattle: **__Haha I know me too! That would be great! I would definitely kill Alice for waking me up lol! I hope you liked this chappie!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Okay :D ; __**Laila Cullen: **__Haha I hate cliffies too! I hope you like this next chapter though and I'm glad you liked the last one!!; __**Edward and Bella rule x: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!!: __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Haha I know, I felt bad though! I'm glad you liked it! And there was definitely a bit of a change to the scene I think. Haha I will make her one soon, but I couldn't do it just yet!! I'm so glad you liked it though!!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__Yes it is! Haha I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought it would be a cool twist! Yeah, I was kind of thinking that power too. And that time in the series too! Haha great minds think alike so they say! And that's an interesting point.. I may have to use that Aro thing!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Gahoole15: **__I know, I'm sorry!! I hope you like this chapter though to make up for it!!; __**Az: **__Thank you so much! Haha don't chase me I'm a slow runner lol! I really want that dream with Carlisle too!! I hope you like this next chapter too!; __**iforgiveyou: **__I know I'm sorry! But I hope this makes up for the wait!!; __**lilmisssmithy: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it lol!; __**y0ur-DoWnFaLl: **__Haha I'm soo sorry!! I'm glad you like it though! I hope you enjoyed this chappie too!; __**JB Chick: **__I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chappie too!!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__That's okay!! I know what you mean; school is more important than fanfics!! I'm so glad you like it! And Jasper's more comfortable with Hollie because they have something in common. He sees how interested she is in history, which was his life, so he can kind of connect with her, if that makes sense. And since he can, he likes to call her darlin'! :D ; __**lustie: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Haha thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I definitely want a romance like theirs too!!!! :/ __**myxdearestxapollo:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, I think that's what I'm going to do with the changing thing! And that's a super cool power! I think I may mix that one with another!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha me too! And I hope you liked this scene better than the movie. I kind of used your line lol! I hope you don't mind lol!; __**Jasperiano24: **__Haha yeah! I'm so glad you like it! And I'll definitely update for Carlisle and Jasper on top lololol ;D I'm glad you liked the Jasper one too!! :D Thanks a bunch!! :D_


	17. Of Lovers and Stalkers

Disclaimer: Of course you know, I do not own Twilight! If I did, well, I'd be rich and famous!

Author's Note: Well, I've seen some very interesting suggestions as to where I'm going with this story!! I hope you all enjoy where it's going and whatnot; and there **will definitely be all four books. **I've gotten many inquiries as to whether or not I was going to do that and I definitely will!

Chapter Seventeen: Of Lovers and Stalkers

"_Hollie," I called, my voice breaking slightly, "you have to wake up. I can't live without you. If you… die…," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "so do I."_

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Somewhere, amid the pain and aching from my injuries - mostly my head, which felt like it weighed a ton and was constantly thudding painfully - I heard the softest, velvety voice. I felt my heart soar, even through the pain of everything else, as Carlisle spoke softly to me, sounding on the verge of tears if that was possible.

When he called to me, telling me that he would die if I did, I felt the overwhelming sense of terror spread through me, even soaring above the pain. And let me tell you, that was an intense amount of pain, so my fear for Carlisle's safety was beyond intense. My heart monitor went absolutely berserk and my thoughts raced; Carlisle Cullen would _not_ die. Not if I had anything to do with it.

I opened my mouth, the bright colors swirling through the darkness as I kept my eyes shut, and stated in no more than a whisper, "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

The room was ringing in silence and I forced myself to open my eyes, curious as to what Carlisle's expression was and why he hadn't responded to my statement. My vision blurred slightly as I opened my eyes, but suddenly, his glorious face was all I could see, with the most brilliant smile yet. The beauty of his smile and the relief evident on his face was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

His warm honey eyes focused intently on my face and his pale skin was even lighter looking in the stark hospital room. He looked like an angel; a beautiful, deadly angel that I would give my life for.

He murmured my name over and over and was inches from my face before I could blink. He gathered me carefully up in his arms and hugged me gently, rocking slightly. I hugged him back, my heart monitor going crazy, but I didn't care. I was in his arms again, when I had been so certain that I would never get this feeling again.

Tears of joy and relief sprang to my eyes and I didn't even bother to hide them. Carlisle, feeling them dampening his shirt, pulled back slightly, chuckling and kissing each tear away, before kissing me fully, forcefully on the lips. I kissed him back as fervently as I could, seeing as I was still in a rather annoying amount of pain.

I couldn't help but laugh giddily and smile, unable to look away from him. I had the overwhelming fear that if I blinked, he would be gone. Fortunately, when I did, nothing happened; he was still there sitting beside me, smiling happily.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I inquired, allowing him to lay me back down against the pillows but refusing to release his hand.

"Almost a week and a half," he answered, kissing my knuckles and stroking them carefully, his eyes never leaving my face, "I've been so worried; I was terrified that if you didn't wake up I would have to…"

I'm sure the look on my face was sheer shock, because he chuckled slightly and nodded, "It's true, love. Your parents have been beside themselves and Bella hasn't stopped blaming herself since she woke up."

"She's okay though?" I inquired, concerned, "she's alive and everything?"

Carlisle just nodded, stroking my hair with his free hand and keeping my hand in his other on his lap, "She's fine; she has a broken leg but was released from the hospital a week ago. She and Edward haven't left the hospital - she refuses to leave you until you've woken up."

"Probably not even after that," I laughed slightly to myself. He grinned and agreed with me.

Don't get me wrong, I had definitely noticed when Carlisle said he was terrified if I didn't wake up he would have to do something. That something, I can only assume, was… change me. I bit my lip - I didn't really _want _to be a vampire, but that was the only way I could stay with Carlisle, so that's what I was going to do. I would just have to suck it up and drink blood… haha, that was kind of funny… Now, onto what else he had said…

"Carlisle; you weren't serious, were you?" I inquired hesitantly, looking down at our interconnected hands, "that if I died, so would you? How…?"

"There would be a way," Carlisle answered, his voice and face completely serious, his gaze never wavering from mine, "I would have asked Jasper and Emmett to…"

"They wouldn't!" I gasped, my heart racing, "Carlisle, they would never do that! And just because something would happen to me, doesn't mean that you would have to do anything…"

"Hollie," he purred, pressing an icy finger to my lips, silencing me with his wondrous half-smile and silky voice, "I would have asked them, and they would have done it. They wouldn't want to, but they would. I would have them do it, if only to be by your side."

"Forever?" I inquired, barely hoping to think of how our lives would be if we were together forever - alive, dead, or somewhere in between; it didn't matter. So long as we were together.

He grinned, "If that's what you want. You know how much I would enjoy that." His mischievous grin and smoldering eyes made me think back to my dream and I could feel my face flushing.

I smiled brightly and replied, "Of course it's what I want. Honestly, Carlisle, you're everything to me."

He grinned broadly and replied, "I live for you, Hollie." I felt myself shiver in delight at his words and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I pulled away from Carlisle, who reluctantly released my lips, though he kept a firm hold of my waist. We turned to see my mother standing in the doorway, with Bells at her side (wearing a clunky, heavy black cast on her leg). Both were smiling, though Bells's was more embarrassed and Renée's was more mischievous - she was burning with questions, I could just tell.

So could Carlisle, seeing as he stood, still hesitant to release my hand, but smiled at them both, "Well, I can see that you want to talk to Hollie," he turned to me and smiled, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so," I answered, smiling up at him, kissing his hand. He leaned down and kissed my nose, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled lovingly down at me. My heart and stomach did somersaults and I smiled back, whispering, "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you, Hollie," he grinned, finally releasing my hand and moving past Renée and Bells as he left.

They were at my bedside in an instant; Bells repeatedly apologizing for putting me through this whole mess and Mom questioning me about my relationship with Carlisle. I held up my hands, laughing pleadingly, "Guys, guys, one at a time!"

I turned to Bells, who looked horribly distressed, as though she hadn't slept for a week. I'm sure she hadn't. She looked down at her hands, miserable.

"Bells, I don't blame you for what happened," I stated assuredly, "it was all my fault."

"Hollie, it was my fault we fell out of the hotel window," Bella stated, giving me a look that said 'play along, this is our cover story!' I held back a laugh - seriously? A window?

"Yeah, sweetie, you tried to stop Bella from falling out of the window, but you couldn't," Renée smiled, "remember, sweetie?"

_No, what I remember is getting the crap kicked out of me by James,_ I thought, fighting the urge to roll my eyes, _though, I have to say, the pepper spray was one of my better ideas…_

"Yeah, I remember," I said instead, smiling, before turning to Bells again, "remember, I don't blame you in the slightest though. What's done is done and that's all there is to it."

Bella smiled and nodded, though she didn't look convinced and I was sure she would be groveling at my feet for the next few days. Now it was Renée's turn.

"So," she began, smiling knowingly, "I must say, Hollie, I didn't expect to see you kissing Dr. Cullen so quickly after waking up."

"He just has that way about him, I guess," I flushed, smiling slightly, awkwardly, seeing as _my mother_ just caught me making out with my boyfriend… who happened to be a vampire…

"He's gorgeous," she commented and I had a feeling she had been trying to flirt with him when I was unconscious… I wouldn't put it past her, "I'm so happy for you, Hollie. And Bella tells me that you don't want to come back to live with Phil and I… is that true?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling, "Forks has definitely grown on me…"

"I can see why," she laughed slightly, fluffing my pillow, "but he does have five kids…"

"Mom, I talked to Dad about this already," I replied, shaking my head slightly in partial annoyance, "I teach kids all day… even if they are close to me in age, they respect me… they respect Carlisle and he's only a few years older than they are. He and I are mature adults… who enjoy making out when the occasion calls for it..," Bells and Renée laughed at tha, "so I'm absolutely fine with the fact that he has five kids."

"If you're sure, sweetie," she answered standing, "Phil wanted to come visit you but I assume that you'd rather see Charlie first." She knew that I would take Charlie over Phil anyday and even got fiercely overly defensive of him whenever she tried to bring up how she was happy she left him.

She kissed my forehead and she and Bells headed out of the room. In a matter of seconds, Charlie was at my bedside. _Wow, maybe he has super-speed too,_ I thought, amused.

"Hey there, Hols," he smiled uneasily, sitting down beside me, clearing his throat, his eyes a little too watery, "I'm glad to see you awake. Carlisle said there was a chance you wouldn't…," he trailed off, clearing his throat again.

A lump was forming in my throat and I smiled, patting his hand, "I'm fine, Dad, thanks."

"Thanks for bringing Bells back," he smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I'm… really happy that you want to stay with me."

Eyes growing watery, I launched myself at Charlie, probably startling him in return, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, probably tighter than I hugged him. After a moment or two, he composed himself and pulled back. With a smile, he headed out of the room, wiping his eyes.

I figured Carlisle would return to the room now that family visits were done, and I was right, though surprised at finding him with others. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed him. They were all smiling; except Rosalie of course.

Emmett held a _huge_ box in his hands and set it down on my lap, "Here ya go, Hollie."

I thanked him with a slight laugh, before inquiring, "What's this all about?" Alice urged me to open it, which I did. I laughed; it was a gigantic chocolate cake, smothered in chocolate icing with _Get Well Soon Hollie_ written on it.

"It's good to see you up, darlin'," Jasper stated, grinning.

"Hollie," Edward sat beside me, taking my good hand in his, a look of sheer gratitude on his face, "I could never thank you enough for what you did for Bella. Would you believe me if I said you're my hero?"

I laughed slightly and squeezed his hand, "Wow, being a vampire's hero… that's really something, isn't it?"

He grinned broadly and replied, "Yes it is."

"We're so happy you're okay, Hollie," Alice smiled, glancing over at Carlisle slyly, "some of us more than others." He just grinned broadly, looking down at me, love and relief in his warm eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled at the Cullens, feeling very much a part of their family, "I really appreciate it, guys."

"All right," Carlisle ushered them all out of the room, "would it be much of a problem if I was alone with her for a while?" There was some rowdy laughter from Emmett at whatever quiet comment Alice made; I had the feeling if I knew what it was I'd be blushing.

Carlisle returned to my bedside in moments, shaking his head and smiling good-naturedly. He sat down beside me, and I pointedly ignored the erratic beeping of the heart monitor. I glanced over at the vast array of flowers beside my bed and inquired, "Wow; who are all of these from?"

Carlisle followed my gaze, a scowl now gracing his face, "Well, there's some from your parents and sister; I bought several of them; the children brought some of them; but the rest of them…," he was referring to about a dozen and a half bouquets of flowers, "are from your coworker, Rob."

I frowned, groaning as I rested against the pillow, "How can he not take a hint, Carlisle? I've done everything I possibly could think of to show him that _I'm __**not**__ interested in him!_"

"I know, my dear," he answered, kissing my forehead, a smirk spreading across his face, "the boys and I could make a special trip over to his house, if you like. You know I would do anything for you. I'm sure Chief Swan wouldn't mind joining in either…"

I laughed slightly, my heart thumping wildly that he would do _anything_ for me; but no, I'm pretty sure Charlie would enjoy having a 'chat' with Rob if I told him what was going on. But I decided to just grab Carlisle's hand, pull him down on the bed beside me, and curl up next to him. My heart was pounding ferociously; I had never actually been this close to him before.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his cool, solid body. I could feel his chiseled muscles beneath my hands and body, only adding to the heart monitor's erratic activities. The doctors and nurses would be stumped at what caused it.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he rested his cheek against the top of my head. Chills - the good kind, of course - raced through every single inch of me that was pressed against him. I sighed contentedly and stated, "You know, Carlisle, I could lay like this forever and be completely and utterly happy."

"So could I, Hollie," he chuckled, "so could I." My heart soared with joy and love as he spoke those words and the last thing I remember before falling asleep with Carlisle was the soft, cool kiss he planted on my forehead.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Well, let me tell you! When I headed back to work a few days later (I'm surprised they didn't give my job away, seeing as I had just up and left without giving them any notice), the students flocked around my desk, looks of concern and worry etched on their faces.

They weren't surprised in the least that Bella had pulled me out of a hotel window with her; they all knew how utterly clumsy she was. Whichever Cullen or Hale happened to be in my class at the time would just smirk, knowing what really happened.

Oh, Carlisle had been right, by the way. My left hand, my bleeping writing hand, mind you!, was completely shattered from the punch I had given James. So, so much for grading any papers. Let's just say anyone in one of my history classes had a pretty easy ride for the rest of the semester! My hand was decorated in a lovely (kidding), bright blue, clunky cast with signatures all over it. The only person I refused to let sign it was Rob.

Speaking of Rob, he hadn't left me alone since I returned from the hospital. And I mean it; whenever he had a free period or anything like that, he was in my classroom, sitting in one of the back desks, just watching me.

I was so glad that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were there and they refused to let me out of their sights for longer than was absolutely necessary. Whenever they had a class to go to and none of them could be with me, someone else would pick up the watch. Mike was my automatic back-up, following me around when he needed to, so long as Rob would stay away.

Everyday when I would come into my classroom, there would be a bouquet of flowers on my desk, or a box of chocolates sitting there, signed, _With Love, Rob_. I felt awful, but really, it was more annoying than anything. I mean, how many times did I have to tell him to back off?

One afternoon, during lunch, Bells and I were sitting at the Cullens' table, Bella with Edward and myself chatting about 1863 with Jasper. It was funny; the one that was most dangerous to myself and my sister was the one I got along the best with (aside from Carlisle, of course, but that should be obvious).

Suddenly, a delivery man approached with a bouquet of flowers, inquiring, "Hollie Swan?"

I nodded, raising my eyebrows as he handed me the bouquet, "Thanks." With a heavy sigh, I prayed that it wasn't from Rob. I looked at the card, missing the Cullens' - bar Rosalie - sneaky smiles to one another.

The bouquet - my favorite shades of peach, pink, and orange lilies - was absolutely beautiful. But not nearly as much as what the card said. It was written in Carlisle's neat script;

_Hollie, You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm so lucky to have found you. You're my soul mate and my life. I would be nothing without you. Yours always and forever, Carlisle_

I smiled brightly, showing Bella the card, my eyes brimming with tears of joy. Carlisle Cullen would be the death of me, I was sure. He was so sweet, so perfect in every possible way.

Suddenly, the card was yanked out of Bella's hand and I looked up into the furious face of Rob. He read the card and threw it down on the table, growling, "Oh I see how this is…"

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper made to stand, but I stood before they got a chance to and sent them a '_let me handle this'_ look. I grabbed Rob by the arm - I think he rather enjoyed it, because he lost the death glare - and pulled him out of the cafeteria, where silence had fallen and all eyes were on us.

"Listen to me, Rob," I practically growled, shoving my finger in his chest, "you and I are nothing. This fantasy you've created isn't real. I don't love you, you don't love me. Don't kid yourself, Rob. We never _were_ anything! I am in love with Carlisle Cullen and that's all there is to it. He's in love with me; we're never going to be apart, do you understand?"

I felt awful for having to do that, but seriously, the man needed to take a hint! Hopefully, this would be blatant enough for him. He was frowning now, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He leaned down so he was mere inches from my face - _if he even __**tries **__to kiss me, God help him…,_ I thought, leaning back away from him.

"I see what you're saying, Hollie," he stated, his voice no more than a deep whisper, "I do, believe it or not, get it."

"Good…," I sighed, relieved, "I'm sorry, Rob, but that's the way it is."

Clichéd as it sounded, he leaned down, his eyes narrowing, "Carlisle Cullen can't have you, Hollie Swan. It's me, and only me, you're going to be with."

"That sounds like a threat, Rob," I hissed, eyes narrowing and one eyebrow raising menacingly.

He just grinned and stalked off. I heaved a heavy sigh and bit my lip worriedly. The Cullens - again, bar Rosalie - and Bella were at my side in an instant. Alice was carrying the huge bouquet of lilies for me.

"What happened, Hols?" Bella inquired, her eyes wide with worry, "what did he want?"

"Would you guys like to come to the principal's office with me?" I inquired, smiling grimly, "I think it's time I reported him."

My cell phone started ringing and I smiled when I saw who it was; Carlisle. It was about time I told him what was going on with Rob.

_**Aghghhhhhhhh! Creeper Rob!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chappie; I thought it was about time for some more Carlisle/Hollie fluffiness! Oh, at the end of the story, I'm going to make a list of everyone in it, kind of like end credits, so you'll know who I was picturing for the characters (aside from the ones that are already played by people lolol). Oh, and I'm introducing a new character for the next book but I haven't decided what he's going to be (yes, **__he__**). I can tell you now, though, he's **__freaking sexy!!!__** I already have his actor picked out XD!! Okay okay, I'm too excited, so I'll tell you who he is now: Bradley Cooper. If you don't know who he is, look him up cuz he's sooo hot!! (Not as much as Carlisle, though he's pretty darn close!)**_

_**Please review guys! And thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter!! PS; I'm sooo sorry that I didn't change Hollie yet! I know a lot of you were hoping I would, but I just didn't think the time was right. Ahh well! She will be eventually, we all know it! Or do we??!… Oh man, the last two chappies almost got 50 reviews each! FIFTY!!!! THANKS SOOOO MUCH!**_

_**Water goddess 19: **__Thanks so much! I'm sooo happy you liked this chapter!!; __**Jasperiano24: **__Awww did you really cry??! That actually makes me feel good in a way that my writing was enough to make you cry (in a good way lol). Haha, hopefully you wouldn't die if Carlisle did! Haha I always enjoy your reviews! I'm glad you like it sooo much! And there, I saved her lol! She resembles me too, so does that mean I resemble you?; __**Livia09: **__Thank you so much! I hoped everyone enjoyed the Carlisle POV!; __**CaptureTheDream:**__ I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, I couldn't do it! That would be toooooo cruel!! Thanks again!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Hahahahahahahaha your review actually had me cracking up lol! I loved the part where Emily mentions her face being ripped off and she's the only one not happy lol. Thanks for the review XD; __**BlueSugar: **__I'm so glad you like it! I love the stories where I get so excited to see an update, I'm so glad mine's one of them! I really hope you enjoy this chappie too!; __**iforgiveyou:**__ Haha I'm so glad you loved it! I definitely want to hug Carlisle too! :/ But hopefully her getting better made up for him having to see the video!; __**Warning- May Contain Pepsi: **__Haha I'm sorry! But I hope you liked this chappie as much as the last one!; __**saanah4: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! I was hoping I could do justice to the fight scene!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__I'm so glad you liked it! I hope this was worth the wait!; __**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: **__Haha yay Team Hollie! Haha I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to kill you lol! And I can't wait for the sequel either!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**justanothergaarafangurl: **__Haha, it would definitely be awesome to see Carlisle pissed! I'm glad you liked the chappie! Thanks so much! :D; __**JauntyChick: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad you adore Hollie! And yes, I definitely am planning a sequel :D; __**dangerously wrong: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I was hoping it would be a good one!; __**Chel88: **__Oh my gosh, were you really? I'm sorry it made you cry lol!! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and how she tried her best to save Bella! Thanks again!!; __**AmorOccidit: **__I'm sorry it took so long to update but I hope saving her made it worth the wait! I'm sorry I had to leave it as a cliffy lol!; __**Lady Nightlord: **__Haha no, we can't live without Carlisle! That would be terrible! I'm glad you liked Carlisle's POV! I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the last one lol!; __**Gahoole15: **__Haha there would definitely be pitchforks if she would have died! But I could have lived with the cookies lol!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Sadie: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! And I wish he would have turned her, but I just didn't think it was a good time for it, especially since I'm going into __**New Moon**__ - how could she leave Bella?; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Haha I'm glad you liked it so much! I'm sorry I had to leave it at that lol! But yeah, James is definitely an asshole for doing that! Thanks for the review and the extra review lol!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__I'm sorry it was sad!! I hope you like this chappie though!; __**Johanna Black: **__Haha, I know what you mean lol! Oh yeah, there's definitely going to be sequels!; __**4everyoursX:**__ Thanks so much! :D ; __**Dark Angel Yuki: **__I'm so glad you liked it! Ooooh where's my Carlisle poster! I have a shirt already but a poster would be just as nice! XD; __**Zoro'sKate:**__ I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, poor Carlisle :/ But I hope this made up for it!; __**emerald jewel: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm glad you liked the Carlisle POV :D Thanks again!; __**GoldenWingedAngel:**__ Oh man, owning those guys would be AMAZING!! That would make my life! I'm so glad you liked it and I'm glad it didn't quite make you cry lol! Thanks again; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08:**__ Thank you SOOOO much! I'm so glad you liked it! Haha I really wanted to take your advice and have him change her, but I kinda felt the need to keep her human for just a wee bit longer! That's all right if you didn't review; I know how busy we authors get! And I definitely will be doing the New Moon thing! I can't wait to get cracking on the next book! And I can't wait for your Emmett/OC story! I'm so excited lol! PS and thanks for reviewing for chapter 15 too!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Haha it makes me want to have a big sister too! But I guess a big and little brother works too lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Elfin69: **__Yeah I'm glad they did too!! Yeah, I want her dream of them being together to come true too! I can't wait to see where it goes lol XD I'm glad you liked it!; __**Moonys-Badgirl: **__Haha I'm sorry! I don't mean to be evil lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thank you so much!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__I know! It's so awful! Haha I'd hold his hand too! Yeah, he still did kind of! I'm so glad you liked it and I loved the suggestion! It was super cute lol!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Thank you so much! Haha I was happy when she set him on fire too!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__I'm sorry you bawled your eyes out!! Haha your line was too good to pass up!! Haha I'm so glad you liked it though!; __**lilmisssmithy: **__I know, I couldn't resist putting that cliffy in there! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I wanted to put in every kind of emotion I could and I really wanted to put Carlisle's POV in there! Haha I can't wait to see New Moon!! And that's a good idea for her power; I may use that and then add something else along with it to be extra cool lol! Walking into trees?! Lolol I'm so glad you liked and I think it's the longest review I've ever gotten - so you get a Carlisle cake! Thanks again! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thank you so much! I really wanted to keep her human for a little longer lol! I'm glad you liked the Edward/Hollie - there's a little more in this one lol! And yessss Carlisle punching James! Success!! And thank you so much for the great author comment! I really truly appreciate it!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__Haha yes it definitely was an emotional roller coaster! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**arctic blonde: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!; __**Kookie-chan:**__ Yay she did! :D __**DanielleTaylorCullen: **__I'm sorry I didn't! I couldn't just yet! But I'm glad you liked it!; __**JB Chick: **__Thank you so much! I think it was my favorite too! I'm so glad you liked it!: __**Remiav: **__Thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it!; __**Jack Mercer - Cedric D LoverXD: **__Haha thank you so much! Yeah, Esme's awesome but I wanted to see Carlisle with someone else! I'm sooo glad you liked it and yes, I will be going all the way through to the fourth book! And yay! Sparkly Edward on top! XD; __**CullenvsBlack120: **__Really?! Omg thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__Thank you so much! And yeah, I guess older pepper spray was flammable, which is what I made Charlie give to them lol! I'm glad you loved Carlisle's POV! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**red quicksilver: **__I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks a bunch!; __**Anna: **__I'm sorry! I hope the results made up for it!; __**Wildstar272819: **__That's all right that you haven't been reviewing, I understand!! I'm glad you liked Carlisle's POV! And yeah, of course you're right; I couldn't kill her lol!; __**Deynelle Alvan: **__Thank you so much! I'm glad it makes you love him more lol! I'm so happy you like it!; __**Brittany valentine: **__I'm so glad you liked it!_


	18. In Your Face, Rob!

A\N: All right; first off, let me apologize profusely for not updating this story as quickly as I usually do. I'm seriously, seriously sorry about it! I haven't had much time to do anything, seeing as I had to help my brother move to a different state, and my mom had foot surgery, meaning she can't walk for weeks! But here I am, and hopefully you'll all forgive me! ANDDDD I saw Josh Turner, my beloved singer, the sex god extraordinaire, in concert! I got tonssss of pictures ANDDD he caught the kiss I blew at him! BEST DAY EVER!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, or anything like it. Just Hollie and Rob lol.

Chapter Eighteen: In Your Face, Rob!

"_Would you guys like to come to the principal's office with me?" I inquired, smiling grimly, "I think it's time I reported him."_

_My cell phone started ringing and I smiled when I saw who it was; Carlisle. It was about time I told him what was going on with Rob._

"Hollie, how are you?" his melodious voice rang through the receiver, causing wondrous chills to run up and down my arms and spine. I smiled slightly; he had been very overprotective lately, ever since what happened with James, calling me throughout the day, sending me gifts, and definitely sending a few "Cullen bodyguards" around whenever I went out of his sight. Normally I would be annoyed, but after such a trying event like the notorious "Ballet Studio Massacre" as I dubbed it, I actually felt better with the precautions he was doing.

"I'm all right, Carlisle," I answered, smiling, immediately at ease, my mind moving quickly from Rob to the image of Carlisle's face, "thank you for the flowers; they were beautiful."

Jasper nudged me slightly, shivering visibly, feigning disgust, and smiling. I blushed slightly, giving him a sheepish smile, knowing that he hated whenever I started thinking, or _feeling, _about Carlisle.

Alice giggled slightly, but mouthed, _Rob!_

Right. "Carlisle," I began uneasily, and I knew he sensed my anxiety immediately.

"What happened, Hollie?" he inquired cautiously, "was it Rob again?" I was going to inquire how he knew, but figured that, seeing as I was at school and James was dead, Rob was really my only other threat.

"Yeah," I answered, taking a seat on the nearest windowsill, Bells, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie surrounding me, "he kind of, well, threatened me." I tensed up, immediately bracing myself for whatever Carlisle was prepared to say.

There was a momentary pause, before his voice, still velvety, though with a steely hint to it, that I found entirely intoxicating, returned over the phone, inquiring, "Hollie? Could you please hand the phone to one of my kids?"

I bit my lip, taking a deep breath, before nodding and stating, "Yeah, hang on a second, 'kay?"

"Of course," he answered tightly, and, even though I knew he wasn't upset with me, I still felt as though he was disappointed in me in some way, "Carlisle… I love you."

There was a slight chuckle from him and he replied, sounding a bit less disturbed, "I love you, too, Hollie."

Feeling slightly better, I smiled apologetically and handed the phone to Jasper. He took it and immediately got into one of their quick, nearly indistinguishable conversations. Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped slightly. She looked over at me when it was over in a mixture of concern and amusement.

"What is it?" I inquired quickly, hoping it didn't have anything to do with me and Rob's threat. She shook her head, replying with a smirk, "Carlisle's just decided what he's going to do about Rob. Let's just say it doesn't turn out too well for the latter."

Jasper heaved a heavy sigh and snapped my cell phone shut, offering it to me with an accusatory look, "That wasn't very nice, darlin'. Have you ever talked to Carlisle when he's furious like that?"

"Can't say that I have," I answered, patting his shoulder apologetically, smiling, "I didn't mean to have him yell at you… he just said hand the phone to one of you."

"I'm only kiddin'," he chuckled, grinning, "Carlisle never really gets _too _furious. The worst I've ever seen him was with James."

We all fell silent for a moment, remembering the events that happened in Phoenix. Edward had the darkest look of us all, though we were all sporting fearsome looks, as he held tightly to Bells. Her look faltered and she smiled slightly, leaning into him and breathing deeply.

"Well we all know who was behind both times," Emmett said pointedly, giving me a meaningful wink, to which I blushed and Bella laughed.

"_You _could hear him, too?" I inquired, aghast, "jeez, I knew that you guys had good hearing, but I didn't know it was _that_ impressive." It was always easier for me to turn embarrassment into a joke, so I smiled when they laughed (except Rosalie, of course), a little more at ease with the situation.

"Which is why I always leave the room whenever you're on the phone with Carlisle," Jasper smirked, "hearin' you is bad enough, but hearin' both of you…" Alice and Bells giggled, while Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Well, we've got to get to class," Edward grinned, wrapping his arm around Bells' shoulders and leading her away from our little group. Jasper gave me a quick, side-armed hug, before leaving with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I rolled my eyes, noting how many times I had been the butt of the joke, before heading to my classroom, wondering what, exactly, Carlisle had in mind. Now, off to the principal's office. Oooh boy, wait until he heard about this….

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

That afternoon, I left the classroom, grabbing my bags and my flowers, hoping that I wouldn't run into Rob. As unthreatening as he had always been before, the last thing he had said to me was slightly disturbing. And who knew what he really had in mind, except Alice, of course, but she didn't seem to be around at the moment.

After I had left the principal's (Mr. Anderson) office that afternoon - I waited until it was nearly time to go, seeing as I didn't want him and the school's security guard to bust him in front of his students (though I must say, a part of me really wanted to see that), Mr. Anderson called in Bells, the Cullens, and Mike and his friends to discuss the situation. After that went down, almost as soon as the bell rang, I heard an announcement go over the loudspeaker for Rob to meet Anderson. A part of me felt bad, and yet another part just tsked and said, "That's a shame."

I headed out to Fabrizio, unlocking the car and gently setting the flowers in the passenger seat. Suddenly, I heard someone shouting my name. Taking a deep breath and straightening my posture, I turned, seeing Rob quickly heading my way from where he had been beside his vehicle. The Cullens were on the other side of the parking lot and, even though the boys appeared to be ready to run to me, I shook my head. They were too far away and I didn't want them to risk exposing themselves.

_Too bad for Rob, but he's not going to know what hit him,_ I thought, wiping the hair out of my eyes and looking him dead in the face as he approached. If I could deal with a maniacal, vicious vampire, I could deal with a slow, regular human.

"Hollie," he smiled grimly, "I heard you talking to Carlisle on the phone earlier. Don't you remember what I told you?" He was getting closer and closer, despite me growling several times, "Stop walking."

He did, finally, a foot or so away from me. He folded his arms across his chest, watching me furtively, questioningly, "Well?"

"You don't seem to understand me," I answered, placing my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow in irritation, "_I don't like you. _Anyway, what happened with Mr. Anderson, huh?"

His eyes narrowed and he took three quick steps toward me, reaching his hands out to grab me, so I did the first thing I could think of. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards, away from me. I heard Emmett let out a loud cheer and allowed myself a smirk, before Rob straightened himself and lunged toward me.

But before he could reach me, a tall, solid body stepped in front of me. I smiled, reaching out and touching Carlisle's back, feeling infinitely more relieved. I wasn't surprised at all to see that my foot didn't hurt at all compared to breaking my hand while punching James.

I peered out around Carlisle, smirking slightly to see the look on Rob's face was almost terrified. Carlisle glanced around his shoulder, smiling grimly at me, "Hollie, go stand with the others; this is between Rob and I."

I nodded, stepping around him and reaching up, pulling his face down and kissing him soundly, smiling proudly, "Go get 'im, tiger."

He grinned down at me as I headed over to the others. Bells grabbed onto my arm as Jasper wrapped his arm over my shoulder, commenting with a laugh, "Nice kick."

"Yeah," Emmett smirked, "not bad for a human." I rolled my eyes good naturedly and turned to the scene before me. It reminded me of some scene from a movie, where the amazingly handsome hero fights the dastardly villain over the damsel in distress. The weather even began to match the mood; the clouds were darkening at an alarming rate and the wind began to pick up. All we needed was some thunder and lightening, maybe a tornado, and the stage would be set.

"Everyone's already gone," Edward commented suddenly, answering my unspoken question, "that's why no one's intervened."

I glanced around as he spoke, noticing that he was indeed correct; there wasn't a single car in the parking lot aside from Fabrizio, Rosalie's corvette, Edward's Volvo, Ferdinand, and Rob's car. Funny how quickly kids escaped school.

"What _did_ happen to him?" I inquired quietly, "he never said, but I'm sure the principal fired him, right? And just wait 'til Charlie hears about the sexual harassment suit."

"He got fired," Alice stated, with a nod, "Mr. Anderson decided to do it the minute he talked to you about the situation."

"I've heard that you haven't left Hollie alone, even after all of the times she's asked you to," Carlisle stated, his hands shoved in his pockets, a small, innocent smile on his face.

"That's not true…," Rob began, stuttering and cowering from Carlisle, even though he wasn't doing anything to be imposing or threatening, "she never…"

"Carlisle, he's lying," Bella stated quietly, though I knew he heard her easily. I nodded and Carlisle once again turned to Rob. He raised an eyebrow just slightly and Rob backed against Fabrizio. Even from where I was, I could see the bright glistening sweat on his forehead and his shirt was beginning to soak through. I winced, seeing as he was still on my car.

Carlisle stepped forward and took Rob by the shoulder, easily moving him off of my car, though - even though his touch wasn't violent or painful in any way - Rob gave an exceedingly girly shriek.

"What's the point in lying, Rob?" he inquired easily, politely, though I could tell that his eyes were flashing, "see, I already knew everything that was going on. My sons were nice enough to fill me in, even though Hollie was nice enough to keep most of it from me just so I wouldn't come have a chat with you."

I bit my lip, worried now, seeing that Carlisle was beginning to get a little more than upset. Certainly not as much as he had when he had attacked James, but he was getting perturbed. And a vampire that's upset isn't one so easily dealt with by a human.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rob demanded suddenly, still cowering but a deep scowl on his face, "I'll just call Chief Swan and have you arrested. They'll find my body!"

We all looked at him oddly, a few of us (mainly Emmett) sniggered slightly. Carlisle looked back at me as if to say 'is this guy for real?' (though I could never hear him saying anything like that, truth be told), before looking at him and stating, "I'm not going to kill you. But you do realize the woman you've been stalking, aside from being my girlfriend, is the daughter of the chief, don't you? We explain to him what's going on and whose side do you think he's going to take?"

Rob looked at Bells and I, panicked, and we both smiled and waved at him. I felt relieved; I knew Carlisle wouldn't kill him deliberately, but there was always the chance of some sort of accident. I mean, he was just so strong and protective… and handsome…

_Focus, Hols,_ I stated quickly, _no time to get distracted! _I heard Edward chuckle beside me as we stood, watching the event with bated breath. I mean, it wasn't everyday that your boyfriend/vampire goes after your stalker/coworker. It was intensely exciting!

"So what _are _you going to do to me?" Rob inquired, tensed. He knew what Carlisle was, seeing as he had heard story after story about it from the rest of his tribe. I watched as his eyes flickered to Carlisle's teeth, possibly checking for fangs.

I fought back an eye roll, _Jeez, this guy really doesn't know much about the Cullens, does he?_

"Not in the slightest, Hols," Edward answered, surprising me by using my nickname (I had never heard him call me "Hols" before, only ever Hollie or Miss Swan) but I figured he must have picked it up from Bells.

"Warn you," Carlisle replied, his tone final and his face stern, "if you set foot near Hollie again, I will personally make sure that you won't be able to move even your fingers."

Even though Rob had been trembling throughout the ordeal and looked about ready to wet and/or crap himself, his hand moved into his pocket and retrieved something. He pulled out what looked like the barrel of a gun and I immediately felt my blood run cold through my veins.

Carlisle's reaction was faster than the blink of an eye. He reached forward, grabbed Rob's arm and twisted it, not hard enough to snap it, but definitely hard enough to dislocate it, causing him to yell and drop the gun. Carlisle shoved him against Fabrizio - poor, poor Fabrizio, pinning him there. He stepped back slightly, causing Rob to slump forward, clutching his dislocated arm and moaning. Carlisle punched him in the jaw, causing his head to snap back sickeningly quickly.

As soon as his attack was over, Carlisle took a hold of Rob's dislocated arm and, without warning or prep time, yanked it back into place. Rob screamed again, finally falling backwards onto the ground, propping himself up against Fabrizio's front passenger tire.

Carlisle knelt down before him, smiling pleasantly again, "Now Rob, you and I both know what I am. Guns don't work. And, should we ever have to have a discussion like this again, trust me, I'll make good on my promise."

Edward and Jasper stepped forward this time and made their way to Carlisle's side. They lifted Rob from the ground and 'helped' him over to his car, pushing him inside. Carlisle bent down and looked into his window, stating cheerfully, "You may want a sling for that arm."

He then headed over to me, a slight frown on his face. I smiled up at him, grateful and relieved, "Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Hollie," Carlisle replied, before looking at his kids, one look telling them all to head back home. Emmett clapped him on the back, grinning wildly, before they all made their way to their cars.

Bells gave me a questioning look, causing me to nod; she didn't have to stay and wait for me. I could tell Carlisle wanted to talk to me about something, and he wanted to do it privately. She and Edward headed off to his Volvo and sped off in no time. I looked over to where Rob's car was, and was unsurprised to find that he had fled almost as soon as he had the chance.

When everyone had left, Carlisle led me over to a bench, setting me down and making sure I was comfortable before he took a seat beside me. He took my hands in his, looking away from me with a heavy sigh. I waited patiently, despite the impatience screaming inside of me to find out what the problem was. I was getting nervous the longer he remained silent and the longer he avoided looking at me.

Finally, when my anxiety superseded my patience, I gently reached out and touched his face, turning it to face me. He sighed, though this time it was in defeat, as he closed his eyes, wrapped his large hand around my tiny one, and leaned into it. This one little action sent my heart skipping beat after beat.

"Hollie," he breathed.

"Carlisle," I stated quietly, smiling slightly as I watched his every move. Finally, his warm honey eyes opened and he looked up at me. I was surprised by the tumultuous emotions I found there.

Shame and guilt were at the forefront. I looked at him, perplexed, wonder why exactly he was upset about what had happened. I mean, he had showed an amazing amount of self control, I thought. With as much strength as he had, one would think he'd be proud of not exerting his full strength.

"Carlisle, why are you upset?" I inquired quietly, keeping his face in my hand, ignoring the cool temperature of his skin.

"Everything I've ever taught my kids and strived to do myself - the self-control, the patience, the kindness - was just thrown away," he answered after a moment's deliberation, "just because I couldn't stand the way he looked at you or followed you, or the things he thought about you…" His eyes were smoldering intensely as he stared deeply into my face, studying me and gauging my reaction.

I smiled slightly, reassuringly, "Carlisle, none of that was thrown away. You know your children better than to assume just because you felt the urge to kick a stalker's butt, they're going to go wild. Of course you're kind and loving and caring, and that's why I love you. And if you think that defending my honor and protecting me will somehow make me dislike you because you've shown that you can lose your cool every once in a while, you're sorely mistaken."

Carlisle's solemn face broke out into a smile and he leaned down, instantly capturing my lips with his. Before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled away, though his eyes were still burning passionately, "I love you, Hollie."

"I love you, too, Carlisle," I replied with a smile, glancing mischievously up at the sky as a flash of lightening darted across the darkened clouds, "up for a round of baseball?"

He grinned, standing and pulling me to my feet, "Only if you are, love." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to Fabrizio, who thankfully didn't receive any injuries from the incident earlier.

"I'm always ready to see you flex those muscles and show off your amazing baseball skills," I laughed, climbing into the car and smiling up at his warm eyes, all traces of guilt and worry completely and utterly gone.

_**I'm sooo sorry everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! So, I just posted a poll on my profile. I want Hollie to have a nickname for Carlisle, but I don't want it to be stupid. Personally I'm leaning toward one or two that are on there (some just sound silly lol). She'll call him Carlisle for the most part of course, but I'd like her to have a nickname for him, like his is 'love' for her.**_

_**Anywho, thanks goes toooooo (btw, ya know, I haven't updated in so long and ended up getting the most reviews yet [64]! You guys are the besttt!!):**_

_**Hush54: **__Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Well, so far I'm planning on following the storyline, but who knows. I just write chappies one at a time, so I go with whatever I feel would be best. I am staying on the plotline of the beginning of __**New Moon**__ at least; __**AmorOccidit: **__Haha thanks! Yeah, he's such a creeper! I'm glad you agree lol. And he definitely got in trouble hee hee; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__yay! FLUFF!!! I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, that would be funny lol!!; __**lilmisssmithy: **__Haha I hope you liked that he got done by the principal and Carlisle lol! Yeah, he's super annoying. Im so glad you liked it! And yeah, it would have been nice to see what Alice said but I left it to the readers' imaginations lolol. I know, I can't wait til New Moon comes out! I'm going to the midnight showing of course lol. Thank you so much for the nice review!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Haha exactly! I'm so glad you liked it and thought it was sweet! Yeah that would be totally awesome, getting a title and everything! And yes, that Bradley Cooper :D Yeah, he doesn't beat Carlisle, but he'd be a nice second!; __**Elfin69: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed the Rob confrontation! Yeah, that would definitely freak them all out!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__I know, he's a super creeper! Haha preferably! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope you liked this one just as much!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha it would definitely explode haha! Again, I enjoyed the review and I hope you liked this chappie!; __**Sadie: **__Haha yeah he definitely needs a butt kicking! Hopefully that was enough for now, but trust me, there will be more!; __**Taima: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**LegoLassss: **__haha YES!!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks so much! Haha yeah, their hardly children lol. He's definitely creepy! I'm so glad you like it and I sooo appreciate the last part of your comment!!; __**Shaunna: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**CaptureTheDream:**__ thanks so much! Haha hopefully he took the hint but something *wink wink* tells me there's a little more on the way. Haha I hope you enjoyed the chappie then!; __**lalelukind: **__thanks so much!! Yeah, you're on the right track with the power, though I think I may give her two, just so she's super cool lolol. I'm glad you enjoyed it!; __**xJayxCullenx: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**MonicaIA: **__Thanks so much! I really try to make him as wonderful as possible. Yeah, he definitely didn't have enough parts in the saga! :'( I'm so glad you like it and thanks for sticking around!! I can't wait to do the rest of the books!! Thanks again!; __**Kookie-chan: **__Yeah, he definitely is! Yay for flowers!: __**Dark Angel Yuki: **__Haha yeah! YAY poster!! *takes poster, hugs it* Thanks again!; __**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: **__Haha I'm so glad you liked it! And I'm glad you're excited about the four books cuz I can't wait to write them! Thanks again!!; __**Gahoole15: **__Yeah, I'm trying to pick out the best time for her to be changed. Yeppers!!; __**x-my-immortal-x: **__thanks!! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yeah, it's definitely time something happened to him!; __**Johanna Black: **__YES! Finally! Lol and yay, she's up!!; __**Jasperiano24: **__Haha yep, we must be alike lol. I'm so glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long to update! And yep, he's a super schmuck lol! I hate him too, don't worry!; __**Zoro'sKate:**__ haha yeah he is! Oooh, that sounds tempting, Carlisle throwing him out the window!!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Yay! He's definitely like a superhero lol! Hahaha I loved your review! That's a definitely possibility; I'll have to keep that in mind! I'm so glad you loved it though!; __**Draco MalfoyGirl 16: **__thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Chel88: **__Yeah, wouldn't that be heavenly?? Yeah, Rob's the worst lol! Yeah, no one could ever compare to Carlisle!! Thanks so much!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Haha yeah, that would be hilarious lol!!; __**y0ur-DoWnFaLl: **__Haha thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!!; __**Deynelle Alvan: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it and how he calls her that lol!; __**justanothergaarafangurl: **__Haha yep! I love Bradley! And he's either going to be a vampire or a wolf, I haven't decided yet. Oor maybe he'll just be something different all together! And he won't be human lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**jamie: **__Yeah, he deserves an ass kicking lol! I'm so glad you liked it!: __**4everyoursx: **__Thanks so much!; __**Julietdaughter: **__Thanks so much!!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__haha yeah, he is! Eww that's so creepy!! I hate creepers! I had a few too, it's so awkward!! But, glad you liked the chappie lol!; __**ichixichigo: **__thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I hoped it would be on the funny side! Thanks again!; __**princessaangelbebe: **__yay! Haha yeah he's a super creeper! I want flowers from Carlisle too!! Haha he'll send you some, promise. Yeah, that's what I thought; she can't leave her sister, so why change her now? Oh yeah, that's exactly my plan! So glad you liked it!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Thanks!!; __**horsejumper127: **__thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I appreciate your review!; __**peaceless: **__Yes, he definitely is!! Thanks, glad you liked it!; __**nekokitten1123: **__Yeah, he totally does!! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Kayy: **__Thank so much! I'm so glad you love it! And I'm so glad you read them all in one day! That's so exciting to do lol! Again, thanks!! Ps don't have a seizure lol!; __**cheerleaders21: **__thanks so much! I'm so glad it's one of your faves, I really appreciate it!: __**red quicksilver: **__Thanks so much! *happy dances as well*. Thanks so much, I really appreciate your comment! It means a lot to hear!! I'm so glad you like it so much! You have an awesome summer too! :D __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__Haha yeah that would have been an awesome scene actually! Haha that would be a pretty interesting story lol!!; __**DanielleTaylorCullen: **__thanks so much!! Haha yeah, he definitely will in the next chappie I think!; __**Leigh: **__He definitely is cringe worthy! I'm so glad you like it and I'm glad it's your fave at the moment! Thanks again!; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08: **__Katie, thanks so much! That's fine, I know how hard it is when things aren't going right lol (especially when it's the computer!). I'm so glad you liked it and that you're happy about all four books! I definitely am too! Oh, that's fine, I can just pretend it's me even easier now lol! Yeah they all love her and would do anything to help! Um, he may be gone for good *coughornotcough* lol. Yeah I definitely can't wait for prom either!! It'll be sweet!!; __**iforgiveyou: **__Thanks so much!! Thanks for forgiving me lol. I couldn't change her yet and yes, he definitely is a creepy stalker!! Haha yes, he can be very persuasive! Lol I hope you liked this chappie though!; __**CullensvsBlack120: **__Thanks so much! And yes, he truly is lol!; __**moony1981; **__Haha well thank you! I'm so glad you like it! And me?, I'm obsessed with Carlisle lol!!! Though, the other boys are wonderful to look at lol ;) __**Alice'sGrandTheftAuto: **__Thanks so much! Haha I would do it, to see Carlisle? Heck yeah!; __**Keeper of the Covenant:**__ I'm so glad you liked it, and the character development too! I love Jasper so I thought it'd be nice to see a little more of him too. I'm so glad you liked it and sorry it took so long to update!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Thanks so much! Haha he definitely got what was coming to him lol! And umm he might be! But shhh, Hollie doesn't know it yet and neither do the others! Haha I hope you liked the chapter and how everything went down!; __**American history Lover2009: **__That's fine! I'm so glad you love it times a thousand reallys lol! And I love your name lol!; __**AranelMelwasul: **__Thanks so much!!; __**Anna: **__I hope you liked the chappie and sorry it took so long!; __**cj: **__Thanks so much! Hopefully the updates will be quicker now!; __**MidNight Astrum: **__Glad you liked it!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked the action and I hope you like this chappie! And I hope you liked the Hollie/Jasper interaction! I don't know if that was enough, but there will definitely be more later on! I love Jasper too, but you're right, Carlisle's amazing lol!; __**tomboyhypergirl: **__Thanks!; __**Luckyiris: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, I like seeing that side of Carlisle! And I'm glad you like their relaitonship! :D; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha what could be better, right? And thanks, that's a pretty honorable title to get lol! He's soo sweet! :D Thanks again!: __**JB Chick: **__Thanks so much! Do you really mean it?? Lol I'm so glad you like it and I'm happy you think that!!; __**angel19872006: **__Sorry it took so long to!_


	19. Plans and Proms

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Ugh; stupid life getting in the way lolol. Jk; I hope you all like this next chappie!_

_Disclaimer: I do not_ own _Twilight_ but if I did… *evil grin* Carlisle would be mine!!

Chapter Nineteen: Plans and Proms

_He grinned, standing and pulling me to my feet, "Only if you are, love." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to Fabrizio, who thankfully didn't receive any injuries from the incident earlier. _

"_I'm always ready to see you flex those muscles and show off your amazing baseball skills," I laughed, climbing into the car and smiling up at his warm eyes, all traces of guilt and worry completely and utterly gone._

Since everything that happened, I wasn't surprised that time had flown by. The days were moving faster and faster and I noticed Bells getting a subdued, contemplative look on her face whenever she was away from Edward. The look I knew very well (it usually was on my own face, though) was one of deep thought and concentration. She had to be thinking about Edward.

It was almost the day of prom and, luckily for me, Carlisle rigged up some crazy contraption that allowed me to be rid of my huge clunky blue cast in return for a slim, glove-like blue one. I'd easily be able to slip the gloves from my gown over it. Bells, however, wasn't quite able to get rid of her own cast yet.

I admired the cast I was wearing, relaxing on the couch on a day when neither Bells nor I was with one of the Cullens. She was sitting in an adjacent chair, the look taking over her face. She was obviously completely immersed in her thoughts, because I had been staring at her for the last five minutes, and for the last three I had been singing "I Told You So" by Keith Urban, just to see if she'd react. It was funny, because after five minutes she blinked and stated, confused, "Why are you singing the end of that song?"

I laughed and threw a pillow at her, inquiring, "Want to get something to eat? We need to have a sister-to-sister chat."

"Sure," she answered, jumping to her feet and grabbing her purse. I left a note for Charlie and we headed out to Fabrizio. After singing a few songs in the car - Bells loved to play air guitar, but I doubt Edward knew that… _hm, I'll have to tell him later,_ I thought, amused, _one of Bells' guilty pleasures…_, we reached the same café that Carlisle and I had our first kiss in.

As I passed the table, I got the same, glorious rush just thinking about the incident. Maybe I'd have to bring him here and reenact the scene…

Bells and I took a seat and ordered a few drinks and desserts (what can I say? I _love_ chocolate). She gave me a quizzical look, "Okay, what's up Hols?"

I tapped my chin, giving her the all-knowing-older-sister look and replied, "You've been thinking about Edward lately."

She gave me a 'duh' look and I hit her in the arm. Laughing, she rubbed her arm and replied casually, "Of course I've been thinking about him. I mean, have you _seen_ him? You've been thinking about Carlisle a lot, too."

I laughed, "Oh no way are we turning this around on me yet. We've got to talk about what you've been thinking about." I sighed slightly, biting my lip, "Is it the same thing I've been thinking of? That being; how are we going to stay with Carlisle and Edward?"

She sighed and flicked a bit of the whipped cream on her hot chocolate slightly, her shoulders slumped dejectedly, "How did you know? Even Edward doesn't know what I've been getting moody about. He thinks it's because I don't want to be with him anymore."

"I told you; it's the same thing I've been thinking about," I answered, taking a deep breath and letting out a steady sigh, "what's going to happen in the next few years, jeez maybe even the next few _months_, is gonna be very important, Bells."

"We're getting older every day," she stated with a nod, dejectedly putting her chin on her fist, "and it doesn't matter how old we get, because Carlisle and Edward will never age. They'll be the same…"

"And we'll be old and wrinkly," I finished. We shared a slight laugh, though it was less of a humorous laugh and more of a disturbed, 'we-can't-let-that-happen' look.

"But, to become… like them… I mean, it's not going to be easy," Bells stated, wincing at the very thought of what we would become if we were to stay with the Cullens. Even if we didn't … hunt humans, we would still have to drink blood and kill animals. And we wouldn't be able to go out in the bright, brilliant sunlight anymore. Things would get very difficult, and yet, at the same time I think it would be even easier. I mean, life with Carlisle would be simple just because I would be with him.

"And we'd have to leave Charlie and Renée behind, or at least explain to them what's going on," I stated, taking a sip of my own hot chocolate, "they would definitely notice the changes in us."

"We would have to leave them, wouldn't we?" Bells paled suddenly, "they would grow old and die and we'd never change!"

"Shh!" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard her. I patted her arm, then, a sympathetic look on my face, "I know. Everyone we know would get older and eventually die while we stay the same; it's a factor you have to acknowledge. The only thing I can say is; how badly to you want to be with Edward? Can you even live without him?"

Bells features smoothed out as she strongly replied, "I _have_ to be with him. There's no question."

I nodded, smiling grimly, "The same for me with Carlisle. So the only question is, how are we going to get them to change us?"

Bells got that contemplative look again as we headed out of the café. As we got into Fabrizio, I smiled evilly, "Bells, I need to go to the mall, by the way," I continued innocently, "I forgot to tell you."

She groaned, hating shopping for the most part, but smiled slightly, "Fine; I need a new jacket anyway."

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

A few days later, Bells and I were prepping ourselves for prom, which started in only about half an hour. It was funny; I hadn't been to prom in years, and I was a bit older than the students who were attending, but I was just as excited as them. Even if I was just a chaperone.

"When do they get here?" Bells inquired again, after probably the twelfth time that evening. She was in the midst of curling her hair into soft waves, but she was fidgety and anxious. I knew she was upset at the fact that Edward was almost forcing her to go to prom - though she honestly had no power against him whatsoever - and also; she hated dancing. The cast was probably doing nothing for her self-esteem.

I, on the other hand, only hated prom and dances so long as I was alone. I mean, who wants to go by themselves? But with Carlisle; I could just imagine walking into the dance hall, on his arm, feeling like the most glamorous girl in the world. And picturing him in his tux reminded me of the dreams I had had of him… I smirked; I liked those dreams. And of course, Carlisle and I would _not _be dancing like most of the student body. I mean, come on, as much as I'd _love_ to be all over him, that's not who we were.

I mean, Carlisle was from the sixteen hundreds! He would never dance like that; he's far too much of a gentleman to ever act like that. And even I would never dance like that; it was almost embarrassing for me to act like that in front of people. And I would never subject Carlisle to the humiliation of even _trying_ to dance like that.

So, we'd probably be hanging around, relaxing and talking, dancing when the slow songs came on. That was probably the most exciting aspect of it and I found myself unable to keep from smiling. I started removing the curlers from my hair and loaded it with hairspray to keep the perfect ringlets in place. I then pulled up half of it into a clip, pulling out a few tresses around my face to frame it.

Bells and I did each other's make-up, even though she hated getting all dolled up for anything. I knew she wanted to impress Edward, even though he was impressed with her the way she was. I was doing the same thing, of course. I mean, I felt very plain next to Carlisle anyway, but when he was all dressed up in his tux, well, I had to look my best.

There was a knock at the door and we both froze, smiling excitedly. I heard Charlie answer the door and then the sound of Edward's smooth voice floating up to us. I didn't, however, hear Carlisle. I panicked quickly, wondering if something came up to where he wouldn't be able to come.

I swallowed my fear and stood, pointing at Bella, "Stay here and finish up. I'll go talk to Edward. He can't see you 'til it's time to go." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed, racing out of the room.

My hair and make-up done, all I would have to do was change, which gave me enough time to see what was going on. _He's going to be here, _I thought, repeating the mantra in my head over and over again, _he'll be here. He's not going to miss it._

I reached the kitchen and almost laughed aloud at the sight. Charlie was sitting across from Edward, who looked amazing in his tuxedo by the way, drinking a beer and sitting in stony silence. Edward pushed the glass of water around in front of him with a finger, avoiding Charlie's gaze but I think it was more of amusement than anything else.

"Hey, Edward, Dad," I smiled, walking into the kitchen, "Edward, you look great."

"Thank you, Hollie," Edward smiled genuinely, his eyes twinkling in amusement as Charlie continued to scowl at him, "you look nice," I snorted, seeing as I was still in my frog-covered lounging pants and a tank top, but my face and hair was made up.

"Thanks, Edward," I answered, unable to refrain from looking around for Carlisle, biting my lip when I didn't see him.

"Carlisle's on his way," Edward stated, seeing my uneasiness and smirking, "he wanted me to let you know that, in case you got worried. He'll be here any second."

There was a knock at the door and I gasped. "Hols, wanna grab…," but I cut Charlie off by racing up the steps, making sure Carlisle didn't see me before I was ready.

Bells was dressed already in her gown, looking nervously at me. I nodded, grinning, "Edward's downstairs already. Charlie's giving him a death glare, by the way. Carlisle just showed up so I have to get dressed, like now." I shoved her out of the room, despite her annoyance, and grabbed my gown.

I hurriedly changed and checked myself in the mirror. I smiled, slipping the gloves on and heading down the steps. Edward and Bella couldn't take their eyes off of each other and Charlie was watching this, the scowl still on his face. Beside him was Carlisle, dressed to a tee, causing me to gasp slightly, the breath immediately leaving me.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, his vest matching my gown perfectly. He was staring up at me, his hair slicked back slightly, and that gorgeous half-grin on his face. His eyes were smoldering with the most intense, passionate look that I actually had to grab the handrail. Amazingly, I was even more attracted to him than I was before, which I had never thought possible.

I walked down the stairs in my shimmering, pinkish-orange gown. Carlisle's eyes were moving slowly up and down my body, remaining on the tight bodice and the slits up to my thighs. I adjusted the pale blue bow around my waist and the gloves, fidgeting and smiling self-consciously under his adoring gaze. I was glad I had gone with the smoky looking eye-liner and eye shadow.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and I could see Carlisle instantly begin restraining himself. I smiled slightly and looked up at him adoringly.

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you, Hollie," he stated sincerely, taking my hand and kissing it gently. I blushed brightly and smiled, laughing nervously.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I answered, biting my lip, "I can say the same for you. You look … gorgeous."

Charlie cleared his throat and I blushed again, taking Carlisle's arm and leaning against him. He squeezed my hand and smiled down at me.

"I'll have her back by eleven, Chief Swan," Edward smiled politely, looking down at Bella with the cutest, loving look on his face, "she'll be perfectly safe with me."

"Yeah," Charlie watched them walk out of the front door, "I've heard that before." I almost laughed and rolled my eyes, knowing he referred to the incident when Edward promised to bring her home, leading up to leaving Forks.

I turned to Charlie then, giving him my best, adorable puppy-dog look, "Dad, Carlisle and I are going to be out a little later than that." We all knew I didn't actually have to ask him for permission, seeing as I was twenty-three, but I had too much respect for my father than to treat him badly.

"That's fine, Hols," Charlie nodded, giving Carlisle a once-over, "treat her right, Dr. Cullen."

He grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it any other way, Chief Swan." He looked down at me and smiled, "Let's go."

I kissed Charlie's cheek and said, "Bye, Dad, I'll see you later." Charlie grabbed my hand slightly, before I walked out with Carlisle, and he smiled, "You look amazing, Hols."

I smiled again and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Dad." He tugged on my arm again and stated, "Hols, I want you to be extremely careful. That Rob character could be anywhere and I don't want him near you. I know how protective of you Carlisle is, but I need you to be on your guard. There's some pepperspray in your purse, just like Bells."

He had _no_ idea just how protective of me Carlisle was. But I grinned and stated, "Don't worry; I'll be as careful as I possibly can."

Carlisle and I left the house and raced over to his car. I waved good-bye to Charlie, who was watching from the door, and smiled as Carlisle helped me into it. He then ran over to the driver's side and climbed in. He sped off, before slamming the brakes on almost as soon as we were out of visual distance of the house.

I looked up at him, confused as to why he stopped, but couldn't even inquire anything before his cool, loving lips were on mine, kissing me with a fervor that I absolutely loved. His lips moved expertly against mine and I felt myself melting into my seat and against him.

He pulled back quickly, fixing a flyaway hair that escaped my clipped back hair. I looked up at him, sighing breathlessly, "Wow."

"I wanted to do that the minute you walked down the stairs, but I think Charlie would have kicked me out and never let me see you again," he smirked, starting the car again and heading toward the rented dance hall.

"I think he would have," I stated with a breathy laugh, "why didn't you come with Edward, Carlisle? I almost thought…" I cut myself off, biting my lip and turning away, staring out the window to calm myself down.

"You almost thought I wasn't coming?" he inquired, finishing my thought for me, taking my hand in his icy one. I turned and looked at him, noticing with relief that his eyes were still twinkling and smoldering.

"It's stupid, I know…," I mumbled, laughing self-consciously.

"I would never do that to you," he stated firmly, smiling slightly, "you don't have to feel so self-conscious with me. I would never do anything to hurt you and I love you the way you are, no matter what goes on in your beautiful head."

I smiled slightly, feeling infinitely relieved. I knew not to feel that way, but I couldn't help it. I was overpowered by his beauty and talent every time I saw him, so it wasn't weird to feel a bit self-conscious. My biggest question was _how am I so lucky to get a man… vampire… like Carlisle Cullen?_

Carlisle pulled up before the dance hall, putting the car in park for a moment. I smiled, kissing him swiftly before hopping out of the car, "I'll see you in a sec."

He grinned and nodded, speeding off to find a parking spot. I readjusted my gloves and smiled, looking around at all of the happy couples. I saw Mike and Jess, the former who grinned broadly, his eyes running over me. They waved and headed into the party. Angela and Eric followed a bit later, both waving happily.

I headed over to Bella, who was talking with Jacob. I smiled at them both as Jake grinned broadly, "Wow, you look great, Hollie."

"Thanks, Jake," I grinned, smiling, "what brings you here?" He shrugged sheepishly and Bells rolled her eyes, "Billy wants us to stay away from Carlisle and Edward."

"Right," I answered, raising my eyebrows, "not happening." He laughed and shrugged, "Worth a shot." he frowned suddenly, "Oh, right; we haven't seen any sign of Rob lately. You may want to watch out, okay?"

I grimaced slightly; "You mean he hasn't been around the reservation lately? No one knew where he is?" Jake nodded and frowned, "Yeah, just… be careful, all right?"

"I've got that under control, Mr. Black." I looked behind me and smiled, leaning against Carlisle. Jake gave him a skeptical look, before heading off.

"Let's go," Carlisle smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled slightly, taking his proffered arm, heading toward the archway for pictures, followed by Bells and Edward.

_**Hey, sorry it took so long! I really hope you all liked this chappie! Please please please review! Oh, just so everyone knows; this is the second-to-last chapter for this story! Should I write the sequel attached to this so we all know where it is or write a completely new one? Oh, and I think Carlisle's nickname, according to popular vote, is Tiger. I actually wanted that to be it too lol :D**_

_**Kkjones3: **__Thank you so much! I know; that's okay though! I'm really glad you like it!; __**Carlisle's-Lover-Girl: **__Thank you soo much! Hm I've never heard of it but I'll check it out and see what I can do!; __**CaptureTheDream:**__ Thanks so much! Haha welll he'll be back for a bit, but don't worry, it won't be too much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**Chel88: **__Thanks so much! Haha yeahh Carlisle's super dreamy. Yeah, Rob definitely got messed up… for a bit. I'm sooo glad you liked it!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Haha yep he definitely did! Thanks so much!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm thinking the next chapter is the last :'( But the sequel will be up pretty soon after that! ; __**AmorOccidit: **__Haha so do I! That would make my life!! I hope you liked this chappie!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Haha thanks! He's the man lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal: **__Haha oooh yeah he definitely did! And he will soon again lol; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Yeah it would be much harder! Yeah, it's gonna be really hard for Hollie but we know how strong she is!; __**Climmilionaire: **__Haha thanks so much! Haha they just may! ;D I'm so glad you liked it!; __**DanielleTaylorCullen: **__Thanks so much!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Haha yeah he was!! Thanks so much! Haha, yeah I'm not too good at nicknames either but I think we've got one! Thanks again!; __**arctic blonde: **__Haha yeah he did! I'm so glad you like Hollie and Carlisle together! Thank you so much!; __**tomboyhypergirl: **__Thanks so much!: __**TwilightEclps: **__Okay! :D; __**slytherinliono9: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! Haha he did deserve it and he may get more, hint hint!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Haha yeah I thought that was a more Carlisle-ish move! I'm so glad you like it and I think you're on the right track hint hint lol!; __**Melawen: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__Haha thanks so much! Carlisle put the flowers in the mail! Haha yeah he did! I thought it'd be more like him than actually beating him up completely. Yeah, you're right lol! And don't worry; there's gonna be soooooo much fluff in the next chapter it's not even funny!; __**Deynelle Alvan: **__Haha I love both of those guys! I'd love to hear them say it lol! I'm glad you liked it and I have to read the rest of your story! I'm sorry I haven't yet!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__Haha yes he definitely is!! I would let him do that too! :D I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you like this one!; __**Amber Talamasca: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, I've decided what to do and no, I'm not leaving her behind. Yeah, I haven't really figured out her talent yet, but I'm thinking about it. It's actually harder for me than I thought it would be lol. But you're definitely on the track I'm thinking. I've put a bit here and there and I'm pretty sure which talents I want for her. I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__Thanks so much! And yeah, my mom's better. Thanks! Ahh he's soo dreamy lol. Yeah, Rob is a werewolf but he hasn't tried anything __**yet**__. I'm so glad you like it! Haha Prince would be a good one too!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Thanks!; __**Gahoole15: **__Haha I picked that name because there was a creeper I had named Bob. Thanks!: __**DescendingWolves: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it; I really appreciate the comments! Thank you so much!!; __**iforgiveyou: **__Thanks sooo much! Haha thanks for forgiving me again! You get a Carlisle cake for it!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Thanks so much! Haha he definitely needed to be taught a lesson! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Haha I'm so sorry it was withdrawal! I hope this was a quick enough update :D Well, you'll see pretty soon, cuz this is the second-to-last chappie!!; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08: **__Thanks so much! Haha yeah, he's a big toughie/sweetie lol! Haha he was planning it but of course Carlisle would never allow it! I'm so glad you liked it! Haha I like Dr. Fang too! Which one did you end up voting for? Thanks again! Oh, and I'm gonna check out your story again! I haven't had a chance to check it out yet! I'll be looking for it!; __**backseatgoodbyeislife: **__Thanks soo much!; __**JB ChicK: **__Haha thanks so much! It was pretty amusing lol. Haha yeah I would have too! I forgot that she broke her arm or I definitely would have had her punch him in the face lol! And don't worry, as soon as this story's over, I'm going straight into New Moon!; __**MrsShawn: **__Thanks so much!; __**IRunWithWerewolves27: **__haha it definitely was fun to write! I'm so glad you loved it!; __**xMusicxAndxLifex: **__thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! And yeah, I'm definitely going into the next books!; __**Kookie-chan: **__Haha I'm glad you liked it! I wouldn't either!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha he definitely could! Haha I would definitely join that club lolol! I'm so glad you like it and yeah, you're right about the nickname! Thanks again!; __**r-qt3: **__Thanks!!; __**Elfin69: **__Haha yeahh, he's gonna be super upset! I think you're definitely on the right track though, hint hint lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**MonicaIA: **__Thanks so much! I'm so happy you liked it! I really really appreciate your comments, they mean a lot! Thanks again!_


	20. Impasses and Arrests

Disclaimer: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I feel soo bad about it! Really I do! Pleaaase forgive me!! :/ oh, by the way, this is the last chapter for _Twilight_! Sooo sad :'( But that means _New Moon _is coming!! I wish I owned Twilight, but sadly, Carlisle is not mine… sigh…

Chapter Twenty: Impasses and Arrests

"_I've got that under control, Mr. Black." I looked behind me and smiled, leaning against Carlisle. Jake gave him a skeptical look before heading off. _

"_Let's go," Carlisle smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled slightly, taking his proffered arm, heading toward the archway for pictures, followed by Bells and Edward. _

"Carlisle, you don't think Rob would be stupid enough to show up here, do you?" I questioned, raising a singular eyebrow and biting my lip worriedly. I felt a feeling of dread pooling in my stomach, as though that was _exactly _what was going to happen.

"He _would_ be stupid enough to do that, Hollie," he stated with a sigh, snaking his arm around my waist and tightening his grip, "but don't worry," he smiled down at me, the corners of his gorgeous butterscotch eyes crinkling as he did, causing my heart to swell pleasantly, "I swear I won't let anything happen to you, love."

I smiled to myself, sighing audibly in relief, standing on the tips of my toes to place a loving kiss on his cool cheek, "I love you, Carlisle."

"And I you, Hollie," he answered, his gaze smoldering, as he placed a kiss on my nose. His addicting half-smile in place, he tugged on my waist, leading me to the arch.

"Ready?" he grinned slightly as we posed, smiling cheesily at the camera. Of course, his smile was heart-stopping, even if it was fake as could be, while mine was obviously forced. Damn his otherworldly good looks. Well, okay, don't damn them, but jeez, he made me feel inadequate compared to him!

We continued into the building, where I had to meet with Mr. Anderson and receive my chaperone duties. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too dull, seeing as I wouldn't want Carlisle to have to tag along on something boring.

I spotted the principal on the other side of the room, laughing jovially, his round face shiny and red. I raised an eyebrow stood on the tips of my toes as Carlisle leaned down, our eyes focused on the principal.

"Drunk much?" I inquired with a slight laugh, not even bothering to raise my voice over the pulsing, repetitive rap music, knowing Carlisle's hearing was impeccable. He grinned broadly, allowing a chuckle or two to escape at my comment.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Hollie," he purred, tugging me over to the tipsy man. We both smiled and, I don't know about Carlisle, but I was trying - and failing - to swallow a bought of giggles as Anderson lurched forward, his hands clasping mine and Carlisle's shoulders.

"Hollie! I see you've brought Dr. Cullen!" Anderson boomed, reminding me amusingly of Emmett as he chuckled raucously, grabbing Carlisle's hand and shaking it vigorously, his eyes almost glazed over with whatever alcohol he had consumed at or before a non-alcoholic party, "_good _to see you again, Carlisle!"

I was nervous the minute their hands touched - Anderson's would have had to have been very warm from the conditions of the room (I was feeling overheated already myself and we had just entered) and Carlisle's would have been icy - but figured that the former was already too intoxicated to notice this.

"Nice to see you, as well, James," Carlisle grinned politely, shaking his hand. I winced slightly at the mention of "James", my mind flashing back to the glass, fire, and screams not too long ago, but shrugged it off. James would _not_ ruin my night, that much was certain.

"Well, Hollie, I want you and Carlisle outside," Anderson grinned, "keep an eye on those rascals; I'm sure plenty of them are planning on heading off to the woods for a little…," he tittered slightly and I almost feared he would mimic a humping motion (fortunately he didn't, though the minute I thought of it, the horrid mental image of the aging man having sex plagued my fragile psyche), "keep an eye out."

"Will do," I stated, trying hard not to grimace in fear and disgust at the frightening thoughts haunting me, "come on, Carlisle." I smiled up at him and the two of us nodded our good-bye to my boss.

Once outside, I shook my head violently, gagging. Carlisle's eyes sparkled in amusement as he gave me a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

Disgustedly, I told him what I had thought of, to which he had the audacity to laugh deeply for several minutes. When he finished, he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye and looked down at me lovingly, "That was the most disgusting thing I've heard in a while."

Wondering why that had made him give me a loving look, I simply smiled and laughed, "I didn't think that warranted such a loving smile."

Grinning, Carlisle leaned down, his eyes never leaving mine as he spoke, "It made me think of something else… something similar - not quite as disgusting, though…"

I raised a questioning eyebrow, silently urging him on. He looked around, smirking slightly, and, making sure we were out of earshot of even Edward, stated, "This didn't involve your boss; only two people we know."

"We know?" I echoed, taking his arm and breathing deeply the crisp, spring air as we headed away from the crowded, loud dance floor, "who would that be?" My heart sped up - the two of us.

"Hmm," he hummed, amused, leading me along one of the dance hall's many outdoor paths, our eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sign of any naughty kids, "I think you know."

I hardly contained a gasp as his hand snaked lower down my side, resting tantalizingly gently on my hip. My heart raced as I leaned against him, our steps slowing down. He turned me around and placed both hands on my hips, pulling me closer as his fingers gently felt the fabric of my gown.

"Carlisle," I placed my hands on his chest, grasping the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, giving him a coy smile, trying to hide my nervousness - I had never been so connected or close to any man before in my life so I couldn't be as confident as I would have liked to be when dealing with intimacy with Carlisle; to be honest, I was nervous as a cat, "aren't we supposed to be watching out for all of the hormonal rule breakers, not _being _the hormonal rule breakers?"

Carlisle shrugged slightly, an uncommon, yet thrillingly attractive, mischievous grin on his face, pulling me closer to him, "I have excellent senses; I can hear them if we need to break them up…"

"Saves time looking for them," I noted softly, snaking my arms up around his neck and burrowing my fingers into his thick blond hair.

He raised his eyebrows, grinning, his eyes smoldering intensely, "Perfect." He leaned down, his hands moving down along my hips, pulling me closer to him, if that was possible.

I stood on the tips of my toes, pressing my lips immediately to his. He grinned against my lips - I think it always amused him that I didn't mind his cool, icy lips. Like always when he wanted to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue gently along my lips, begging (politely) for entry.

Of course, I was powerless to deny him anything, and immediately opened my mouth, allowing him to enter. As always, I felt faint and weak when he kissed me, but I would never do anything to stop it. Instead, I pulled him closer and allowed him to explore my mouth.

Passion engulfed me and I pulled his head down so I had easier access to him, but he quickly pulled away from me. I gasped, breathing heavily, and resting my head against his rock-hard chest. He chuckled, his voice sounding forcibly calm, "You drive me crazy, Hollie."

I laughed slightly, "I could say the same for you, Tiger." He gave me a perplexed, yet pleased look, before swooping down again to reclaim my lips.

This time, he wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, hoisting me up, his hand slipping down to the slits on the sides of my thighs. He lifted me up, grasping my leg with his cool, strong hand. I gasped and his tongue immediately sought out mine. I held tightly to him, one hand wound tightly in his short hair and the other on his neck.

He released his claim on my mouth and moved his lips to my neck, placing hot, yet cold kisses along my jaw line. There was a high-pitched giggle not too far off and I immediately opened my eyes dumbly, searchingly.

"Don't worry," he laughed hoarsely, though, with a sigh he set me down, "they're too far off to see us. But we'd better go find them."

I pouted and kissed him lightly as we headed along the path, my emotions going haywire and flaring violently. My face had to be flushed and my lips had to be swollen; hopefully it was too dark for the students to see.

I spotted the two people I never expected to see making out in the dark, wooded area. "Angela! Eric!" I'm sure my jaw was dropping, though an amused smile was threatening to break out. Both kids looked extremely embarrassed and I let out a slight giggle.

They avoided eye contact with each other and I finally managed a, "Get back inside, guys. Don't let me catch you out here."

They didn't need telling twice - they flew back into the dance hall as if their lives depended on it. I giggled again, before Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked up at him questioningly and he stated sternly, "Now Hollie; how is that funny, when that's exactly what we were doing?"

I smirked slightly, "Because we weren't told not to." I laughed again, smiling giddily when he joined in. He grabbed my hand as we stood near a large gazebo, both noting Edward and Bella had entered it.

We continued on a bit, before stopping, again away from any other people, the warm breeze drifting over us.

I laughed as he picked me up suddenly, spinning me around slightly to the slow, melodic song escaping the dance hall. I leaned against him as he took my right hand in his left, his free hand resting on my hip again. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we spun around to the song, just overjoyed at being together.

"Carlisle," I stated quietly, nuzzling my face into the soft, warm fabric of his shoulder. I felt him rest his head against my own, a questioning hum coming from him.

"Have you ever thought about me… being like you?" I questioned hesitantly, too nervous about his reaction to look up from the safety of his jacket.

His reaction wasn't what I had thought it would be - I had assumed that he would freeze, rip himself away from me, start yelling and screaming that I had no right to assume I could ever ask him something like that.

Instead, he sighed slightly and, if anything, tightened his grip on me. He placed a kiss on the top of my head, causing me to raise my head and look at him quizzically. His face was solemn, but a slight, rueful smile played on his tempting lips.

"I have," he answered after a moment's deliberation.

I regarded him in complete surprise; I hadn't planned for him to admit that he thought of me as a vampire. At my prodding gaze, he grasped my upper arms and rested his forehead against mine.

"Since I met you," he answered honestly, "I've wanted you by my side from the very moment I saw you laying in that hospital bed, your heart monitor racing." I blushed brightly and laughed embarrassedly, "You noticed?"

He gave me a pointed look, and I sighed, "Of _course_ you did. Anyway, go on."

He nodded and stated, "I want to turn you… but I won't."

"Why not?" I inquired suddenly, panicked, my heart plummeting, "you… you _want _to; why won't you?"

Carlisle frowned and kissed my forehead, stating, "I do want to. But I won't unless _you_ want me to."

Brow furrowing, I frowned, confused, "But… I _do _want you to. I thought that was obvious, Carlisle," I tapered off, laughing hesitantly.

"It is," Carlisle admitted, laughing slightly, "but will you become like me… without your sister?"

I frowned immediately. I couldn't do that to Bells. I wouldn't become like Carlisle when Bells wouldn't be able to be with Edward. "He won't do it?" I inquired, concerned.

"No," Carlisle replied, sighing, "he loves her, wants to be with her, but not at the cost of taking her life and her opportunities away from her."

"She would do anything for him," I replied, perplexed, "it's her choice, isn't it? Would you do it for her if he refused?" I tilted my head to the side curiously, staring up at him as he looked away in contemplation.

"I suppose," he said after some thought, looking back down at me and offering me a soft smile, "but we have to discuss that with them. For now, if you're going to wait for your sister, we have to be contented like this."

I frowned slightly, looking back over to Bella and Edward. The latter dipped Bella and placed his lips on her neck. For a second, my heart stopped as I thought he would bite her. But he kissed her and they righted themselves, discussing something shortly.

"He's not going to be giving in any time soon, is he?" I inquired, looking back at Carlisle, who frowned and shook his head. I nodded to myself and stated, smiling softly, "Then this is how we'll be, for now. But you _will_ turn me, won't you?"

He grinned, spinning me to the music, "Of course, love." The music ended and he swept down for another kiss. Before he had the chance, though, a loud growl echoed through the surrounding trees.

Carlisle instantly stepped in front of me, his arms spread out around him as he growled deeply. All of the sudden, Edward was there as well, both men forming a sort of shield around me as they faced the forest. Peering around Carlisle's shoulder, I spotted a huge, tawny wolf approaching us.

Eyes wide, I watched as the wolf snarled and stalked toward Carlisle. I put a hand on his tense shoulder and he hissed at the wolf, "Get out of here, or my son and I will make you."

I was confused; they were talking to a wolf? Suddenly, the tawny wolf started morphing and there, before my eyes, was (a naked) Rob. Face flushed, I turned away as he yelled, "I'm gonna kill you, Cullen!"

Edward let out a scoffing laugh and hissed, "There's one of you and two of us, sir," he stated sarcastically, "you think…"

"Enough, Edward," Carlisle stated, patting his shoulder, before turning, his face hard, to Rob (when I peeked back around his shoulder, I found Rob had retrieved a pair of jeans, so I could watch, unembarrassed), "Are you going to make me repeat myself, Rob?"

Rob ran at Carlisle without warning, but my vampire anticipated this. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back as the two slammed into each other. I watched, shell-shocked as a fight ensued, praying to God that Rob didn't turn back into a wolf.

Carlisle was kneeling, one foot pressed against Rob's throat. I could tell Rob was about to turn back into a wolf, probably preparing to rip off Carlisle's leg, when shouts and screams erupted from the surrounding area. We all looked around, noticing that Bella had announced what happened to Anderson and those less tipsy.

"That's not a wolf, Swan," Anderson stated, confused, before striding up to us. Of course, Carlisle didn't have a scratch on him, but Rob was bleeding profusely from their quick fight. Carlisle yanked the wolf man to his feet and kept a firm grasp on his shoulder.

Suddenly, lights were everywhere, shining abstractly and eerily against the trees. A quick look to the left produced my father, standing there with a gun and his flashlight aimed at Rob.

Relief filled me; thankfully Carlisle wouldn't have to kill anyone and Rob would be locked up for good. Charlie nodded to his thanks to Carlisle before cuffing Rob, who refused to stop glaring daggers at both men.

His eyes landed on me as I stepped out from behind Edward and he smiled slightly. I fought the urge to flip him off, opting to roll my eyes and take Carlisle's hand in mine. That certainly wiped the smile off his face. He snarled violently at all of us as Charlie hauled him off to his police car, shouting, "Nothin' to see here, people! Carry on!"

"You alright?" I inquired of Carlisle as people slowly began to filter back into the dance hall. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and looked down at me, smiling.

"I'm fine, love," he replied, squeezing my warm, gloved hand. I smiled, turning back to the scene of Charlie leading Rob to his cruiser. I noticed Edward and Bella take their sides beside us, the four of us standing out in the darkness, two humans, two vampires.

Shivering slightly against the breeze, I smiled when Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back inside. I couldn't help but feel thankful that I would always have him with me, and that I would soon be like him. As soon as Edward got some sense through that thick skull, which would of course take some time, seeing as it had to get through that messy hair of his.

He snorted from beside me, rolling his eyes as he heard my thoughts.

_**And there we are! The end of **_Twilight_**! Awww who's excited for **_New Moon?!_** I am!!! So, please let me know how you all liked it! Reviews seemed to have lessened of late, which just goes to show me I'd better put out some damn good chapters lol! Please review! I love you guys and your wonderful reviews!! =) Oh, and I think New Moon will just continue on this story, so I don't have to take the time to make another one (yeah, I'm just lazy!)**_

_**Juliet daughter: **__There definitely will be one!; __**CaptureTheDream:**__ yep! But yeah, there will be a sequel!! Thank you so much! I appreciate the great comment!!; __**SurferGirl711: **__Thank you so much! Haha please don't hate me!! I must do what I have to!! Thanks again though!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Thanks!! Haha yeah I'm gonna have all 4 books so I haven't quite figured out how I'm doing it lol! Thanks again though! Glad you loved it!; __**writing nonstop:**__ hah I definitely will! Haha yeah, when they disappear that's no good lol!; __**AmorOccidit: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ That's all right lol! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it and there'll definitely be a sequel!!: __**pen2paper87:**__ Yeah there will be!! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks soo much!; __**DanielleTaylorCullen: **__Thanks so much! I'm so happy you liked it!; __**superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__Yeah she is, isn't she? Haha I know that part is awesome!! Yeahh, he'd be gorgeous is a tux! Thanks, I'm glad you like his nickname!; __**UnfabulousPixie: **__I loved your suggestions! I'm still going to follow New Moon to a point but I'm not sure when it'll change. There will be some differences! Thanks!; __**Gahoole15: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you liked the discussion; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Yeah, it'll be sad when it's done, but then I'm gonna jump right into New Moon, so that'll be alright!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Haha yeah it's a little hard, cuz I always write one's name when I mean the other lol! I'm so glad you liked it though! I'll have to check out your story lol!!; __**kaaayyytteee:**__ Thanks so much! Yeah, he is!!! And yup, he's a major creeper lol!; __**elfin69: **__Haha yeahh, I hope you liked the chappie!! =); __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thanks!! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! Mmm, sweet innocent Carlisle :D ; __**JB Chick: **__haha I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you liked the chapter though! And yay prom!!; __**SBMFanatic: **__I'm so glad you like the story! I loved your review lol and I'm so glad you like Hollie and Carlisle together!! Thanks again!; __**princesaangelbebe:**__ No, I don't have pics of the dress :/ I could draw it and maybe upload it or something! Haha, here, you get a slow dance with Carlisle!! Hmm, I'm thinking her staying with Bella, that's a sisterly thing to do I think; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__I'm so glad you liked it! Your questions were hopefully all answered lol!! I hope you liked it!; __**Livia09:**__ Thanks so much lol! Haha I know you guys are clever lol!; __**Piper; **__Thanks so much! Yeah, New Moon will be tough *hinthint*! Haha I know what you mean about the tears! They're alive lol!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__haha me too! I think you're right about the sequel thing; that's what I'll do! Thanks!; __**Cheerleaders21: **__thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**TwilightEclps:**__ Here ya go!; __**xMusicxAndxlifex; **__Oh noo! Don't sob!! I hope you liked it!; __**dangerously wrong: **__I hope you enjoyed the chappie! And no one likes Rob lol!; __**evil's sidekick: **__haha yeah he makes me dizzy with his gorgeousness!! Haha he's fantastical! Haha yay club!! Haha I love tigers especially the blond, golden eyed ones XD Just think, that nickname's going to come in handy later if you catch my drift lol; __**horsejumper127: **__Yay! I'm so glad you like it! And yay, sequelness!; __**MrsShawn:**__ He does need a life! Well, now he'll have one in jail lol!! Yay part 2!!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Haha yep he definitely is! I'm glad you liked it!; __**emma134: **__thank you so much!: __**music makes fun: **__thanks so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!; _

_**MercedesBaybee: **__haha soon soon!!!! Haha I love building the anticipation! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much!!_


	21. Credits

_Okay, so before anything: this is not_ an update!! I remembered saying I would do a coolio cast list like credits. So here we are!

**In order of appearance (tee hee, I feel all professional!!):**

_**Hollie Swan**_

Natalie Portman

_**Charlie Swan**_

Billy Burke

_**Bella Swan**_

Kristen Stewart

_**Carlisle Cullen (major applause here)**_

Peter Facinelli

_**Jacob Black**_

Taylor Launter

_**Billy Black**_

Gil Birmingham

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Kellan Lutz

_**Rosalie Hale**_

Nikki Reed

_**Alice Cullen**_

Ashley Greene

_**Rob Peters**_

Josh Hartnett

_**Mrs. Rivers**_

Estelle Harris (lol)

_**Edward Cullen**_

Robert Pattinson

_**Jasper Hale**_

Jackson Rathbone

_**Uhh.. Who else is there??**_

_**Oh yeah…**_

_**James**_

Cam Gigandet

_**Victoria**_

Rachelle Lafevre

_**Laurent**_

Edi Gathegi

_**James Anderson**_

John Goodman (with a mustache)

_**Andddd… everyone else lol**_

So, I bet you're all like JOSH HARTNETT?!?! But yeah, I'm not a huge fan (please don't hit me with too many angry reviews lol) and I can see him being creepy/stalker, half- Quiluete. Haha, and we all know who's added to the next list! Bradley Cooper!! :D

Oh and I'll be putting up a new poll on my site. Please visit it and vote! Thanks guys!


	22. Moonless Night: The Surprise

Author's Note: Jeez, it seems like all I'm doing is apologizing! Every time I update I apologize for its lateness haha! Anywho… ps if you've never seen **The Time Traveler's Wife**, DO IT! It was sooo good! I bawled last night but it was amazing! Such a good film!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _or _New Moon_, but I'm sooo excited for it to come out! And now, without further ado… _NEW MOON!!_

Book Two: Moonless Night

Chapter One: The Surprise

_Shivering slightly against the breeze, I smiled when Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back inside. I couldn't help but feel thankful that I would always have him with me, and that I would soon be like him. As soon as Edward got some sense through that thick skull, which would of course take some time, seeing as it had to get through that messy hair of his._

_He snorted from beside me, rolling his eyes as he heard my thoughts._

…

That was three months ago and, yes – much to my surprise I hadn't done anything stupid to ruin my relationship – I was still together with Carlisle Cullen. And let me tell you, I was hooked on him like a druggie was hooked on…drugs… Every kiss, every touch, every little half-smile he sent my way sent shivers of pure pleasure down my spine.

As I thought of his gorgeous smile and his warm, honey eyes, I also immediately thought of Bella's party tonight at the Cullens' beautiful, secluded home. Alice and I worked relentlessly to get the party prepared and keep it a secret for the most part. It was hard, seeing as I lived in the same house (no, I sadly hadn't moved it with Carlisle – he said it was too dangerous to do so before I was turned and he was too much of a gentleman to live with me if we weren't married) as Bells and that she was fixated on _not_ celebrating a birthday.

She was going to be upset when she figured out where Edward was taking her tonight, but the party would be a success and she would have plenty of fun. Alice and I were masters of parties, so it was definitely going to be a success. Even if I had to have Emmett pin my sister down and force-feed her birthday cake.

I exited Forks High School, waving at Mike and Tyler as they passed. It was bittersweet, I suppose, coming back from a wonderful three-month vacation. On one hand, I got to relax and spend more time with Carlisle than I normally did, but he still had to work, so it wasn't nearly as often as I would have liked. And now, being back, I still didn't get to spend as much time with him as my lovesick side – which was my entire being, not a singular side – would have liked. But it was always fun to start new classes and get new and old students in my classes.

It was breezy today, and cloudy – though that wasn't anything new for Forks. I had hoped it would be rather nice for Bells's birthday, but the weather seemed to match her outlook on birthdays these days.

She was a lot less confidant in Edward than I was. Eventually he would come around, he would throw caution to the wind for a minute and turn Bella. As a result, I would get turned by Carlisle and we would be one, big, happy vampiric family. It sounded perfect. And, well, if Edward _refused_ to throw caution to the wind, I would have to take matters into my own hands and slap some sense into him – literally if necessary.

Anyway, Carlisle had told me that, if Edward refused to change Bella, he would just do it for her. He had confided in me once – bringing a deep scarlet blush to my face – that he was getting impatient for me to be like him. He loved me as I was, fragile little human and all, but he was eagerly awaiting the time when he could touch, hold, and kiss me without having to be so conscious about hurting me. I had replied that I was just as impatient for those times.

I tightened the scarf around my neck and unlocked Fabrizio, hurriedly climbing in. I turned the heat on – it was unusually chilly for the middle of September – and rubbed my cold hands together. I tossed my belongings into the seat behind me and waited for Bells to appear. I was giving her a ride since Charlie had to take Fredrigo in to get the heater fixed.

I smirked slightly to myself – Bells _would _enjoy this party, or she would suffer the same fate that Edward would if he didn't change her. I had put a lot of work into it and she knew how much birthdays meant to me. I figured she was expecting something – I went all out on our birthdays; I was especially eager to throw one for Charlie, knowing he probably hadn't had a good birthday since Renée left him.

As far as I knew, and as far as the plan was, the Cullens had hurried home and started to prepare the house for the party. Alice loved decorating, so we all stayed out of her way while she obsessed over that.

I watched Bells and Edward head over to Fabrizio and leaned back against the seat, waiting as they said their normal 'good-bye-ritual'. I wouldn't rush Bells – that was what Carlisle and I did every time we left each other. I flipped the radio on and hooked my MP3 player up to it. I laughed maniacally when the Backstreet Boys came on, singing _'Straight Through My Heart'_ – Bells was more of an N*Sync person.

Edward placed a long, tortured kiss on her forehead and turned away, leaving her to stare after him the entire way to his Volvo. He climbed in and sent me a smirk, before speeding off in the direction of his house.

Bells climbed into Fabrizio and rolled her eyes at the song choice. I laughed to myself and backed out of my parking spot, heading back to the house.

"You aren't planning anything, are you Hollie?" Bells inquired suddenly, sending me a suspicious look.

I just did my best to act surprised and affronted. I gave her a cool look, one eyebrow raised, and replied nonchalantly, "You said you didn't want a birthday party… you've refused to age. So no, I didn't plan anything. What kind of sister do you take me for? I respect your…"

"All right, all right," Bella laughed, rolling her eyes and settling down in the seat, wiping the condensation from the window, "but I know you. I know you wanted to plan something… so don't think I believe you for a second."

"Wow, thanks for the confidence, Bells," I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes and bobbing my head along with the music.

Bells had that look on her face like when she bet me twenty dollars I wouldn't get out of the car at a stoplight and dance in the middle of the road (I ended that day twenty dollars richer, by the way) but just laughed and shook her head.

I pulled into the driveway and we headed inside as the wind picked up. Charlie's cruiser was gone and there was a note on the table.

_Girls, went to the station – Ashford called in sick and I have to cover tonight. Have fun tonight. Don't drink, don't smoke; you get the idea. Happy birthday, Bells. Dad_

"What are we? Four?" Bells laughed, putting the note on the refrigerator.

"I happen to know you love smoking your clay pipes at night, Bells," I stated jokingly, tossing my bag onto the kitchen table and rummaging through the fridge for something to eat before the party.

"Oh yeah, just like you drink a quart of Jack Daniels every night before you go to bed, Hols," Bella stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes and rifling through the cabinets.

"You know it," I stated with a laugh, "my liver's the color of a sunflower…"

We shared a laugh before Bells headed upstairs to do some homework. I nodded and gathered a stack of tests I had to grade. Of course, this early on in the semester, the students had pleaded with me not to assign a test. My response was "when you get to college, you can have a professor who makes you take a test at the end of your first week". They were then exceedingly happy I hadn't assigned any tests the first week.

I plopped myself onto the couch, a crimson pen in hand, the answer key in the other. I began correcting the tests for the _America in the 1800s_ class (the Cullens were all enrolled in the class, along with Bells, Mike, and their friends). The scores were normal for any high school class – aside from the Cullens' grades. Some did extremely well – the Cullens, Bells, and Angela included, some did average – like Mike, and some did rather poorly – that would be Jessica.

I set the pen and papers down, taking a bite of a mozzarella stick I had bought from Sam's Club. Those things were way too good. I glanced at my phone as I received a text, my heart swelling at the name Carlisle.

I picked up the phone and opened it, smiling brightly at his message:

_**The house is almost finished for the party, love. Come home soon. Edward should be by to pick up Bella any minute. Love, Carlisle**_

I smiled breathlessly – he was thrilling even through text messages. He had come to calling his house as my home, knowing how much time I loved spending there, being with him and his family. And his pet name for me left me enjoyably winded every time I heard it. I was his 'love', he was my 'tiger'. It took a while for him to get used to it, but every time he heard it he smiled and kissed my forehead. Tiger had its meaning, of course.

_**That's great, tiger. I'll be there as soon as I can get ready after Edward and Bells leave. Can't wait to see you Carlisle. Love, Hollie**_

Bells jogged down the steps and gave me a dubious look as I sat lethargically on the couch, tucking the phone under the nearest cushion. She was dressed in a deep, midnight blue dress, though she tugged at it uncomfortably.

"Bells! What are you all dressed up for?" I inquired, surprised, smirking mentally – I could've been an actress. But Bells knew my tricks, which meant she wasn't falling for it that easily.

"Edward called," she answered, sounding both pleased at getting to go on a date with Edward and uneasy about her current attire, "he wants to take me out to dinner for my… for today. Is that all right? You won't be too lonely by yourself?"

I gave her an _'oh, please, go on your date with your hot vampire man'_ look and stated, "I'll be peachy-keen. It's not like you wanted to celebrate or anything."

She grimaced as she tried to make it across the room carefully in her heels. I laughed to myself and returned to my grading.

There was a knock on the door and Bells hurriedly shuffled to it, calling over her shoulder, "See you later, Hols!"

"Have fun, Bells," I replied, smirking. With that, I waited for the sound of Edward to peel out of the driveway. When he did, I jumped to my feet, flicking the television off and shoving the students' tests into my bag again. I raced up the steps and into my room, rifling through my closet and retrieving my outfit for the night – Alice had picked it up for me, saying that, when she saw it, she had a vision of Carlisle's reaction to seeing me in it and promised I wouldn't be disappointed. I took her word for it.

The dress was knee-length and a vibrant plum color. It wasn't one of those poofy dresses – with my height, those dresses always made me look like a Munchkin from the Wizard of Oz – but a sleek, silky one. It was form-fitting, which I didn't mind – but a little too low-cut for my liking. I shrugged though – Alice said I wouldn't be disappointed by Carlisle's reaction to it, so I was counting on her word. If Carlisle liked it, that was all that mattered.

I hurriedly put on my make-up – a bit of soft purple eye shadow, a little black eye liner, mascara, and some lipstick – and curled my hair. I had sneaked upstairs and plugged the curling iron in in my room while Bells wasn't looking. I curled the ends of my hair into ringlets and adjusted my favorite butterfly necklace.

Slipping on a pair of black pumps, I grabbed a cute black sweater and shrugged it on. I grabbed my car keys and raced out to Fabrizio in hopes of escaping the wind as it moved violently through the trees.

I was glad that Edward would be taking Bells for a bit of a drive before heading to his house. That gave me plenty of time to get there without having to have left early and look suspicious. I danced and sang along with my music, zipping quickly to the Cullens' house.

I hopped out of the car, having parked it in the garage to avoid even more suspicion once Edward brought Bells here, and fluffed up my hair a bit. Alice met me in the garage and beamed brilliantly, grabbing my arm and leading me into the house, stating excitedly, "It looks _so_ good, Hollie! And Carlisle's going to think you do, too!"

I laughed slightly and entered the house, which they had thankfully warmed up so Bells and I wouldn't be suffering quite so much in out sleeveless dresses. I shrugged the sweater off of my shoulders and tossed it on a nearby chair.

"The house looks great, Alice," I smiled, "did the cake come? I specifically told them to deliver it at six…"

"Right there," Alice smiled, gesturing to the enormous cake sitting on a table, surrounded by present after present. It looked like they went all out… I placed my gift for Bells on the table in front of the cake and smiled, looking around the living room.

"Lookin' good, Hollie," Emmett grinned broadly, earning him a slap from Rosalie, who just looked at me with a slightly hostile glare – the two of us had gotten along better since I thanked her for helping Bells and I with the James incident.

"Thanks, Emmett," I smiled, looking around the living room. The only one – aside from Bells and Edward – that was missing was Carlisle.

I sent Jasper an inquiring look, causing him to smirk and bat his eyelashes at me, "He's in his study."

I rolled my eyes at his playfulness and smiled, "Thanks, Jasper." I began to climb the stairs– in search of Carlisle.

I fought the urge to turn and stick my tongue out at him when I heard him inform the others, "I hope he puts a _'do-not-disturb'_ sign up on the door…"

I moved quickly down the corridor, reaching his study at the end of it – I was a frequent visitor of him in his study. I quietly knocked on the door and called out, "Carlisle?"

"Come in, Hollie," he replied, a smile in his voice.

I felt my pulse race as it always did when he spoke my name – or just spoke in general. I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me. I turned, smiling, as Carlisle poured over some old volume in his lap.

"You're not even going to look at me?" I inquired, pouting playfully, leaning against the door.

He grinned and looked up, his honey eyes meeting my chestnut ones. His eyes widened fractionally and they immediately darkened with desire. I blushed slightly and watched him, meeting his intense gaze as he slowly stood. He moved around the desk, a predatory look on his strikingly handsome features. I didn't move – hell, I didn't even _breathe_ – as I watched him in anticipation.

"You look…," his eyes slowly moved up and down my form, causing me to shiver slightly and smile, flustered, "_spectacular_, Hollie." He finally reached me, placing his hands on either side of the door, trapping me between it and him, though he didn't touch me.

I longed for those freezing hands to do just that and looked up at him with a coy smile, "Thank you, Carlisle. You look… well, you know I have trouble finding adequate words to describe you. But just know that you look very, _very _good." I looked him up and down, glad that he was wearing his current outfit. He was wearing a pair of slightly-fitted black dress pants and a dark red, button-up dress shirt, with the sleeves slightly rolled up and the first few buttons undone.

He grinned slightly, though the smile grew as I reached my hands up and placed my hands lightly on his muscular biceps, and leaned closer to me. He removed one hand from the door and slowly placed it low on my hip, the other still trapping me against the door.

My heartbeat increased at his touch, a smile growing on my face. He leaned down until his lips hovered just over mine, "There's going to be a surprise tonight. I love you, Hollie."

"I love you, Carlisle," I answered automatically, my hands traveling up his arms and wrapping around his neck. I pulled him down to me and our lips met in a heated kiss. His cool lips moved expertly over mine and I reached one hand up into his thick, blond hair. In response, he pulled me flush against him and deepened the kiss. His hand moved from my hip down my backside, causing me to squeak slightly in surprise, to which he laughed against my mouth.

He pulled away to let me take a breath, but I quickly pulled him back to me when I had regained enough air supply to kiss him again. His other hand left the door and pressed gently against the side of my neck, pulling me closer to him.

It was strange how close I could get to Carlisle and still long to be even closer. The only way that would happen would be to…

I lost all sense of coherent thought as his lips left my mouth and began to make their way down my neck. He picked me up by the waist, keeping me perfectly safe between him and the door, so he had easier access to my neck.

I rested my head against the door and fought back a moan as he continued to place icy, fiery kisses along my neck. He eventually returned his lips to mine, causing me to crash mine against his, _needing_ to kiss him (see what I meant about his drug-like quality?).

My chest was heaving, my breathlessness from a physical lack of oxygen in my lungs and the effect Carlisle _always_ had on me, as he set me down on my feet. He rested his forehead against mine and the room was silent, our eyes shut, listening to the other breathe heavily. He kept a protective, tight hold on me as we stood together in silence.

I know he was trying to regain control of himself - both in the vampire-sense and the man-sense. I was rather light-headed and smiling softly, watching his features smooth out. Slowly, he opened his honey eyes and looked down at me with a look of pure love, mixed with absolute sadness.

"I'm sorry, Hollie," he stated quietly. His brow was furrowed upward and he had the look of a guilty child on his face.

Confused, I raised an eyebrow, "What are you apologizing for, Carlisle? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"For not being able to love you in the way you need to be loved," he answered, his voice soft yet firm. I felt not just my face heat up at his words So he been thinking along the same lines as me…

"Carlisle… you _love_ me," I answered forcefully, smiling reassuring and kissing his nose, like he had done to me so many times before, "that's how I need to be loved right now. And don't ever apologize to me again for being the sweetest gentleman I have ever known. Understand?"

He grinned slightly, his eyes smoldering in the dim light of his study, pressing me against the door again, "Got it."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. He pulled back, though, giving me an apologetic, easily-interpreted smile: if I tried to push him any farther, he wouldn't be able to control himself. I didn't have too much of a problem with that, but he prided himself in self-control. I wouldn't make him lose any self-respect… yet…

He let go of me and opened the door. With a gracious sweep of his arm and a thousand-watt smile, he allowed me to pass. He took my arm and led me down the hall, where we could return to the other party guests.

"Tell me I don't look too bad after that," I giggled slightly, readjusting my dress and fluffing my hair up.

He looked down at me and removed a handkerchief from his pocket. He swiftly removed my lipstick - or probably, what was left of it - and grinned, "You barely had any left."

"And you…," I took it from him and wiped his lips off, "have too much on…"

We shared a laugh and continued walking. I looked up at Carlisle, a questioning look on my face; "What did you mean earlier? About the surprise?"

He grinned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, I wasn't going to say anything until we were all together in the living room – Edward and Bella included." At my questioning look, he continued, "We're going to take a vote… about the Bella becoming a vampire. There's no need for a vote for you, but Edward is beginning to wear on everyone's nerves with his treatment of your sister."

"Except for Rosalie, of course, right?" I inquired, rolling my eyes, "she'll vote for her to remain human." I smiled up at him, though, excitement coursing through my veins; so tonight it would be decided. I would be a vampire by midnight, for sure… or, at least, on my way to becoming a vampire. It _did_ take three days, after all.

"Well, we're assuming that the majority will vote for her to be turned," Carlisle stated with a shrug, pulling me closer to him, "which means _you_ will be turned."

I smiled, excited, "I love your surprise, Carlisle."

"Goodness, we were wondering if someone was going to have to go upstairs and break you two up!" Alice giggled, skipping lightly about the living room, "I was about to send Emmett since Jasper wouldn't do it."

Carlisle and I descended the stairs and approached the others. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice's comment, while Emmett just chuckled, amused.

"You honestly expected me to?" Jasper stated, wrapping his arms around Alice, sending me an amused smirk, "if you could've felt what I was feeling from her when she walked in the door… I wouldn't go within twenty feet of Carlisle's study. You need to control your emotions, darlin'."

I rolled my eyes, used to Jasper's jabs about Carlisle and I. I honestly couldn't help it. Sometimes, I even liked to play little jokes on the Southern vampire - I would think about Carlisle naked or something equally arousing just to make Jasper uncomfortable. It was payback and he knew it was coming for this last time.

"When are they coming?" I inquired curiously, "we've been here for a while now; I assumed Edward was going to bring her as soon as I got here."

"He's on his way now," Emmett replied, nonchalantly flicking a lighter on and off, "they should be here any minute, knowing how fast Edward drives."

Carlisle strode over to the large, lovable vampire and deftly scooped the lighter out of his hand, stuffing it in his pocket. He returned to my side, rolling his eyes upward, smiling good-naturedly.

Honestly, I didn't know how he trusted Emmett around the house. Playing with lighters, butcher knives… how disconcerting…

We listened as the front door opened and Alice beamed excitedly, "Everything looks wonderful! I hope she likes it!"

"She will," I answered assuredly, "well, she'll be upset we threw her a party when she's 'refused to age', but she'll love it."

Carlisle kissed my forehead and we all turned, waiting for Bella and Edward to enter the room. I snuggled up against him, smiling contentedly.

_**Yay! First chappie of **__New Moon__**!! I'm so excited! I hope you all liked it! Please review! I love your reviews!! =)**_

_**Pinkshirt: **__Thanks so much! I'm excited too! Yes. No. Yes. Yes. Haha I hope I didn't ruin the surprise, but I wanted to answer your questions!!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ Haha well if you liked that, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so glad you like it =) and I hope you're right!; __**Piper: **__Haha Thanks so much! I dislike him too – we will see him again; I thought about making Hollie visit him in jail lol! Yeah there are always good variations so hopefully you'll like this one! And I have to apologize – you may witness a little BellaxJacob even though I HATE that pairing!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chappie!! And we'll see!! =) ; __**LoversGraveyardDance: **__Haha I could never give this story up! People would murder me! And I love Carlisle/Hollie so I had to keep going! I believe so… but I haven't __**quite**__ decided yet so don't quote me lol!; __**Kookie-chan: **__Haha yeah, I had to get a comment in there about his hair! I'm so glad you like it!; __**kaaayyytteeee: **__Haha he is stupid! Thanks!!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Here ya go! =); __**SMBFanatic: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**AmorOccidit: **__Thank you! And yeah, I think so, but I haven't completely made up my mind! =/ Hope you like the chappie!; __**PanicSweetKiss: **__Haha oh yeah!!!; __**CaptureTheDream: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it so much and I truly appreciate the compliment!! Thanks!; __**xMusicxAndxLifex: **__Yeah, he's just a creeper! I don't think he imprinted on her – I haven't decided if I want to take that route – I think he's just desperate lol! So glad you liked it!; __**writingnonstop: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! And yeah, he's pretty tipsy lol! Oh, and your penname describes me perfectly lol! If you didn't have it I'd probably steal it lol!; __**American History Lover 2009: **__haha thanks so much! I know, I can't wait for the movie either! It's gonna be SWEET!! And YES!!!! Eventually lol! Don't tell anyone lol!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I actually don't have much of a plan. I just start typing and see what comes out lol!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__Haha thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! I know this was too long of a wait for the update but I hope you like it!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Haha I switched the title a little, quoted Edward and whatnot lol! Haha no WAY! I could never just leave it hanging! Haha I'm so glad you like it! Yeah I was super excited when I threw him in jail lol XD Hahahahaha I never watched that show except when he was babysitting and I always told my little cousin he was my favorite because she'd freak out that my favorite was a bad guy. I did that for everything we watched! Haha she was so upset with I said that, I almost felt bad lol; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha yeah he definitely is lol! Yep, she definitely will =/ Haha probably! We'll see, cuz there's gonna be someone else coming into the picture for a bit… lol. And I'm sorry – I had to do it! I just get a weird vibe from him lol! Haha and what if that was his plan?; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__Haha I'm so glad you love it lol! Hmm, I'm going to adjust the title and just continue on from there I think. I have to decide! Thanks again!; __**JB ChicK:**__ Thanks so much! I'm so glad you loved it!; __**Chantice Barr: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it and I definitely will!; __**MrsShawn: **__I can't wait either! Haha good thing you're ready!; __**Chel88: **__I'm just as excited as you are! Haha he definitely does! His hair is so thick lol! I hope you liked this Carlisle/Hollie moment!! Thanks again!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha Yeah, he's got a thick skull and thick hair – I had to comment lol! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**ShikaKibaShinoGal: **__Hahaha sure go ahead! I don't mind – I hate him too lol!; __**GerrysLittleMissSunshine08: **__That's fine! I understand how that goes! It's the same for me!! Haha yeah I wish I had Carlisle to help me lol ;) Haha omg that would be so funny to see! I'm sooo glad you liked it and I appreciate your review! Oh man I can't wait for your Emmett one!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__Yeah… lol I didn't really think of that! I just thought it would be a good idea. He's not too much older than them, and he's around Hollie's age so somewhere between 20-24. I guess that's a little old to be a wolf =/ And thanks, I thought she'd be a good Hollie; __**Gahoole15: **__I'm so glad you loved it! Yeah, I really can't wait for that part either!!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Yeah but there's more coming! Haha he is super sexy! No, Rob should be gone for a while (until I randomly decide to bring him back) but there's going to be a Jake-esque character in the form of Bradley Cooper lol!; __**MonicaIA: **__Thanks so much! Haha yeah, I had to make him one! Yeah, there's gonna be soo much Carlisle/Hollie!; __**redquicksilver: **__HEY!! =) that's all right, I'm just glad you enjoyed them!! Haha I bet the passion in this one is even more blush-worthy! I'm so glad you like Hollie and the way I've written the story! I appreciate it so much! I really do! Yeah, I can't wait for the movie either! Yesss! Cookies and donuts!! Can we throw brownies in there too?? Lol!; __**Elfin69: **__Yeahh they did! I think they'll have to wait for a while =/ I'm not quite sure when I'm going to have him turn her (cuz there's no way he won't). Yeah, they won't be too happy with the Cullens!! Lol1; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks so much!!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__Haha yeah I was upset but happy too! I'm so glad you like it!; __**mistressofdarkness666: **__I'm so glad you love it! I sooo can't wait for the movie and to start with this part of the story!!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha yeah, he definitely can! Haha uh-oh, Edward sounds a little 'off' today! You'd better snap him out of it ;) lol; __**princessangelbebe:**__ Hah yeah I'm so glad he was there! And she definitely will be! =/ Maybe a new guy?? Who looks like Bradley Cooper lol! XD; __**Johanna Black: **__I'm so glad you liked it! And I hate when candy disappears lol! Omg I'd love a bajillion bars of chocolate!!; __**shaunna: **__Thanks so much!!! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**CatieLardin: **__Thanks so much! I appreciate it!; __**iforgiveyou: **__I'm so glad you liked it! That's all right; I'm glad you liked the Carlisle cake haha! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!; __**Aeglos3: **__I'm very glad you read it too! I really appreciate it! That makes me so happy! Don't worry – New Moon's coming!!!; __**wrestlenascargirl: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you love it and I hope this was a quick enough update!!; __**Sadie: **__Thanks so much! That's all right, I understand how busy everything is! I'm so glad you liked it and I'll check out your new story!! =) I'm dying to see it too! I really appreciate it!; __**CarlisleCullen1645: **__Thanks so much! Haha that's such a big coincidence lol! Glad you loved it!; __**Moonlight Laughter: **__Haha thanks so much! I'ms o glad you liked it! I definitely appreciate it! =)_


	23. Moonless Night: Bad, Good, Ugly Bruises

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in months! See, I wanted to see _New Moon_ before I did and I was so busy over break (we threw my dad a surprise 50th birthday party and it was my birthday too, _plus_ Thanksgiving…!!). I finally saw it last night and loved it, of course. Not enough Carlisle, that's for sure! Too much Jake lol, though he is adorable…

Disclaimer: I do not own _New Moon_ in any way shape or form =(

**Um, I guess I should put a warning: Adult Content in this Chapter!! It's not too in depth, but… you know… this is still rated T…**

Moonless Night: Chapter Two: The Bad, the Good, and the Ugly Bruises

"_She will," I answered assuredly, "well, she'll be upset we threw her a party when she's 'refused to age', but she'll love it."_

_Carlisle kissed my forehead and we all turned, waiting for Bella and Edward to enter the room. I snuggled up against him, smiling contentedly._

Edward and Bella didn't come to the living room right away, so Carlisle and I contented ourselves with a walk outside. It was cold – I knew Carlisle didn't mind the cold, but I was trying not to shiver (it didn't help when your boyfriend made you just as cold as the brisk September air). I wrapped my arms around myself, tensing against the frigid air. Carlisle regarded me before quickly shrugging off the coat he had put on and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"What would you like for your birthday, Hollie?" he inquired curiously, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist as we walked in the darkness, as I snuggled up under his warm coat – it smelled like him, which made me even happier.

I hopped lightly over the leaves and fallen branches littering the ground, glad for the brightness of the moon, before glancing up at him, my eyebrows raised in thought, "Whatever you want to give me is perfect…" I was glad Edward wasn't out here, because I knew he would be scolding me for the thoughts I was having now, since he wouldn't even let Bella talk about it. Carlisle could turn change me into a vampire… _that's_ what he could give me for my birthday.

"After tonight you won't have to wait until your birthday to be changed, Hollie," he stated, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled his gorgeous half-smile at my surprise, "you're very easy to read, love."

"Sure you can't read minds like Edward?" I inquired playfully, though in all honesty I would have to blush if he could see some of my thoughts…

Carlisle let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head slightly. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my nose, before coming to a halt not too far into the forest. He looked out into the darkened trees, seeing things I couldn't possibly hope to, so I contented myself by looking at him.

He wasn't holding his breath; I think he was too used to acting human to stop breathing. Either that or, as he had told me before, he liked the way I smelled. His hair wasn't completely slicked back – I liked it better this way actually. It was so soft… I stood on the tips of my toes and ran my hand through it, just to feel it. He looked down at me and smiled again, which of course made me weak in the knees. Time and time again I stopped to think – was he really mine? What had I done to deserve someone as perfect as him?

"Love, you're going to have to take a break from teaching for a while; until you can get your thirst under control when I change you," he stated, catching my hand and kissing the back of it, his eyes smoldering in the moon's light.

I frowned but nodded; I had known that would be necessary. I would also have to figure out how to explain to everyone how I became more attractive and got crimson eyes… maybe I could buy some colored contacts. That would help with the eyes at least. Charlie would be the tricky one – I'm sure I could tell the students that I had been using some skin cream or something, but Charlie would be suspicious… he always seemed to know more than he let on.

"I can put in a call for you tomorrow, if you want," Carlisle continued, absently rubbing his hand in a circle on my back.

"You're thinking of changing me tonight?" I inquired, blinking away the astonishment. I knew we were _voting_ tonight, but I hadn't quite been prepared for that. Nervousness hit me almost immediately – I wanted this (I had wanted this since I figured out that it was Carlisle's secret), but it was going to be the most painful thing I had ever experienced, that much was certain.

Carlisle's mouth settled into a frown as he looked down at me, hurt, "Too soon?"

"Of course not," I answered quickly, blushing away any inappropriate thoughts about what could be done _after_ I was turned, and took his hand in mine, "I was just caught off guard, that's all…," I took a deep breath and stood on the tips of my toes, pulling his face down and kissing his cool lips, "tonight's perfect."

His smile was blinding in the darkness and he kissed me again, deepening it and pulling me flush against him. I laughed slightly, my face burning when Alice called from the house, "Bella's going to open her presents now! You two can keep kissing later!"

Carlisle sighed against my lips, the smell of chocolate and caramel hitting me immediately. I turned away, dizzy, and took his icy hand in mine, "Come on, tiger. I want to see the look on Bells' face when she sees what I got her…"

Carlisle obliged – he usually allowed me to do whatever I pleased, even if it was trivial. As long as it made me happy, he followed me everywhere. We returned to the house and I was glad for the warmth, rubbing my hands together as goosebumps prickled up along them.

Emmett was smirking when I entered the room and I knew he was on the verge of saying some smart remark, probably about me wearing Carlisle's coat. I raised an eyebrow and ran my finger along my throat, giving him a pointed look before shrugging Carlisle's coat off of my shoulders.

"Hey, you may not want to pretend like you're slitting your throat in a room full of vamps, baby," he replied with a laugh, raising his hands as if to say, 'your funeral if you do'.

"That was to you, genius," Jasper rolled his eyes, standing stiffly on the other side of the room, though he sent me a small smile, "she's slittin' _your_ throat…"

"In retrospect, it really wouldn't do anything, right?" I inquired, feigning sadness.

Carlisle ran his hand lightly along my arm, sending pleasurable chills through me. I sent him a smile – he returned it tenfold – and led me across the room, to where Bells was standing, her arms folded across her chest.

She was glaring at me, though I could tell she was impressed that we pulled a surprise party off. I pulled her into a tight hug, crying, "Oh, my dear little Bella is eighteen today!" I pretended to sob, "Even though she's pretending like she's not!" I dried my 'tears' and hugged Edward next.

He was laughing as he hugged me and I cleared my mind of the vote. I figured that's what the Cullens were doing and no need to let Edward know what we were planning until he had no choice but to confront the issue.

I returned to Carlisle's side, wrapping my arm around his lean waist and snuggling against him. He wrapped his arm around my own waist, pulling me a bit closer so there wasn't a millimeter between us.

Alice, who had designated herself as picture-taker, skipped about the living room, taking random pictures of the cake, Bells and Edward, and the other Cullens. She glided over to Carlisle and I, beaming, "Picture time! Pose, you two."

Placing my free hand on Carlisle's chest, I rested my head in his shoulder, smiling. I knew Carlisle's picture would be perfect, so I hoped I could do some justice in the same image.

Alice regarded the screen, smiling, "Cute!" She skipped off to torment Jasper with the camera next.

I looked up at Carlisle, who was staring down at me with an expression that had become all too readable. His smoldering gaze pierced me and I could feel my face heating up. I bit my lip nervously, causing his eyes to narrow just slightly, almost predatorily. He leaned down – achingly slowly, too, darn him – and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back, hesitantly at first seeing there were too many people in the room. I lost myself, though, like I always did when his kiss sent me into oblivious bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck (he mimicked the action around my waist) and lost a hand in his thick blond hair.

My heart was about to explode, my senses on fire, when two strong, icy hands pulled me away from Carlisle. He almost growled – I felt it rumble in his chest and wondered if the Cullens had heard it – as we both looked up at the separator. Jasper just shook his head, a hand over his eyes and a frown on his face. "Please?" was all he said as he returned to Alice's side.

The others laughed at our expense – I just turned and moved to the present table to compose myself as I retrieved Bells' gift. I turned back, carrying the small, neatly wrapped present over to her, "Happy birthday, Bells."

Her face allowed a smile to escape before she grimaced, as though she _hated_ presents, "Thanks, Hol." As I returned to Carlisle's side, she quickly unwrapped the gift, sliding her finger under the paper.

I frowned suddenly, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Unsure as to why it occurred, I shook it off, leaning against Carlisle.

Bella opened the obnoxiously large box I had put the gift in and sifted through the packing peanuts. Finally, she retrieved the gift – a simple slip of paper. She gave me a 'you would put a piece of paper in a giant box' look, before reading it. Her brow furrowed, "An adoption license?"

"For a child," I answered nonchalantly, "I figured you wouldn't mind being a mother, what with school and all…"

The others laughed as Bells rolled her eyes, pointing out a line on the paper, "From the animal shelter?"

"He's a werewolf?" I joked, before shrugging, "actually he's a puppy. I already named him for you; I knew you wouldn't care." She shook her head in amusement as I continued, "So we have to pick him up tomorrow. He's adorable… a little bitty chocolate lab."

"You aren't kidding?" Bells inquired, her brow furrowed in confusion, "you really got me a puppy?"

"Well, I figured we could share him, I mean, come on – he's an adorable puppy," I answered, smirking, "jeez, Bells, I may be weird but I'm not a liar."

"You're not weird," Carlisle commented quietly, kissing my forehead and smiling. I laughed – he was being polite, really. There were times that I was surprised he actually wanted to be with me because I could say or do the strangest things…

Jasper and Emmett exchanged disbelieving looks behind Carlisle's back and I didn't even threaten them for it. They were right on this count.

"Thanks, Hollie," Bella smiled excitedly, hugging me tightly, "I'm sure Quentino is going to be adorable… even if his name is…"

"Don't mess with the name or _I_ keep him," I vowed, smiling and releasing her, "you're welcome, Bells."

She returned to Edward's side and started opening another present. The unsettling feeling returned and my brow furrowed in concern. Bells was about to do something and she didn't even know what it was… _I _didn't even know what it was…

As she slid her finger under the paper to break the tape, the gift slipped out of her hand. As a result, the paper sliced her finger and a bit of blood pooled at the end. The feeling intensified and I turned in time to see Edward turning toward Jasper, whose body stiffened and shook.

It happened quickly but I watched it happen in slow motion, horror welling up inside of me. Edward threw Bella across the living room, resulting in her landing on a glass table, before he slammed against Jasper, who was on his way across the room to kill Bells. I raced to her side as Jasper flew across the room, landing on and destroying the beautiful grand piano sitting there. Carlisle and Emmett raced over to Jasper, grabbing him and holding him tightly as he struggled violently to break free of them and reach Bells, whose arm was now drenched in blood. Rosalie stood off to the side, a look of surprise crossing her features. Alice jumped in front of Jasper, hoping to calm him. I wasn't afraid of Jasper – it was the blood, not him.

When he was semi-calm, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice quickly took Jasper out of the room and away from the blood. Carlisle was at Bells' side in an instant – she looked more stunned than hurt – before addressing Edward, "Go talk to him… he's going to be very upset with himself and you're the only one who will be able to make him feel better."

Edward said nothing, but stood and stared sadly at Bella. A new worry sprang up inside of me, but I shook it off as I pressed my hand against Bella's injury. Carlisle had to address Edward a time or two again before he finally tore his gaze from her arm – I was surprised he was able to stand the smell if it affected him so badly – and leave the room.

"Help me take her to the other room, Hollie," Carlisle stated, looking sadly over Bells at me, his honey eyes discouraged. I nodded and, though Bells objected, saying she had full function of her legs, we helped her into the other room.

_This is going to get bad_. I sat nearby Bella and Carlisle as he removed the shards of glass from her arm, a striking paranoia building up inside of me. It had been an accident, but Edward wouldn't see it like that. For some reason, I could usually read people pretty well (even vampires), and I knew he would be too upset to think rationally. He was going to do something impulsive and I didn't think it would be the best for anyone.

Carlisle and Bells had been discussing something about souls… that must be why Edward didn't turn Bella. He was worried about taking her soul from her. He had a valid point, though Bells couldn't see it. Carlisle pointed it out nicely though when he said, "Imagine the situation in reverse. If you believed you'd be destroying Edward's soul... Would you do it?"

Carlisle patted her arm and lit the bloodied rags on fire. She stood to leave, the party officially over. When we were the only two left in the room, Carlisle sent me a concerned frown. My heart dropped.

I was increasingly jumpy the next day. Edward's reaction was too silent to be anything but bad, which didn't help my paranoia. He wasn't in class that day, even though the rain was falling heavily and the clouds covered up any sunlight that threatened to expose them. Bells wasn't as worried as I thought she should be, but she did look outside every so often or to his empty seat, wondering why he wasn't there.

By the time I pulled up to the house, I was a nervous wreck. Seeing Edward standing near the forest's edge just pushed me over the edge and I had to race into the house. He was a silent, distraught statue, walking stiffly and quickly away from Bella as they disappeared into the trees.

I began pacing my room, biting my lip nervously. This was _not_ good… On my fifth turn around the room, I jumped to a halt. Carlisle was leaning against the doorframe, an equally distraught look on his face.

He was at my side instantly, pulling me down to sit beside him on the edge of my bed. His hair wasn't combed back neatly, but slightly messy, as though he had run his hand through it over and over. His clothes weren't as neat as they usually were, as though he had been running or pacing. His honey eyes were bright, as though he had to cry but I knew he couldn't. His hands gripped my own tightly – if I wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown I would have told him he was about to break them.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I inquired quickly, breathlessly, my eyes wide, "what's Edward doing?"

"He's leaving her, Hollie," Carlisle answered, his tone so distressed that I nearly cried from that single statement.

I bit my lip, wriggling one hand free to run through my hair. My heart was racing and my breathing became light and heavy. I looked up at him, terrified, "You're leaving, too, aren't you?"

He squeezed my hand and I actually gasped in pain. He instantly let go, but quickly closed the space between us, his lips crashing against mine in a desperate passion. I kissed him frantically – his actions told me his answer. I tasted something warm and salty mingling with our kiss and pulled back quickly, wiping my eyes in surprise.

Carlisle only gave me a moment, a torn, distressed look on his face as he wiped my tears away, before quickly capturing my lips again. In an instant, he gently pushed himself against me, down onto the bed, shrugging his coat off. He released me from the kiss momentarily, giving me a mixed look, both apologetic and questioning.

I just gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss him again. He was leaning over me, one arm propping him up off of the bed, his free hand under my neck to pull me closer. My skin was on fire, I was too warm, and his icy kiss and hands were just the solution.

My panic had not lessened any, but this was possibly the last time I would see him for who knew how long? I needed to kiss him, hold him, touch him, for as long as I could before Edward dragged him away.

His eyes were dark, but not with hunger. At least, not a hunger that would kill me, anyway. My heart was racing as he ran his hands under my shirt, his lips never leaving mine except for a few seconds every now and then to let me breathe.

The next time I pulled away to breathe, I was surprised to find that I had already removed his shirt, tie, and undershirt. My jaw was probably on the ground as I stared at his body. He was more muscular than I had envisioned; his skin was smooth and cold, his six-pack rippling as he tried to control his breathing. He was looking at me with such a look of uncontrollable longing that I hardly noticed the fact that I was wearing less than him.

"Carlisle," I breathed and, before I could say anything else, he was on top of me, his mouth covering every inch of me with hot, intense kisses. I moaned, running my hands through his hair and pulling his face up to mine, engaging him in what had to be the most passionate kiss we had shared yet.

By the time I realized neither of us was clothed, I was beyond the point of worrying if Charlie, Edward, or Bella were going to enter the house and find us. All I knew was that Carlisle was leaving and I would be alone. I didn't know when I would see him again, if I _would_, and he and I were about to make love.

He pushed himself up onto his fists, looking down at me with loving, sad eyes, and inquired concernedly, "Hollie?"

If that was him asking permission, I could only nod, grasping his face and engaging him in a long, meaningful kiss.

When I woke later on that night, I was alone in my bed. There were no words to describe what kind of experience making love to Carlisle Cullen was. I had never felt more alive or complete and desperately looked around for him to continue where we had left off. But I was alone, and, now that I looked around, my bed wasn't actually my bed. _That_ was in pieces, while the sheets, comforter, and pillows were on the floor with me.

My throat burned as tears welled up in my eyes. My body had never felt better, my heart had never felt more loved… but an emptiness began to creep into it. My room felt so dark and cold without Carlisle, which would have been funny if I was in the mood for laughing since he was so cold himself.

I blushed, the scenes from just a few hours before filling my mind, bringing back every touch, every feeling, every emotion from the minute he stepped in my room to the minute he sneaked out while I was asleep.

I could hear a commotion outside and, wrapping my blanket around my body, I hurried (albeit painfully) to the window. There were cars and people scattered across the lawn and my brow furrowed in confusion.

I grabbed an outfit and hurriedly dressed. Okay, I had known it would be painful but this seemed a little extreme. I hurried to the bathroom and looked in the window, my eyes widening as I let out a startled shriek.

My face wasn't bruised at all, but that wasn't true for the rest of me! It shouldn't have surprised me that making love to a vampire would be as violent as it was gentle and fantastic, but I would need to grab a long-sleeved shirt now.

I hurriedly covered what bruises I could with cover-up, grabbed a sweater, though I was numb before I even left the house. It wasn't from the cold, that much was certain. More like the emptiness. I forced myself to race out of the house. I tried not to wince as I raced up to Charlie. His brow was furrowed in concern and, as he turned to me, his dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Hollie!" he nearly shouted, gathering me quickly in the tightest hug he'd ever given. I grimaced in pain but hugged him tightly nonetheless.

"What's going on, Dad?" I inquired immediately – it had to do with Bells, I knew it did.

"Where were you, Hollie?" he inquired immediately, his body tense as people moved and carried on about us, "your bed was destroyed; did someone break in?"

I fought the blush that threatened to rise to my face, turning toward the woods, "No, I did that… I… he's gone…"

Charlie nodded and, if he was surprised that I claimed I had the strength to break my bed, he didn't say, "Bella's missing… we haven't been able to find her for the last few hours… we thought you were with her too but both of your cars were here…"

"You can't find Bells?" I inquired, concerned, looking from Charlie to Jake, who practically ran up to me, gathering me up in a tight hug.

"We've looked everywhere," Jake stated, setting me back to my feet. I clutched my ribcage and leaned back against Charlie's cruiser, catching my breath – when did Jake get so strong? It probably didn't help that Carlisle had bruised me more than a car accident would have…

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the forest, holding something in his arms. He was a Quiluete, older than Jake but younger than Rob. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of cut-off jeans in the cold, September air. And in his arms was Bella.

If I didn't know that she had probably gotten lost after Edward broke things off, I would have been suspicious of this guy. But he carried Bella over to us, handing her over to Charlie, who hurriedly carried her into the house. I sent and thankful nod to the man, but he was having a glaring contest with Jake.

I raced into the house, grabbing blankets and pillows from the linen closet and hurriedly wrapping Bells up in it. Charlie went to put on some tea and retrieve heating pads as I knelt beside my sister.

Her eyes fluttered open, just barely, landing on me. I grabbed her hand as she croaked brokenly, "He's gone."

"He is," I nodded, blinking back tears, not just for Bella and Edward, but for myself and Carlisle as well.

The two of us were in for the worst, loneliest emptiness that we had ever faced. And I wasn't sure I could get through it.

_**Alrighty! Wow… that was sad lol! So, there's going to be lots of angstiness for a while! I'm sorry that I made Carlisle leave… I was debating on what to do… I was actually going to have him turn her but then I remembered something so he **_couldn't_** change her yet! I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know!**_

_**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha I'm sorry!! I just had to! If you thought that was bad, I'm scared to see how you react to this one lol! Haha well then Rob can stalk you cuz I wouldn't want him stalking me! Lol, glad you liked it though!; __**toshiba27:**__ Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you liked this newest chapter!; __**CaptureTheDream: **__I asked for the book for Christmas! Well, that and Bradley Cooper, though I don't think my mom can get the latter =/ lol… I'm glad you liked it and yes, it will go through all of them!; __**LoversGraveyardDance: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it and I'm sorry I didn't get the newest chapter out since then! I've been so bus lol! I'm so glad you liked it! I know, that part was so tough in the book, I was so sad!; __**taylorxtorniquet:**__ Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**SurferGirl711: **__Thanks so much! Ahh I hope you're not crushed but I __**had **__to do it! Who said he's gone for good though *hint hint*!!!; __**patriotgirl101: **__I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks!; __**Remiav: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it and hope you like this chapter!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__Omg, I feel so bad for not updating quick enough! I'm glad you like the story and I know, I was having Carlisle withdrawal! I hope you liked this chappie, cuz that's the last we'll see of Carlisle for a while (or is it?!?!); __**Laila Cullen: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it, and yes, I had to! I did have something else in mind, but figured it would have to wait a bit longer =/ I hope you like this new chapter and thanks for reading!; __**Sadie:**__ Thanks so much! Aww they are cute, aren't they? =) I don't remember if I looked at your new story! If I didn't I'm SOOO sorry! I'll have to check it out!! Ahh, I feel bad now!; __**Legolassss: **__lol is that good? Lol!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Haha yeahhh she has to be lol! I haven't read the book but I really want to! Hmm, no Carlisle is still played by the yummy Peter Facinelli, but Bradley Cooper will have his own character in New Moon!; __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__Haha yessss! He's amazing, isn't he! I'm so glad you like it and I really hope you liked this chapter!; __**The Beauty in Everything: **__Yeahhh, he is! Too bad he's too creepy! Lol… And there will be someone who's more like Jake for Hollie in a bit!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__Haha I know, I know, I'm awful!I'm so glad you liked it and hopefully you'll like this one!; __**CarlisleCullen1645: **__Heehee I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one even more!!; __**Gahoole15: **__Aww thanks so much! Yeah I had to put the drama in there! Can't live without it lol! I'm glad you liked it!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__Haha I hope you liked this one too! I was going to have her turned, but forgot about something really important I wanted to add before she got turned, so it'll have to wait! But I'm glad you like it and I agree, Jasper is yummy!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__I was going to but I had to change it! I hope you like it though and there will be a better explanation soon!; __**CatieLardin: **__Haha I had tooooo! I didn't want to but I had to! Haha he definitely is dangerous lol!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY:**__ That's alright! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you like this newest chappie! Get some sleep lol!; __**MJ: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Haha she won't be but she'll definitely be upset! At least she got something special before he left wink wink!!; __**Chrissyvs: **__I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, I was going to but I had to change it a little bit! I hope you enjoyed this love scene lolol! Aw I really hope I will actually! I'm working on a book right now!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks so much! I sooo appreciate it!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__Thanks so much! I know, Bella will be depressed and boring but I'll try not to make Hollie like that!; __**SilverAngel1234: **__Thanks!; __**Kookie-chan: **__Haha yeahhh that has to be rough!; __**Elfin69: **__Yeah, there's going to be an explanation in the next chapter… I had to *ahem* give them a nice parting gift lol! Yeah, Edward would have definitely flipped, but I'm afraid they never got to it!; __**Joanne Amelia:**__ I'm so glad you like it! I know, They're pretty dreamy and I definitely think Team Carlisle beats Team Edward lol… I'm sorry I haven't read your sequel yet! I've got to get on that! Lol… ughh I'm really sorry I haven't yet! I've been so busy!; __**Hakujou Enputi-shigai:**__ Haha of course, I mean, it would be so awkward, so you have to have fun with him lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!; __**American History Lover2009: **__I'm so glad you liked it lol! I really hope you enjoyed this one!!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__I know it definitely wasn't and yet, it was still rather magical lol! I hope you liked it!; __**Chel88:**__ Hah I know I love imagining him! He's so gorgeous! I really hope you liked this chapter!; __**Emink: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Shorty: **__I'm sorry it took so long for me to update it! I hope you liked it though!; __**Livia09: **__I know! Poor Jazz! I felt so bad for him!! He didn't mean to!!!!; __**Amaranthine24: **__Oh I'm so glad you like it even though you dislike Twilight! Romances are definitely the best lol! I really appreciate it!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Thanks so much!; __**KellansLadyKatie09: **__haha Thanks so much! I really have to reread it myself before I get too much into the story! Yeah, it's nice to see others besides the main ones since we know what happens! I really hope you liked this chapter… I was nervous about doing the love scene so, yeah lol… I know I thought the boyband thing would be funny lol! Hahaha that's why I had to put him breaking them up in this one! I'm so glad you like it and I'm looking forward to all of your stories' next chapters!! Thanks again!; __**redquicksilver: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Haha if that was blush-worthy, what was this one?!? Lol… Haha yeah I thought that'd be funny! Yay brownies!!! __**Piper: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you love it! I know, it's so surprising when people haven't read it!! I hope you like this chapter! I really appreciate the 'awesome' comment! It makes me so happy when people say that! Yeahh, there will be BellaXJacob but not too much! Thanks again!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and my style! I really appreciate it! Of course, Carlisle is amazing lol =) Yeah, there's going to be more vampires than werewolves in this version of New Moon even though they left (cuz who said they're gone for the same amount of time as Stephanie Meyer's?! Not meee lol!!). Yeah, vamps are definitely sexier than werewolves! I hope you liked this chappie and thanks again!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha thanks so much! I really hope you liked this chappie! I wasn't going to make it like this but I forgot I wanted something to happen __**before**__ she was a vampire, so I couldn't have him change her yet… but he may not be gone for as long as Edward… wink wink… yeah, it's definitely going to affect them the most!! I hope you liked it!; __**Saiyuo12: **__You really think so?! Thanks sooo much! I really appreciate it!! I definitely plan on finishing it, trust me! I've got some big plans for Carlisle and Hollie!; __**hermonine:**__ Thanks so much! I really hope you liked this chapter!; __**MrsShawn:**__ Yeah, they're so cute, even though they aren't even a pairing lol!! Thanks again!; __**Hope and Love: **__Thanks so much!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__Haha thanks!! Oh no, noooo Napoleon is not as good as Edward lol!! Haha yeah, it's not just Hollie that loves history, though I understand why people do lol! Yess! Carlisle definitely deserves a trophy! He's so gorgeous and wonderful and lovely and… well, the list goes on lol! Haha, he will… I'm thinking Hollie can get him a lighter for Christmas or his birthday lol! XD… hope you like this chapter!!; __**Nat-y2k2: **__Hmm, well Bella still will but I'm thinking something along the same lines for Hollie… that's why I couldn't change her just yet cuz I mean, they have to have one! And no, I usually don't plan my stories out in advance, just write them as they come but some things I do have planned… I hope you liked the chappie and thanks!; __**Pixiex: **__I'm sorry I had to! I hope you like this chapter!; __**AnImEwIlLRuLe: **__I always enjoy new reviewers letting me know what they think! I'm so glad you liked it and hopefully you'll like this one!; __**Jaz120: **__Thanks!; __**Selene Ruby Rose Snape: **__I'm sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoyed it though!; __**mybeautifulimperfection:**__ Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long to update!!; __**Pyra Sanada: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, I will be continuing it under the Dr. Cullen title, just so it's a little easier for me; __**haha21**__: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! _


	24. Moonless Night: First Day Alone

Okay, so I didn't want to disappoint, so I decided to update this story as quickly as I could! I enjoyed the feedback, as always lol! Keep 'em coming if you like the story! I appreciate every single review/reviewer!

Disclaimer: I do not own _New Moon_, but if I did, I would add more Carlisle into it! I would also put Hollie into it lol!

Chapter Three: First Day Alone

"_He is," I nodded, blinking back tears, not just for Bella and Edward, but for myself and Carlisle as well._

_The two of us were in for the worst, loneliest emptiness that we had ever faced. And I wasn't sure I could get through it._

When I woke up the next morning, I had to smile, relieved that it had all been a horrible dream. Carlisle and Edward would never leave me and Bella – we would've stopped them, or in the very least followed them. I couldn't believe how painful a toll Carlisle's leaving had taken on me, and it never even happened!

I stretched and blinked, confused. Sitting up, I winced in pain. Several things hit me at once so forcefully that I started choking, unable to catch my breath. Carlisle was gone. He and Edward had left with their family. Every single thing that had happened yesterday _actually happened_. That would explain why I was in so much pain – the bruises from Carlisle still littered my body as I sat up on the couch (and my bed really had been destroyed).

I raced to the sink, quickly grabbing a glass of water and chugging it down. I almost instantly spit it back up, so distraught and nauseous from Carlisle's leaving that I had to wretch in the sink. My legs gave way and I hit the ground with a thud, loud shaky gasps coming from my shuddering form. I pulled my legs up to my chest, trying to stop shaking, as Charlie jogged into the kitchen, his brow furrowed in concern.

He knelt down beside me, grasping my shoulders as his dark eyes burned into mine, "You alright, Hollie? What happened?"

I let out a shaky laugh though there was no humor in it, "I… it just hit me that he's really gone, Dad." I'm sure my voice broke during my little comment as I tried to fight back the tears. I was ready to rip my hair out, my hands trembling as though I were suffering from withdrawal. And in a way, I was.

Charlie nodded and gathered me up in a gentle hug. He held me as I tried to calm myself, his composed voice muttering soothing nonsense. Images of Carlisle's handsome face blurred my vision, taking precedence over any other thought. I saw every expression I had ever seen him make flash before me; the polite smile when we first met, the fear and relief when I finally awoke in the hospital, the torment when he came to tell me he was leaving, his look of ecstasy when we made love… everything. And it killed me to see each one, knowing I would never see those times of joy – and even times of grief – for a while.

"How's Bells?" I inquired, exhausted though I had just slept nearly eight hours. I sat down across from Charlie at the kitchen table, taking in his tired form, "How are _you_?"

"Didn't sleep much – either of us," he replied heavily, rubbing his eyes and sighing, "she was having nightmares; screamin' and crying… I'm surprised she didn't wake you up. She woke me up I don't know how many times…" He was concerned for both of us, I knew, but I think more for Bella, being the younger of the two and, though I wasn't sure what Edward had said, I had the feeling they didn't part on as good of terms as Carlisle and I did.

"I hope she can get through this," I frowned, not entirely knowing what or how long 'this' was, staring out the window in thought.

"I hope you can, too, Hols," Charlie assured me, squeezing my hand tightly, "I can't promise it won't hurt worse."

Tears welled up again in my eyes as I let out a quiet thank you. He had gone through the same thing with Renée and, though I didn't think their bond worked quite the same way that a vampire and his singer's did, it had devastated him. Somehow he had gotten over it – outwardly, at least – and I suddenly had a stronger admiration for my father.

He nodded as he stood, pacing the room and finally inquiring forcefully, "What happened, Hollie? You're covered in bruises… did Carlisle do that?"

I winced in pain at the sound of his name – oh God, if this was the reaction to his name every time I heard it, I would be in some deep crap. I shook my head vigorously, though it was a bald-faced lie, "Never… I did it myself… he would never hurt me, you know that…"

He held up a silencing hand, frowning apologetically. He squeezed my hand, his eyes conveying his sincerity, "I'm sorry, Hols… I never thought he would, but then again, I never thought he'd do this… Edward either…"

I grew cold and wrapped my arms around myself, though the house was warm and toasty, not a draft around.

Charlie just sighed, disappointed in both of them, I knew. Kissing my forehead, he stated, "I've gotta get to work, hun. If you need anything, let me know… you aren't going in to work today, either… I called them already."

I just nodded, too numb to really argue. How would I even be able to show myself in front of the students, unstable as I was at the moment. So as Charlie left, I trudged up the steps, hoping to take a nice hot shower and try to compose myself. I didn't really know what good it would do (I think when I confronted Bells the both of us would break down), but I felt bogged down by my feelings and needed to rid myself of them.

Stopping in my room, I moved to the dresser to retrieve some clothes. I noticed a neatly folded note tucked under a picture of Carlisle and I that I had snagged from Alice. Nearly smashing the picture frame in my haste to get the note, I eagerly tore it open.

There, in Carlisle's neat, smooth script, was all I had left of him at the moment.

_Hollie,  
I can only assume when I come to tell you that my family and I are leaving that I won't be able to say what I need to say. I've written this for you and left any reminder of me for you that I could, hoping it will sustain you until I can hold you again. Edward is distraught over what happened between Bella and Jasper – more so than Jasper, who's punishing himself as we speak. He wants to leave Forks, your sister, and this life behind, no matter what any of us say to him. He planned to – and probably did – tell your sister terrible lies to 'keep her safe'.  
Know this, Hollie Swan – I will come back for you as quickly as I can. I don't feel confident at all in leaving Edward to his own devices, which is why I left in the first place. You would never be more justified if you hated me for leaving you, but I hope you can understand why I have done so. I don't know where we'll end up, but I have to say again – I will return for you as soon as I'm certain Edward is alright.  
And, if I do something completely inappropriate to you, I'm very sorry. My emotions will most likely get the best of me, love. You have the tendency to do that to me…  
I love you and you know I would do anything for you. I shall be thinking of you every moment I'm not by your side.  
Forever Yours,  
Carlisle_

My tears dotted the page as I refolded it and tucked it in my dresser. It had comforted me somewhat, but what relief would Bella get? The way it sounded, Edward had completely erased himself from her, while Carlisle had left everything he could to remind me of his love for me. It seemed so unfair and yet I couldn't bring myself to wish he hadn't done so. I needed him more than life itself and if little trinkets and mementos were all I had, it would suffice.

As I climbed into the shower, barely registering how badly the bruises looked, I had to figure out how to treat Bella. She was going to be more distraught than I was; that much was almost certain. But should I tell her what went on between Carlisle and I? We were so close, sharing all of our secrets, but would she resent me for it? Or would she resent me for not telling her? Carlisle vowed to return to me while Edward made no such promises and, if our situations were reversed, I would resent Bella for it.

I sighed, stepping out of the shower and dressing quickly, covering up what exposed bruises I had. _The best method_, I had to assume, _is to play it by ear. Bells might be fine…,_ I scoffed, rolling my eyes, _unlikely…_

I barely heard Bella's voice through the door, quiet and lifeless as it seemed to be. Slowly opening the door, I regarded my taller baby sister with worry. She was hunched over, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was shaking, her dark eyes empty and reddened from tears.

Quickly wrapping her up in a hug, I muttered the same nonsense Charlie had just a little while ago. She sobbed into my shoulder and, I won't lie, I did, too. No one wants to see their only sibling in so much pain, a pain that was the same yet stronger as my own.

Bella didn't say much after she finished crying. She shuffled back to her room, dropping herself onto the bed and curling into a ball. I sat beside her until she fell asleep, humming or singing in hopes that she would feel a bit better. When she finally fell asleep, I headed downstairs, plopping myself heavily onto the couch.

I didn't really know what to do with myself. When I wasn't at work I was with Carlisle or Bella. Seeing as Bells was in the throws of despair, Carlisle was chasing after his daft son, and I didn't have to work, I honestly didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave Bells alone – the only reason Charlie had left was because I seemed at least a little composed. I couldn't call one of the Cullens up for a chat – Jasper and I actually spent hours on the phone, if not just to talk about his history – and I really had no friends to speak of. My life was Carlisle and he was, albeit for the moment, gone.

I remembered I had to pick up the puppy from the animal shelter, but didn't want to leave Bells by herself. I trudged up the steps, forced her out to the car, and headed off to the shelter. I wouldn't leave Bells alone in the house in her state, so she sat blankly beside me in the car. Neither of us said anything, our minds thousands of miles away.

When I reached the shelter, I picked up Quentino, the hyperactive lab puppy. I put a leash around his neck and led him to the counter. I let out a small, sad smile as I watched him sniff my shoes eagerly.

"Cute, isn't he?"

I looked up at the counter, surprised that the man behind it wasn't the elderly man who had led me to Quentino's cage. He was tall and lean, with dark blondish-brown, short, wavy hair, a few strands falling into his electric blue eyes.

"Er, yeah, he is," I replied quietly, looking at the floor. I didn't like how he was looking at me – he looked at me like Carlisle looked at me.

"What's his name?" the man continued pleasantly, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"Quentino," I stated. It was a dumb name but I liked it, and so did Quentino, it seemed, as he wagged his tail when I spoke.

"Nice," he replied with a charming grin, looking down at the dog, "nice to meet you, Quentino. You too…?"

"Hollie," I replied quickly, unused to having anyone but Carlisle (and Rob, but he didn't really count) flirt with me, "thanks."

I quickly walked out of the shelter, up to the car. Bella watched Quentino frolic around the parking lot before I got him into the backseat, her expression never changing. Well, he made me feel a little better anyway. I thought I saw her smile when he jumped between the two front seats and into her lap, excitedly licking her face, but it was gone in a flash.

When we returned home, Bella returned to her room, silently and defeated. I sighed, leading the puppy into the living room and setting a bowl of water and food down on the floor for him. I plopped back down on the couch, my heart aching with the emptiness of Carlisle's departure.

Grabbing my phone, I doubted that he had his with him or even on. If he was to keep up the pretense that he wasn't letting Bella know where he was – Edward would never believe that I wouldn't tell Bella anything Carlisle told me – I assumed it wouldn't be on. But I had to check. I had to try. I needed to see his words, his love.

I quickly texted him a short message: _**Carlisle, is your phone on?**_

It's sad to say how long I waited, saying and doing nothing, just staring at the phone waiting for an answer. It never came – I hadn't expected it to, but still, there had been that chance…

It was dark when I finally stood from the couch, stretching out my sore muscles. Quentino, who had been sleeping on my lap, wagged his tail excitedly as I headed into the kitchen. He followed me, sniffing anything on the floor that he could find.

Bells still hadn't come downstairs and, for a fleeting moment, I feared for her safety. I went in to check on her – she hadn't moved, though she was awake. She was staring off into nothingness, probably recalling Edward's words. I wanted to know what lies he had told her, or at least meant to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to bring it up just yet.

I sat on the edge of her bed, a bowl of soup in my hands. Silently, I gestured to it, but she just shook her head. Sighing, I stated softly, "Bells, you need to eat. When's the last time you did?"

She barely shrugged, never meeting my gaze. I put the soup beside the bed and frowned, "I understand. Trust me, I do… it's not just… I was left behind, too." I watched her eyes break away from the emptiness and meet mine, "You can't give up hope, Bells. This can't be the end. It _won't_ be the end, I promise."

"How are you functioning, Hollie?" she inquired hoarsely, her face paler than I had ever seen, "you're talking, walking, eating… you're functioning like your life _wasn't_ just ruined…" She was glaring now, her voice angered and desperate, her body shaking in rage and torment.

"If I don't think too much about it I'll be fine," I replied quickly, running a hand through my hair, picking up the bowl again, "please eat, for me, Bells."

Grudgingly, she pulled herself into a sitting position and took the bowl. She was watching me suspiciously and I think it was the first time she noticed the bruises, "What happened?"

"Uh…"

Yes, it was a dumb response, but I figured Bella would see through any lie I could come up with. Her dark eyes narrowed and I can honestly say, in her distressed, unstable state, I was a little more than nervous in answering.

The hotel suite was silent, despite the number of people lingering in it. The television was on, but Emmett's eyes were unfocused, a frown on his face. Rosalie sat beside him, glaring at the screen, her jaw clenching time and time again.

Alice was pouting, sitting on Jasper's lap as they conversed quickly and quietly. Jasper looked distraught, feeling everyone's emotions churning about through the room on top of his own tumultuous ones.

Edward had locked himself in one of the rooms, refusing to come out. No one disturbed him, knowing Alice could see him if he planned to do something drastic. With the unfortunate ability to hear what the others were thinking, he tried desperately to block them out as his mind lingered on the stunned look on Bella Swan's face before he left.

Carlisle was just as unhappy as his son, though not quite as guilty. He hadn't said anything terrible to Hollie, though leaving her was just as bad, really. He sat on the balcony in the frigid air, his usually composed form now slumped tiredly against the wall of the hotel. He stared off into the darkness, his brilliant mind coming up with thought after thought of how Hollie would have reacted upon waking.

He had almost woken her up before he stole away from the house, just to see her chestnut eyes shining brightly up at him, but he couldn't bear to. It would have been too painful for the both of them and it was better this way.

He couldn't do to her what Edward had done to Bella. He could have been a coward for doing this – it had certainly been a bold thing for Edward to do, rejecting Bella the way he did. But Carlisle found that he couldn't and wouldn't. He had placed a note on Hollie's dresser as he left, his throat burning from both the thirst for her blood and the tears he could never shed.

He had found Edward deep in the woods, looking too stunned for words. He didn't need to be told what happened – the look on his face was enough. No words could comfort him and, if Edward smelled Hollie on him, he didn't say anything. He probably knew what had gone on between him – it ran through Carlisle's mind constantly – but Edward was too consumed in his guilt and despair to mention it. Alice had given him saddened smiles, knowing what had happened as well.

It was a few days before Edward left the confines of his room. His face was stony as he stood before his family. They regarded him silently, waiting for him to speak. Most wanted to return to Forks and the rest just wanted to be certain their mind-reader was alright.

"I'm leaving."

His voice was dull and lifeless, not as smooth or emotional as it usually was. The Cullens looked at each other uneasily, uncertain of how to respond.

_Leaving where? Why? For how long? What would he do while he was gone? Was he going alone?_

Edward heard all of the questions but only answered one, never meeting his father's gaze, "By myself. I'm… I'm sorry…"

With that, he was out of the room in an instant. Emmett, his arm wrapped tightly around Rosalie's waist, turned to the others, frowning, "What do we do, then? Can we go home?"

"Edward doesn't want Bella to know where we are, he doesn't want her to see us," Rosalie replied, shaking her head. Despite envying both Hollie and Bella Swan to the point of loathing, she had to feel sorry for them at this point. She couldn't imagine the effect of Emmett being torn from her…

"And I'll be able to see if Edward is going to do something," Alice was frowning as well; though she didn't _want_ to leave Hollie and Bella in the dark, knowing that Bella was giving up on life while Hollie was debating on whether or not to tell Bella that she had slept with Carlisle, "we should stay here. It would kill Edward if we betrayed him now."

"If we did, he brought that on himself," Carlisle sighed, "he's taken a very radical course of action and I can't say that I approve. He's not just hurting himself and I don't know why he won't believe you when you tell him that, Alice."

She nodded and Jasper sent calming waves to his father. Carlisle sighed, though he sent him a grateful smile.

Slowly, the group dissipated, heading off to do whatever they pleased for the evening. Carlisle caught Alice on her way to the living room, "What's she doing now, Alice?"

"Bella wants to know where Hollie got her bruises," Alice smirked, raising an admonishing eyebrow, "and Hollie just decided what she's going to tell her."

Carlisle frowned – he hadn't meant to hurt Hollie but he would never in his entire, immortal life regret the reason for doing so. And if Hollie told Bella how she received her bruises, that could lead to immense resentment between the sisters. Bella needed all the help that she could get at the moment. His brow furrowing in concern, he inquired, "What's she going to say?"

_**So… what'd you think?! Let me know please! We've gotten our first introduction to Bradley Cooper, who's almost as drool-worthy as Peter Facinelli!! And I have a new question, I'll probably put it up as a poll. Should Hollie tell Bella about her and Carlisle? **_

_**And now, on to the thank yous because you all deserve special, individual ones!!**_

_**Becca200393: **__Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!; __**CaptureTheDream:**__ I know, how could he do something like that?! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate the comments! They mean a lot to me!; __**amobutterfly25: **__I know, I didn't want to do it but I had to. Yeah, she may have to get on those lol! Yes, you can smack him, but at least he left her something to show how much he really loved her!; __**Shorty: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate it!; __**Shaunna: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, I didn't want to break away too much from the book, so I had to do it! I didn't want to, that's for sure! Thanks again!; __**KellansLadyKatie2009: **__haha I'm sorry!! I had to do that! Yeah, I wanted him to stay, but he'll definitely be back! Aw it was that emotional? Definitely not Rob lol, I would never do that! Well, she'll have the puppy (animals are always good comforters), and someone who's almost as dreamy as Carlisle! You'll see =D Oh, I'm glad I wrote it well enough lol! I was worried! Yeahhh, he probably wouldn't have in normal circumstances, but I thought it was fitting! Yeah, I loved New Moon (I've seen it twice lol) And I loved the new chapter of yours!; __**LoversGraveyardDance: **__Haha I'm sorry it took so long! Wow did it really!? I'm glad you liked it!; __**crystal-roses13: **__Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!; __**wild-in-spirit: **__I know! He's so amazing but he'll be back soon!; __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__I know I saw it and I was like, oh yeah, no Hollie!! Lol… I'm glad you liked it!! And yes, that's why it's depressing! But there'll be a new hottie to help Hollie til Carlisle comes back! I hope you liked this chapter!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__I know, sorry! I had to do it lol! I know, I hope this was a quick enough update! Hope you like it!; __**VainVamp: **__Thanks!; __**gethy: **__Not too big a fan of Jake! And everyone seems to like this story (including myself) so I won't be changing it; __**Gahoole15: **__Haha I know! I'm sorry! I had to! He will do that occasionally – even stop by a few times perhaps… I remembered something very important (which also happens in __**Breaking Dawn**__) that I just HAVE to add! But I'm glad you liked it!; __**TwilightEclps:**__ Here ya go!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Thanks so much! Ohh, some drama, angst, the usual lol! It'll be soon on both counts so don't worry =) Glad you liked it!; __**patriotgirl101: **__Thanks so much! I'm sooo glad you think that and I really appreciate it!; __**Laila Cullen: **__I know, he had to though! Hmm, I haven't actually decided about the one part of your comment but that will happen at some point for sure (not the leaving). I'm glad you like it!; __**CullenvsBlack120: **__Thanks so much! I know, but I had to do it lol! No, he won't be away as long, cuz that would kill Hollie!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! I know, I just had to get myself in gear lol! I thought it was pretty good, but you're right lol! Haha I definitely envy Hollie in the last chapter lol! I hope you like this chapter!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Haha yes, it had to happen (IT and him leaving lol)! I hope you enjoy this next chappie!: __**Joanne Amelia: **__Thanks so much! I love him too lol!; __**mybeautifulimperfection: **__Haha thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it that much! I hope this wasn't a disappointing chappie either lol!; __**licette230: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!; __**Kristina:**__ Haha I'm glad you love it! I hope you like this new chapter too!; __**Sadie: **__Thanks! That's actually what I was hoping for with that scene – good but sad lol. Yeah, they'll be better by being together and another guy's gonna come along ;) (but not replacing Carlisle of course lol); __**twitween: **__Thanks so much! Haha I'm so glad you like it and I'm really glad you decided to start reading it!; __**Wings of Tears: **__Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__True, Bella has Jake. Hollie's gonna try really hard to help Bells out, and perhaps she'll have someone just as helpful as Jake ;) It's possible, cuz that would bring Carlisle back, but I haven't quite decided! Haha yes, you can have Rob lol and you may be right about the last part of your comment!; __**SurferGirl711: **__Haha he will, I promise!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY: **__Haha thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! Lol yeah, there are some extreme parts but I stll love it lol! I hope you like this chappie lol!; __**BloodMoonRising: **__I know, I'm really sorry about the long wait! I hope you like this chapter though!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Perhaps lol! Hope you like this chappie!; __**Amaranthine24: **__I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry it had to be sad lol!; __**Hope and Love: **__thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**kaaayyytteee: **__I know =/ ; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__Haha thanks I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, I feel really bad for Jasper! I hope you like this chappie and there will be more of Carlisle and Hollie later on I promise lol!; __**Nat_y2k2: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**elohcin: **__I'm glad you remembered it! I hope you like rereading it and this chapter!; __**hermonine: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it and hopefully this one too!; __**PiPER: **__Really!? I'm so glad you loved it though! I really appreciate it! Haha well, this was a quicker update so less camping out lol!; __**POCKYLUVR101: **__Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it and here's the next chappie!; __**Chel88: **__Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I didn't want him to leave but it was kind of necessary to stick with the plot. Haha I'm really glad you liked it and yes, mine's crushed too =/ I hope you enjoy this chappie and yeah, Carlisle should have been in it much more!!: __**Pyra Sanada: **__Thanks so much! I hope you liked this one!; __**Scottishlass284: **__Thanks so much! I know, Bella and Edward are better than Bella and Jake! She may, I haven't really planned that far ahead lol; __**haha21: **__He'll be back soon, I promise! Thanks!; __**MrsShawn**__: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks so much! A lot of stuff, hopefully lol!; __**ladeyjezzabella: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it and (though I'm part-time Team Edward [full time Team Carlisle lol]) I agree, Edward made a dumb decision lol. Oh, he'll be back soon, I promise!; __**Aphrodite96: **__Thanks!!; __**WolfAnimeGirl15: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**redquicksilver: **__Haha thanks! I would have too; actually I probably would've just laid down and died lol. I thought it was better than the first, even though there wasn't nearly enough Edward and Carlisle! Thanks so much mmmm pie lol! I really appreciate it!_


	25. Moonless Night: Carry On Wayward Son

A/N: I know, I'm sorry. I'm sure you've all come to expect my lack of updates but I hope you all stick with the story! You guys make it worth writing! I guess my excuse for not updating this time would be the book I'm writing (actually, I'm working on two simultaneously) and the fact that the new semester just started up! But if I ever get my stuff published I would love for you all to read it! Sooo… anyway, punch me later...

Now, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I just wanted to give you an update and I promise I'll try and get the next one up soon! =/

Disclaimer: I do not own _New Moon!_ If I did, I'd be a happy, happy girl! And no, I don't own the title song; that belongs to Kansas.

Chapter Four: Carry On, Wayward Son

_Carlisle frowned – he hadn't meant to hurt Hollie but he would never in his entire, immortal life regret the reason for doing so. And if Hollie told Bella how she received her bruises, that could lead to immense resentment between the sisters. Bella needed all the help that she could get at the moment. His brow furrowing in concern, he inquired, "What's she going to say?"_

(Hollie's POV)

I had never gone this long without speaking to my sister. Not for lack of trying, of course. She had decided to hold a grudge against me and it was rather disconcerting. While I didn't deny that I had slept with Carlisle, I refused to let her know that he wanted to keep in touch with me. It would probably hurt me later on down the line, but I figured it was for her own good. I mean, if I told her that he was planning trips for almost every other week to try and come visit me, that would just upset her even more. And a depressed Bella Swan is a tough cookie to handle.

Thankfully, or should I say unthankfully?, she was not ignoring me alone. She was ignoring everyone in general: Charlie, Jacob, her friends at school. Half of the time she just sat around, staring out of the window or sobbing; whichever came first. It was awful to see, especially when I knew my luck seemed to be better than hers, but there was nothing I could do or say to make her see reason.

The first few weeks I continually tried to persuade her that eventually Edward would return. I couldn't affirm when, which seemed to upset her more than anything else, but I made extreme promises of his return and his love for her. And, well, if he didn't help me keep those promises, I'd kick his vampire ass from Forks to the Antarctic. Don't think I wouldn't. He may have been Carlisle's son, but Bells was my sister. It was obvious who was more important to me in that light.

Speaking of Carlisle, I needed him; badly. Though he promised to visit when he could, he had yet to return to Forks. It had been eight weeks and I was beginning to slip into a comatose state much like Bells. I fought it for all it was worth – Carlisle wouldn't want me to be like this and he would certainly be concerned when he found out about Bells' condition. When I say I need him, I don't mean in the sense that I just wanted him for sex (though, I can't lie, that was part of the reason). When he wasn't with me, I felt incomplete. I think Bells felt the same, though it was probably ten times worse for her since she didn't know the whereabouts or condition of her own vampire. My heart was hanging in my chest by a thread and, well, Carlisle's an excellent surgeon, isn't he?

Quentino, Charlie, and my students helped to bring me out of the funk I was in while Carlisle was away. Unlike Bells, I drove myself toward people, not away from them, in order to ease the pain I was feeling by Carlisle's absence. This year for the students was more demanding, therefore I had to put more effort into my lessons and activities. Which was perfect. I could immerse myself in work, trying desperately not to think of Carlisle's warm, smoldering honey eyes or the feel of his icy hands on my hot skin. It was tough, but the work helped. And Quentino was a handful who needed to be trained in the arts of good doggie-ship. He was on his way and, banding together with Charlie, we were doing a good job.

But today he needed his shots, so I would have to make my way to the vet's in town. Of course, Bells didn't feel like accompanying me, deciding to stay instead in her room, typing emails up to Alice, who I knew couldn't get them. Sometimes, when she fell into a fitful sleep, I would steal her laptop and look over them. They were pitifully sad and I usually ended up feeling entirely nauseous afterwards.

It was the middle of November and, consequently, a few days from my birthday. I would be twenty-four in a matter of days and the most important man to ever enter my life (aside from Charlie) wouldn't be there. And if anyone asked me what I really wanted for my birthday, the answer was always the same. Carlisle Cullen. I tried to quell the hideous emotions rising to my throat as I shuffled out of the frigid air and into the office building.

Swiping snow off of my shoulders and scarf, I led the bouncing bundle of excitement to the desk, admonishing him for leading me through an icy puddle on the way in.

"Yeah, well, puppies get like that ya know."

Vaguely recognizing the voice, I lifted my head, tilting it to the side as my eyes were captured into an electric blue gaze. It was the guy from the animal shelter I had met when I first retrieved the growing canine by my side.

"Long time no see," he continued, his tone friendly and casual, as though we had known each other for years. His eyes made a quick sweep over my bundled form, before lifting and meeting mine again, "Cold?"

"Freezing," I complied, slipping the gloves from my hand and unraveling the scarf from my neck. The puppy remained by my side, his tail wagging as he looked around the office at the other animals eagerly. _God, I hope he doesn't decide to take off after a cat or something… that's the last thing I need…_

"So, I just need you to fill Quentino's papers out and I can get him back there," the man commented, rifling through stacks of crisp, smooth sheets for the proper forms.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised, questioning before I stopped to think, "You remember the dog's name?" I blushed slightly from embarrassment as his eyes rose to meet mine, an amused smirk toying on his face.

"Only 'cuz I remember your name, Hollie," he answered, a roguish grin on his face, before offering me the clipboard, "but I never did get a chance to tell you my name. It's Duncan, though. Duncan Goslar."

"Nice to meet you," I muttered, leading Quentino quickly to one of the available chairs by an old woman who reeked of various medicinal pastes. What I did _not_ need was some attractive guy ready to pounce on me in a moment's notice just because Carlisle wasn't by my side. And there was definitely no calling Duncan ugly by any means.

I set to work filling out the paperwork, scoffing at the random, useless questions that were hardly necessary for a dog to get his shots. No I didn't know where he was originally from, I didn't know if he was purebred or not, and did they want my mother's maiden name or his?

On the last page, scribbled on a small, torn piece of paper was a man's writing: _Owner's Phone Number._ I didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed with Duncan's flirtatious behavior. I mean, sure I liked to be told or shown that I was attractive to good looking men, but there was no way I was going to give him the wrong idea. Carlisle would only ever be the man for me, so Duncan shouldn't even be trying to get to me.

"Not buying it?" he inquired quietly, coming around the desk and sitting beside me, his legs stretched out languidly and his hands clasped behind his head.

"I thought you worked at the animal shelter?" I inquired, smoothly changing subjects as easily as raising an eyebrow, trying to scoot myself away from him, "what are you, Animal Man?"

He laughed, his voice deep and gravelly, so different from Carlisle's velvety tones, "You could say that." His eyes twinkled under the iridescent lights as he accepted the papers from me and scanned them over quickly. Even though I hadn't written a response to his query for my number, he didn't seem to mind all that much. He simply crumpled the small chunk and tossed it behind the desk as he stood and extended his hand to me.

It was such a Carlisle-esque gesture that I almost grabbed his hand. Instead, Quentino shifted his position, reminding me that this was _not_ Carlisle and that all he wanted was the dog's leash. Handing the cute puppy over to him, he grinned, "I promise I'll take good care of him, Hollie."

For some reason, I trusted him, not just accepted his statement. Anyone can say they'll take care of your pet or your sick relative and you accept the fact that they'll try. Was I that desperate for attention that I automatically believed him, trusted his word?

Shaking my head in disgust, I watched him lead the prancing dog behind the counter and into the back. Without the distraction of the dog or the flirt, I fiddled with the strap of my purse, contemplating how many twists and turns my life had taken. Not wanting to go down that road too deeply, I decided it was best to retrieve the book I had brought and be done with it.

"Honey, Dr. Goslar never takes people's pets back and takes care of them himself unless it's an emergency," the elderly woman beside me commented, her wrinkled forehead raising as she spoke, her eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of gossip.

Duncan was a vet? Huh, I didn't really expect that, but then again, it didn't really matter. As long as the dog got his shots and could frolic in the yard without fear of diseases, Duncan could be the duke of Wales for all I cared.

"Interesting," I made an extra effort to sound less than enthused before turning to my book.

It didn't take too long for Duncan to return with Quentino, who looked a little less than happy at the needles he had been jabbed with. He shot me an accusatory look but I just shrugged at the puppy. It wasn't my fault that he needed healthcare.

"Well, thanks for taking care of him, Dr. Goslar," I stated, watching his features turn sheepish at the revelation of his title, rubbing the back of his neck, "he doesn't need to come back for a while, right?"

"You might want to bring him back for a check-up, say… next week? Five o'clock?" he grinned charmingly. I guess I hadn't pressured him enough to dissuade him from his pursuit of me.

"School meeting; sorry," I answered, taking the leash from him, ignoring the surprised yet grinning face he shot me, "see you around." I didn't like being so standoffish, but it seemed so necessary. I refused to give him any false hope.

"Happy early birthday, Hollie Swan," he commented as I reached the door.

Hesitating momentarily, I fought the urge to run off, instead turning and facing him. I shot him a small, grateful smile, "Thanks, Duncan."

If I wasn't careful, I knew my need for attention could easily turn me in the direction of Duncan Goslar. He was smart and funny, charming and completely human. But as long as I had Carlisle's promise of return, I could focus on that and not the intriguing animal man.

Quentino decided to play lazy all day. Seeing as I had dragged him against his will to an office where sharp, pointing things had been jabbed into his sensitive skin, he felt the need to act as though he was on death's door. He whined whenever I walked by, stretching out a paw for comfort. He was more like a cat than anything. I think he even looked affronted when I called him a feline.

Charlie came home around ten o'clock that night, tired and weary from his long day of work yet he still had his Bella Shift tonight. We decided to take turns; one night he would go to her as she screamed and sobbed and I would take the next night's shift. It was definitely draining. And thankfully it was my night to don earplugs and sleep through the night. Unless her screams pierced the protective barriers and woke me up; that was incredibly terrifying.

"Hey, Dad, what do you want for dinner?" I inquired, the laptop balancing precariously on my lap as I quickly skimmed through the students' essays and wrote their grades on the spreadsheet I had brought up. The grades definitely weren't as good as they were without the addition of the Cullens.

"I'll scrounge something up, thanks Hol," he replied, taking a seat on the couch beside me, scratching Quentino's ear as he trotted up to my father. I think Charlie definitely improved with the addition of the lively pup; he was less introverted now, which was exciting to see.

"You sure?" I inquired absently, taking no pleasure at all as I hesistated to put an 'F' at the top of Bells' essay and instead tucked it under the rest, "I could make hot dogs or something."

"I'll be fine," he replied, standing as he heard Bella start to whimper a floor above us, "don't stay up too late, 'kay, Hols?" He kissed the top of my head as Bella's screams began and headed out of the room, not even stopping in the kitchen to find anything for himself.

Shaking my head slightly, I found myself unable to concentrate on the papers before me anymore. I felt awful for Bells, really I did, but I wasn't allowing the men's departures to affect me as greatly as she was. I forced myself not to, because if I did, I could lose my job and sanity all in the same bout.

So I quietly stood, retrieved my coat and car keys, and headed out to my car. The best thing I could do was take my work and leave the house for a while and I knew the best place to go. Well, it might not have been the _best_ (all it did was draw up memories of Carlisle and I doing rather intimate things), but it helped me feel a bit better.

Pulling into the parking lot of Bruno's, the café we had first gone to when I confronted him about his condition, I gathered my papers and my computer. I sought out the same table we had first kissed at, ordering myself a hot chocolate and buried myself in my work. There wasn't that many people there, which was relieving; I felt as though everyone stared at me, remembering my incident with the gorgeous doctor and judging me for not being with him now. _Believe me, if I could be, I would be._

Halfway through my second mug of the delicious, chocolate-y drink, I barely registered the tinkling of the bell above the entrance. Some random coffee connoisseur or something. I was on a roll now, grading the essays quicker than I would have if I had been home.

Suddenly, startling me out of my concentration, I heard a voice I had been longing for for the last eight weeks. But it had to be my imagination as the smooth, deep voice inquired, "May I sit, love?"

Trembling hands I barely registered as my own slowly shut the computer and shoved the papers to one side as a solid, familiar body took its seat across from me. Carlisle's honey eyes met mine, his gaze more intense than I had ever seen before. Swallowing uneasily, I ran my eyes over his very real, very strong figure.

He was dressed like he always was; a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeved, black dress shirt. The buttons at the top were undone, exposing the light skin of his chest, the faint beginnings of blond chest hair that reached upward. The heart-stopping half-grin was in place as I studied him intensely, drinking in everything about him as though he was an amazing, never-ending margarita or something.

Neither of us spoke for a moment, or breathed for that matter. Finally getting lightheaded, I took a deep breath, his delicious smell hitting me instantly. I thought for a moment that I was going to break down in relief, but I forgot how to function the minute his shockingly cold hand reached out and lifted my own warm one. Our fingers now entwined, I couldn't stop myself from shaking as I felt how real he was beneath my fingers.

Without a word, he stood, never breaking his grip on me. He scooped up my belongings with one arm, slowly wrapping the other around my waist. We were out of the shop in an instant though I knew he didn't use his vampire speed. I was the one to pull us out of there so quickly.

It was only when we were safe from view that he used his speed. I was suddenly in the passenger seat of my sleek, blue car, unaware and unconcerned about the location of my papers and computer. Carlisle closed the distance between us before I could blink and pulled me to him.

I was on his lap then, allowing him to do what he pleased; at the moment, it was the passionate, desperate kisses he was bestowing on every part of my body. He didn't allow me to move or to even return his affection. He kept my wrists clasped loosely but controlled in his strong hands, his lips moving at lightning speed over my face, neck, and chest.

My heart was just about ready to leap out of my chest, my blood boiling and rushing through my veins as I moaned in bliss. Damn he was good!

"Hollie, I love you," he commented breathlessly even though it seemed like he never removed his lips from me.

"I love you, too, tiger," I answered, my voice more incoherent than I had hoped for. When he stopped, tensing at the term though in no way opposed to it, it was my turn. Placing hot, quick kisses on his icy skin, I used them to claim him as mine. We were one and we always would be one. A temporary situation would not change that no matter who tried to interfere.

He almost drove me over the edge then and there when he moaned my name, his hands making their way down my back and through my hair. But he pushed me back, away from him and into the seat beside him, breathing heavily.

I was in no better shape. Jeez, all we had been doing was having a heavy make-out session and yet our uncontrollable urges almost drove us to having sex in the front of my car, where anyone could walk by and see us.

"Hollie, I'm taking you home for the night, if you'll let me," Carlisle strapped me in, his voice controlled and gentle.

"Carlisle, no…," I frowned, panicking; he would _not_ take me to my house and leave. I wouldn't allow it and I knew he knew it as well as I did. But he silenced me with a kiss, never breaking his 129 speed as we drove away from the café.

We were there in an instant, but it wasn't my house. Well, not the house that I lived in with Charlie and Bella. It was his home, which had been abandoned and overgrown since his departure. It was our home.

_**So; anyone? Like it? I hope so! Please lemme know! And, btw, Duncan is Bradley Cooper. =D**_

_**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Yeah, I kinda worked that in but still had her tell a little bit. I couldn't have her know about the fact that he was coming back for her. And that will happen, I promise but I don't think this is quite the right time! While they did have sex, she's not preggo _yet_! __**LoversGraveyardDance: **__Thanks!! No, he wasn't in Twilight (I wish he was!) but he's in my version lol! Hope you liked it!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thanks so much! Yeah, they're soo different; and I didn't even think of that with Sam! Hmm, interesting thoughts are forming now!; __**Capture The Dream: **__I'm sorry it took so long to do a new update! I feel bad about it =/ I hope you like it!; __**Hope and Love: **__Thanks so much!; __**Superdani aka Violet Fairchild: **__Haha I'm soo glad you like it! I really hope you liked this one! And I thought they kinda had to fight; at least the silent treatment or something; __**crystal-roses13: **__Thanks so much!; __**elohcin: **__Haha no I couldn't do that! I mean, that'd be boring to write! I'm glad you liked it!: __**Pyra Sanada: **__I'm sorry! I feel awful about leaving you guys hanging! But I hope you liked this one!: __**KellansLadyKatie09: **__Yeah, I was gonna do that; have them act the same. But I thought being the older sister Hollie would try to be strong for the younger one; I do that with my little brother. If something's wrong and he's taking it tough, I toughen out my own sadness to make him feel better. Ya know? Ahah yes he is! I loveeee Bradley Cooper! I know what you mean! Animals are the best. And that has something to do with Bradley Cooper, I just haven't decided what yet ;) Haha well, she will be but not yet! It doesn't fit into my plans just yet but trust me she will ;) I hope you liked it!: __**Blood Moon Rising: **__Thanks so much! Hmm, I hope you liked it, though, even though I did have her tell her about it…; __**blondieluver612: **__Thanks so much! I really really appreciate it! I'm so glad you liked it!: __**LeleChaos:**__ I'm so glad you like it! Ahh Carlisle's the forgotten one but he's so dreamy lol! I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chappie; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha I know, it was hard to choose! I wasn't going to have her tell her but it just came out! Edward's going off for himself for a bit, out into the wild, chillin' with animals and stuff (lol) but really, he's trying to gather himself after leaving Bella. I hope you liked this one!; __**Johanna Black: **__Haha I know, I wasn't expecting it either and I wrote it lol! I'm so glad you liked it! And I promise I'll update it soon; I really will! I just need more time! I randomly had a chance to update this and I'm glad I did! =) ; __**PiPER: **__Haha I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought so too and, while she didn't get the complete truth, she did get a bit lol. I hope you liked this chappie!; __**Gahoole15: **__Haha yeahh well, she will have that Breaking Dawn experience but not quite yet. I can't fit that in quite yet so for now they're just enjoying themselves lol. I hope you liked this one!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__Thanks! I'm soo glad you liked it! Weee!; __**LoveIsTheRealThing: **__Thanks so much!; __**CullenvsBlack120: **__Omg thanks so much! I'm soo glad you like it and I really appreciate that you like them all! I really hope you like this one and no, he couldn't stay away ;) __**xAracnaex:**__ Haha I know what you mean! I'm so glad you like it! I really really appreciate the comment, it makes me so happy! Haha yeah, Emmett is pretty damn hot; I should probably write one about him but I have like a bazillion stories to do lol! I'm so glad you like it and I hope you like this chappie too!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Haha I know I had to! I'm sorry! But I hope you like this and I hope you weren't too distracted from your finals!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ I know, pooooor Bells! I felt bad for her but, ya know, it's Carlisle; he would do something like this lol. Yesss Bradley Cooper! He's in the Hangover, Failure to Launch, Yes Man, etc. He's soo good looking lol!; __**hermonine: **__Thanks so much! Oh, you know Bells lol! I'm so glad you liked it!: __**American History Lover2009: **__Thanks so much! I know, that's where I was originally headed, but I changed my mind halfway through! I hope you still like it though!; __**kaaayyytteee: **__I know, how sad! But yeah, that's always good! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Yes he is!! Haha I know. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!; __**BleedmetoINSANITY:**__ I know; that's what happened to me lol! I had nooo idea where to go with it but I hope this worked out well enough! Lemme know what you think!; __**Shaunna: **__Thanks so much! I miss him too!!; __**Shorty: **__Lol, even though I did have her tell, I hope you liked this! I really appreciate your review!; __**CatieLardin:**__ I kow! She definitely will but there are things to keep her occupied for a little lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!; __**patriotgirl101: **__Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chappie too!; __**Laila Cullen: **__Thanks so much! Yes indeed; as shown in this chappie lol! Yep yep! *wink wink* I hope you liked this chapter!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks soo much! I hope the way I did it was good; she kinda told the truth, kinda avoided the issue… I hope you liked this chapter!; __**redquicksilver: **__Oh no!! Thanks so much though, I __**really**__ appreciate the comment! I understand what you mean and I hope the way I wrote it was all right! YES CARAMEL!!! It has my name in it, which makes it even better lol!; __**Kakashis-girl90:**__ Haha yes!! Dr. McSteamy!! He's soo amazing lol. I'm so glad you like it and thanks so much!; __**MrsShawn: **__I was actually gonna write something like that but this kind of took over lol. I hope it works out; if no one likes it I can change it lol. Thanks so much!; __**haha21: **__Thanks soo much! Hmm, I think she'll be rather unstable but not too bad! Then again, she may go crazy; who knows lol! I hope you liked it!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks so much! Oh yes, I will lol. I really really really appreciate the comment! Thanks sooo much!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__Thanks so much! Haha yesss steamy stuff lol. Thanks; I didn't want to make her so mopey cuz that just doesn't seem like Hollie ya know?Oooh yess Bradley Cooper!! ;D __**Nocturnal Rose: **__Thanks so much!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__Haha yes that could have something to do with it! I'm so glad you liked it and Hollie may just get herself a Jake in Duncan. And I'm very sorry to hear about that going on with you! =/ And we'll just have to see ;) __**aquafizzy10: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks so much! Whoo I love Christmas; I wish it was back! I'm so glad you liked it and I hope that was soon enough ;) __**VampireLoveer29: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!; __**madihatake: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate that comment because I'm really trying my hand at writing a real book!; __**helloi'mmiablack: **__I'm sorry I took so many hours from you but I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry you're pissed off now cuz I didn't update but I hope it was worth the wait. If not, you have permission to punch me lol!; __**supernaturalchica1987: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it; it's so good to hear reviews like that! Haha well you don't have to beg but I do hope you like this one!; __**AlixxandriaBarbieDoll: **__Thanks, thanks, thanks! I hope you like this one; __**EldestDurk**__: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I do hope you enjoy it and I really appreciate the comment! _


	26. Moonless Night: Bikers

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Seriously, if I did… wow…

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I just finished my first book and I'm having a few people read it and getting their responses to it. I'm looking into getting a copyright and then publishing it if I can! =) Oh, by the way, I just started an Alice in Wonderland story, if anyone's interested =)

Chapter Five: Bikers

_"Carlisle, no…," I frowned, panicking; he would not take me to my house and leave. I wouldn't allow it and I knew he knew it as well as I did. But he silenced me with a kiss, never breaking his 129 speed as we drove away from the café._

_We were there in an instant, but it wasn't my house. Well, not the house that I lived in with Charlie and Bella. It was his home, which had been abandoned and overgrown since his departure. It was our home._

It seemed like we had just gotten there when Carlisle informed me we had to leave.

The house had been stripped of almost every piece of furniture, every reminder of their existence here in Forks. It was cold and dark, very much a traditional vampire dwelling now. Carlisle had lit a fire in the barren grate in the living room, not too far from where the whole Jasper-Attacking-Bella incident went down.

Despite the cold, emptiness of the house, Carlisle did more than enough to keep me warm, if you catch my drift. That lasted for hours; even though I wanted to keep going, he had figured he had done enough damage to my body by four o'clock in the morning.

"Hollie, you know I can't stay," he was patiently waiting for my childish tantrum to cease. Usually I wasn't like this but I just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving yet again. Who knew how long it would be until I saw him next?

"I know, Carlisle, it's just… frustrating," I growled, taking a breath or two to calm myself. It helped that my nose was buried in his bare chest. Finally, when I calmed enough to realize any fussing I did wouldn't help the situation at all, I looked up into his warm, sad eyes. "Do you know where Edward is now?"

"No, I'm not sure," he admitted, his cool arms creating a nice balance between the heat of the crackling flames beside us as they kept me tight against him, "he said he would call periodically… that was a few months ago to tell us he was somewhere in Europe. He wouldn't give us specifics and I'm not surprised. He's taking this separation very roughly."

"Aren't we all?" I dryly inquired, raising a singular eyebrow as my eyes were drawn yet again to his mouth. I wanted to feel his lips on me again, more than anything, but knew that he wouldn't allow himself to falter in his resolve to get back to his family. He knew he couldn't stay with me any longer or else he would stay for good, and his family needed their leader at the moment. I was just happy he spared the evening to be with me.

He let out an amused chuckle, kissing my exposed shoulder before disentangling himself from my arms. I groaned, pouting in protest, but he simply smiled softly and stood, moving to his previously discarded clothing, gathering them quickly and dressing just as fast.

Wrapping the blanket he had brought around me to make up for the loss of his solid arms around me, I watched his every movement, admiring everything about him. He was simply perfect, a Greek god of old if ever there was one.

He grinned, feeling my eyes on him, and he turned, eyebrows raised high on his forehead, "If you keep looking at me like that, love, I'll never be able to leave."

"Sorry," I mumbled, flushing a pale pink and turning to stare at the fire, "I can't help it."

He was at my side before I realized it, taking my face in one icy hand and pulling it toward his own. "Never apologize, Hollie," he replied, his tone husky and his eyes smoldering. He leaned down, kissing me deeply, before disappearing into the early morning darkness. I waited there for at least another ten minutes, hoping he would return, before gathering my own clothing and leaving.

***

I don't think anyone in the house realized that I had been gone, at least I doubted they would figure out where I had disappeared to in any case. And the bruises were easy enough to hide.

Sleep came easily to me, even though I didn't have Carlisle by my side like the last time we were together. Still, I was exhausted and the few hours of sleep I had gotten really didn't do much to help. I think I was more tired after I slept than if I would have just stayed awake.

I was packing my lunch for the day, memorizing every detail of Carlisle's body and our evening together when Bells came trudging down the steps. Before Charlie had left, he told me for the umpteenth time how worried he was about my younger sister. He said he would try to persuade her to do something tonight with one of her friends. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Jessica would be no substitute for Edward.

"Hey, Bells, what up?" I inquired, shoving an apple into my lunchbox. Yeah, I carried my lunch – it was healthier right?

She didn't say a word, just made some sort of odd grunt, her light face paler than before Edward left, her eyes dull and lifeless. Quentino sniffed about her feet and she reached down, patting his head once or twice absently.

"Charlie's just gonna bring it up later so I might as well tell you now," I stated raising an eyebrow, a perky grin on my face. Must've had something to do with Carlisle… "He wants you to go do something tonight. And I don't think he's going to take no for an answer this time, Bells. I'll come with you if you want. We both just want to see you out of the house."

"Where were you last night?"

I was surprised by the question, dropping the butter knife I had used to scrape some peanut butter into a small container for my apples. I had, of course, expected some sort of diversion from my question but I hadn't thought that it would be about where I had gone that night.

"What do you mean, Bells?" I inquired nonchalantly, turning to face her with practiced indifference. She was giving me a pointed look, as though she knew _exactly _where I was.

"You came in a few hours ago," she answered, "you don't look drunk, or hung over or whatever…," her face contorted in anger and her tone was increasingly desperate and hostile, "how are you getting through this Hollie?! I don't understand how you can function when I can't!"

Quickly rounding the table, I hugged my sister, "Everything's going to be fine, Bells, I swear. I swear on _my life_ that Edward will come back to you and everything will be right again. Just please do this for Charlie, and for me… hell, even for Quentino."

When I stepped back, I watched a defeated look fall onto her face after her outburst. She nodded though, allowing the smallest of smiles to tug at her mouth, before heading back upstairs to prepare herself for the day.

***

The day passed without incident; the students were the same as usual, half behaving, half going insane. I think Bells was on the insane side, though literally, not figuratively like the others.

When we returned home, Charlie was waiting, exactly as I had told my sister. She was climbing out of her truck as Charlie approached. I waited in Fabrizio, engine still running, as I watched them talk. Hopefully she would be persuaded to do something today; if so, I would go with her. Even if she felt an enormous amount of hatred toward me, I couldn't let my baby sister deal with this by herself. I wouldn't tell her about Edward or Carlisle, still, but I would at least help her handle the situation.

Finally, I watched them hug and Bells turned, approaching my car. She was shaking her head but she had the slightest smile on her face. I think she was happy to know that Charlie and I still cared about her at least, even if she thought Edward didn't.

"Hey, Hollie, you were right," she said when she reached the window, "do you want to see a movie or something?"

"Sure," I answered, unlocking the car doors for her to get in the passenger side, "what do you want to see?"

"Anything," she replied, "as long as I don't have to invite any of my friends, I'll see anything."

I knew she was talking about the boys, Jessica, and Angela. The boys were rambunctious and would probably consider it a date. And, even if they liked me, they would consider it weird being seen out with a teacher. Or cool; I wasn't sure which, if they thought it was a double date. Jessica would talk about Mike and complain about Bells's weird behavior. And Angela would say nothing at all, knowing Bella would prefer silence. But that wouldn't be very good company either.

So with that, we headed into Port Angeles, to the local movie theatre to see whatever was playing at eight o'clock. We decided to pick the movie when we saw what was available. Thankfully it wasn't a gushy love story – not that I didn't like them, no I planned to cuddle up with Carlisle in front of a bunch of them when this whole thing was sorted out. But I didn't want Bells to have to sit through that when her own romantic relationship was so uncertain.

Instead, it was a zombie horror/comedy, which, were it not so serious, I would have called Bells a zombie. She certainly acted like one sometimes. As the movie ended, the two of us made our way out of the theatre. While she didn't really talk, I didn't mind. I could talk for the both of us.

"I love zombie movies like that," I commented, "I took a quiz once – if zombies invaded I have an eighty percent chance of survival. So stick with me, all right?"

Bells smiled slightly but said nothing. Since I was looking at my sister to gauge her reaction to my comment, I didn't notice where I was walking. My shoulder connected hard with another person and, as I stumbled back onto my butt, I was concerned as to who I had hit and how they would react. You never knew what kind of person was lurking in the city, so I didn't want to get on this person's bad side.

He hadn't fallen, though he had been turned away by the hit. When he turned to face me, I almost cursed aloud. It was Duncan. His electric eyes fell on me and he grinned slightly, partially amused and partially concerned. He offered me his hand and I accepted it as Bells helped me up as well.

"Sorry about that, Hollie," he stated, a sympathetic grin on his face, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Bella looked between Duncan and I, her eyebrows raised. Shooting her an older-sister-glare, I looked back at the vet. Though I didn't want him to think I was interested in him, I couldn't just treat him indifferently.

"It was my fault," I answered with a shrug, massaging my shoulder, "I wasn't watching either."

He just laughed slightly, glancing at the theatre and then to me, "What'd you see? I heard that zombie movie was pretty good."

"Yeah, it was; I liked it," I smiled politely, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would think that Duncan was a vampire… I was certain I would have a bruise on my arm from his hit. Was he made of stone? He was as solid as Carlisle, but he couldn't be a vampire. His eyes were blue and I had seen him eating a candy bar at his office.

His companions, a few other guys around his age, were regarding the two of us with interest. I was almost certain that he would get a very good ribbing when I was out of earshot. But they stood back for now, watching Duncan and I talk in amusement.

"Hey, I know this is short notice and everything but did you want to come with me and my friends?" Duncan inquired, his posture casual yet slightly tensed, as though he was nervous of my answer. He had an anxious grin on his face, his eyes darting over my face hopefully. "We're just heading to the bar down the street."

"Uh, well, I don't think I can," I answered, knowing I shouldn't have been so surprised by the question. I had been sure that he was interested in me (though I didn't know why) and an outing to the bar would be a perfect opportunity for him to let me know.

I didn't like how much his disappointed frown was affecting me, so I gestured behind me, "Bells isn't old enough to go to a bar and we came in one car."

Duncan looked behind me, frowning suddenly. I felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness come over me at that look and quickly turned. Bells wasn't at my side anymore and, for a moment, I thought maybe she was still in the immediate area. She wasn't, though.

Panicking, I knew Bells wouldn't just wander off from me, even if she was eighteen years old. We rode here together and, she knew from past experience, that this wasn't a place to travel through in the dark alone. Eyes wide, I raced down the sidewalk, away from Duncan and the theatre, screaming, "Bella where are you!?"

When I reached the corner, I looked down to the right, down an alley beside the theatre. At the end of the alley, I saw Bells mounting a motorcycle behind some grubby-looking biker.

"BELLA!"

She turned only slightly, casting me an excited yet apologetic smile before the biker kicked off, racing down the street and out of sight. Cursing loudly, I turned, intent on heading back to Fabrizio and chasing after my sister, only to run into Duncan.

"You're not going to catch up with them in time," Duncan stated, presumably having been there to see the whole scene I had. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, turning and glancing back to his friends and then to my car, which was nearly twenty yards down the street.

"What am I supposed to do?!" I growled, eyebrows raised high on my forehead, my heart pounding in terror, "that's my baby sister!"

Duncan just grinned assuredly down at me, grasping my shoulder more intimately than he probably should have, before running down the alley, in the same direction the biker and Bella had gone. "Grab your car!" he yelled back to me, "I'll catch them before anything happens!"

I didn't need telling twice, on my way back to the car before he was out of sight. I revved the engine, peeling out of my parking space and doing a quick U-turn. Cars honked but I was lucky enough to avoid hitting any of them. I sped off down the alleyway, almost hitting a few of the biker's friends in the process. I may have done that on purpose…

There was no sign of Duncan or the motorcycle, and I hoped to God that I was going in the right direction. I knew it would be more difficult to find the bike, seeing as it had a maximum speed well above any running speed. I should have seen Duncan, though. Where was he? Catching up with him would have been easy, right?

Finally, I pulled up to a stop sign and I could only look in every direction, trying to find them. Which way was I supposed to go? If I went the wrong way, who knew where Bells would end up? Looking down to my left, though, I saw Duncan pulling Bella away from the motorcycle. The guy on the bike seemed frustrated, annoyed that Duncan had interrupted his chances with my sister, and was preparing to climb off his bike and start a brawl.

Speeding down the street, I pulled the car in between Duncan and Bells and the man and his motorcycle. Duncan shoved Bella into the back seat, climbing in the front beside me and grinning excitedly, "Drive!"

I didn't hesitate; I pulled the car around the man and taking off as he shouted and cursed after us. Duncan was the only one not breathing heavily, which surprised me yet again. My grip on the steering wheel was painful, my knuckles white. I couldn't trust myself to speak, though. Bells would get reamed out if I did and I wasn't going to submit Duncan to listening to that after what he had done.

My jaw clenched and unclenched, heavy breaths forcing their way out of my flared nostrils. Bells was in the back, eyes closed and a bigger smile on her face than I've seen in a while. Duncan was drumming his fingers lightly, easily on his thighs. He had somewhat of an impish grin on his face, his bright eyes sparkling in the passing streetlights.

"You guys will probably want to head home after this," Duncan stated after several moments of silence, his tone carefree and almost enthusiastic, "do you think you could drop me off at the bar, Hollie? My friends will probably be there by now."

Still not trusting my voice, I nodded shortly, quickly turning the car around and driving toward the only bar in the immediate area. Pulling up in front of the small building, I put the car in park. No one moved for a moment or two, before Duncan finally took the hint, "Well, thanks, Hols. Maybe I'll see you later?"

When I didn't answer, just stared forward, glaring at nothing, Duncan sighed and climbed out of the vehicle. He made his way around the front of the car and moved toward the bar's entrance. His steps were slow; deliberate. Guilt gnawed away at me and finally, with a frustrated sigh, I jumped out of the car, making certain to lock Bella inside in case she decided to do something stupid again.

Racing up to him, I grabbed his arm, turning him around to face me. He had a slight grin on his face, though it was hardly cocky. Biting my lip, I shook my head, gratitude lacing my words, "Thanks for going after her, Duncan. I don't know how you caught up to her so fast, but… I'm glad you helped us out."

"Ah, well, I did it for you, Hollie." He had said it so simply, so factually, that I couldn't help but allow a blush to grace my face. He leaned down, kissed one burning cheek and grinned broadly. His electric eyes glinted in the bar's dim lights and he nodded, "See you around."

With that, he entered the bar. I had the feeling that he had wanted me to follow him, but I wouldn't. I was grateful, yes, but I wouldn't go after him like he wanted me to. When I turned and faced my car, Bella knew she was in trouble. Sinking down in her seat, she tried to avoid eye contact with me.

Allowing my anger to flow outward, I stalked back to the car. Climbing in the driver's seat, I quickly made my way back to the house. Bells was probably dreading the fact that I would tell Charlie.

Would I?

I wasn't quite sure. I certainly should have, yes, but I was too distracted by Duncan. What was he? There was no way he would be able to catch up with that motorcycle as a human. But I doubted the fact that he was a vampire either. He didn't fit the bill; I was certain I had seen him outside in the type of sunlight Carlisle and his family avoided. So what was he?

"Look, Hollie, I'm sorry I ran off…"

Would I answer her? No… I figured it was better, if not a bit selfish, to let her sweat for a while. If she thought I was going to tell Charlie, maybe she would explain why in the hell she decided to climb on the back of a motorcycle with some weirdo.

"But you'll never believe what happened…," her voice was more excited than it normally was and I cast a glance into the rearview mirror, taking in her flushed, grinning face, "I saw Edward."

I nearly swerved off of the road, but managed to keep control. Stunned, I simply stuttered, "What?"

"I was in danger when I got on the bike… he warned me, he wanted me to be safe, Hollie!" she grinned excitedly, her eyes bright for the first time since he left.

Groaning, I cursed Edward under my breath. If the only way Bells could see Edward was to get in dangerous situations, she would end up getting herself killed. And Duncan wouldn't always be there to keep her safe.

_**Please read and review! =) Again, I apologize for not updating so soon! I've been so busy and I've been writing an original story. I need to find out how to get it published; anyone have any ideas?**_

_**CaptureTheDream:**__ Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you still like the story! I'm so glad you like it even though it's an OC! I hope you liked this chapter!; __**vampirelover29:**__ Thanks so much! Haha no problem!; __**Remiav: **__Thanks! I know, I'm sorry it's taken so long =/ ;__** helloi'mmiablack: **__Thanks! I know, I'm sorry for taking so long! But I really appreciate that you think it's well written and addictive! Thanks!; __**-StitchedHeart-:**__ THANKS! I'm sorry it took forever! =/ ; __**xAracnaex: **__Oh do you! I'm going to check it out! I like Emmett stories! =) Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!; __**AnnabelleLee13194: **__Haha I know, they are. But he's just so dreamy, I had to! Yes! I love Kansas! Thanks =) I like to think I have good taste in music, even if it is random lol; __**kaaayyytteee: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Nekokitten1123:**__ Thanks so much!; __**SurferGirl711:**__ Thanks so much! Haha I love when that happens!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Haha thanks! I'm so glad you do!; __**Kakashis-girl90:**__ Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**MonicaIA:**__ Thanks! I know, I need to update sooner but I just get so busy! But I'm glad you like the story!; __**hermonine:**__ Thanks!; __**Sadie: **__Thanks so much! Haha I know I love Bradley Cooper! He's so sexy! And yes, Carlisle's back! Oh I know, I couldn't stand him acting like that; he had to come back quickly! I know, he acts so dumb in New Moon, even though I do love Edward lol!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__Thanks for both of your first comments! I can't wait to try and get it published; I don't want to, like, try and promote it on here but I kinda want the people who like what I read on here to read it too. You know? Hm, no I haven't seen it! I'll have to look it up! =) ; __**Laila Cullen: **__Thanks so much!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you like it and want to keep reading it! Yeah she will, but not yet. I'm waiting for someone to flip because they've had sex twice now and nothing like that's happened but I have an explanation. But yes, they will and I can't wait for that!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Thanks so much!; __**oando: **__Thanks so much! I like seeing characters and their different sides too =) ; __**Elfin69: **__Thanks! Hmm, I haven't decided yet but it'll be good I think =) I really appreciate that you said that! It means a lot!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ Haha I know, he would be tempting! Haha I'm so glad you like it and thanks! I think I'm doing pretty well so far! Only six weeks left, thankfully!; __**Aphrodite96: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and Carlisle/oc now! I don't think people would let me forget this story even if I wanted to!; __**Hope and love: **__Thanks so much!; __**TwilightEclps: **__Here you go!; __**amobutterfly25: **__yep!!; __**haha21: **__Thanks! I know, I'm glad he is too! Yeah, I just couldn't see her stopping everything like Bella does, even if Carlisle's gorgeous!; __**Adids14: **__Haha no, I can never abandon this story! I love it too much! Thanks so much!; __**KellansLadyKatie09: **__Thanks! When I do publish them (I don't want to say if because I really really want to publish them!) I'll let you know asap! I'd love to know what you think of them! I'm sooo glad you like the story and all of the parts you listed! Hmm, I do love Harry Potter; yeah, I'd like to know more about it! =) I really hope you get over your writer's block because I really love your stories (and not just cuz I'm in one lol)!!; __**VainVamp: **__Thanks!: __**Chrissyvs: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate your review!: __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Thanks so much! Haha I'm so glad you liked all of the parts! Oh, I hope you liked what happened when they were all alone ;) I hope you like this chapter too!; __**Caleb's Babe: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! I haven't decided yet (I really just write this one chapter at a time so whatever happens happens lol) but I'm thinking it'll wait til the last one. Maybe not, if something comes along where I think it should change. But I'm so glad you like it!; __**TweetleT: **__Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!; __**Shorty: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!: __**Gahoole15: **__Aw thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Well, it's pretty complicated to explain. I mean, even I think it's complicated to explain it, but when you start reading it it makes sense. Let's just say it's a romance with an incredibly sexy Irish guy! =) ; __**elohcin: **__thank you so much! I really appreciate it!; __**CarlisleCullen1645: **__Thanks so much! Aw, I'm sorry I made you cry but I really appreciate the comments! Hmm, it should be soon; I'm sorry he wasn't in this chapter so much!; __**MrsShawn: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**AccountInvalid: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it and I like your account name lol!; __**Shaunna: **__He is amazing! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it!; __**Forgotten Memories of Night: **__Haha yes, he's back for a bit! Not long enough! I know, I didn't like that part either that much, even if that part in the book made me cry lol. Aw no! Did you get to see that scene yet? I know the movie comes out today!; __**Piper-Knight: **__Oh yay! Thanks I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, we love when he's in the picture! =D; __**Princesaangelbebe: **__Haha I know, so would I! But he was only back for a while, sadly =( ; __**lizzie queen: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! =) ; __**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX; **__Aw thanks! I know, it should be interesting! Not to mention with Duncan in the picture too!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks, I'm glad my lack of updates haven't sent everyone away! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate it! Hmm, he might be; I haven't quite decided yet. Tell the lamppost not to worry because he probably won't be! Lol =) ; __**tsukiange: **__Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate the review! I know this was a long wait but I hope you like the chapter!; __**madihatake:**__ Haha thanks! Yeah, he shall be appearing more often, just like Jake! =) But Carlisle will always be there too!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks so much!!!; __**Labyrinth Fan 23: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it and I really appreciate the comments! I love when people love my writing!; __**AnimeOtakuBara:**__ Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like the update!: __**Pixie.x.:**__ Haha dramatics will probably get the updates quicker! I'm so gld you like it though!; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks so much!; __**KakashiFanGirl1621: **__Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took so long to update; I just lose track of time! I really appreciate it though! =) ; __**twilight-werewolf-vampire-fan:**__ I know, she should =). I'm so glad you like it! I really appreciate it!; __**red quicksilver:**__ Haha thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I was a bit worried about it. I know, sexy Bradley!! I know, I miss him too! I hope you like this new chapter and thanks for reviewing!_


	27. Moonless Nights: The Cat and Motorcycles

Author's Note: Woo update! I hope everyone reviews, because if you do, we'll break 1000 reviews! And that would make me sooo happy! **Please **review! Plus, this one is a little strange, but bear with me… a bit of the mystery surrounding Duncan may be explained just a teensy bit… but it's not _exactly_ what you're expecting…

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. But damn, that would be incredible! Ah well, maybe I can make money with a book of my own creation?? Would y'all read it?

Chapter Seven: The Cat and the Motorcycles

_"I was in danger when I got on the bike… he warned me, he wanted me to be safe, Hollie!" she grinned excitedly, her eyes bright for the first time since he left._

_Groaning, I cursed Edward under my breath. If the only way Bells could see Edward was to get in dangerous situations, she would end up getting herself killed. And Duncan wouldn't always be there to keep her safe._

I was honestly considering tying Bella to a chair and refusing to let her out of the house until Edward decided to show his sparkling, selfish ass. Would he be happy to learn that his beloved Bella (_my _sister) was trying suicidal things in order to see him?! Would he be happy with my foot up his ass? I would end up with a broken foot but I think it would be worth it… Anyway, Carlisle would be my doctor…

Though Bella hadn't tried anything as extreme in the way of perilous things as her impromptu ride with the biker guy after our movie, she had tried semi-dangerous, slap-the-back-of-her-head worthy things. Putting broken glass to her neck and drawing a bit of blood, jumping out in front of moving cars… It was ridiculous and, aside from terrifying Charlie, it was wearing down at my nerves as well.

Charlie had gone so far as to taking her beloved orange truck from her to keep her from doing anything quite so dangerous anymore. I still didn't tell him about the biker, but knew that if she kept this up, I would. Maybe then he would be able to handle her more than I could.

Now, Bells was on her computer, typing away, her dark eyes scanning the brightly lit screen intently. She had been online for the last few hours, more than she had been since Edward left. As I corrected the essays on the Battle of Gettysburg (I would have loved to see if Jasper had fought there as well and, to put it bluntly, no one was quite as good as my Cullen kids in any of my classes), my eyes continually strayed, narrowed, toward Bells.

_What's she doing?_ I thought to myself, raising an eyebrow and lowering Mike's essay (there had been a part where he had written my name and hastily crossed it out – I think he was shifting his affections for Bella onto me for the time being). Cocking my head to the side, I silently set the papers and my bright purple pen down, creeping toward my younger sister.

She didn't notice until I was right behind her; she quickly shut the lid to the laptop and held it tightly to her chest. She looked up at me, eyes wide, wondering if I had seen whatever she was doing.

"Bells, if you're talking to some creeper-stalker guy online, so help me, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again," I nearly growled, reaching for the computer.

She quickly held it out of reach, frowning impatiently, "It's nothing like that, Hollie, I promise. I'm just looking for something…"

"You're not using Google Maps are you?" I inquired, still skeptical about whatever she was doing on that computer. The internet could be so useful and yet so problematic. I wouldn't doubt it if she was searching for Edward systematically through Google's creeper system.

"What? No," she answered, a small smile on her face, as though that would calm my doubts, "I'm buying something. Or else, trying to if I can find something more affordable…"

"So it's something expensive, is it?" I inquired loftily, hoping my calm tone would get her to admit whatever she was doing. I sat down beside her on the couch, grinning brightly, "Is it a plane ticket?"

"It's nothing, Hols, just… it's something I've always wanted," she answered with an offhanded shrug. She stood, grabbing her jacket and jogging toward the kitchen. I could hear Quentino scrambling over its tiled surface and figured Bella was going to take him for a walk. I should have gone with her to keep an eye out, especially since she was acting so weird, but thought that I could look on her computer, at the browsing history.

She left the house, but by the time I realized what was going on, it was too late. I could hear the roar of her truck's engine, the tires kicking up gravel behind her. Racing to the window, I shook my head, cursing under my breath, as I watched the orange behemoth take off down the road, Quentino in the passenger seat.

_Well, whatever it is can't be too dangerous_, I thought, rolling my eyes, _she's taking the dog. And she knows not to do anything when he's with her. _

Just in case, though, I decided to make quick work of getting ready, grabbing her laptop and taking it with me as I raced out the door, into Fabrizio's cool interior. Usually I didn't do things this dangerous, but I needed to know what my sister was doing. At every available stop sign or red light, I would turn to the computer in the passenger seat, tracing Bells' last steps.

Thankfully, I had startled her into closing the computer before she could delete her history; I'm sure she would have if she had the chance. Instead, I could easily find what she was searching for. Old junky motorcycles.

_Awesome_.

She was going to get herself killed! She had been looking for normal motorcycles first, but quickly realized how expensive they were. After that, she set about looking for old, used ones. Nothing worked, it seemed, because she hadn't ordered any.

Then, she had looked up local ads, trying to find anything she could afford. I hadn't seen her grab her purse or wallet, but then again, she had been in the kitchen and I didn't normally keep track of where she kept her money.

She had seen an ad by a local man that said he had put two motorcycles in the junkyard and if anyone wanted to pick them up, they were welcome to do so. _Shit_, I thought, grimacing and shaking my head, shutting the laptop quickly and stepping on the gas.

Of course she would find something so dangerous. My only hope was that the bike was beyond repair and she wouldn't be able to ride it. _I mean, who does she know that could… Jake…_

Of course; and he would do it for her. He had the hots for her; of course he would do what he could to help her. Curses continually flowed through my mind, unrelenting as I tried to catch up with my sister.

Though my car was faster than hers, she had gotten a good ten minutes' head start. She was probably leaving the junkyard by now, if I was any good at predicting times.

Normally I wasn't, but today seemed to be my (un)lucky day. I could see Bella pulling away from the junkyard as I neared it; she turned the truck and was heading now in the direction of the reservation.

I sped Fabrizio up, reaching the back of the orange truck quickly. Yep, there, sitting in the open bed of it, were two rusted, junky motorcycles. I figured she would give one to Jacob if she could, probably as a means of persuasion or coercion. Wait until I got my hands on the little twit…

Bells was continually glancing in the rearview mirror of her truck, eyes wide, as I gave her the dirtiest looks I could manage. She was unrelenting though, chugging along in that clunky metal vehicle toward Jacob's house.

There wasn't much I could do aside from follow her; she wasn't going to stop until she got there. If she was smart, she'd keep going. I considered bumping the back of the truck with the front of Fabrizio, but I was worried about how much damage that would do to my car. Bells' probably wouldn't suffer at all from it.

Suddenly, something large and orange came darting out of the woods on my left, dashing in between Fabrizio and Fredrigo. Terrified, I slammed on the brakes, swerving toward the trees in order to avoid colliding with whatever that had been. Since there were no cars behind me, I managed to swerve back onto the main road, though I slammed on the brakes as soon as it was safe to do so.

Breathing heavily, I climbed out of the car, tremors running through my legs and arms. Steadying myself against the car's hood, I looked around in surprise, hoping to God that I didn't hit whatever had run in front of me. I hadn't felt the car jolt or move in that telltale manner of running over something (which I loathed and had happen only once, when the thing was already dead – it was still disgusting) but you never knew.

No, what had run before me wasn't hurt… in fact, it shouldn't even have been sitting there in the first place. Too shocked to say anything, I regarded the creature pacing the other side of the road in awe. My first instinct was to run, knowing that this was a dangerous predator, but my legs refused to move.

The creature before me never should have been in the northern part of the US, that much I was certain of. And yet, there it was, plain as day.

The tiger stood a good three and a half feet tall, and double my height as its length. Its orange and black coat gleamed in the light as it filtered through the trees, its electric eyes never leaving me.

Again, I knew escape was necessary, but, well, I _was_ a cat lover and seeing such a magnificent cat up close was just too enthralling for words. I jumped when it let out a snort, as if amused by my inability to move, sitting back on its haunches as it continued to eye me. There was nothing malicious or dangerous about its look (though I had to admit I wasn't an expert on the facial expressions of Siberian tigers), its tail flicking lightly back and forth over the leaf-covered ground.

Glancing around to see if anyone else was around to witness this, I was disappointed to see that I was alone. Everyone would think I was crazy if I told them about this. Even Bells…

"Crap, Bella!" I took one last long look at the cat, which stood to its feet, before diving into the car and quickly starting the engine. The tiger turned – _male alert, male alert!_ – and jogged through the trees on the opposite side of the road that it had first appeared on.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I continued on toward the reservation, wondering how in the hell a full grown, male Siberian tiger ended up in the middle of Forks.

Slamming the door of my car shut, I made certain to exude every bit of displeasure from me that I could. My body was tense, my face set in a vicious scowl, as I approached the garage beside Jake's house. The bikes were already missing from the back of Bells' truck, meaning she had persuaded him to agree to help her.

Then he would suffer the consequences too…

I was surprised that Bella actually decided to stop at Jake's house; with me following her, she had to know I knew where she was going. If I were her and my furious sister was riding my tail, I would keep going, past Jake's, and disappear for a while until she calmed down some.

Slamming the door to Jake's garage open, I watched with some satisfaction as they both jumped in surprise, regarding me with slightly concerned looks. Jake looked more disturbed than Bells did; I don't think he had ever seen me so upset.

He was on his feet in an instant, hands raised in surrender, a charming grin on his face, "Hollie, what's up? What are you doing here? How are…" His voice tapered off into an uncertain silence at my death glare.

Making sure he was good and scared, I then turned my attention to my sister, " Bella Swan… what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?! You got motorcycles?! Out of everyone I know, you're the clumsiest and you go and get motorcycles… Ones that probably aren't even safe anymore…"

"Jake's going to help me fix them," Bells shrugged easily, as though that solved everything. Though Jake grinned at her offhanded support, another withering scowl wiped the smile from his face.

"I don't give a damn about Jake being able to fix them or not," I hissed, sneering, jabbing a threatening finger in her direction, "what I care about is that you're doing this for the dumbest reason imaginable. He's not going to come back if you do this, Bella…"

There was a ringing silence around us and, though I knew Jake didn't know exactly what we were talking about, I still felt as though I let something slip. I was breathing heavily, still furious at my sister's asinine decision, but knew that I had crossed the line.

Before she could say anything, I just raised my hands, eyes shut in defeat, "Do what you want, Bella. If you think that what you're doing will help you, go for it. But don't come crying to me when it doesn't and you wind up in the hospital, alright?" She was silent, glaring at the ground.

Turning to Jake, I decided to lay down the law here as well, "And Jake, if you help Bella fix these bikes and teach her how to ride one… you'd better not think of stepping one freaking foot near our house, you got me? You won't have to worry about Charlie, because I'll be on you before you can say 'hey'…"

With that, I turned, shaking my head in disgust, calling for Quentino, who had been skulking beside Bella as though he had done something wrong. He followed me, though; maybe he was glad to be rid of the ones that I was pissed at.

Neither tried to follow me, both knowing that I was too furious with them to even care if they did or not. Maybe what Bells needed was tough love? I knew I was supposed to be there for her but how could I support such asinine decisions as these ones? She wasn't _really _seeing Edward; there was no way he could astral project himself to her side every time she did something stupid, so I could only assume she was imagining it. And, though I didn't want her to get hurt, she wouldn't believe me if I tried to calmly and soothingly ask her to please stop these silly attempts at endangering her life.

_Tough love it is, then,_ I thought to myself with a resigned sigh. From now on, I wouldn't speak to Bella unless she decided to cut out all of this risky crap. Climbing into Fabrizio, I cursed the headache I could feel brewing at the base of my skull, Bella, Edward, and even Jacob Black. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Quentino sat quietly in the passenger seat of my car, his head trying to follow every tree as it passed. I think he could tell that I was still pissed, because he didn't try to climb all over me while I was driving like he usually did.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from a cluster of trees near where I had seen that tiger before. I panicked quickly, knowing that it was dangerous for Duncan to be out there when there was a predator like that on the loose.

Quickly pulling the car to a halt, he approached, his hair ruffled from roaming the woods most likely.

***

Alice giggled softly, shaking her head with a slight, nostalgic smile on her face. Jasper looked at her questioningly, wondering what had amused her so.

"Hollie just decided that she's going to kill Edward whenever she sees him next," the pixie-like brunette answered with a laugh, leaning her head against Jasper's shoulder as she cuddled up with him on an overstuffed armchair.

"Yeah? How's she plan on doin' that?" Jasper grinned, golden eyes straying past Alice, envisioning what his amusing friend was concocting rather easily; he had known not to push her too far and, well, that's exactly what Edward was doing to her now.

"Since she knows it's almost impossible to kill us, she wants to find Chuck Norris and use him to take care of Edward," Alice replied, giggling and shaking her head as Jasper laughed, his deep chuckles complimenting hers nicely.

"Dude, if he was a vampire, he would be freakin' unstoppable!" Emmett exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement, a mischievous grin on his face. He turned, eyes searching for his father and, when he couldn't find him, he simply shouted, "Carlisle; I'm going to Texas, all right?"

"Why would you do that?" Carlisle came into view moments later, his hair mussed up and his clothes only slightly unkempt – he didn't have as much to distract him as Hollie did, which made it all the easier to fall into melancholy episodes.

"I'm gonna turn Chuck Norris," Emmett grinned, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, laughing to himself at the very thought. At everyone's perplexed frowns, he elaborated, "You know… _Walker, Texas Ranger_? Jeez, you've _never_ seen that show?"

Carlisle raised a perfect eyebrow, though he did allow an amused grin to fall on his handsome face. After a second or two of deliberation, he shook his head, smirking, "I don't think so, Emmett."

Thankfully, the burly vampire didn't put up much of an argument, though he _did _continually grumble about how cool and badass it would be if Chuck Norris _was _a vampire. What was also fortunate was that his children respected him so much; he didn't doubt that Emmett would be halfway to Texas right now (or wherever Chuck Norris really was). But he had listened to Carlisle's word without a problem.

_I wonder if they're like that with Hollie in her classes?_ he thought to himself, returning to his languid seat on the cool, leather sofa, propping his book open, _I know they – _most_ of them – like her… will they like her as much when I ask her…_

"Carlisle, do you have any idea where Edward could be?" Alice interrupted his thoughts, a frown on her face as she appeared at the end of the couch, taking a seat on its arm. She was missing her friends and knew that they weren't fairing nearly as well as Edward had hoped. And Edward wasn't making any vital decisions, so she couldn't see anything that he was doing. It was rather frustrating.

"No, I don't," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. He had been trying to get in touch with his wayward son, but it was proving fruitless. Edward only contacted them when he wanted to, end of story.

Alice sighed and shook her head, though she hadn't expected more than that. Suddenly, a sly smile spread across her face and she turned to leave the room, a bounce in her step. Before leaving the room, she stopped in the doorway, turning to face her adoptive father. Putting on an innocent front, she stated in a bubbly tone, "You know, Carlisle, when you go and see Hollie tonight, you may want to be careful. She _is _human; she could get pregnant."

With a giggle, she was gone, leaving her frozen father on the couch. If his heart was actually physically beating, it would have stopped and any color that should have been in his face would have drained completely. He had heard rumors from hundreds of years before of humans carrying a vampire's child… he had never believed any of those stories; he always assumed that the human would have died during the oftentimes brutal (though usually unintentionally) intercourse or that the vampire would end up biting the human. There wouldn't be time for a human to become pregnant.

But neither of those things happened with him and Hollie… she was perfectly fine and perfectly human.

He felt nauseous and slumped in his seat, running a hand over his face. He tried to keep the images at bay – not that he would never want a child. In fact, that would be one of the happiest moments of his life. But not at the expense of hurting Hollie. Something like that could kill her.

_Oh God,_ he groaned, snapping his eyes shut and shaking his head, as though that would rid his mind of the gory images resulting in a pregnancy with a vampire's child, _maybe I should stop visiting her… at least until I turn her…_

_**Well, that's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed it and didn't think it was too strange… I could always rewrite it…**_

_**And now, thank you time! I think we actually lost a lot of followers to this story… =/ nooooo**_

_**Scottislass284: **__I am indeed back! Yay! Haha thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!; __**Labyrinth Fan 23: **__Thanks so much dude! Lol =) I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry it took forever to update!; __**CaptureTheDream: **__Thanks so much! I know, so do I. I rather like Hollie's plan for him though. Thanks for the comment about the book! I definitely will let everyone know; I hope you all will want to read it!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Thanks! Yeah, I did but I haven't gotten it published yet! I haven't quite decided on a title either__ =/; __**TheBeautyInEverything:**__ Haha sorry for the delay! Yeah, I could never give this story up lol!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Duncan is the vet that Hollie met that always tries to hit on her lol. Or if you mean who do I have in mind for him, it's Bradley Cooper =) Thanks so much and I hope this was an okay update!; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks so much!; __**Rika113: **__Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__Ahh thanks! I'm so glad you like where it's going! You actually knew before I started writing this chappie cuz we talked about Duncan lol!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha thanks! Hmm, you're right but not the kind we're used to seeing in this series! I wanted to go for something a little different lol. She'll figure it out soon since she figured out about Carlisle pretty quickly! Thanks again!; __**Gahoole15: **__Thanks! I hope you liked this one too!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Thanks so much! I appreciate it!; __**SurferGirl711: **__Haha I had to update when I wrote that one! It was like I was neglecting this one and I got sad lol!; __**Aphrodite96: **__Haha thanks! Yes it is taking place during NM. Haha thanks, I know, I like Esme so I didn't want to kick her out but I was like oh well. And maybe she'll come around later on… I was toying with the idea… but she wouldn't break up Hollie and Carlisle. Anywho, thanks again!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__No, he's not a werewolf but I was considering it lol! Hmm, his clothes should go bye-bye since he's Bradley Cooper lol!; __**Muffin77: **__Thanks so much! I hope this was a quick enough update! I'm kinda slow at them lol; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__lol yes he is! Thanks so much! I'm so grateful to have you as a fan and a friend!; __**batmanfreak1313**__: Thank so much! I really appreciate that comment; it means a lot to me because I'm trying my hand at actual books, not just taking characters from other things you know? I'm really glad you like the story!; __**caleb's babe: **__Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!; __**helloi'mmiablack: **__Haha thank you so much! This chappie hints at Duncan's umm… different-ness… lol. Haha I hope this chapter answers all of your questions! I think it hints to at least most of them lol! Thank you so much, I'd really like to get it published! I really appreciate the comments!: __**Elfin69: **__Yeah, that's true! I have no idea, I don't understand Bella lol! Nope, you're right about him not being a vamp! You're close with the wolf one lol…Hmm, he just really likes her; kinda like how Mike and Jake just really like Bella. I hope you enjoyed this chappie!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Haha they definitely should! Yeah, I like Duncan too; if there was no Carlisle, he definitely would be with Hollie!; __**xLilMissPsychox: **__Thanks! Haha it's never been called that before! Hmm, I think she will cliffdive… that would be sweet lol; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks so much!; __**wrestlenascargirl: **__Aw thanks! I really appreciate it!: __**xAracnaex: **__Haha no you're not a dork! I'm glad you like it and I'll send you a message as soon as I can! That would be amazing and I'd really appreciate it!; __**Forgotten Memories of Night: **__Haha I know! Lol I know, Edward needs to come back but he might not want to now lol…; __**Hope and love: **__Thanks so much!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks! I'm sorry; I know some people hate him and some love him lol… if there was no Carlisle I'd like him with Hollie but, well, CARLISLE! Lol =); __**Celestial-Prime-15: **__Thanks so much! I know, I want him to too!; __**Sadie: **__Haha yeah he's something all right! I hope this explains what Duncan is a little – I know it's weird but I wanted to try something different for him. I know I'm surprised too! But I didn't want that to happen just yet, but I've really wanted it to – it's hard to stop myself from writing preggo Hollie lol! Anyway, thanks so much for the review!!; __**Kay44: **__Thank you so much! Yeah, he won't do anything that extreme with Hollie. They might jump together but I haven't quite decided. Yeah, she will go with Bella to Italy though. Hmm, I don't know, I think they'll be fine with Quentino but Emmett might do something stupid lol… you never know. Thanks so much!; __**MrsShawn: **__Oh that's all right! I'm glad you're still reading is all! Hmm, he's not a vamp… thanks for reviewing!; __**Pyra Sanada**__: Exactly lol! The insanity of Bella Swan lol!; __**Amanda Rich: **__She will be eventually! I haven't decided when yet… Yep, Bells went there! Yeah, I'll be sure to check out your story! It may take a while since the end of the semester is coming and they're slamming me with work, but I'll definitely read it! And thanks again!_


	28. Moonless Night: It's NOT a Date!

Okay, I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The end of the semester was crazy, but now that's over so I can update more =) and thank you everyone! The story broke 1000 reviews! You guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _but if I did, I'd be rich!

Chapter Eight: It's _Not _A Date

Oh God, _he groaned, snapping his eyes shut and shaking his head, as though that would rid his mind of the gory images resulting in a pregnancy with a vampire's child, _maybe I should stop visiting her… at least until I turn her…

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

"Duncan, you'd better be careful out here; there's a…," I faltered slightly, biting my lip, wondering how I could keep from sounding like an idiot as Duncan slid into the seat beside me. I mean, how often do they get _tigers_ around here?

"There's a what?" he inquired with a laugh, an easy grin on his face, running a hand over the scruff on his chin, "what are you doing out here, Hollie?" Obviously he hadn't seen the tiger or he would be flipping just a bit.

I preferred that question over the other one, so I replied with an easy shrug, "Bella's being ridiculous and I had to follow her out to the Quiluete reservation; she was taking some bikes to her friends to get them fixed up." I couldn't keep the bitterness from my voice, though I made a valiant effort to try. Starting the car, I headed back into town.

"Okay, I don't know your sister very well but she doesn't seem like a risk-taking, bike-riding badass…," Duncan replied, pursing his lips, sending me a somewhat apologetic smile, "I mean, she might be, but…"

"No, you're absolutely right," I answered, shaking my head and frowning, "she's the complete opposite; it's just that, since, uh…" I bit my lip, glancing in his direction to see if he would push me further.

"Since what?" he inquired, his brows knit together in concern, looking every bit the sympathetic friend.

"Well…" Crap, this was a huge dilemma; what should I do? Should I tell him? Would it hurt? Why was I even asking myself this? Duncan had nothing to do with the Cullens and I couldn't just mention them. What could it hurt, though? Would he know about them or would it just be another family for them? It seemed like I had to answer him, though. I had already brought it up and he was curious. I couldn't play it off or anything…

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to; I understand," he quickly supplied, holding his hands up in surrender, eyebrows raised high.

It would be better if I just played it off as an ex-boyfriend, which, technically, he was. "No, it's just that her boyfriend Edward broke it off and left with his family," I stated, playing it cool. With any luck, he wouldn't know who the Cullens were and why Edward had such an effect on Bells.

"That sucks," Duncan replied, glancing over at me again at the same time I turned to him. His eyes seemed somewhat brighter than usual and my grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit.

It wasn't usual to see such bright, vibrant blue eyes on any person or any animal. Which is why, after all the unusual things I had seen with the Cullens, it didn't surprise me that Duncan would be a Siberian tiger in the middle of freaking Washington state…

"Yeah, um, she's really into him and it kinda made her go crazy," I replied, shrugging, hardly bothered by the fact that he was some kind of shape-shifting, half human, morphing cat person, "he's her first boyfriend and he seemed like he was… pretty fantastic for her…"

"So she's trying to… what?… get herself killed?" Duncan questioned, drumming his fingers on his thigh, leaning back casually in his seat, "doesn't sound like that great of a time…"

"No; it's… it's been pretty awful," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "she cries every night and doesn't eat or sleep; this is time she's had any meaningful interaction with anyone aside from me and Charlie; our dad…" I couldn't keep my voice from quivering, the drain and strain of caring for my wayward sister evident in ever word.

"How do you keep yourself from going crazy?" he inquired, surprise evident on his face. Obviously he didn't think someone should get so bent out of shape over a breakup. Obviously he had never encountered vampires and their singers either. "If you have to take care of her all the time, make sure she's okay… do you go out, have fun?"

"Um, not usually," I laughed uneasily. The only time I ever went out was when I was with Carlisle and, while that was definitely fun, it wasn't the normal evening out, relaxing day's-end kind of thing I'm sure Duncan was thinking.

"Well, what do you say to coming to the drive-in tonight?" he inquired with a grin, scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly, "leave your sister with your dad, have some fun. I promise it'll be fun…"

Biting my lip, I fought the urge to groan. Never should've brought it up then… note to self: Do not continue conversations about Bells' problems…

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Carlisle's POV

"Oh, you know what I said about you being careful when you see Hollie tonight?" Alice inquired, bouncing toward me with slightly concerned look on her face.

I hadn't moved from my spot on the couch, too caught up in the images of her dying some slow, painful death with my vampiric spawn destroying her beautiful body, but was glad for my daughter's distraction.

"And your decision _not_ to see her because of it?" she continued, her dark brows knitting together on her pale, powdery forehead.

Still not saying anything, I nodded, raising an eyebrow and clasping my hands together and pressing them to my chin. Had something happened that she had seen? Was she okay? Should I go see her, then? Just to make sure everything was fine?

"Well, you _might _want to, because she's going to hang out with one of her friends; a guy friend," Alice answered, biting her lip.

An overwhelming sense of fear and jealousy swept over me and I could feel the arm of the couch crushing beneath my hand as I grabbed it to keep myself in control. I hadn't been gone that long had I? Did she feel betrayed? Wronged? I knew I should have been there for her. And it shouldn't have surprised me that another man would try and woo her away from me.

"It's not what you think, Carlisle; at least on her part," Alice replied, quickly settling into the seat beside me, patting my arm consolingly, the fear obviously evident on my face, "she was in a jam and she told him she would go with him."

"What about on _his_ part?" I tried to keep the bitterness and envy from seeping into my voice; thankfully plenty of years of mastering the art of calm collectedness did the trick. Even though my voice was calm, however, Alice could tell.

"Well, he seems to like her an awful lot," she answered, shaking her head and rolling her eyes slightly, "there's something different about him and I think Hollie figured it out but she won't tell him she knows. He's not a vampire but he's not human either. It's strange; he's not a wolf, as well. I can't see them, but I can see him clearly. What could he be, Carlisle?"

What he was didn't concern me at the moment. What _did_ was the fact that he was interested in Hollie when she just wanted to be his friend. Who knew what he would try to do if he had the opportunity alone with her? I had to go, then. I knew it wasn't smart, because I would probably just end up having sex with her again, which led to the possibility of her dying in childbirth with a monster, but my protectiveness and envy wouldn't leave me be. I had to go to her.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Bella's POV (say wha'?)

It had been a few hours since Hollie had stormed out of Jake's garage, leaving the two of us together in awkward silence.

"Your sister wasn't serious, was she?" Jake's tone was hesitant as he retrieved a wrench and a dirty, oil-covered cloth, "she wouldn't really… hurt me if I came to your house, would she?"

A tiny, foreign smile crept onto my lips at his words. Wow; it felt strange to smile at someone who wasn't Edward. The hole in my heart widened as I thought of his name, but the fearful look on Jake's face couldn't keep the smile from faltering.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged slightly, running a hand through my hair and hoping Hollie's fury would disappear by the time I got home, "if it was some other time, I think she would've been joking, but now…"

"Is it because her doctor boyfriend left too?" Jake inquired, keeping his face neutral as he brought the Cullens up. My stomach tightened as I thought of the last time I had seen all of them together, but I managed a grimacing smile.

"She's worried about me, I think," I replied, gnawing worriedly at my lip. She was trying so hard, too; she and Charlie both. And I wasn't doing anything to help her. I just… every night when I was alone, the dreams came back and the loneliness. Guilt crept over me as I considered the fact that I was finding solace here with these bikes and my good friend Jake over my own sister, who stayed up with me most nights, promising me that everything would be fine, going out of her way to make things better.

"You think?" Jake repeated, a look of disbelief on his face, "come on, Bella; it was pretty obvious back there. She threatened to jump me if I came to the house with these bikes. That's a bit extreme, don't you think? I think she's terrified for you. I just don't know why… tell me, Bella. Why is she so worried for you?"

The concern in his dark eyes was enough to make me _want_ to tell him what was going on. But I couldn't. Telling him that I cried myself to sleep every night because of E… because _he_ left me. I would sound weak, pathetic. Thankfully he didn't see me everyday at school; the silence, the dejection. The fear of my friends and their fear of me. They couldn't understand why I was acting like this.

To them, he was just another guy; one that didn't deserve my tears because he left me without anything to remember him by. But he was the air I breathed, the drug I so desperately needed. There was no replacement for him; I couldn't live without him. I felt the pain and despair fall over me the more my mind turned inward, toward Edward.

"Hey, why don't you turn on the radio and we can get started with this, okay?" Jake's voice brought me out of my stupor and I stared at him for a moment or two, my eyebrows knit together in confusion. Why would he just drop the conversation? I could tell he was interested in finding out why he meant so much to me but he willingly gave it up in order to draw me out of myself.

"Why so serious, Bella?" Jake joked, jerking his head toward the rusty, dust-covered radio along the wall, turning his attention back to the bikes with a wide grin on his face.

I paused as I stood, regarding him curiously. Finally, something strange bubbled up inside of me and I had to let it out. The smallest of laughs escaped my lips and I quirked an eyebrow, "Did you _seriously_ just quote the Joker to me?" I walked over to the radio and flipped it on, searching for the stations before finally settling on one. I walked back over to Jake and sat on the upturned bucket like I had before.

"What, don't like it?" he questioned with a chuckle, running his hands over the rusted metal. My eyes followed his movements, drawn to them.

"Uh, no, but Hollie loves the Joker," I replied, flipping my hair over my shoulder and casting a quick glance at his face. My eyes darted back to the bike as I caught his gaze, my skin growing warm.

"You know, after seeing her like that today, I can totally believe that," Jake laughed, shaking his head and tossing his thick black hair over his shoulder, "does she ever act like that with her students?"

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if she did sometime," I answered with a giggle, "she _was_ planning on dressing up like a nurse and painting her face like the Joker for Halloween, but that kind of fell through…"

"Hmm, there's always this Halloween," Jake answered with a smirk, handing me the wrench and inquiring, "wanna give me a hand?"

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Back to Hollie's POV

My ears were ringing and I cursed whoever was talking about me, unless, of course, it was Carlisle. He could talk about me all he wanted. And think about me too. I wouldn't mind in the least.

"What, you mean you have a date tonight?" Charlie inquired, distracting me from wondering what Carlisle… or whoever it was… was talking about.

"It's not a date, Dad," I replied, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. Charlie wanted me to get over Carlisle jut as badly as he wanted Bells to get over Edward. He also wasn't aware of the fact that Carlisle came to visit me from time to time, which was probably a good thing. "I couldn't really say no and, anyway, Duncan's just my friend. He doesn't… shouldn't… think that this is a date."

"Why not, Hols?" Charlie inquired, a frown tugging at his mustached mouth, "you're a beautiful girl and you shouldn't let one bad romance ruin things for you." I knew how awkward a time he was having with this but I couldn't argue with him. Even though Carlisle's romance with me was still an ongoing thing, I didn't want him to let Bells in on that so it was better if I just pretended like there _wasn't_ anything going on with Carlisle and I anymore.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied with a soft smile, patting his shoulder, "you sure you're going to be okay with Bells tonight? Don't need any reinforcements?" Really, I was just looking for a way out of this hang out tonight. I mean, I didn't want Duncan to get the wrong idea; Charlie obviously did so it was more than likely that Duncan did as well. I mean, I was pretty sure he was into me, which he shouldn't have been, but he never really said one way or the other.

The doorbell rang and I glanced at my watch, perplexed. Okay, aside from the times when Mike stopped over to check in with Bella, which had been dwindling to infrequent occurrences lately, there shouldn't be anyone coming to the door. No one visited us. It wasn't like we were popular with anyone _other_ than vampires…

"I'll get it, Dad," I stated, jogging to the front door. I still had a few minutes before I was supposed to drive into town and meet Duncan at the local drive-in. I think they're playing _Robin Hood_, which I was pretty excited to see.

Swinging the door open, I was surprised to find Duncan on the other side, waiting for me, dressed in a pair of nice, dark blue jeans and a fitted, orange polo. _Ironic_…, I thought, eyeing the color, taking in his electric eyes, _it's like he wants me to admit that I know he's that huge freaking tiger…_

"I thought I was meeting you in town, Duncan," I stated, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Was I too distracted by the day's events to remember what he had said? It wouldn't have been the first time, nor did I doubt it would be the last either.

"Oh, yeah, that was the plan," he replied with an easy shrug, a broad grin stretching across his tanned face, "but then I realized that we were going to the drive-in, meaning we don't need two cars."

"Right, that makes sense," I answered, trying not to bite my lip nervously. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out like those cheesy romantic moments where the guy wraps his arm around the girl's shoulders in the drive-in's parking lot and tries to get it on. I mean, that just wouldn't fly with me, especially if there was some way that Carlisle would ever find out about it. I could take care of myself, even in Duncan was some shape-shifting cat, but Carlisle would probably try and tear him limb from limb. And we couldn't have that, because, as much as I hated admitting it, Duncan was becoming a pretty good friend to me when all I had was Bella and Charlie now.

"Who's at the door, Hols?" Charlie called from the hallway, making his way toward us. He eyed Duncan thoroughly, protective-father-mode evident in his eyes.

"Dad, this is Duncan," I answered, stepping aside to let the handsome… _wait, no Hollie, not even when you're describing him_. I shook my head and frowned. I stepped back and let Duncan enter the house so he could shake Charlie's hand. It wasn't like he was my date and needed approval from my father, but I would let it slide this time, seeing as Charlie had already taken on his police/dad mode. "Duncan, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan," Duncan grinned, turning to me and inquiring, "ready to go? I think the movie starts in forty-five minutes; if we want a good spot we'd better hurry." He turned to Charlie again and grinned, "Nice to meet you again, sir." He strolled out onto the porch and I shook my head; this was like some kind of tween movie. This was _not_ a date, why was he acting like it was? I didn't give him any signals; on the contrary, I kept it as friendly as I could make it. And the key word there is _friendly. _Not romantically.

"Be careful, Hols," Charlie warned, causing me to stiffen. Not. A. Date. This was _not_ a date! Why did I have to be careful if it wasn't a date?

"Got it," I answered, quickly stepping out into the crisp evening air, glancing over at Duncan, who stood leaning against his deep red Montecarlo… yeah, this was going to be like some bad romantic moment…

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

When Duncan pulled the car up to a spot with a great view of the screen, I quickly climbed out of the passenger seat, cocking my head to the side, "Want anything from the concession stand?"

"I can get it, Hollie, it's fine," he replied with an easy smile, moving to open his door.

"Nope, I got it," I answered with a bright grin, "want anything to eat? Drink?" This would not be like a date, with him paying for everything. Nope, not at all.

"Sure, a Coke and some popcorn would be cool, if you're sure," he replied, sitting back in his seat.

"Kay, I'll be right back," I answered, quickly making my way in the opposite direction of his car, hoping to buy a little free time in the concession area. As I waited behind swarms of people, I ran a hand through my hair, blinking tiredly in the cool night air.

Suddenly, two cold, yet achingly familiar arms snaked their way around my waist and an icy kiss was planted on my exposed neck. His voice was warm and husky as he stated, "I'm sorry it took so long, love."

My heart pounded furiously as he placed another kiss, further down on my collarbone, "I missed you, Carlisle."

_**So, is it a date? Well, Duncan seems to think so but, as we can see, Hols is so not into that. And Carlisle came back! Woo! Let's see how he and Duncan react to each other! Please review! And I'll be updating my other stories asap, but I'm in the mood for a Joker story, as you could probably tell. What do you think? The main character would probably end up like some twisted version of Hollie haha…**_

_**SurferGirl711: **__Thanks so much! Yeahh, I just didn't want him to be the same as the others and I love tigers, so yeah. It's a little weird but I thought it would be a fun touch; __**helloi'mmiablack: **__Haha thanks! Yeah, he is =) Oh I think I should bring Chuck Norris along later on haha. Just to add to the fun! I'm so glad you liked it and I apologize for the lateness in updating; __**Blitzwings Babe: **__Haha yeah that definitely would! I'd feel bad for her too!; __**SuchaTwilighter:**__ Thanks so much! Haha yeah, I think I might do that later on… the Chuck Norris thing. Heehee…; __**Superdani akaViolet Fairchild: **__Ohh, no but that would be sweet! Nope, he's just very attracted to our dear Hollie. Haha that's so weird but yes! She is a Cullen soccer mom! Oh yeah, sorry about that; I tried to get it to split up! And I shall have your beta-d chapter very soon! So sorry about the wait! =( ; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks so much! Haha yeah it would be! And the Cullens would have no idea what to do lol; __**LoversGraveyard Dance: **__and I'm so glad you are! =); __**Kaaayyytteee: **__haha oh he didn't! I couldn't have that happen!; __**Capture The Dream: **__Thanks! Yeah it's weird, but he does! =D Thanks so much!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Haha thank you =); __**Scottishlass284: **__Not quite but soon I believe! Haha thank you!; __**Leader of Lost Destinies: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry; I had to! But I am sorry about the wait, I didn't mean for it to be that long; __**Kay44: **__Haha yes indeed! Yes! You've got it all figured out =) That's probably gonna happen, but I haven't decided quite when it will. Thanks again!: __**Blood And Fangs 27: **__Yeah, she did. It seemed like such an Alice thing to do lol… glad you liked it!: __**Johanna Black:**__ I know, he needs to know how much she needs him! Haha Thanks! Well, Bella deserved it lol… she's being such a… twit… lol: __**TwilightEclps: **__haha That would be an excellent way to get him to go to her!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__haha yeah! I know, that would suck because Hollie's the one person who understands what Bella's going through and she's pushing her away. Yeah, Carlisle's smarter than that teehee; __**elohcin:**__ Haha she will be, don't worry!; __**hermonine: **__Thanks so much!; __**Bronze Star: **__Thank you!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__Thank you thank you! I'm very sorry it took so long =(; __**Rika113: **__Thanks!; __**Labyrinth Fan 23**__: Thanks so much! I'm sorry, it had to be done!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha that is very convenient! I didn't even realize it! Oh yeah, he does. He's very much into her lol. Yeah, he does know about them, but that'll be explained later. Haha yeah, Hollie's not going to talk to Bella for a while. Ooh, many questions! I feel evil not answering them; if you want answers I can always PM you them =) so glad you liked it!; __**amo butterfly25: **__ha yeah! I love kitties lol… Haha yeah they can. It would be strange but it'll all work out! I have to decide who Duncan would get with if he doesn't get with Hollie ;) lol…; __**batmanfreak1313; **__Thank you so much! Yeah, I have to send it in to get copyrighted first and then I'm going to try and find a publisher! Yes to all of your questions! And you actually caught onto one of my ideas… because that would just be insane enough to work! Woo! Sorry it took so long though =( oh, and if your user name means anything, would you be interested in reading a Dark Knight fic?; __**Hermitt: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! I appreciate the compliments very much! Haha I would love to see it with Hollie in it! And I can't even begin to thank you for the compliments! I really appreciate them! Haha oh yes, Carlisle would sparkle very brightly ;) Thanks so much!; __**iRunWithWerewolves27: **__Thanks! Yeah, I thought it would be cool to see what Hollie has to deal with in relation to Bells's acting all crazy lol; __**Gahoole15: **__Well, she's seeing what could happen… and what most likely will happen XD!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thaks so much! Well, she saw what could happen and, well, she'd be excited to be an aunt, but she doesn't really know if it would turn out well. Cuz, this is before Bella gets pregnant so they don't know really what would happen; __**Adids14: **__Thanks so much! Haha so do I =); __**Amanda Rich: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long to update!; __**American History Lover2009: **__Thanks so much!: __**Elfin69: **__Yeah, they know, but they haven't interacted yet. That shall come later on =) Oh he won't ;) he can't bring himself to!; __**EmoE: **__Thank you so much! I'm sorry the update took forever!; __**xAracnaex: **__Thanks so much! Hmm, I think I'll have to check them out! =); __**nosignofslowingdown: **__haha that's okay =) Thank you so much! I really appreciate it and I promise that, now that it's summer, I'll update much more often! Haha yeah, he's incredibly amazing! I appreciate your review because I try very hard not to make it sound like that lol. Oh yes, he had to lol ;); __**hope and love: **__Thanks so much!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks! I know, he was being ridiculous in that one! That's why it's my least favorite lol; __**MrsShawn: **__Haha yeah, eventually! They'll probably get married before Bella and Edward and it's gonna be so sweet!; __**Bookits: **__haha so do I =) Yeah he would flip! Haha I'm sorry I went the opposite way on your Duncan suggestion! I just had to lol!; __**Shaunna: **__Thanks so much!: __**Sadie: **__Oh that's fine! Haha yes, she definitely is stupid for that! I think I'm gonna make him one, no joke, because how much fun would that be? Glad you liked it!; __**Luna: **__Thanks!; __**vampirelover29: **__Thanks! I'm glad you like it! That's okay about not reviewing last chapter! I'm just glad you did for this one =); __**Hakujou Enputi-Shigai: **__Haha yeah it's different but I love tigers lol. Yeah, he can't do it, as we see at the end of this one! And thanks so much!; __**Forgotten Memories of Night: **__Haha I'm so sorry! I had to! Yeah, he is lol… He'll be in trouble but then again, if he didn't visit Hollie he still would be lol!; __**princesaangelbebe: **__Thanks so much! Yeah she will be eventually! Hmm, I dunno; I just thought, with those eyes, he would be a perfect tiger lol; __**Tsukiange: **__Yep she will! Oh, tank you so much! I really appreciate it! I get sad when it seems like people disappear, because after so many chapters, I learn the names of everyone who reviews and to see them disappear is sad =( But I'm glad you love my stories! I really appreciate it!; __**Ryle Culler: **__I'm sorry it took so long but here I am again! I'm so glad you liked it! _


	29. Moonless Night: Showdown 1

A/N: I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long to update. When summer came around, I was sure I would have more time to update, but since I've been working again, I've had very little time. And it's awful, too! I feel so bad for not updating as often as I wanted to.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Twilight_ and Carlisle, I'd have the dreamy doctor upstairs right now ;D But, as it is, there's more Callie time haha (thanks to Superdani for that nickname for them heehee)

Chapter Nine: Showdown Number One

_Suddenly, two cold, yet achingly familiar arms snaked their way around my waist and an icy kiss was planted on my exposed neck. His voice was warm and husky as he stated, "I'm sorry it took so long, love."_

_My heart pounded furiously as he placed another kiss further down on my collarbone, "I missed you, Carlisle."_

Oh crap. Did Carlisle know I was here with Duncan? Aside from being distracted by his alluring manliness behind me, that was my first thought. My body tensed, but he simply took my shoulders in his cool hands, turning me around to face him.

All I could feel was the enormous smile break over my face as I took in his handsome features once more. The little half-smile tugging at one corner of his distracting mouth. His warm honey eyes focusing solely on my large brown ones. The curious tilt of one eyebrow, higher than the other as they moved upward in the center.

"Alice saw you with your friend," he explained, "I know it's not a date; for you anyway…"

Taking a deep breath, I smiled and buried my face into his chest, breathing in his warm aroma, feeling whole and completely at ease, "At least someone realizes that besides me." He really needed to stop leaving me. It wasn't as bad as Bella with Edward, but it still hurt to see him go, to not feel his arms around me, to not feel his lips…

Looking up at him in surprise, I grabbed his face and pulled him down to my level. Usually he was the one to start the kisses but I was still in a state of shock; I had been in his company for a good five minutes and didn't even kiss him. That had to have been some sort of record for us.

The feeling of him smiling against my mouth as I parted my lips to give him access sent a wave of pleasant chills along my body. One of his hands wove itself into my hair, the other low on my hip, pulling me closer to him. My heart thudded painfully against ribcage (and probably against Carlisle's too, seeing as we were practically melted into one), my skin aflame wherever he touched.

My hands clasped together at the base of his skull, I poured every bit of feeling into this kiss. Who knew when I would get to do it again? That had become my philosophy when dealing with this whole mess. Plus, it gave me a lovely excuse to do what I wanted with him.

"Excuse me, are you two going to order something or are you just going to make out and force me to watch you? Cuz really, I have better things to do than watch two adults get all…"

"Did you want anything, Hollie?" Carlisle pulled away from me quickly, disentangling himself from my arms. He smiled apologetically at the cashier, who had now completely stopped talking, instead ogling my beloved vampire. She giggled slightly when he turned his eyes toward her, forgetting about her disgust a few seconds ago.

"Uh, no thanks, I have everything I need now," I replied sheepishly, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the concession stand. My face burned with embarrassment; I hated getting caught in situations like that, no matter how much fun said situation was.

Carlisle chuckled under his breath, the delightful sound easing my humiliation almost immediately. Now that we were alone, I could feel a bright smile tugging at my lips. We found a rather secluded area, complete with an empty picnic table and very poor lighting.

Sitting down, I faced the enormous movie screen across the lot. If I paid for the movie, I at least wanted to catch some of it. Carlisle plopped down in the seat beside me, his movements ever graceful. His pale skin was visible even in the darkness as he sent a grin my way, draping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side.

With a relieved sigh, I rested my head on his shoulder, nestling into his side. I wrapped one arm around his waist, enjoying the familiar feeling of his touch.

"How did you meet your friend, Hollie?" Carlisle questioned softly. He didn't sound upset or frustrated, at least not at me; he sounded simply… curious. Wondering how much Alice saw, or if she was keeping tabs on me (and Duncan in turn), I had hoped there would be no jealousy like with Rob. Because I had seen Carlisle in action and I didn't think that Duncan would back down from a fight if something like _that_ happened.

"I met him at the vet's," I stated, shrugging lightly, keeping my tone airy and nonchalant, "I had to take Quentino and he actually _is _the vet. And he gave me a hand when Bella decided to do something stupid. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's a tiger."

Carlisle gave me a questioning look, probably wondering if I meant that literally. Nodding my head, I laughed, "Yeah, a real tiger, Tiger…"

"I'm not all that surprised," he replied with a laugh, kissing my temple and sending yet another wonderful cascade of chills through my body, "in a world of vampires and wolves…"

"Wait, wolves?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow in confusion. Wolves? "Wait, you mean like the Quileutes' story? The one that Rob told me on the beach?" Even though I had been more interested in the Cullens' role in the story, it was hard to forget something like that…

As if to prove my earlier musings, a dark, dangerous look crossed Carlisle's handsome face (though it was nonetheless attractive). His eyes lightened, though, when he turned them to me, an almost apologetic glint flashing in them for his anger.

"Yes, if that's what he told you," he replied, his grip tightening on me, looking up at the screen distractedly, "I suppose I should tell you everything about that, shouldn't I?" He glanced back down at me, a mischievous glint shining in his lovely eyes.

"Would you honestly _not _tell me now that you brought it up?" I questioned, giving him a look of disbelief, sending him a smirk, "you know me better than that."

"I should hope so," he grinned, stealing a kiss before continuing on with his story, pointedly ignoring the pout that crossed my face when he removed his lips from mine, "let's see… Well, this was later on in my life; the 1930s…"

Still not used to thinking of him as being so much older than me, I tried to reign in the look of disbelief begging to escape. I don't think he noticed, much to my relief, as he continued on with the story, his eyes turning distractedly from the movie to me.

"It was after I had gotten Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett in my family, but Alice and Jasper hadn't found us just yet," he explained, "we came to Forks but we had planned to stay away from the town. Emmett was just recently turned so we didn't want to put anyone in danger. What we didn't know was that the Quileutes had already claimed the land. We made a treaty with them; if we stay off of their land, they wouldn't hunt us. Of course, we had to leave so no one would get suspicious after a few years, but we liked the area too much and had to come back." He sent me a long, loving glance, "I'm rather glad we came back."

"I'm extremely glad you came back," I answered with a smile, kissing his cheek and resting my forehead against it, "I can't imagine living without you anymore." I could feel the deep rumbling of his laugh and smiled, closing my eyes.

"Neither can I, love," he answered, resting his chin on the top of my head, "the Quileutes are wolves. They can turn into them whenever vampires are here. I believe it skips a few generations; at least, that's what the village elders had told me when we first came here. I wonder if your sister's friend knows anything about it."

"Jake?" I questioned, pulling away from him and staring up at him in surprise. Raising an eyebrow thoughtfully, I glanced at the ground, trying to remember Jake acting strangely. Though I didn't see him that often, I _had_ managed to just recently see him. If he had been able to turn into a wolf when I threatened him, I'm sure he wouldn't have looked so scared. A five foot tall woman would hardly be intimidating to someone who could turn into a huge, hairy beast at will.

And then, my thoughts turned to Sam. The guy who had found Bella when she had gotten herself lost in the woods after Edward left. "I _did_ always wonder what Sam was doing out in the woods, in the middle of September, without a shirt on…," I returned my attention to Carlisle, "so he would probably be a wolf, right?"

Shrugging lightly, he pulled away from me, standing, "Most likely. Though I can't say for sure; I haven't met the boy. Which would mean your friend is next in line. I don't know when the gene kicks in, but I'm sure it won't be long. Not with me here." He shoved his hands in his pockets, stepping away from me slightly.

My brow furrowing in confusion, I made to stand, but he raised a hand, stopping me. At my perplexed frown, he answered, "Your friend is mumbling under his breath; he's on his way over here." He looked less than enthused, a displeased frown settling on his face.

Oh _damn_. This was going to be some macho confrontation; I could tell. If Duncan was a tiger, he wasn't going to be intimidated in the slightest by Carlisle, unless he somehow knew that Carlisle was a vampire. I wasn't sure what he could tell with his animalistic senses, but if there was a chance he knew, I had to find a way to shut him up. And I knew for a fact that Carlisle wasn't going to be intimidated in any way by Duncan, seeing as he had been a vampire for hundreds of years and had probably seen more things than either of us could possibly imagine.

"Hey, Hollie, there you are." Duncan's voice sounded as relieved as he looked as he stepped into view, quickly heading over and dropping himself into the seat that Carlisle had just abandoned.

"Sorry, Duncan, I didn't mean to be gone so long…," I stated apologetically, giving him the most innocent look I could. Though I _had_ wanted to get away from the stifling car, I didn't want to ditch him. He was my friend; I couldn't do that to him.

"Who's your friend, Hols?" he waved off my apology, looking warily at Carlisle. They seemed to be eyeing each other, standing their ground in a silent stand-off.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, my boyfriend," I answered, tensing for the explosion that was about to happen. When nothing did, I turned my attention to Duncan, watching as his electric blue eyes narrowed in Carlisle's direction. Carlisle didn't say a word, simply sending me a small smile of reassurance.

"Didn't know you were seeing anyone, Hollie," Duncan stated, his tone slightly deflated, "especially didn't think it would be a vampire."

The silence around us was ringing and my breathing was heavy. Would he tell anyone? I knew I shouldn't have been surprised that he was able to pick up the fact that Carlisle _was_ a vampire, but I had certainly hoped he wouldn't.

"My son's having a difficult time at the moment," Carlisle replied easily, keeping his tone calm for my sake, "it's best for everyone if my family stays out of town for now. Hopefully that's not too much of a problem?" I knew if it _was_ a problem, things wouldn't turn out too well for Duncan. The safety of the Cullens was much more important to Carlisle than anything. Thought I knew he wouldn't want to hurt Duncan, he would have to do _something_.

"I'm guessing you're not a human killer then?" Duncan inquired, standing to his feet, "you and your family?" He was taller than Carlisle by a good few inches, though both were thin and lean. My heart was pounding but it certainly wasn't in any good way now. Were they going to get into something? I knew he was thinking that Carlisle was the one at fault for those killings, but even if it _was_ his fault, he hadn't been around often enough to be the one to do it.

"No, we don't hunt humans," Carlisle replied, sending me a sidelong glance, "it's against everything I stand for. I take it you're not either? Being a tiger and all?"

"Ah, you figured it out," Duncan stated, giving me a curious look, "I didn't think it would take you very long, Hollie, you're as smart as you are pretty." He had a daring look in his electric eyes, turning to Carlisle to gauge his reaction. The tiger was taking this rather strangely. I had expected him to be either furious or distraught. At the moment, he was neither… instead, he was taunting Carlisle; almost challenging, leaving me to gnaw on the bottom of my lip in concern.

Carlisle was scowling, but he remained in control of himself. He knew what Duncan was doing and he wouldn't allow himself to be provoked. _Thank God he's been around long enough to be able to read people… _

"She told me she thought you were; I could tell by your scent when you came over," he explained, stepping closer to me, "definitely feline." Hmm, did that mean I smelled like a cat? Since I had been in Duncan's car and everything? Even though it wasn't a smell I could pick up, Carlisle had amazing senses and it must have been obvious, even it I hadn't known about Duncan's true identity.

"So Forks is the place to be, huh?" Duncan inquired, giving Carlisle a glare of his own, circling the vampire cautiously, "freaks everywhere you look. Vampires, wolves, tigers… This family of yours; how many are there? In case I need to know for future reference. You all plan on coming back at some point, right?"

Carlisle nodded, much to my relief, "There are six of us. How many are there of you?" He was turning, following Duncan's every move carefully. If something had to happen, he would be ready.

But Carlisle's question caught me off guard. I hadn't expected there to be more than one tiger in the area, since they were mostly solitary creatures. Well, the regular tigers were; I wasn't sure about the likes of shape-shifting ones.

"Just one," Duncan confirmed my thoughts, grinning slightly, "just me. We tigers tend to head out on our own. Unless we find someone to be with, that is." His eyes darted over in my direction and I fought to keep my eyes their normal size. Yeah, I _knew_ he thought it was supposed to be a date!

Glancing at the screen, I was surprised to see the credits rolling and the cars dispersing. Standing, drawing both of the men's attention to me, I stepped between them, "Guys, the movie's over. We should probably go…" I really just wanted this showdown to end, no feelings hurt (too badly) on any side.

"Why don't we go carry on this conversation somewhere else?" Carlisle offered politely, though his voice was guarded and terse. He took a step in front of me, keeping space between Duncan and I. He definitely didn't want to be in Duncan's company any longer, especially when we didn't have very long left (who knew when he had to go back before anyone got suspicious - in the Cullens' stronghold or here in Forks), but he was Carlisle Cullen. Renowned for his compassion and politeness.

"No thanks, Dr. Cullen," Duncan shrugged, stepping around him and moving toward me with an apologetic smile. Carlisle remained motionless, watching us with hooded eyes. "I don't want to crash the reunion." He took my hand, "Sorry about this Hollie, but just because he's in the picture doesn't mean that I'm going to stop. You're worth the chase and I'm interested in seeing how this all plays out. Friends or more, it's gonna be fun." With that, he leaned down and kissed me, not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips.

I didn't respond and as quick as he kissed me, he pulled back, grinning broadly. Sending me a wink, he nodded toward Carlisle and made his way back to his car. In stunned silence, I turned to Carlisle, eyes wide.

"What an interesting friend you have, Hollie," he stated, his voice tightly controlled, stepping forward and placing his hand on my cheek. His other hand was on my waist, his grip almost painful. I'm sure he was having difficulty controlling himself after Duncan's rash actions. Why did all of these supernatural creatures seem to like me?

"Thank you for not running over and tearing him to pieces," I stated with sheepish smile, my face flushing in the darkness. Though I was absolutely certain that this showdown wasn't anywhere _near _over, I was glad that it wouldn't be taking place tonight, when I had such little time with Carlisle as it was.

"It's not for lack of wanting to," he replied assuredly, smiling slightly, "but I'd rather not cause a scene and I know he _is_ your friend." He offered me his arm, which I readily accepted. He let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief, probably glad that I wasn't swooning over Duncan's kiss and planning to run after him.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that, Carlisle," I told him, guilt lacing my voice, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for being attractive, love," he stated with a smirk, "that's something you just can't help. Now, if you want to go to the park, you can tell me all about what's been happening."

"Oh God, it's a mess," I answered, laughing nervously after Duncan's surprise kiss, allowing him to lead me into the darkness, along the nearest sidewalk toward the park, "I'm boycotting speaking to my only sister because she's being a lunatic…"

"In what way?" he inquired, concerned and curious. He stopped walking under a streetlight, illuminating his marble skin and soft blond hair.

"She bought a motorcycle," I answered, shaking my head. Though, biting my lip, I wondered if I should tell him _why_ she did what she was did. The thing about being able to see and hear Edward when she was in danger. He probably wouldn't believe me if I told him (hell, _I _barely believed it myself and I was her sister), yet it could get Edward to get his ass moving and come home.

"_Bella _did?" he inquired, brows high on his forehead, "Isabella Swan? The clumsiest girl I've ever met?" Ha, he knew her as well as I did. All I could do was nod. "Love, she's going to get herself killed."

Sighing, I shook my head, "I know. But there's nothing I can do. She won't listen to me and Jake's helping her."

"Maybe you need to have another talk with Jake, then," he stated, before looking up at the sky, away from me.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can knock some sense into him before he turns into a werewolf," I stated, shaking my head in disbelief. How did I end up in the middle of a world full of mythical creatures?

Carlisle sighed suddenly, looking down at me with a glint in his eyes, one that I couldn't quite decipher in the poor lighting. A slow grin crossed his face and he leaned down, breathing, "I'm glad you're not thinking about Duncan anymore."

"How can you tell I'm not?" I had hoped to sound convincing, but my breathing picked up as he moved closer, my eyes falling immediately on his lips as they curved into a smile.

"That tiger's going to learn one thing; you're mine, Hollie Swan," he stated, capturing my lips in the middle of the empty sidewalk. And how glad I was to be his.

_**Okay, that was pretty much a filler chapter, which I'm slightly disappointed in. But now we know that Duncan wants Hollie (which I'm sure was kinda obvious), Carlisle is back and telling on the wolves, and Hollie is gonna deal with Jake in the next chappie. Please review! **_

_**Blood and Fangs 27: **__Oh yeah, she had to. As much as I like Duncan, Carlisle's a sex god, so there's no question who Hollie's gonna go for! Heehee! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Bmangaka: **__haha me too. And he's just so dreamy! Thanks for the review!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks so much!; __**CaptureTheDream:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!; __**CarlislesPrincess:**__ Well, he's not bad; just overly attracted to Hollie lol. He's a good guy though. Thanks! I'm glad you think they're cute together! Thanks for the review!; __**Labyrinth Fan 23: **__Aw thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update; I didn't mean to!; __**amobutterfly25: **__Yeah she definitely was! Haha yeah he had to go look for her! Carlisle's too sexy for words lol ;) ; __**Sadie: **__Haha I know he is! I just love Bradley Cooper! Yeah, it's always gonna be Carlisle; I just haven't figured out what to do with Duncan. Yeah, I want there to be someone for him but I haven't figured out who =/ Haha so you like my Joker story? =D; __**batmanfreak1313: **__Yeah she will. Haha yeah but I'm not sure about the gender yet. Aww she sounds cute! I love that name =) Oh, I should check it out! Maybe I can post my story there too. I have a batman story up and it's called Picking Sides if you're interested init. Thanks so much for the review!; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks! Yeah, they're a little wary of each other, but the first meeting when all right; -__**StitchedHeart-**__: Haha thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Weee!; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Thanks! Haha I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, I saw Robin Hood; it was really good! Did you end up seeing it yet?; __**kaaayyytteee: **__Thanks!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Hmm, they'll be on guard for sure!; __**CarlisleCullen1645: **__Thakns so much! Yeah, he definitely did!; __**kattie-anz: **__Aw thanks! I'm glad you came across it! I love when people enjoy my stories! Haha yes, Carlisle's too lovable!; __**Hermitt: **__Haha yeah! I'm glad he's back too! Haha yeah, Duncan's definitely into Hollie, unfortunately for her and Carlisle! Yeah, you were exactly right! I hope you enjoyed it!; __**Aeglos3: **__Thanks! Yeah, for sure! Actually I've never read that! I should check it out though! Thanks for reviewing!; __**Adids14: **__Thanks!: __**Elfin69: **__Thanks! I hope you liked how it turned out!; __**You cant rush science: **__Thanks!; __**Scottishlass284: **__Haha yeah, she's going to have a chat with him in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one!; __**Ryle Culler: **__haha so do I!; __**Hope and Love: **__Thanks!; __**supernaturalobbsessed: **__thanks so much!: __**EmoE: **__Hmm, what site is that? I'll see what I can do!; __**tsukiange: **__I'm sorry about the length =/ I wanted it to be longer! Haha yeah, he is for sure!; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__Thanks so much! I know, I was so excited to pass 1000! I'm so glad you like it! Haha I know, there's so many to respond to, but I'm so glad about it!; __**Superdani aka VioletFairchild: **__Haha I'm sooo glad you liked it! It's so exciting!; __**Maddy101: **__Hmm, I haven't decided if she is right now but she definitely will be!; __**2GrayBoys: **__Haha thanks so much! I love when I find stories like that and I really appreciate that you like my story that much! Thanks again!; __**applemints58: **__thanks! I'm so glad you like it!; __**xAracnaex: **__Thanks somuch! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update!; __**Amanda Rich: **__Thanks! Yeah, he is! I hope you liked this chapter!; __**What-The-'CHIZ': **__Haha I like the name! I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I dunno yet, I doubt it. I actually just write this chapter by chapter, so I only have some idea as to what I'm doing with the story. Some things just come along without me really planning haha!; __**Aoi Nami-chan: **__I'm so glad you like it! Yeah, Carlisle's amazing! Yep! They just can't seem to stop with her haha!; __**FleurSuoh: **__Thanks so much!; __**helloi'mmiablack; **__I'm sorry! I had to! I'm sorry it took so long! Haha and some reviews I get tell me I'm following too closely with the story and it's basically just Twilight all over again. But I'm glad you think it's original; I try to make it that way!; __**Nani1994: **__Thanks so much!; __**MrsShawn: **__Yeah, he just seems to know!; __**babygurl1944: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**MoonlitSorrows:**__ thank you!; __**sunkissedchris: **__Haha oh she will! Yeah, they're all upset but there's nothing they can do about it! Yep Carlisle's brilliant =D Aw thanks so much! That means a lot to me!; __**leah: **__I'm sorry it's taken so long!; __**princesaangelbelbe: **__Haha yeah it definitely is! I hope you liked the chapter! _


	30. Moonless Night: A Bit of Everything

Please forgive me! I have no excuses for not updating other than school has been so busy, I don't even have time to breathe. Really, it's only because it's Thanksgiving break and I have some time that I'm going to try and pump out this update! Hopefully the next one won't be long after that but I'm warning you know, it may be a few weeks. I hope all you readers are still out there. And please don't kill me, I have too much to live for!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, but if I did, well damn! I'd be with Carlisle right now and not this story! Shishaw!

Chapter Ten: A Bit Of Everything

_Carlisle sighed suddenly, looking down at me with a glint in his eyes, one that I couldn't quite decipher in the poor lighting. A slow grin crossed his face and he leaned down, breathing, "I'm glad you're not thinking of Duncan anymore."_

"_How can you tell I'm not?" I had hoped to sound convincing, but my breathing picked as he moved closer, my eyes falling immediately on his lips as they curved into a smile. _

"_That tiger's got to learn one thing; you're mine, Hollie Swan," he stated, capturing my lips in the middle of the empty sidewalk. And how glad I was to be his. _

Carlisle couldn't even stay the night, as he was expecting a call from Edward that evening and if he didn't get back to, well, wherever they were staying, he would know something was wrong. I didn't know if Edward could read Carlisle's mind from so far away (since he wasn't even with the others at the moment) or even over the phone, but, with a beautiful grin, he told me not to worry about it. After so long, he said, he had learned how to keep his thoughts from his son when he had to. And this would be one of those 'have to' moments.

So, after he had brought me back to the house, well after midnight, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, so as to keep us both from being too wrapped up to stay apart, and disappeared into the darkness.

Now, I sat, distracted, at the lunch table in the cafeteria, getting my ear chewed off by the new math teacher about which type of math I favored. As a history buff and _not_ a math/science person, I curtly informed him that I liked arithmetic and stood to head to the kids' table. I hadn't been there for some time, mostly because I was still keeping from talking to my sister. But she had just rejoined the group for the first time in months and was talking animatedly (or as animated as Bells could be) with them so I was curious as to why.

Sitting between Mike and Jessica (mostly because it made the latter bitter), I smiled, "How's it going guys?"

A chorus of 'good's and 'okay's met my ears, though Bells didn't say a word. Mike tilted is head to the side, grinning slightly, "Hey, Miss Swan, can we watch a movie today instead of going over World War II?"

He was constantly begging me for some form of movie to watch (as long as it wasn't like _Romeo and Juliet_, which he had slept through, apparently) since Christmas break had ended. If he was going to keep this up until graduation, I would have to shoot him. Seriously.

"Maybe… after spring break, we're definitely going to," I answered shortly, "so what were you guys going on about before I crashed your party?" The only people whose party I had crashed seemed to be Bells's and Jessica's, it seemed. Sucked to be them.

"Those bear attacks!" Angela answered, eyes wide, "I saw something in the woods and it was huge! _Some_ people didn't believe me, but Bella said that Chief Swan has been looking into it."

"Yeah, Dad's all over it, well, as best he can be with the staff he has," I answered. Truth be told, Forks' police department was definitely understaffed. And Charlie was the only _competent _officer the station had. I honestly wouldn't want to trust my life to any of the other officers he worked with, sadly.

As they continued to talk, aside from Bella and I, my mind wandered over to what Carlisle and I had discussed. Wolves. Maybe they weren't bears that were attacking people at all. Maybe it was the wolves. Then again, I didn't think the Quileute boys would do anything like that. They were good kids, as creepy as Rob had been and as intimidating as Sam seemed to be occasionally. If Jake was one of them, I was certain they weren't the ones killing people.

Bears were all around Forks, but it was rare that anyone had seen them up close. A web search had told me that the last attack in Forks was actually decades ago. So, if it wasn't the bears, wolves, or tigers, there was only one answer.

Vampires. Though Carlisle hadn't mentioned it, I'm sure he had been thinking about it. He would have known that the wolves weren't dangerous if they had made a pact, so I'm sure it would have come to his mind rather quickly. Why hadn't he said? Did he not want to worry me? If it _was_ a vampire, why did he leave? He wouldn't put me in danger, would he?

Maybe he thought I was safe with Duncan. If there was a tiger around, one who could tell when there were vampires nearby, and he was interested in me, there was a good chance that he would keep his eye on me. And Bells.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

I didn't get a chance to confront Jake until a few weeks later. Carlisle hadn't come back since the night at the drive-in and I still hadn't spoken to Bella. Charlie was getting less sleep than ever, since I wasn't willing to take shifts in comforting the sister I refused to speak to. Though I did feel guilty about hurting Charlie, I wasn't in the mood to try and make amends with Bella.

So by the time I got to talk to Jacob, I was pissed. It would definitely be bad for him, and, well if he _was_ a wolf, then dangerous for me. But there was no changing it. Bells had to work today (she had been working for Mike's family at their sporting goods shop), so Jake would be alone and I would have my chance.

Pulling my hood over my head, I trotted toward Jake's garage. No, I wasn't playing fairly, but at a distance, Jake wouldn't be able to tell that it wasn't Bells, but me. Keeping my head down, I was glad for the rain as I jogged up to the door. Shoving it open, I faced it as I shut it.

"Hey, Bella, I thought you had to work today?"

Turning, I watched the smile quickly fall from his face. He took a step back, a small but noticeable one, and raised his hands, "What are you doing here, Hollie?" His voice was nervous, a slight hesitance to it. Good.

"Where are the bikes, Jake?" I inquired, deciding to ignore his question. He knew why I was here. And he was tense, rigid, as he waited for the explosion.

"Um, I don't really think I should tell you… no offense," he stated, giving me an anxious smile, hoping to draw my attention from looking around the garage, which was exactly what I was doing.

It wasn't hard to find them. There was Jake's Rabbit, but that was the only large thing in his garage aside from the two bikes. They were covered by a tarp, but the forms were unmistakable. Striding toward them, I yanked the tarp off.

Sneering, I narrowed my eyes and turned to him. The bikes were finished. "They're done. You kept working on them. What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Jake?"

He scowled but still looked more afraid than angered. Intimidated even. He definitely wasn't a wolf yet, then. "C'mon, Hollie, you can't…"

"Can't what, Jake?" I hissed, striding toward him. It was amusingly satisfying to see him back up toward the door, hands still raised in surrender. "I can't tell you what a huge mistake you made by building these bikes? You don't understand what you're doing! Bella isn't going to be able to ride these! I know you're in love with her and that this is some twisted way to get to her, but this isn't what she wants!"

"How do you even know what she wants, Hollie?" he bit back, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set. He folded his arms over his chest and stepped from foot to foot, agitation clearly written over his features. "When's the last time you talked to her?"

Scowling, I clenched my fists, followed quickly by my jaw, "Jake, you don't understand the _half_ of what's going on… I think you need to hear this at least, though. She's _trying_ to put herself in danger. Why the hell would she want to get on a bike when she has _no_ sense of balance or coordination at all?"

"Why would she want to do that?" he questioned, though he sounded decidedly less bitter and more concerned, "I don't want to put her in danger… she said she'd be fine…"

"And you believed her, of course, but out of the two of us, who knows her better?" I inquired vehemently, though I did make the mental note that he hadn't said anything about my accusation of him being in love with Bella. Why would he deny the truth? Shaking my head almost painfully, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, "I _know_ how important this was to you, Jake, and if the situation was different and not so… dire… I would be thanking you for keeping Bells occupied until… but that's not the situation. Why do you think I want to kick your ass so badly right now?"

He winced, the nervousness for his well being returning, and eyed me carefully, "I dunno… because…" His neck began coloring, turning a deep red as he avoided my gaze.

"Because what?" I inquired, raising a persistent eyebrow, pursing my lips and giving him a 'you better spill or I seriously will kick your ass'.

"I don't know; it's stupid," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs as he grew redder by the second.

"You thought I was jealous? Come on, that's ridiculous," I stated, ignoring his shocked expression. Did I mention I was good at reading people? "You may be cute, Jake, but you're definitely too young for me to even consider in that way…" I sooo did not want to be talking about this right now…

"Hollie, don't worry; I'll keep Bella safe," he stated quickly, obviously wanting to be done with this conversation just as much as I did, "I can…"

"I don't want to hear you make promises you can't keep, Jacob Black," I hissed, pissed off completely… _again_, "you seriously step one foot near my house, my car, my self… I'll be using the excuse that my father's the police chief and no one will ever suspect me of beating your ass, kid… I can't tell you to stay away from Bells; she has her own car and she's willing to die, obviously… But mark my words, Jake, you help her now and you'll _always _be on my crap list _and_ my ass-kicking list…"

Fed up and frustrated beyond belief, I turned on a heel and sped out of the garage, just in time to meet Bells on her way in. I didn't speak to her, though she watched me carefully as I passed, with a look akin to regret on her face. She would push me past my breaking point if she spoke…

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

I wanted to kill my little sister, if she hadn't already almost done it herself. She was in the hospital at least twice so far, all from stupid wrecks on those stupid bikes. Of course, she told Charlie that it wasn't anything he would be concerned about; trips, falls, normal Bells things.

We avoided each other. Like the friggin' plague. We both realized how futile it was to try and convince the other that nothing was going to happen (Bells) or that she was being so incredibly stupid (me).

Whatever.

It's not like I cared.

It's not like I had taken to shadowing Bells just to make sure she was really okay. It's not like I sat outside of her room when she screamed and cried for Edward, making sure she wouldn't do anything to harm herself worse than she already was.

I was sitting on the couch one evening with Quentino's head on my lap, watching _Band of Brothers_ and grading papers, all while scratching the dog's head (I was a major multi-tasker, what could I say?). Charlie was in his armchair, actually somewhat interested in what I was watching - we could bond over war movies, how weird was that? - when Bells came walking through the living room, dressed for an outing.

"Where are you headed, Bells?" Charlie questioned, brows furrowed in concern and confusion, though his eyes darted in my direction. Poor Charlie, he had no idea how to handle his feuding, hurting daughters.

"Out with Jake and the others," she replied with a shrug, glancing in my direction as well. What was with the looks people? I'm not the bad guy here… "We're going to the movies. I hope everyone's okay, though; Jess sounded sick on the phone."

"Well, just have fun and be careful," Charlie replied, pursing his lips in concern, "stick with Jake, he'll keep you safe."

"Dad, it's not like I'm in danger…," Bells rolled her dark eyes innocently.

The scoff I let out _might_ not have been accidental, but I played it off as they both looked at me, one in confusion and one in annoyance. Focusing my gaze on the television screen, watching Dick Winters and Lew Nixon discussing the upcoming mission, I kept an ear on their conversation.

"I'll be back when the movie's over; Jake might stay for a while, is that cool with you, Dad?" Bella inquired, returning her attention to Charlie.

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied calmly. Inside, I knew it was more than fine. Dad was so glad that Bells was starting to get out of her funk little by little and that was seemingly pushed along by Jake's presence in her life.

_And the clear and present danger, Dad_…, I thought bitterly.

With that, Bells was out the door and headed off for whatever scheme she was coming up with. It's not like I believed that she was actually going to the movies with the gang. After all the times she had lied to both of us, even when I wasn't tailing her, I couldn't trust her anymore.

After a few more minutes of silence, aside from the TV, I pushed Quentino from my lap and turned off the movie. Charlie glanced at me curiously, to which I simply answered, "I'm going to take a bath…"

As I left the living room, I had to smile as he almost whined, "It was just getting good…"

When I slipped into the warm, bubble-filled water, I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't been feeling in the mood to follow my wayward sister into God knows what danger… Nope, just give me my Anita Blake series, some Josh Groban, and a cup of hot chocolate and I was set.

I couldn't help but smirk at the irony of reading a series about a vampire hunter who ended up getting with a vampire… Tee hee… juicy stuff…

_I was resting in the tub, sipping on what was left of my hot chocolate. I had abandoned the book and was just laying back, listening to my music and enjoying my privacy. A knock suddenly sounded at the door, but I really wasn't going to let Bells or Charlie enter the room. _

_The knock persisted and I called out, thoroughly annoyed, "What?"_

_There was no answer, except for the turning of the knob and the slow, steady opening of the door. I hadn't expected such a pale, icy hand to be pushing the door back, but my heart skipped a beat when I saw it. And the man attached to it. _

_Carlisle shut the door, locking it and turning to face me. He had a dangerously beautiful smirk on his face, his golden eyes smoldering so intensely that I started to shiver. In a perfectly wonderful way. _

_He took his time nearing the bathtub, kicking off his shoes in the process. He was dressed like normal, dressy-casual. I adored it. I adored him. _

"_Carlisle, what are you doing here? What if Charlie or Bells sees you or hears you?" I couldn't help but be extremely concerned about both. Dad would try to kill him and Bells would try to kill me, both for keeping Carlisle's sensual self a secret. _

"_Neither of them are here," he replied, his voice so beautiful and amused. I closed my eyes instinctively the moment he spoke. There was just something so soothing and alluring about his voice. I could never get enough of it. It made me ache just thinking about it._

_The water rocked around me and my eyes snapped open in confusion. He hadn't made a sound, neither had the clothes hitting the floor, but there he was, sitting in the tub across from me. _

_Can I tell you? I was struck completely dumb by his beautiful self sitting there, our drawn up knees lightly touching. His bare chest was a pale, delicious vision, with a thin layer of blond, curly hair around his bellybutton and abs that were solid as a rock. One arm was draped over the side of the tub and his head was resting back against the wall. He had a contented, if not mischievous smile on his face, as he observed me ogling him. _

_It was hard not to. _

_Without a word, he tilted his head to the side and shifted, crawling through the water toward me. When he was hovering over me, gloriously bare, the corner of his lip twitched upward and he conceded, "I love you, Hollie. More than anything in the world. And I want to thank you for this." His hand rested atop my stomach under the water, but before I had time to question him, he simply chuckled and ran his hand along my hip. _

_My heart, which was already racing, nonstop, was ready to burst. I looped a hand around his neck and pulled him down to capture his icy lips in a hot, passionate kiss. His hands were everywhere, as were his lips. I was on fire, wanting and needing him so badly. _

_His lips trailed electric kisses along my neck and my eyes rolled back into my head. I caught sight of the coffee mug that had tipped over. But the hot chocolate I had been drinking wasn't what was spilled across the floor. That dark, thick red liquid dripped from the overturned mug as Carlisle's teeth sank into my neck. _

Jolting awake, I accidentally knocked my mug onto the floor beside the tub. I was alone in the room (unfortunately), my book on the floor where my arm had been dangling out over the side. As I scrambled to right the mug, I was relieved to see that it was just the light brown hot chocolate I had been drinking before.

_Holy crapamole, I can't wait until Edward comes to his senses,_ I thought, annoyance lacing my thoughts, grabbing a robe and draining the now Carlisle-less tub, _maybe then I can actually have a normal relationship with Carlisle…_

Ha, that was funny. How could a relationship with a vampire be anything _but_ abnormal?

"Well, that's the last time I read about juicy vampire smut in the tub," I thought, rolling my eyes and exiting the bathroom, disappointed.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Jake was being weird. Or maybe he was just coming to his senses. Did my threat really work? Wow; I'm amazing…

Okay, maybe that was too much.

But Bells had come home after the movies in almost as bad a state as when Edward had first left. Charlie had gone to bed already and I figured enough was probably enough. It was time to be a big sister again.

I could hear her sobbing into her pillows, her bedroom door shut but not locked. Softly knocking, I didn't wait for an answer before entering the room. She didn't look up and, whether she just assumed it was Charlie, I wasn't sure. But I sat on the edge of her bed, rubbed her back and inquired, "What happened, Bells?"

She didn't react with surprise that I was speaking with her again, or yell at me for being in her room since we had been fighting for so long. She simply wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed for what had to be a good hour.

When she finally calmed down somewhat, I asked her again what had happened. If anyone did anything to hurt my baby sister, I swear, they were dead… Even if we had been feuding, I would come to her defense at the drop of a hat.

"It's J-J-Jake," she sputtered, rubbing her nose furiously on her sleeve, "o-one minute we were talking a-and the next he started f-f-flipping out on Mike! He almost got in a fight with him, H-Hollie, I swear… B-but I don't know why! He wouldn't t-talk to me… He just said he had to go home…"

That was so totally unlike Jake that I didn't know how to respond at first. Had something happened at home that he was so upset about that he just took it out on Mike? There had to be more to it than that…

"What were you guys talking about?" I questioned cautiously. If I had thought before that Jake was in love with her, that could have been part of the issue.

"He wants to be more than friends, Hollie…," she sniffled, throwing herself back onto the pillows, "b-but I just can't do that! I can't abandon him, Hollie… I can't. Even if he did it to me…"

She would never stop loving Edward, no matter what he did to her. How stupid was he being right now? Carlisle had told me how badly Edward seemed to be off without Bella, but he wouldn't come to his senses.

"I know, Bells…," I sighed quietly in the darkness, "and soon he'll realize that that's exactly what he thinks, too…"

We didn't talk anymore, but I stayed with her like I used to, just to make sure she wouldn't have any fits. She did, of course, crying and calling for Edward, but Charlie didn't have to stay up with her. I did that.

I didn't fall asleep that night. Too many things needed to be thought through. While I was glad that Bells and I were talking again, I needed to find out what was going on with Jake. Did it have something to do with the wolf thing? I was glad that Carlisle had made me privy to the Quiluete tribe's interesting attribute, because things made more sense to me than they were to Bells right now. And why the hell was Carlisle holding my stomach in that damn sexy dream?

_**I know it wasn't all that long and I'm super sorry! I just want you guys to know that I'll never abandon this story. It'll get finished, I promise! It's just taking longer than I ever thought it would. **_

_**Please read and review! I hope all my old readers are still there and that new ones join in on the fun. **_

_**Bmangaka: **__Hmm he is way dazzling, is he not? ;D Glad you liked it!; __**Adids14: **__Haha I like him too! I want to give him a nice gal, maybe I'll have to make one up :P Glad you liked it!; __**SuperdaniakaVioletFairchild:**__ Haha I'm so glad you liked it! I' sorry we haven't been emailing lately; I've been sooo busy! I'm soo happy you liked it and I hope you stick around for the story!; __**sunkissedchris: **__Haha yeahhh it is :D Yes yes, the drama is only just starting! They both want her and they won't back down tee hee!; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Amanda Rich:**__ Thanks so much! Haha it may be, whenever it happens! Trust me, it will happen though!; __**kaaayyytteee: **__Haha yeahhh!; __**Maddy: **__Thanks!: __**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ Thanks so much! I know, that's next! There will be one, trust me :D ;__** -StitchedHeart-:**__ HAHAH THANKS! :D; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__thanks haha I'm so glad you liked it!; __**applemints58:**__ Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy; __**licette230:**__ Thanks! Haha he totally was!; __**hermonine:**__ Thanks so much!; __**Hermitt: **__Haha thank you! Yeah, I hated him for it too. But yeah, she doesn't and she won't lol! It won't be like Bella and Jake! Hope you liked her scolding lol!; __**You cant rush science: **__Thanks so much!; __**Aphrodite96: **__Well, we had a bit of foreshadowing of the future! It'll happen soon, I promise! I stull have to figure out when, but it will :D ; __**tsukiange: **__Thanks so much! Ahh I'm sorry! I really do apologize for the lack of updating :[ ; __**2GrayBoys:**__ thanks so much! Yeah, definitely, but it's a good stalkerish lol!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks so much!; __**Elfin69: **__Hope you liked it! Hmm, we'll see, it'll be good though! I wish there was more interaction with Carlisle, though I enjoyed this chapter's interaction lol; __**princesaangelbebe:**__ haha yeah he is! There'll be a confrontation with them later, promise!; __**Bleached Babe: **__Thanks!; __**Labyrinth Fan 23: **__Thanks! Haha yeah, he won't, though, I promise! CarlisleXHollie all the way!; __**SexySadie88: **__Thanks so much! Haha true true! I'm so glad you liked it haha! Maybe I'll make a character based on you for him lol!; __**helloimmiablack: **__Thanks! Haha I'm sorry it's been so long! Hopefully you still like it!; __**xxxdivinecomedyxxx: **__Haha I like him too! I'm sure he won't but you never know lol! Glad you liked it!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ Haha true true! Mm, petting zoo with hot guys… I like it!; __**What-The-'CHIZ': **__Haha ohh he was enjoying himself too! :D; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks!; __**Blood and Fangs27: **__Thanks hahahah!; __**Twinkle the Wishful: **__thaks so much! I'm so glad you like it! Ahaha I love Bradley Cooper!; __**Avarianna: **__Thank you so much! That's okay, I understand! Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it! Well, Esme may be around later, I haven't decided lol; but I really really do appreciate the lovely review! It made me so happy!; __**Hope and love: **__Here you go!; __**xAracnaex: **__thanks so much! Haha, he probably will later on!; __**LillyBear88: **__Thanks so much! Oh, that's olay, I understand! Ooh I love Jasper too! Well, I love reviewing because everyone's so nice to leave amazing reviews! Oh, I have a Jasper story, by the way. I don't remember if I told you about it. But yeah, it's got an OC for him ;D ; __**Floflo: **__Haha I love Carlisle; he's so dreamy! Glad I could convert you lol! Ohh, they so will! I made some foreshadowing to that effect lol! Thanks for reading!; __**red quicksilver: **__Haha I know, it's random! But I had to! Haha he coulda been one; that would have been interesting! Sorry it took so long for the new chapter!; __**KaulitzLuver483: **__Haha I'm so glad you like it! Oh, he probably will lol!; __**Deception is Decepticon: **__haha thank you so much! I really was hoping to show Carlisle in a sexy, amazing light lol! I hope you like this chapter!; __**A: **__Aw I'm so sorry! I hope you like this chapter if you're still waiting for it1; __**Tazza: **__Thanks so much!; __**odagiriryu: **__Thanks so much! Sorry it took so long!; __**wolviegurl: **__Thanks so much!; __**AvengedBaby: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**Luli Cullen: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!; __**Evil's Sidekick: **__That's okay! Ohh ouch to the bitchy ex lol! Glad you like it still though!; __**Vampires are so not clique: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it! Ahh don't hunt me down! I'm sorry!; __**Le Spork: **__Haha thanks! Oh she will be! I just haven't decided when lol; __**Kayla: **__Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took so long!; __**shippolove844: **__THanks so much! I'm sorry it's taken so long! But they will definitely I promise!; __**Tinker178: **__Thanks! Haha she will!; __**Sweet AK: **__Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!; __**Dark Angel 792: **__Thanks so much! Sorry it took forever :/ ; __**vampireluver29: **__Here it is! Thanks!; __**Grin1989: **__I didn't! I promise I won't ever!; __**AcPA xox: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!; Sorry it took so long!; __**Nurseratchet: **__Here ya go! Hope it's a good chapter!_


	31. Moonless Night: Vamps, Tigers, & Wolves!

Hello all! Sorry it's been so long; the chapters have been few and far between, I know. It's school; I'm in my third year in college and stuff gets packed on, believe me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; if I did, I would have put Hollie in there lol.

Chapter Ten: Vampires, Tigers, and Wolves, Oh My!

_I didn't fall asleep that night. Too many things needed to be thought through. While I was glad that Bells and I were talking again, I needed to find out what was going on with Jake. Did it have something to do with the wolf thing? I was glad that Carlisle had made me privy to the Quiluete tribe's interesting attribute, because things made more sense to me than they were to Bells right now. And why the hell was Carlisle holding my stomach in that damn sexy dream?_

Jake hadn't done anything to call Bella back, no matter how many times she tried to call him. She spent hours dialing, leaving a message, hanging up, redialing… you get the picture. This went on for a few weeks and Jake quickly rose to the top of any horrible list I could come up with. Well, him and Edward.

And the dream I had in the bathtub, well, I had been a little uneasy about that. The thought of Carlisle getting me pregnant wasn't one I didn't enjoy, but with everything going on at the moment… I really couldn't handle that. So I got myself an EPT to check – slyly disposing it so Charlie wouldn't go berserk on me – but it was negative. A strange mixture of relief and disappointment filtered through me. Though, I couldn't imagine a vampire birth being very pleasant…

One afternoon, after classes were over, Bella got it into her head to go the meadow she had told me about; a secret one where she and Edward spent plenty of time together when he was in Forks. She wanted to see some bit of her life with him still going strong. Being the amazing big sister that I was, I couldn't let her go alone. Didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

Bella was tripping over anything and everything in her attempts to get up the mountain. I was ahead of her, not really knowing which direction to go to, but having significantly less trouble than she was. Periodically, she would call out from behind, 'Go left!' or 'you're going the wrong way!'

"Bella…," I frowned slightly, biting my lip anxiously, "I've got something to tell you…" I didn't know how she would react to me telling her that I had not just seen Carlisle, but slept with him on more than one occasion. _Maybe I should leave out that last part…,_ I thought nervously.

"I'm not gonna like it, am I?" she questioned intuitively, pushing herself up from the ground after the umpteenth time falling. She brushed her hands together to rid them of the dirt and hurried to catch up with me. She had a concerned, almost suspicious look on her face and I knew she knew it had to do with Carlisle.

Taking a deep breath, I laughed anxiously, "No." I walked a few steps, before pausing and clenching my trembling hands together. We had just gotten to talking again and I really didn't want to mess that up, but I had to let her know.

"Does it have to do with Carlisle?" she questioned, flinching as she spoke his name. He was a direct link to Edward and her mind was no doubt headed that way.

"Yeah," I answered, sniffing and looking around. Even though we weren't at the meadow yet, the forest around us really was lovely. I began walking, keeping my pace slow enough for Bells to keep from tripping over anything.

"What is it?" she questioned, her tone hesitant and almost regretful, like she knew this conversation was going to go downhill quickly.

"Well," I lightly skipped over a log; I had pussyfooted around this for too long and she really did deserve to know, "I've seen Carlisle. Since they all left."

She was quiet for a few minutes, trailing behind me as she absorbed the information. If I had been reluctant to tell her before, I was going to die of anxiety about her impending reaction. When she finally spoke, her voice was shaky, catching as she tried to keep her emotions under control, "When? How many times have you seen him? Has he said anything about…" She trailed off, unable to say his name even still.

"A couple," I admitted, glancing at her with an honest-to-God apologetic frown, "he doesn't know much about how Edward's doing; he's not with the Cullens right now, I swear that's all I know."

"Hollie," my baby sister sounded absolutely heartbroken and I couldn't bear to face her. Even so, I did; I deserved whatever look of hatred or disgust she had on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She was staring at me with wide-eyed shock, her eyes welling up with tears. I couldn't tell whether she was mad or disappointed; either way was bad enough.

"I didn't know how you'd take it," I answered, swallowing thickly, praying that she would understand, "he's Edward's _father_. I shouldn't be able to see him if you're not able to see Edward, but … it's just that…"

Bella remained silent and plodded along ahead of me. She stumbled and tripped but I never tried to help her up; I kept my distance a few feet behind. Calling out a feeble 'sorry' wouldn't cut it and, if she never wanted to speak to me again, I could surely understand that. The guilt was horrible enough as it was; I just added a whole bunch of upsetting news on her when she was already so emotionally overwhelmed.

To add insult to injury, we pushed through the tree line and were in the middle of a vast field of… nothing. This must've been the one the two of them frequented, but it definitely wasn't how she remembered it.

Despite probably despising me right now, she leaned against me for support as she looked around at the dead stalks of flowers at our feet. I imagined it would have been a very impressive meadow when she had seen it last.

This time I did apologize, my words holding more meaning than just about the meadow. She nodded slowly and I knew I was forgiven, but, after a few moments of silence, I stiffened. Something didn't feel right. I couldn't tell what it was, but I desperately had the sudden urge to get out of the meadow.

All of the sudden, a figure came stalking out of a patch of trees across the field. He was chillingly familiar, that tall, solid black frame instantly recognizable. His glowing crimson eyes were focused on the pair of us, his dreadlocks swinging innocently in the breeze. _Innocent my ass,_ I thought immediately.

"Ah, girls…," his silkily accented tone reached us easily across the empty field.

"Laurent?" Bella questioned, shocked, unaware of my persistent tugging at her arm. We needed to leave. Now. She looked at me, confused, "Is he really there?"

"Oh hell yeah," I answered quietly, earning an amused chuckle from him, "and we should definitely leave…"

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here," he commented loftily, his approach stealthy, his body poised for leaping and lunging. Fantastic. He continued, suddenly surrounding us, circling ever so slowly, "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house was empty. I'm surprised they left the two of you behind. Weren't you pets of theirs?"

I bristled in anger, which was quickly overtaking any fear that I had. This asshole was going to kill us and there was nothing we could do about it. Bells on the other hand, was all too aware of our sticky situation and the fact that, yes, Laurent was real and, yes, he would kill us.

"Call it what you will," I answered, squaring my shoulders as he leaned close and placed a chaste kiss on my jaw.

_Carlisle… Carlisle…. Carlisle… Carlisle…_

"Do they visit often?" he questioned, smirking at my glower. He moved silently, uncomfortably close to the two of us.

Bella suddenly gasped, looking at a spot in between herself and Laurent. She looked like she was looking at something aside from the empty air and I had the feeling she seriously was.

"All the time," she answered, a sort of halting hesitance to her voice that _totally_ didn't give away the fact that it was definitely a lie. Well, Carlisle came, but that wasn't really all the time.

"We'll tell them you stopped by," I answered, shrugging a shoulder lightly, "Carlisle's planning on meeting me in a few; if I don't call him, he'll be concerned…" So it wasn't much better than Bells' but it was all we had. I had managed to wedge myself between Bella and Laurent, something he found unendingly funny.

_Carlisle… Carlisle…. Carlisle… Carlisle…_

He just scoffed lightly, giving us a 'please; you can do better than _that_' look. He stepped to the left and I mimicked his action. Maybe him attacking me would give Bells a chance to get away.

"I came here as a favor to Victoria," he commented conversationally, as though this wasn't a huge deal; we'd be dead in a few minutes anyway, so I supposed it really wasn't, "she's very put out with the two of you."

Damn, this was worse than we thought. Didn't Laurent warn us about Victoria when Carlisle let the bastard go? I mean, we gave him a get out of jail free card and this was how he was repaying us?

"She says that it's only fair to kill Edward's and Carlisle's mates, given they killed hers. Eye for an eye," Laurent explained further, as though we would be alright with it. Bella was shaking and I could do nothing to keep him from killing us or taking us to Victoria.

Bella jumped again before collecting herself and scowling, "Edward and Carlisle will know who did it; they'll come after you." Okay, where the hell was she getting this prompting from? Was whatever she was seeing telling her to do this? Was it Edward?

_Carlisle… Carlisle…. Carlisle… Carlisle…_

"I don't think they will," Laurent chuckled darkly, his deep, scarlet eyes burning into my narrowed ones, "after all, how much could you mean to them if they left you here…," he circled around Bella too quickly for me, sniffing a piece of her hair, "unprotected? Victoria won't be too happy about my killing you…"

He sounded almost regretful, as though he really cared. Almost.

Bella made a sound of protest and I slapped his hand away from her. He allowed it, even cooed soothingly, "No, no, no; don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness… Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully…"

My mouth dried and my heart thumped erratically in my chest. I felt like hyperventilating but somehow remained calm and collected on the outside. Dread filled me and I was reminded of the incident with James. The feeling of never seeing Carlisle or my family again. Dying in an empty field without being able to protect my baby sister.

"I'll make it very quick," he continued nonchalantly, his hand slowly gliding across my neck, "and you smell so… mouthwatering…" He grabbed us both, keeping us still and without a single route of escape.

_Carlisle… Carlisle…. Carlisle… Carlisle…_

He froze and for a moment, I thought that my prayers for Carlisle had been answered. He was staring at the tree line where he had come from, a look of absolute shock on his face. His grip loosened a bit, enough for me to grab Bells' arm and yank her out of his hold. My heart was thundering and my gaze darted toward whatever he had seen.

"I don't believe it," he muttered, sounding utterly dumbfounded, his crimson eyes wide and unblinking.

There, an _enormous_ black wolf, about the size of Duncan's tiger form, lumbered out of the underbrush. He was followed by several more of the creatures and I knew, I _knew_, that these were the Quiluete boys. Holy hell.

Laurent growled and snarled, but it was nothing compared to the sound the wolves made. The two parties ran at each other just as I pulled a frozen, gaping Bella out of the field. She stumbled as I ran, pulling her along after me, but there was no way to stop now.

Thunderous footfalls echoed behind us and, terror seizing me, I threw a glance over my shoulder, expecting to see the fight coming our way. I knew the wolves wouldn't hurt us, but Laurent… definitely…

Instead, I gasped, seeing the very orange and black streak that I had been thinking about earlier darting after us. I wanted to slow down, to approach Duncan, but not so close to the fighting; who knew where that would lead?

Bella mimicked my actions, but she had no idea that it was Duncan. To her, there was just a gigantic tiger chasing us away from giant wolves and a vampire. She was too surprised to scream, but I could hear her sharp, horrified breaths quite clearly… or were those mine?

If Carlisle couldn't be there to keep Bella and I safe, the next best thing was definitely a shape-shifting veterinarian who had the hots for me. In all actuality, I felt completely safe now that he was tagging along, putting himself in between us and the danger in the meadow.

When we were far enough away that the sounds of the battle couldn't reach our ears, I allowed Bella to stop. Leaning against a tree, I clutched painfully at my stomach; I had never been much of a runner but it was nice to know that, when it mattered, I could run at full speed. Of course, that was accompanied by near death, struggling to breathe as I was. My stomach was cramping, but at least I was still on my feet. Bella had dropped to the ground, practically curling herself into a safe, panting little ball.

The tiger kept a distance as he paced back and forth in a semicircle around us. His eyes flitted from Bella to me, those electric orbs burning into us, asking if we were okay.

"Thank you," I called, grinning as best I could now that I was absolutely exhausted. He paused momentarily and let out a slight huff, an obvious _you're welcome_. He turned slightly, beautiful fur glinting in the sunlight, before glancing back at me. He wanted us to go. _No arguments there_, I thought with a scoff, pushing myself from the tree.

"Bells, let's go," I tried yanking her up from the forest floor but she refused to move, obviously more exhausted than I was. I tugged at her arm, dragging her a few feet before she acquiesced and stood on her own.

Duncan was sitting now, watching us with the utmost amusement – well, I could only assume; I'd never actually seen a tiger look amused, but this was probably what it would look like. His tail flicked back and forth, lazily, his ears twitching every so often, catching the tiniest of sounds. Bella eyed him warily, backing up slowly, her breathing still erratic. I could tell she was beyond freaked out; I mean, it's not every day that you see an old acquaintance, a pack of ginormous wolves, and a lone tiger in the woods…

"Hollie… is there really a tiger sitting in front of us?" she questioned worriedly, probably afraid that she had completely lost it. Poor girl.

"Yep," I answered, smirking as Duncan let out another huff, before turning fully to my sister, "Bells, I'll explain everything later. Let's get outta here, no?" She didn't need anymore prompting; she simply shook her head and stumbled over a leaf or something, heading back the way we had first come through.

I sent Duncan another grateful smile and he nodded his large head, turning and racing back through the trees, probably intent on getting into some of the action if the fight was still going strong. Honestly, I didn't know how it would turn out for the wolves or Duncan; I had only seen vampires and their strength, leaving me to worry about the others. Laurent could destroy them easily unless they were tougher than they looked.

When Bells and I broke away from the forest and up to Fabrizio, we both were ten times more relieved than before. _Well, obviously…,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

As we entered the car, Bella finally sighed heavily, looking at me with the most drained expression. She obviously couldn't take much more weirdness. "Hollie, why was there a tiger? Why were you so calm about it?"

"Because it's not really a tiger," I answered easily, flicking the car into drive and getting the hell away from that place, "he's… well, Duncan…"

She was silent for a moment before letting out a loud, surprised laugh, "Yeah right, Hols." It was her turn to roll her eyes, shaking her head slightly in obvious amusement.

"What makes you so sure he isn't?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised challengingly, "personal experience; he's a shape-shifting tiger thing… All you had to do was look at the eyes, Bells."

Her laughter ceased and her brow creased slightly as she considered the possibility. We knew vampires; how hard was it to believe that there were people who could turn into tigers? Or wolves for that matter? I had come to believe anything was possible, especially here in Forks.

"So, Duncan can turn into a tiger… what about those giant wolves?" she questioned, the realization suddenly dawning on her that things weren't so cut and dry, black and white, there in our sleepy little town. Who'd'a thunk Forks, Washington, was one of the most dangerous places in America?

"Well, my dear, those are the Quiluete boys," I answered contemplatively, "remember Rob? Crazy guy at prom? Mmhmm…"

"Do you think that could be what's wrong with Jake?" she questioned immediately, concerned that Sam had done something to turn Jake into a werewolf, "is he one of them? Was he there? Was he fighting Laurent? He could be dead!"

"Bella," I all but yelled, my tone forceful and serious. She shut up immediately, blinking and breathing rapidly, as I continued, "Don't go all crazy on me. We don't know if he is and we don't know if he was there. Don't just jump to conclusions. He's probably asleep in his bed right now. Maybe he's just sick like Billy's been saying."

Though neither of us believed that last part, the rest seemed to have calmed Bells down some. She wasn't hyperventilating anymore; always a good sign.

"Hollie; if he's one of them and… they _are _wolves… they're killing people," she stated after a few moments of silence, just the radio on low and the soft rev of the engine surrounding us.

Drumming my fingers lightly on the steering wheel, I cast her a sideways glance, "I sure hope not."

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

THIRD PERSON POV

Carlisle was pacing back and forth in the plush, luxurious hotel room he and his family had rented. His brow was furrowed in worry and confusion, his muscles taut and tense. He had heard Hollie calling for him but there was no way he had been able to go to her.

Imagine the centuries old vampire, shocked beyond belief as his name echoed through his mind, spoken in a quick, worried tone by his darling love's voice. Not many things could surprise him, but that certainly had. He wasn't sure, at first, if it had been his imagination playing tricks on him; he often dreamt of Hollie Swan when the urge to actually visit her hadn't overtaken him. But yes, he found out, she had been calling for him. He was sure of it.

Alice hadn't known anything, which only added to his perplexed anxiety. She hadn't been able to see Hollie or Bella, which could have simply meant that they were near the wolves. While Alice hadn't been with them the first time they had been in Forks, encountering the Quiluetes for the first time, he wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't affected. They weren't, after all, normal people.

Emmett and Jasper had to restrain him, keeping him from bursting into the blinding, warm sunlight and blowing their cover. Rosalie had managed to convince him to at least wait until nightfall to rush back home to Hollie. But damn he wanted to go to her. Make sure she was alright. She was all he lived for. If he breathed, she would certainly be the life breath he needed to survive. The thought of her gone… unimaginable.

His fists clenched and unclenched, wanting nothing more than to grab hold of something and crush it into a fine powder. To top off all of his worries, Edward hadn't been around for some time and, while Alice could monitor his thoughts, having him away and in such unpredictable pain was gnawing away at them all. Especially his father.

"Carlisle, they're bound to be okay," Alice commented from the couch, watching her father wearing a hole in the carpeting. He barely acknowledged her.

"She would see Charlie's actions, if he had to set up a funeral and everything," Emmett added helpfully, his tone nonchalant. Carlisle's posture went, if possible, even more rigid and the others all shot him dark looks. Rosalie shoved him off of the arm of her chair and, though he easily caught himself, he gave a whiny, defensive, "What?"

"They're _fine_," Jasper assured Carlisle. His Hollie would be fine, he knew, and she could keep Bella out of trouble. Well, he _hoped_ anyway. He wouldn't say that last part out loud, though he did send some calming waves in his father's direction.

Carlisle's shoulders slumped a bit, but he didn't let up. Obviously, his emotions were too strong for Jasper to control. The empath was impressed to say the least.

The moment the sun began to sink and its intensity lessened enough, Carlisle was out of the hotel room. His adopted children said nothing, but each silently wished that Edward would get over his issues with Bella and they could return to Forks. As much as Rosalie hated – and yes she _hated_ – the fact that Bella and Edward, as well as Carlisle and Hollie were together, she liked the seclusion and wooded area that they had resided in.

"Babe," Emmett broke the silence, a frown tugging at his lips, "why'd you push me off the chair?"

Rosalie wasn't the only one to roll her eyes.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

HOLLIE'S POV AGAIN

After the crazy events of that afternoon, and vowing never to return to that damned field again, I slipped into a pair of short shorts and a tank top for pjs. Yes, it was still freezing outside, but I had my warm, fuzzy socks on and blankets piled high on my bed so it was A-okay.

Bella was sitting at the edge of my bed, flipping through one of my many history books without much enthusiasm. Her calls to Jake went unanswered, again, and she was growing more and more upset.

Sighing, I sat beside her and was suddenly struck with a bright idea. Nudging her with my shoulder, I questioned my little sister, "Wanna have a sleepover? Bring your mattress in on the floor? It'll be like when we were little again!"

She grinned, a nostalgic smile on her face, and nodded suddenly, "Yeah, I'll ask Charlie to help me move it in here." She was on her feet and out the door quicker than our escape from Laurent and the wolves.

I laughed and made my way to the window, peering out into the darkness with a sense of worry. Laurent had said that Victoria wanted payback. So what if she was on her way here? My thoughts were disrupted when a pale, blond, amazingly handsome figure strolled up to the tree beside the house.

Carlisle's grin was evident from my room on the second floor, relief and pure, unadulterated love shining in his honey eyes. He gestured to the window and, with a quick glance behind me, I lifted it open. The wind was bitingly cold and goosebumps covered my exposed arms and legs. But I only suffered for a moment; Carlisle had climbed into the room and was quietly shutting the window.

He enveloped me in a tight, yet gentle hug, his icy body giving me another set of chills, but these, I didn't mind in the least. He placed a long, soft kiss on my forehead, murmuring gently into my hair, "I heard you call for me…"

For a moment I was confused as I rested my head against his chest, feeling completely relaxed and at peace for the first time in a long time. I realized, though, that he was talking about my fervent chanting of his name when we were in the field, facing certain death.

Pulling back slightly, I stared at his beautiful face, confusion evident on my own. I don't know how it was possible, but our connection was more than what I thought it was. We had some otherworldly connection – besides the one we already had with the whole singer scenario – in which we were aware of each other without actually being close.

"There was an incident in the woods earlier, in the field that Edward used to take Bella to," I answered quietly, automatically glancing at the door and knowing that Bella, and possibly Charlie, would be bursting in any minute. Hopefully, Carlisle wouldn't run when they did. Maybe he'd be willing to hide in the closet until they left. It was an interesting thought, anyway.

"What happened?" he inquired, his melodious voice lowered in alarm, holding my face between his icy hands, butterscotch eyes scanning over me.

"Laurent," I answered, lightly grasping his forearms as he kept me close, eyes shut with a contented relief to be so close to him once more, "he was here; he was going to kill us, but the wolves stopped him…"

Carlisle released me quickly, his fists clenched so tightly that his pale skin was turning red from effort. His jaw was clamped shut tightly and his nostrils flared. His golden eyes, so soft and warm when looking at me, were hard, cold… murderous.

I grabbed his arm and pulled his solid form into what I hoped would be an appeasing hug. Slowly, his body drained of the tension and he wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair and kissing my neck. When I let out a contented sigh, he questioned gently, "You're both okay? You got away without getting hurt?" At my 'mmhmm' he continued, "Thank God for that… I assume that the wolves took care of the problem? Otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated in returning to you."

"Can they do that?" I queried curiously, nuzzling my face into the cool but intoxicatingly cologned crook of his neck, "are they strong enough?"

"That's what they do," he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead. I was just settling into that wondrous feeling of being overwhelmed by him when I heard a gasp from the doorway.

We pulled away quickly, but both of us knew that it wasn't the real problem – coughCharliecough. Bella stood there, the mattress she had been lugging to my room forgotten at her side. Her eyes were trained on Carlisle, wide and swimming with emotions.

Disentangling myself from Carlisle's comforting hold, I took a step back and looked at Bells, jerking my head toward the object of my affection. She ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and nearly breaking down.

Carlisle said nothing, just shot a pitying smile at me and hugged her back. She sobbed into his arms and, wordlessly, I padded over to the doorway, pulled the mattress in and shut the door. I hadn't heard Charlie; he must've been downstairs somewhere.

When I turned back around, Carlisle was gently leading Bella over to the chair at my desk and sitting her down. Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose running, but she had a broad grin on her face. Carlisle sat across from her on the edge of my bed and I strolled over, taking a seat beside him.

"It's good to see you, Bella," he commented, his voice light and carefree, as though his _amazingly fitted_ pale blue polo wasn't covered in her tears.

She laughed at the absurdity of it all and nodded, "You, too, Carlisle… sorry if I… um, interrupted…"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "It's fine, Bells." Studying her with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out if she was going to flip out on us for not telling her about our little meetings, "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," she answered with a giggle and, to be honest, she really was. At least, she appeared to be better than she had been since Edward left. She looked at Carlisle, biting her lip nervously before questioning almost knowingly, "You haven't talked to…" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence, her voice quavering at the prospect of Edward not talking to her or the rest of the Cullens.

"No," Carlisle sighed, frowning disappointedly at his hands, before looking back up at her, his lips thinned into a determined line, "but if he knew what happened today…" And how she looked. I knew he wanted to add that; Bells looked a lot different than when the Cullens were here. She was thinner, paler, more fatigued. She just looked sick.

Bella looked dejected but unsurprised at the news of Edward's disappearance and lack of enthusiasm at knowing how she was. She seemed to have pushed it down well enough, launching into question after question about anything and everything about his family. Where were they? How were they? What were they doing?

Carlisle answered each question patiently, making certain to alert us when Charlie was coming up to see if the male voice he was hearing wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Carlisle would hide for a moment or two until Charlie left and then continued on with the impromptu interrogation.

Exhaustion got the better of my sister and finally, after a few hours, she fell asleep on her mattress on the floor. Carlisle led me out into the hallway so we could have a bit of uninterrupted privacy. He leaned against the wall, next to the window, his hands rubbing light circles on my hips.

I closed my eyes and sighed happily, pressing myself against him and breathing in his glorious scent. He laughed quietly, cupping my chin and forcing me to open my eyes. When I did, I noticed the devilishly alluring glint in his eyes before he leaned down and kissed me with more passion than in any of our recent encounters. I wholeheartedly returned the kiss and we stayed that way for a few minutes, or hours, I wasn't really sure.

Carlisle jumped back and quickly stepped into the hallway closet and, taken aback, I looked over as Charlie rounded the corner. He must've been confused about my breathless, semi-dazed sight, standing next to the window, alone, but simply questioned, "You okay?" When I nodded, he did as well, dark brow raised in bewilderment, before he headed off to bed.

Carlisle stepped back into the hallway, gathered me quickly in his arms and kissed me once more before opening the window. Panicked, I grabbed his arm and cursed myself for sounding so pitiful, "Don't leave."

"Hollie, I love you," he replied so forcefully that I felt my face heating up as that one line brought back the memories of everything he did to show me that he loved me, "but I can't stay. You know I can't…"

With that he was gone, leaving me with the desperate urge, not for the first time, either, to kick Edward Cullen's ass.

_**Again, sorry for the delay! I promise that Hollie and Carlisle won't be separated much longer and Edward will, eventually, get his ass kicked by our lovely Hollie. I know there was a lot of speculation about Hols being preggers, but I couldn't do it. Doesn't mean it **_**won't**_** happen though!**_

_**Please read and review; show Carlisle some love!**_

_**Ladey Jezzabella: **__I know; his leaving drives me nuts every time I watch New Moon! They'll all be back soon; I won't drag New Moon out too much longer. I want to get into Eclipse! You know why he was! It's just not yet lol…, Thanks for the review!; __**LillyBear88: **__Haha had to do it! It was to apologize for the lack of updates lol. Haha she will be! Just not yet; those pregnancies are too short, but it'll happen lol. Haha please don't dropkick me! I'll update Solemn Vow as soon as I can!; -__**-my-forgotten-rose-:**__ Haha thanks! He is for sure! Yeah, gotta do what I can, even if it keeps me from writing :/ ; __**Bmangaka: **__lol think of it as a premonition of sorts lol! Thanks!; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks so much! Lol I know; silly Jake; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks! Haha I'd love to have that dream myself lol ;D Just a bit in this chappie but eventually he'll be back for good!; __**Mesonoxian: **__Thanks!; __**Redquicksilver: **__Thanks! Haha they will eventually! Just not yet lol. I have to. I mean, doesn't Nessie need a playmate? Lol XD Hope you liked this chapter even though there was no vampire smut :/; __**Labyrinth Fan 23: **__Thank you! So glad you liked it!; __**Luli Cullen: **__Thanks! Haha a dream but a reality soon? Mehbeh!; __**Hope and Love: **__Thanks!; __**caleb's babe: **__Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter; __**SurferGirl711: **__Thanks! I'm sorry it's taken so long; I really wish I had more time to write! Well, if you like my writing, I've got a book I plan on eventually trying to publish! Maybe you'll see my writing outside of FF! Hope you like this chapter!; __**Elfin69: **__Well, it'll happen; I just don't know when lol. I think Carlisle's gonna take charge and bring Eddie back lol. Glad you liked it!; __**hermonine:**__ Thanks so much!; __**Nekokitten1123: **__Thanks! Yeah, they're going to the reservation next chapter! It should be intense!; __**Grin 1989: **__Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!; __**elohcin: **__haha definitely!; __**Superdani akaVioletFairchild: **__I'm good! How have you been? I've been so busy! Lool I'm so glad you liked it!Sorry it took forever to update :/ ; __**Deception is Decepticon: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it so much! I really appreciate it; __**Haru Inuzuka: **__Haha yessss why indeed! You're totally right lol! Thanks!; __**odagiriryu: **__Thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**wolviegurl: **__Thanks! Sorry; I've been so busy and I just forget to update! But I hate leaving everyone hanging! I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sure your guess is pretty darn accurate lol!; __**FleurSuoh: **__Haha nothing yet but who says it won't happen? I'm looking forward to getting into the plot even more!; __**Chrissyvs: **__Haha oh I'm alive! Just busy! I wish I wasn't lol. Busy that is haha. I'm so glad you like it!; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks so much! Sorry about that. Well, she isn't pregnant… right now… lol! Who knows what I'll do? I don't even know what I'm doing with this story, really lol…; __**Charmed899: **__Thanks! I'm sorry it's taken so long :/ I really appreciate it though!; __**-StitchedHeart-: **__I'm awful at updating aren't i?; __**Hermitt: **__Haha I'm so glad you liked it so much! I love seeing people so into my stories! Oh yes, definitely prophetic! Tee hee! I really appreciate it!; __**Lady Nieriel Anarion: **__Thanks so much!; __**xAracnaex: **__Thank you so much! Sorry it was short; I always try to make them around the same length; when things start to get more interesting they'll be a good length, promise!; __**Kay 44:**__ Oh, I could never abandon this! Well, I'm so glad you like it, and I agree, I love seeing Carlisle with OCs. Yeah, she will definitely have a special talent; I just haven't decided what yet.; __**MoonlitSorrows: **__Haha never!; __**vampireluver29:**__ haha thank you so much!; __**15:**__ sorry it took so long! Haha it's a great line!; __**Musical Spork: **__Soon I promise! For everything lol!; __**Cc 4eva: **__hmm?; __**Kayla: **__Thanks so much! Eventually she will but I dunno when lol; __**Fliiss-Anniie: **__Thanks!; __**Kira440: **__Sorry it's taken so long! It's my least favorite book too lol. I'm going to get through it quickly hopefully! I really appreciate the comments because I want to get published so hearing things like this is encouraging!; __**blueberrybird28: **__Sorry it's taken so long! What's your idea? _


	32. Moonless Night: Of Wolf & Man & Tiger

Okay, I don't know how many readers are still out there, but I really want to apologize for the lack of updates! I've been busily plugging away at school, work, writing another book, and trying to get a literary agent over the last few months! :/ I'm sorry I haven't been more into this story, I really do love writing it…

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight; _if I did, I'd own Carlisle! YAY!

Chapter Eleven: Of Wolf and Man… and Tiger…

_With that he was gone, leaving me with the desperate urge, not for the first time, either, to kick Edward Cullen's ass._

It had been a couple weeks since the incident with Laurent. Since he hadn't come back to finish the job, it was obvious that the wolves had indeed killed him. Now all we had to worry about was Victoria.

Splendid.

Bella had gotten better, much to Charlie's delight, after seeing Carlisle and actually talking with a member of the Cullen family after being deprived of their company for so long. However, Jake still managed to avoid her and Edward still hadn't come back, so it wasn't long before she spiraled back into her depression.

She told me about confronting Jake about Sam; it was all part of her desperate attempt at regaining her friend. She knew that Sam had gotten to him, gotten him involved in a gang or something (honestly, I couldn't see them being in a _gang_) that he was so unwilling to take part in. The wolves were the Quileute boys, I knew, but figured I'd let her take her frustrations out on Jake anyway. Not like I didn't want to myself.

So, with the rain pouring down around us, we traversed across Jake's lawn, catching sight of the now incredibly muscular young Black. He ignored her as she called out to him and I let her run ahead, grab him, and start questioning him. While I'd rather have heard her drill him more assertively, I refused to get involved.

You know, the look on Jake's face was utter heartbreak; he hadn't seen her for so long and now he was telling her he couldn't see her anymore. All the while, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and save her from all of her pain.

Marching myself up to the pair of them, I caught the tall boy's last comment, "I'm dangerous, Bella. You have to stay away from me or you'll get hurt. I can't do that to you."

He quickly brushed past us and dashed into the safety of the forest behind us. I grabbed Bella before she could go after him and led her to the car. Next time I saw Jacob Black, I was gonna punch him.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

We went back a little while later, after Jake continued to refuse to answer any of Bella's calls. I went just to humor her, but part of me was ready to come to blows with the elusive wolf-teen.

Bella grilled Jake's father, Billy, for a while, but he assured her that she could _not_, in fact, see Jake. He wasn't even there, apparently.

Yeah right, his bike was still in the garage. So, as we made to go back to the car - we couldn't really search the Black household for the only son, now could we? - there was movement just beyond the forest behind the house. I pulled Bells to a stop, pushing her behind me as Sam Uley and his posse traipsed toward the house.

"What's going on?" Sam, obviously the leader of the pack, inquired, dark brow furrowed in irritation, his broad, muscular chest tensed for a fight. Though I didn't really know Sam, he had helped find Bella and I had been grateful for that. Then again, he was incredibly imposing and, backed up by at least five other guys was not something that comforted me in the slightest. Oh, and the fact that he was a werewolf.

"What did you do to him?" Bella all but screamed, taking off toward the pack. I reached for her as she passed, but she was, for once, too quick, and dodged away from me. I could only jog after her, hoping to keep her from pushing the wolves' buttons.

"Easy," Sam ordered, though it was obviously directed at the tall young man beside him, who looked anything but amused at Bella's furious approach.

"What did you do to him?" she repeated bitterly, getting directly into his face. Quickly, I dashed up and tried to pull her back; if there was anyone out of the several guys bunched up together that she _shouldn't_ have been picking on, it was definitely that guy. "He didn't want this!" she all but screamed.

"But we do…" one of the others remarked, smirking amusedly. Obviously, Bells' rage was just a funny thing to see. But the one she was grilling was becoming more and more irate.

"What did he tell you?" Sam inquired suddenly, concern flashing in his dark eyes.

"Nothing!" Bella shrieked, out of her mind with fear and worry for her best friend, "he's told me nothing because he's too scared of you!" With that, she gave the she had been standing before (he had started laughing obnoxiously at her ire) a sharp slap across the face.

All of the sudden, he looked about ready to explode and it was all I could to do pull Bella back, away from the scene, as his friends watched in concern. "Run, Bella!" Sam and I nearly chorused as I shoved her back toward the car quickly.

The one she had enraged ran at us, jumping and turning into a wolf in midair. It was huge, gray in color, and beyond furious. Bella, being her usual clumsy self, tripped and screamed for Jake.

Said teen came bursting out of his house and made a mad dash across the lawn, toward the gray wolf. Just as he was about to reach us, he himself turned into a wolf, tawny-colored and just as enormous, and put himself between us and the wolf.

"Shit," I breathed, dropping myself onto the ground beside my sister. It was one thing to know that Jake could probably turn himself into a wolf at whim; it was another thing entirely to see my baby sister's childhood friend _actually _do it.

She stared, wide-eyed and terrified, as the two wolves snarled and bit at each other, getting into a real, rough-and-tumble battle. They rolled over each other, smashing into anything in their path, while the others just watched, semi-amused now that we were out of harm's way.

"Take Bella and Hollie to Emily's place," Sam ordered the rest of the pack, looking back toward the treeline that the two wolves had just disappeared into, "I'm going to sort this all out."

Quil offered a hand to the both of us, though I stood without his assistance. He shrugged and pulled Bella to her feet, giving her a pleasant smile, "C'mon; Em's isn't too far from here. She's gonna love having other girls to talk to…"

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

The ride to Emily's house was a quiet one. Bella had withdrawn into herself again and was staring out of the window, probably worrying about Jake or thinking about Edward. It was all she did lately.

I, on the other hand, was breaking every bone in both boys' bodies in my head. It was a rather enjoyable pastime.

When we finally reached the house, we all climbed out, hanging out around the truck for a moment or two. Emily's home was tucked back in the woods, away from everyone else; it was peaceful out there, nice and quiet. A lovely, isolated cabin.

"Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacob's okay," Bella suggested suddenly, her brown, doe eyes wide with worry. Good to know she hadn't been stunned into silence permanently.

"Gonna go out on a limb here," I nudged her in the side, giving her a pointed look, "and say that he's probably okay… he's a big kid… wolf… and he can take care of himself."

Quil seemed just as unconcerned as myself and commented, "I hope Paul gets some teeth into him; serve him right."

Embry scoffed, "No way; Jake's a natural! Did you see him phase on the fly?"

So that's what they called it… phasing… I guess it was better than morphing or shifting or something. Sounded kinda badass… not that I could ever think of Jacob Black as being badass - Paul and Sam, yes. Quil, Embry, and Jake, no.

"I gotta fiver says Paul doesn't touch him…"

The rest of the boys continued to banter, before one turned to Bells and commented, "Come on, Bella; we won't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Quil retorted, giving Bella a once-over and a wink, before blushing under my unimpressed gaze.

"Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée," Embry added quietly, looking between us two girls solemnly, "don't stare; it bugs him…"

"Why would I stare?" Bella inquired curiously, but when Emily strolled out onto the porch, it was blatantly obvious.

She was a pretty young woman, probably around my age, with three huge scars across her face. In her hands was a tray full of muffins as she inquired, "You guys hungry? Like I have to ask…" She stopped when she saw the two of us and queried, confused, "Who's this?"

"Bella and Hollie Swan," Embry piped up, swiping a muffin from the plate and mowing down on it, "who else?"

Obviously, Bella was pretty well known around the Quileute circle, because Emily didn't question as to who she was. And it was a no-brainer as to who I was, seeing as my escapades with Rob had made the papers when it happened.

"So, you're the vampire girls," Emily smirked slightly, eying the two of us carefully, clearly wondering how we could put up with the likes of vampires.

"So, you're the wolf girl," Bella countered, causing the wolves around us to laugh at her comeback. I smirked and patted her back, proud that she could actually come up with a comeback for once.

"Guess so," Emily laughed, gesturing for us to follow her inside, "well, I'm engaged to one…" As the boys dug into the muffins, she scowled slightly, swatting playfully at them, "Save some for your brothers…"

Bells and I got the okay to take one and found a spot to perch in Emily's interesting abode. I busied myself with looking around while the others talked about Jake letting out trade secrets or something. I was barely paying attention, picking at my muffin and wondering whether Carlisle had gotten to Edward yet or not.

"These chicks run with vampires!"

"I can't really run with vampires," Bella replied, earning weird looks from everyone, including myself. After a moment, she clarified, "because they're fast."

I snorted, shaking my head, before watching as Jake came sauntering out of the woods, arm draped over the other guy's shoulders like they _hadn't_ just been brawling.

_Wolves_, I tsked in my head, rolling my eyes upward. Everyone seemed happy and amused; well, I was about to bring a sudden end to that, yes I was.

Casually strolling over to Jake, I eyed him carefully. Yes, he had grown huge, covered in strong, well-formed muscle, but he was still just Jacob Black to me. And I had a grudge against Jacob Black.

"Jake, you're awful at this 'do not hurt my sister under pain of death' thing, did you know that?" I queried, eyeing him coolly. Arms folded across my chest, eyes narrowed in intense irritation; oh yeah, he was in trouble now.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and watched us all with unveiled interest. Emily stood on the porch, safely wrapped up in Sam's arms.

Jake took a step back and laughed, though there was absolutely no humor to it, looking between my taller, younger sister and I with such self-loathing, "I know, I wish I wasn't, Hollie."

"Me too," I replied, smiling reassuringly, before swinging at his face, catching him off guard and square in the jaw.

Three things happened at once:

One: Jake didn't move; he simply stood there, staring down at me in shock, as if I hadn't just put all of my energy and focus into that perfect punch.

Two: The pain exploding across my clenched fist was beyond anything I had ever experienced, save for James busting up my hand those long months ago.

Three: I realized that I could _so_ get busted for assaulting a child, since technically, no matter how much bigger Jake was - bulk and height-wise - he was still underage.

Bella and Jake were gaping in horror as I doubled over, holding my hand tightly to my chest, while the wolves only chuckled and fist-bumped each other. So glad I could be of amusement to them…

"Looks like someone went after Black," the one who had gotten into the squabble with Jake and had gone after Bella in anger commented, smirking at the hilariousness of it all - I was _not_ entertained, "and lost."

"Bite me," I growled through the pain, giving him my most malicious death glare; I wasn't playing any more. I didn't care that that guy had serious anger issues and could turn into a wolf whenever he felt like it; I just wanted to tear him and Jake both apart. And throw Edward in there, too; that'd be perfect.

He looked me over once, his smirk only growing, as he replied, tauntingly, accepting the challenge, "If you insist…"

"Paul," Sam held up a hand as Paul made to approach me, giving him a single scowl that stopped the other Quileute in his tracks, though he didn't have to be happy about it.

"I thought you would've realized by now, Hollie, not to taunt Paul," Sam continued, looking from me to Paul and back, as if it should have been obvious. Well duh, Sam, duh… Honestly, I didn't need to be told twice, but it was the principle of the matter; defending your baby sister overrode your need to avoid poking a volatile wolf with a stick.

"Hollie, you need to go to the hospital," Jake commented, taking a step forward but, at the sheer ferocity in my burning eyes, he quickly backtracked, hands raised in appeasement.

Bella was staring at them all in horror, unsure of what to do but certainly unwilling to leave now that she had finally gotten back into Jake's good graces. Ignoring the throbbing in my hand, I watched as Paul raise his hand suddenly, "I'll take her."

"No thanks," I all but sneered, giving him a steely glare. I didn't really want to have another go at another wolf - my broken fist couldn't afford it - but I would do it just the same, if not to get that disgustingly smug look off of Paul's face. I wanted to vomit just thinking about the pain coursing through my tingling hand.

"No need to be rude about it, Hollie," Paul growled, sounding more like a wolf than I had ever heard anyone sound. Then again, I already knew he was, so I was a little biased. That, and I was pissed that he had looked me over like something to eat. Only Carlisle could do that.

"Hollie, you need to get your hand looked at," Sam reiterated, shooting Paul another warning glance. I didn't think the quickly angering wolf would heed it, though. He looked like he was about to explode once more; honestly, I didn't want to have to face his wolf form once again.

Imagine Carlisle's reaction to me walking face first into this kind of danger.

"Bella," I turned to my sister, who had her hand on Jake's; the latter simply stared at the ground, avoiding looking at me at all costs, though I could tell he desperately wanted to, "I'm headed back; stay here and hang out with Jake… I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

With that, I promptly turned, head held high, and marched myself back to Jake's, leaving a pack of stunned, mildly impressed wolves behind.

I hadn't gotten very far at all when the leaves littering the forest floor rustled behind me. For a fleeting moment, I thought it was Victoria, before there was a soft _huff_ and I turned to find Forks's resident tiger in mid-phase.

Finally, Duncan stood before me, a broad grin on his face as his electric blue eyes scanned me furtively, "What are you doing out here, Hollie?"

"If I didn't know you were a tiger, I'd be asking you the same question," I replied, giving him a playful smile, despite the pain in my hand and my fury at Jake, "are you following me around or what?"

"It's not a bad idea, you know," he replied, falling into step beside me, tilting his head as I tried to hide my injury from view, "keeping an eye on you. With those vampires around, I'd do anything to keep them from getting to you, or your sister."

I sighed at the genuineness of his tone and gave him a grateful smile. When Carlisle-less, Duncan made the next best bodyguard. Not that I would let him know; he'd take that as an open invitation to my bedroom or something.

"On your way to the hospital, then?" he queried, almost innocently, peering down at me with a quizzical frown, "it's kind of far from here, isn't it?"

"Were you watching that whole thing back at Emily's place?" I inquired, disbelief evident in my tone. Seriously, guardian tiger or what?

"Well, someone's gotta be patrolling while the dogs are playing around," he replied with a shrug, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. And honestly, it probably wasn't. He was huge and, if the wolves could take down Laurent and his tiger form was just as big as they were, I'm sure he actually was looking forward to finding Victoria lurking around in the treetops.

_Speaking of…, _I cast a cursory glance upward, scanning the swaying branches above our heads. Now that I wasn't with the big bad wolves, I felt pretty vulnerable.

"I've got an idea," Duncan smirked, but, before I could question him, he shifted back into the large, beautiful cat and stood on all fours at my feet.

I looked at him, incredulous, before wrinkling my nose, "You can't be serious."

If a tiger could look indignant, that was certainly what I would say the expression on Duncan's furry face was now. He took a step closer, rubbing his head against my thigh and flicking the back of my head with his tail.

With a heavy sigh, I climbed onto his back, situating myself and carefully avoiding bumping my wrecked hand anymore. The tiger let out a soft snort and I knew he was laughing it up in that massive head of his.

"You make any dirty jokes that I rode you all afternoon and we're gonna have problems, Duncan, you hear me?" I questioned, giving him a pointed scowl when he turned to look up at me.

He shook his head once - I don't know whether he was laughing or telling me 'no' - and took off through the woods, back toward town. Let me tell you, it's not comfortable, riding a tiger like a horse, bareback and all…

He would never let me live this down…

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

After sitting in the ER for so long, like seriously, I was there all night and into the next evening, I finally had gotten my hand taken care of.

Duncan stayed with me for a while, sticking with his promise of not mentioning the ride into town (for now anyway). He was grinning mischievously, though, and I couldn't be certain he wouldn't say anything later. Hopefully not in front of Carlisle. I had the feeling he was good at making things sound dirty…

He sat beside me, arm draped over my chair and fingers gently brushing against my shoulder every now and then. I figured I'd let him; it's the most he would ever get to do anyway and it felt kinda nice. We chatted for a while, not long enough for his liking, I think, before he had to head home; he had an early morning at the office and those sick and injured little critters couldn't get along without him.

Bella had stopped by after her visit with the wolves and informed me that Victoria was still around and that the wolves seemed to be keeping them at bay. She stayed around for a bit, but then headed home, looking more depressed than ever. Honestly, I wanted to know what was going on in that girl's head.

Charlie had come by in the afternoon the next day to inform me that Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack while they were out looking for whatever was doing the killings. I nearly cried; I had liked the elder Clearwater and wasn't looking forward to his funeral.

So, when I was free from the ER, I drove home, only to find two things of incredible interest. Jake had just pulled up in Bella's truck and they were now sitting in a rather intimate position - though my Bells looked less than comfortable. And, Carlisle's sleek, black car was parked across the street.

And once Jake realized this, he was anything but pleased.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

_**Okay, so that was semi-rushed, I think. But I really want to get through New Moon because, honestly, it's my least favorite book and I just want Edward to quit being a moron lol. Please don't worry though; it'll get better :D**_

_**PsychoBeachGirl88: **__haha thank you! Heehee, he is a sexy beast lol! Glad you enjoyed it; __**-my-forgotten-rose-: **__He definitely is! I'm so glad you liked it and yes, I'm alive! Hmm, you could be onto something! ;D Thanks, I really appreciate it!; __**Hope and Love: **__here you go!; __**Grim1989: **__Thanks! Haha I know; it's so gonna happen within the next few chapters! As long as her hand ges better lol; __**Saiyuo12: **__Thanks! Yeah, it sort of just slipped her (and my) mind lol! It was an intense day lol; __**hermonine: **__Thanks!; __**amobutterfly25: **__haha yeah! He is pretty sweet :D So glad you're liking it!; __**loulabelle89: **__Thanks! I'm so sorry it's been a while! Haha, yeah, well he won't leave again, promise!: __**Mistress Ratchet: **__Thanks!; __**Angel of the Night Watchers: **__Thanks! So glad you do! Haha oh definitely! I know, he'd be the perfect parent; imagine him with a little baby! SQUEE! Lol; __**xAracnaex: **__Thanks so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it!; __**Luli Cullen: **__Thanks! Oh, she totally will!; __**mrsbumblebee15: **__sorry it was such a long wait again, I really do apologize!; __**odagiriryu:**__ thanks so much! I know, I miss him!; __**Elfin69: **__Yeah, I know! He needs to get back there (Edward) cuz he's even starting to piss me off! Lol; __**blueberrybird28: **__haha I know! I'm so glad you like it and you're looking forward to the rest!; __**backseatgoodbyeislife: **__thanks!; __**Katherine Sparrow: **__Thanks! I'm so glad you've been reading it this whole time and I really appreciate the comment; I try so hard to make them believable! Oh yeah, Jasper was totally awesome in Eclipse!; __**LadydeVaskilisk: **__oh, I definitely won't! I think, since Duncan is older than Jake, he's going to take it better and back off… maybe… lol! Haha thanks! Glad you liked that scene; so did I!; __**Superdani aka Gillian Smith: **__heyy you changed your name! So glad you're still loving it; I love when you write your favorite lines; it's nice to see what your fave parts are lol!; __**LabyrinthFan23: **__Thanks! Haha glad you're LOVING it! :D Sorry it took so long though :/ ; __**MoonlightSorrows: **__haha I know, crazy right? I'm so glad you're liking it and hopefully I can get out some quicker updates!; __**wolviegurl: **__Thanks!; __**Twilight3-DrC: **__thanks so much! Oh yeah, it'll be nice to get them into a regular relationship again; it's hard writing them apart lol!; __**Hermitt: **__Haha yay! I know, it's ridiculous the amount of time between my updates :/ But I'm so glad you're loving it! Ah, I loved writing those! Yayy! So much fun!; __**EthanPrim21: **__Thanks!; __**XxRikela-chanxX: **__Thanks! I know, he's fantastically gorgeous! I'm so glad you're loving it and sorry it took me forever to update!; __**loquaciouslethality: **__Haha wow that's awesome! Thanks for taking an interest in it lol and stalking it! I'm really glad you like it!; __**in Never Never Land: **__Wow thank you so much! I can't believe you liked it so much! I really truly appreciate it, because writing is what I live for! Hopefully I can get something published and you would want to check that out too!; __**Kayla: **__Thanks so much! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like my writing!; __**Nurseratchet: **__I know, but it's kind of like Carlisle feels like he owes it to him…; __**tina: **__I'm so glad you like it! I really appreciate that, it's a major compliment! :D Yeah, weretigers, especially ones that look like Bradley Cooper… drool… Yes, let's strangle Eddie-poo lol!; __**MoonAngel813: **__Thanks!; __**WolfAngel75: **__Glad you like it!; __**ME: **__haha here you go!; __**Jaria: **__Thank you so much! Glad you like the story and Hollie :D; __**blackdeath92; **__thanks so much! I really try to make everything work together! I really appreciate it! :D; __**MJ Potter Black Weasley: **__Sorry it took so long! And yeah, I like Esme too, but I just really wanted to write a Carlisle/OC :D; __**InceptionErection: **__Thanks so much! :D I wish she was in it, too, she'd fit so nicely! I really appreciate everything!: __**gender-bender-lover-101: **__When I first saw this I got so scared it was a flame! Haha! But I'm sorry! I really, definitely appreciate the review and I'm so glad you like it. I didn't mean to take so long or cut it off at such an annoying part lol! Wow, fave author? That's so nice of you and it means a lot to hear that! Lol, hopefully I can get some of my real stuff published; definitely same writing style, just different supernatural subjects lol!; __**And to the last reviewer, who was anonymous: **__Thanks so much! That's got to be the best review I've ever gotten! I'm definitely working on getting stuff published; it's so hard, but I'm refusing to give up lol. I'm toying with the idea of the last part of your review, but I haven't made any decisions for sure lol. It was kind of irritating to deal with Bella during that and I didn't consider that before. Thanks again, I'm so grateful!_


	33. Moonless Night: Return of the Cullens

AN: So, I can't come up with the right words to apologize for the lack of updates! This semester was very hectic and I did graduate a semester early last week (with distinction, too!). I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that I do feel bad for leaving you all hanging! I hate when that happens to me, so I know how much you all must hate it!

Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE all! I figured this would be a good present for all of you to make up for my horrible-ness! I hope you all have amazing holidays and enjoy yourselves!

Disclaimer: if I owned Twilight, I'd own Carlisle… dang…

Chapter Twelve: The Return of the Cullens

_So, when I was free from the ER, I drove home, only to find two things of incredible interest. Jake had just pulled up in Bella's truck and they were now sitting in a rather intimate position - though my Bells looked less than comfortable. And, Carlisle's sleek, black car was parked across the street._

_And once Jake realized this, he was anything but pleased._

Climbing out of my car – Charlie and Bells had dropped it off at the hospital earlier in the day so I wouldn't have to hitch a ride home (on the back of a tiger, no less), I watched Jake and Bella climb out of the monstrous orange truck.

Bella looked like hell, to put it lightly. Her clothing was wrinkled and her hair wavy, knotted. Glancing with narrowed eyes at Jake, wondering if he was the reason for this, I hurried over to them, querying, "What the hell happened to you?"

Both looked surprised to see me, surprised enough to keep from racing to Carlisle's car like they had been. While I was ridiculously excited to see my beloved doctor, I had to stop and see what exactly was going on with my baby sister. Protective mode and all…

"I, uh…" Bella stuttering and looking away nervously was never a good sign, not to mention the twitching and fidgeting she was doing made her look guilty as hell, no matter what the case was.

"She jumped off of a cliff," Jake informed me tersely, none too happy with the situation – and even more irritated by the fact that a Cullen – even if it wasn't Bella's – was in the area. He must have learned to read me well enough in the year or so that I had been back in Forks, because he backed up almost immediately after he informed me about my sister.

Rounding on her, I watched with some grim satisfaction as she played nervously with her gloves, taking minute steps backwards, "It's… Hollie, I can explain…"

My blood ran cold and I could only gape at the teenager before me. Pressing a hand to my now pounding forehead, I swayed in spot, "My God, you really did…"

She frowned, flushing in the darkness, and reached out a hand to steady me.

"You'd better start explaining, Bells, because Charlie's definitely hearing about this one," I shook my head and informed her irately, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the house, "you'd just better hope I think your explanation's good enough for me to back you up on this."

"What about…?" She jerked a thumb toward Carlisle's car, glancing over her shoulder in a desperate attempt to see if my vampire was in the driver's seat. He wasn't; I had glanced over and hadn't seen a single soul in the vehicle. Knowing him, he was probably already in the house.

"If a Cullen is back, this is their territory," Jake stated, torn between anxiety and irritation, "the treat says we can only defend our own lands. I can't protect you here…"

"It's okay, you don't have to!" Bella stated with a bright smile, her face lighting up.

She made to move toward the house, but Jake grabbed her arm, giving her a desperate stare, "You're about to cross a line."

"Then don't draw one," she replied, giving him a hopeful look.

Glancing between the two of them, wide-eyed, I had to wonder what had really happened in the day or so I had been in the hospital. Shaking my head, I simply called my sister's name. She froze, as though she had forgotten I was there all along, and turned to me, stumbling for some kind of response.

"Bells, just shut up 'til we get inside," I replied, yanking the door open and shoving her inside, gesturing for Jake to follow with my casted hand, "start thinking up good excuses for why you jumped…"

My hands trembled at the very thought of my one and only little sister throwing herself off of a class into the icy, churning ocean below, but I shoved it from my mind until we found out if Carlisle was actually here and what he wanted. Usually he wasn't so indiscreet, so I had to wonder about it.

We made our way through the darkened house, Jake remaining, forlorn, outside on the street, and into the living room. There, Alice popped up from the couch and stared at my sister in absolute shock.

"Alice!" she all but squealed, my ears ringing in response. I grinned broadly; it had been how long since I saw my bouncy, bubbly friend, "What are you doing here?"

"You're alive," Alice commented, nearly ignoring me altogether, honey eyes wide and brow furrowed in confusion. Bella lunged at her, hugging her tightly, almost as if testing to see if she was real.

Jogging up, I carefully nudged my sister away from the little pixie-esque vampire and gave her a broad grin, hugging her, "I'm surprised too."

"Oh my God, Alice, you really are here!" Bella covered her mouth with a shaky hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

Alice gave me a distracted smile before turning to Bella once more, amazement lacing her normally bubbly tone, "I heard voices – I didn't think it was you, but… you're alive…"

Carlisle came running into the room, staring at Bella as if he had seen a ghost. His light brow raised and he queried, his voice hushed, surprised, "Bella?"

"Carlisle!" she ran at him, jumping into his arms. He hugged her, though he couldn't look more perplexed if he tried.

Bella released him, dragging him over to me, and clasped her hands together, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Carlisle draped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, eyes never leaving my beaming sister. I leaned against him, breathing in his intoxicating cologne and instantly settling, "Alright, I think we're all a little confused right now; what's going on?"

"We're just a little surprised to see Bella alive," Carlisle informed me, pressing his icy lips to my forehead.

"You keep saying that," Bella's brow furrowed, looking between the vampires in her own state of confusion.

"Okay, God, we really need to get this all sorted out," I mused shortly, running a hand through my hair. Everyone's confusion, including my own, was making me edgy beyond belief, not to mention Alice, sweet little Alice, was about to blow a gasket.

"I saw you – a vision of you – you jumped off a cliff," she stated, her voice growing louder as she continued, "I knew I'd be too late, but… why the _hell _would you try to kill yourself! I mean, what about Charlie? What about Hollie? What about…"

"Alice," Carlisle said, warning lacing his dulcet tones.

She pouted, looking about ready to pull her spiky hair from her head, before Bella blurted, "I didn't… I was cliff diving… Recreationally…"

There was a beat of silence before Carlisle echoed her, aghast, and Alice exclaimed, "Why?"

"Yes, Bella, dear; why?" I inquired tersely, arms folded across my chest in an effort not to kill her.

"It was fun," she stated weakly.

Alice and I shared a stunned glance, before the former stated, unimpressed, "That was fun for you. I've never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy." She smiled suddenly, relief filling her face, as she hugged her again.

"Are you sure it wasn't just to see Edward?" I questioned, quirking a challenging brow. Alice turned to me, surprised, and Bella dropped her gaze.

"What do you mean, _see Edward_?" Alice questioned, running a hand over her forehead. This was just too much for all of us, it seemed.

"Did you… did you tell him?" Bella questioned, horror etched on her face as the thought of Edward learning of her 'death' struck her. My stomach dropped at the thought; Edward would flip if he heard that. If Carlisle was willing to die for me if something happened, certainly Edward was, too.

"No; he only calls once every few months," Carlisle stated, squeezing my hip and running his hand along my spine, earning delighted chills from me, "he said he wants to be alone." His lips were pursed at the thought, obviously more than a little annoyed with his son. Weren't we all?

"But what do you mean _see Edward_, Hollie?" Alice inquired, looking between Bella – who looked anywhere but her – and me, earning an unimpressed look from moi, "how could she see Edward if he's God knows where?"

"Well, I think that's why she's been putting herself in these lovely, dangerous situations, isn't it, Bells?" I questioned, not judgmentally, no, not me, "the cliff, the bikes, Laurent… he's gone for good, isn't he?" I turned my attention toward Carlisle, who was watching me intently, his stare smoldering.

He nodded, giving me his most reassuring smile, and replied easily, "He is; the wolves took care of him rather easily. Though, I can't think that it was a fair fight. How many wolves were there?"

I was about to answer when Alice exclaimed, "Why didn't I see all of this? If I would have seen it clearly I would've known you weren't trying to kill yourself, Bella!"

My brow furrowed in confusion, as did my sister's and Carlisle's. What could be blocking Alice's visions? I thought they always came through loud and clear. Apparently, so did she. But something, who knows what, was blocking her sight, giving her bits and pieces – or nothing at all – and the worst ones it seems. If she would have seen Bella doing all of this for Edward, maybe she would have realized that the cliff-diving was for that exact reason. Wish she would have known so she could call me first and try and stop the crazy fool.

Alice flinched suddenly, eyes twitching comically "What is that God awful wet dog smell?"

"That's probably me," Bells smiled apologetically, picking at her clothes, "or, it's Jacob…"

"Jacob who?" Alice questioned, confusion once again covering her features.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf," I informed her bluntly, pulling away from Carlisle and staring up into his amused, relieved butterscotch eyes, placing a kiss on his frigid hand. He grinned broadly, gathering me in a tight, overjoyed hug.

"Ugh, Bella!" Alice whined – I could almost imagine a pout on her face, but I was too wrapped up in my fantastic vampire to worry about that, "werewolves are not good company!"

"Speak for yourself."

Pulling away from Carlisle, I rested my head on his rock hard chest, and peered over at Jake, who was looking around the room in disgust. He eyed me wrapped up in Carlisle's arms, gaze softening as he probably envisioned himself holding Bella so closely, before turning to said girl, "I had to see if you were safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," Bells seemed almost smug. I had to quirk a brow in her direction, somewhat amused by my little sister.

"Guess I don't care," he informed her with a grin.

"Aw," I cooed, giving him an exaggerated wink. I liked seeing the young teen blush like a tomato, so sue me, "and never mind me; it's not like I would let anything happen to Bells..."

"Hollie, vampire versus human rarely turns out well for the human," Jake rolled his dark eyes; hadn't I thought of something like that before?

"Well _we're_ not going to hurt her," Alice rolled _her_ eyes, scoffing at the very thought of it. She glanced at Carlisle in amusement, as if the idea was laughable. And really, it was; Carlisle and Alice would never hurt anyone, let alone the two of us.

"No, you're just harmless Cullens," Jake retorted sarcastically, eyeing Alice and Carlisle in utter loathing.

"Hey, Jake, cool it," I bit out, sending him a dirty scowl, raising my broken fist in emphasis, "you're still on my crap list; remember?"

He frowned slightly, but raised his hands in appeasement – I felt Carlisle snort against me, though he never made a sound – and continued, "We're talking about the other bloodsucker… the one who tried to kill Bella and Hollie because of the two of you…"

"Victoria?" Alice questioned, surprised.

I turned to Carlisle, perplexed and more than a bit startled; hadn't he told them about the redhead?

"I knew we'd be back to stop her," he muttered, leaning close to my ear, his tantalizing lips brushing delightfully along my neck, "and if we didn't manage to, Jacob and Duncan were around enough to make sure nothing happened." He didn't sound happy about it, his thin lips pulled into a tight frown, watching me cautiously, "Do I want to know what happened to your hand?"

I considered telling him that it was Jake's fault, but I didn't want to cause any more problems between the two groups. Casting a brief glance at Jake, who grimaced uneasily, I turned to Carlisle, clasping a hand around his neck and smiling charmingly, "Just punched something that was harder than I expected…"

He smirked, raising a smooth brow and gently stroking my jaw. He pressed a soft kiss to my nose, ignoring Jake muttering, "I'm gonna be sick…"

"…I didn't see you getting pulled out of the water, either!" Alice exclaimed, breaking the spell I so easily fell under thanks to Carlisle. She turned to Jacob and glowered, "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!"

"Don't upset me," Jake warned, jerking a threatening finger at the smaller vampire, who looked anything but ready to back down.

Bells and I quickly stepped between the two of them, while Carlisle moved toward his daughter, resting a firm hand on her shoulder, "Alice, please."

"Things are gonna get very ugly!" Jake snarled, trying to push past me, but I shoved him back.

Sneering and narrowing my eyes, I warned him, "I dare you, Jake…"

"Stop!" Bella cried anxiously, hands on my shoulders as she peered up at her best friend.

"We'll give you two a minute," Carlisle stated, moving around Alice and Bella and gently taking my arm, nodding toward the hallway. Alice sighed, but nodded, flouncing toward the doorway.

Bella grabbed her arm, panicked, and queried, "You're not going anywhere; you're coming back, right?" Her eyes were wide with fright, her grasp on Alice's arm appearing tight, painful, if she wasn't immortal.

"As soon as you put the dog out," Alice huffed, disappearing through threshold and out of sight.

"Carlisle?" Bella questioned, biting her lip anxiously. I turned to my doctor, who smiled gently down at Bells and replied, "I promise we'll still be here."

"I'd never let them leave after this, Bells, you know that," I informed her cheerily, patting her arm and taking hold of Carlisle's hand with my good one. With one last, reassuring smile, I led him out of the room, leaving the two to talk.

"He's got a quick temper, doesn't he?" Carlisle questioned quietly, slipping a hand around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

"Mmhmm," I replied, shaking my head and sighing, "and he doesn't think… He and Bells go hand in hand sometimes…"

"Speaking of hand…," he took my broken one and raised it to his lips, honey eyes melting into mine, "I take it this was Jacob?"

"He pissed me off," I mused, smiling sheepishly and nuzzling into his cool neck, pressing a light kiss to his collarbone, "he's lucky I don't go in there and try breaking his neck."

"Love, I think you'd get more hurt than he would, and I'd hate to see that," Carlisle mused, giving me his signature half-smile. I grinned; I hadn't realized how much I had missed that until this moment. I couldn't have gone much longer without him, it seemed. It was almost scary how absolutely whole and complete I felt once I was in his arms again.

Smiling, I ran a hand into his soft, blond hair, earning a chaste kiss from him, "Say that again, tiger; I've missed that."

"I've missed _you_, love," he obliged, gently stroking my hair and giving me a lovely, thorough kiss, hands roaming, "I should give Edward a call; this has gone on long enough." He pulled back, sighing, hands firmly on my upper arms – he was trying hard to restrain himself, his smile tenuous.

"No arguments there," I laughed, resting my head against his solid chest. If Edward could have seen a before-shot of Bells, where she was loafing about, dead to the world, and an after-shot of finally seeing the Cullens again, he would be back in a heartbeat. If he knew what lengths she had gone to just to see him, he would curse himself for ever leaving. If he knew what I wanted to do to him, maybe he'd think twice.

"Do you know where he's staying?" I questioned, "any idea where he's at?"

"He should be calling the house tonight," Carlisle answered with a heavy sigh, "lately he's gotten into a sort of a routine; I'll call Rosalie and tell her to have him call me. Make it urgent. Enough is enough. Bella could really get herself hurt if she continues with this."

"I'd be terrified to see what she comes up with next just to picture Edward there," I mused, biting my lip. Though, I had to admit, cliff diving _did_ sound fun; certainly not at this time of year or off of certain cliffs in the area, where the jagged rocks lined the bottom, but definitely sometime. It'd probably be safest after Carlisle turned me, whenever that happened to be.

Biting my lip, I turned my head toward the kitchen. Something felt off and I took Carlisle's hand in mine, earning a perplexed look from the blond god by my side. I just shrugged slightly and led him toward the room.

He pulled me back suddenly, pressing an icy finger to my lips as I went to question him. We turned, peeking into the room from where we were and watching Jake and Bells in a somewhat compromising position. Brows high on my forehead, I struggled to maintain my composure; didn't want to explode on Jake any more than I already had and, nosy me, I wanted to see what Bella would do since she was, really, a vampire's mate (I hated that word, mate). If she didn't have Edward, I would love for her to get together with Jacob; he certainly was nothing if not devoted.

"Bella, stay with me… forever," Jake pleaded, cupping her face with one hand, quickly closing the gap. Bells almost looked ready to give in, when the phone rang.

Heart in my throat at the sudden twist of events – I think Bells was probably feeling the same as Jake moved away from her and toward the phone.

"Swan residence," he answered with a clenched jaw, running a hand through his short hair. He scowled darkly and nearly snarled, "he's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." With that, he hung up and returned to Bells, looking more furious and heartbroken than ever before.

"Oh God," Carlisle ran a hand over his jaw and called for Alice, sounding more terrified than I had heard him in a long time. Panicked, I grabbed his arm, wondering, "What? What happened, Carlisle?"

"That was Edward," he mused grimly, as Alice raced up to the two of us, eyes wide in fear, "Carlisle!"

We quickly entered the kitchen, to where Bells was glaring at Jake, wondering who exactly had been on the phone. Oh God, this was _not_ good; if Edward thought Charlie was arranging a funeral, his first thought would be me or Bells. If he somehow figured out that it was Bella, I was terrified to see how he would react.

"Bella, it's Edward!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm, "he thinks you're dead!"

_Oh Lord,_ I felt my legs grow weak, _this is _not_ good… he's gonna want to kill himself…_

"Rosalie told him why I came here," Alice frowned bitterly, obviously irritated with her older sister. Why she would tell Rose was beyond me; she didn't like Bella or myself anyway – she probably didn't tell him very gently…

"Why would you…," Bella rounded on Jake, who all but flinched, "why didn't you let me speak to him?"

"He didn't ask for you!" he retorted, fists clenching as he looked around the room. Two vampires – who didn't look happy anyway, me – who had punched him once before for being an asshole and threatened him on more than one occasion, and Bella – the love of his life. He wasn't getting any help here.

"I don't care!" Bella cried, eyes wide in panic and fear.

"Bella, he's going to go to the Volturi," Carlisle informed her calmly, carefully, touching her shoulder in that gentle way of his, hoping to keep her from hyperventilating. It didn't look like it was going to work.

Oh _shit_… the Volturi. Carlisle had told me about them once – briefly, but informatively nonetheless. The law of the land of vampires. I wouldn't want to go to them for all the money in the world.

"He wants to die, too," Alice confirmed, her voice breaking slightly as she looked toward her father in fear.

Bells and I shared a look. It didn't take long for us to decide, wordlessly, what had to be done. Bella and Alice ran for her room to pack quickly, while Carlisle and I gathered a few things that I would most definitely need in a small bag. As I passed the kitchen table, I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a convincing little note to Charlie.

_Dad,  
Bells and I decided to take a little trip into Seattle for a few days. We needed a little girl time, you know how it is. Maybe not, haha. If you need to get ahold of us, just call my cell; I'll have it with me. Don't worry about Harry's funeral – we'll be back in time for it! Got to go; Bells is getting impatient (surprising, right?).  
See you soon! Love, Hollie_

There. That would do. With that, Carlisle grabbed my hand and the two of us raced out of the house, almost bumping into Alice, Bella, and Jake. Alice and Carlisle ran to the car, the latter giving me a '_we need to hurry'_ look.

"He left you, Bella," Jake begged, reaching for her arm, "he didn't want you anymore, remember?"

"Jake, just shut up," I growled, taking Bella by the arm and leading her to the car, "you have no idea what you're talking about…"

"I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt," Bella added, shrugging and wincing at the thought of Edward not needing her. Of course she had thought of it herself, but to hear someone else mention it was just plain painful.

"What about your dad?" Jake questioned, scowling darkly at me, "are you really gonna let her do this Hollie? After all he's done?"

"I'm going with her, Jake, of course I'm gonna let her do it," I replied, aghast, "he's going to _kill_ himself…"

"I'm eighteen, anyway, Jake," Bella rolled her eyes, climbing into the backseat of Carlisle's sleek ride. I moved around the car as Jake leaned down to her window, as she continued, "I'm legally free to go."

"And I left a note," I snorted, "and if you say anything, Jake, you're mine."

"You need to lay off the threats, Hollie, it doesn't work," Jake snarled, glowering at me. I pursed my lips but remained silent as Jake grabbed Bella's hand, "Please Bella… just stay here… not for Charlie, or your sister… for me…"

"I gotta go," Bella announced shortly, patting Carlisle's shoulder, telling him to drive.

"I'm begging you," Jake sounded near tears. I actually felt my heart break for the boy, but Edward was on the verge of death and we couldn't wait.

"Please Jake," I whispered, pulling Bella's hand from his, "we have to do this."

"Bye, Jacob," Bella frowned, tears welling up in her dark eyes. With that, Carlisle pulled away from the curb and raced down the road, leaving Jake in a cloud of dust. I turned slightly, watching him stare forlornly at the car, before tearing off his shirt and racing for the forest.

Burrowing into my seat, I pulled my trembling sister to me, holding her tightly and praying that we would reach Edward in time.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

Edward made his way down the hallway, away from Aro, Caius, and Marcus, looking haggard, tired. He hadn't been existing well without his love and now Bella was dead. And they would not oblige him. Perhaps he would try again tomorrow, but he doubted they would change their minds. They wanted to keep him, make him a part of their world, but he could never do that.

If they didn't change their minds, he would simply handle it another way.

CARLISLECARLISLECARLISLE

So, many thanks to all the reviews; hopefully the next update won't take half a year *hangs head in shame*

_**Chrissyvs:**__ Sorry it took so long and I'm so glad you're sticking with my erratic updates lol!; __**KigekiRyuu483: **__Aw thanks! So glad you enjoyed it! Haha, that's okay, I'm just glad you're there lol!; __**amobutterfly25:**__ haha oh happy dances; I love them! Yeah, he won't be happy about it hah Yeah, Hollie can be a little short-tempered but if I had to deal with Jake and his moods, I would be too haha. Heehee I'm definitely ready for the Volturi! Lol that cracks me up!; __**SurferGirl711:**__ Ooh maybe I am! Were you thinking about a Christmas update lol?; __**CaribbeanTrinidadian:**__ here ya go!; __**Skylina Silverflare21:**__ thanks! Yeah, I have a younger brother and an older one and if anything happens to them I'm definitely there for them!; __**Grim1989: **__yeah, I can't wait to be done with this book lol… I'm just glad it's the Volturi part coming up! Sorry it took forever – I should be updating my Walking Dead one too today or tomorrow; __**hermonine:**__ thanks! Here you go! Sorry it took so long; __**Mesonoxian: **__thank you!; __**Amanda Rich**__: that's okay! So glad you like it! Oh yeah, I thought so too!; __**backseatgoodbyeislife:**__ thanks!; __**MJPotter Black Weasley: **__thanks! Here he is! I had to bring him in lol; __**elohcin:**__ sorry it took so long!; __**Saiyuo12: **__thank ya!; __**my-forgotten-rose:**__ haha woo! It was good! I actually graduated last week, got my BA a semester early! Woo! Sorry it took forever and yes, I needed to bring Carlisle back hehe; __**odagiriryu: **__thanks! Glad you liked it!; __**Katherine Sparrow:**__ thank you! Not very many I think… I'm trying to hurry it up but not rush it lol; __**Angel of the Night Watchers:**__ Thanks! Haha he deserved it!; __**WolfAngel75:**__ haha that would be crazy! I definitely think he's the hottest of the wolves though lol; __**Nekokitten1123: **__yeah! I wanted her to see them… and hit Jake lol… sorry it took so long though!; __**Labyrinth Fan 23: **__He sooo is! It's making writing this harder, since he's such a moron in this one lol… Thanks so much and I'm glad you're liking it! I can't wait for Eclipse!; __**Elfin69: **__You're very welcome! I'm sorry this update took so long. Haha I figured he would kind of expect it since Bella is completely accident prone and Hollie's not far off lol. Yeah, I feel so bad for Jake during all of this, even if he is a hothead lol; __**xAracnaex:**__ thank you! Haha yeah, I don't read a lot of Twilight ones anymore! So glad you liked it and hoping you liked this one… haha I had to put that in there; wait til Carlisle hears that one haha; __**Dreammoon:**__ Thank you so much!; __**Hope and love:**__ thanks! Sorry the update took so long!; __**The Red Crayon: **__Oh wow! Thanks! I'm so glad you like Hollie and I'm so excited that you love it! Yeah, I can't wait to get to that; Breaking Dawn was probably one of my favorites!; __**Lady Electricity: **__Wow thank you so much! I thought I'd throw something else in there, plus I adore Bradley Cooper! Sorry it took so long to update, though!; __**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx: **__haha why thank you!; __**clairbear45**__:Yeah, I definitely won't. I figure since they're older, it won't be quite the tantruming and all that. Duncan's gonna play it cool and it won't really end up in a triangle like Bella, Jake, and Edward; __**MrsShawn**__: I'd never forget my readers! I was just super busy and I'm very upset that it took me so long!; __**StitchedHeart:**__ Here ya go ma'am! WOOO!; __**Eat My Shorts 990:**__ I considered it, but I think Hollie would have tackled her away from the cliff!; __**wolviegurl:**__ Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, I couldn't leave her behind!; __**XXkrazykat09XX:**__ Thanks so much! Yeah, Edward's gonna be a little surprised lol; __**ilovecsimiaminyandlv:**__ He's mine too! (obviously lol) thanks so much and I'm sorry it took so long!; __**brunette-lady23:**__ thank you! I really appreciate that; I've been trying hard to make it my own lol. Yes, Edward needs to knock it off! But I couldn't take that out of the story, it's too necessary. And I'm so glad you like Hollie, I was hoping she would come off well!; __**KyokoNyx:**__ here ya go!; __**Superdani aka Gillian Smith: **__I know it has! Oh I have three now! I've been good; just graduated from college last week! Hooray! I forgot Quil wasn't yet; I found a script but it didn't have who said what so I kind of improvised hah! I'll send you a message!; __**CalmDisposition:**__ Sorry it took me so long! Haha I loved that part too! Thanks so much!; __**hadesforeva:**__ I hope you enjoy this chapter!; __**Kookie-chan:**__ thakn you! I hope you enjoy it!; __**vdoublee:**__ It really has and I do apologize! Hopefully the Christmas Eve update made up for it; __**Hermitt:**__ I know mine too! I love Edward too much to be okay with a book where he's gone so long lol… yes, Jake can get annoying but I do feel bad for him, poor guy! Haha bull's eye! So glad you liked it! I'm glad you liked Duncan too; even though he's almost Jake-esque, I like him more haha!; __**XCuppycakeX:**__ Aw thanks! He definitely is! I adore him lol; __**mermaidwaters:**__ hey thakns for the review! Yeah, I'm still considering it; haven't decided. I don't want her to be just like Bella!; __**Insanity is my second name:**__ That makes sense! Maybe I'll have them adopt someone haha, because I think Carlisle would be an amazing father, but I've been leaning away from the pregnancy lately. No, you weren't rambling! You made some very valid points lol and I do appreciate the insight. Definitely makes me think about what I want to do with the story!; __**Mistress Bumblebee:**__ thanks!; __**Victoria Cellun29:**__ thank you! I think so, too!; __**DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings**__: Thank you for understanding! I hope your book is going well now! Thanks for the review too!; __**Rae-kawaii**__: haha true that!; __**Hollie-x: **__Thanks! Haha I was like whoa Hollie! Yes, Carlisle is amazing! :D And thanks for adding to your favorites!; __**Elishaiba Daere:**__ Yes, not a fan of them leaving!; __**A Fan:**__ here you go! Sorry it took so long!; __**Cetacea-of-Time:**__ Thanks! Yeah, I love the two of them together, but I just had to do a Carlisle/OC! I wasn't expecting such a huge outpouring of love for this story!; __**Pretty Monster Princess:**__ thank you so much! :D; __**Rosewing Gryphon:**__ sorry it was so long! I considered posting a note that I would be updating sometime soon but thought everyone would attack me for it lol; __**unknown player:**__ WOO! Thank you so much! I can't believe there are this many reviews, really… Yeah, Bella is pretty annoying; I don't get why everyone (the guys I mean) like her when she's so emotionless haha. I'm so glad you don't think she's a Mary Sue! I was worried about it! Phew, I was scared you were gonna hate Duncan! But yay I sold him! :D Wow, that's amazing! I'm so glad you read it and that you were led to my story! I really appreciate this awesome review and sorry it took so long to update!; __**ScarletDevil1503:**__ thanks! Haha poor Esme!; __**skidney:**__ thank you!; __**Draco MalfoyGirl 16:**__ I'm sorry Chapter 33 took so long! Oh, I had to send her! Yeah, her interaction with Aro's gonna be great! Thanks so much!; __**Udumuhv:**__ haha thank you!; __**shalmarrose**__: woo! Thanks! Hope this update made up for it!; __**Ice-Snow Witch:**__ thanks! :D ; __**witchbaby300:**__ I didn't mean to! I really didn't want to take that long! Haha hope this update makes up for my blatantly horrible lack of updating!; __**Cassandra Stokes:**__ that's fine! I'm glad you're here now! Aw thanks! I was hoping she would be good for him! Yeah, Esme is great and I was really hoping Hollie would be good enough to take her place! Thank you so much; yeah, their relationship is too amazing and him being gone is a nice little break. I just hate how annoying Bella gets when he's gone haha! But so glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chapter!_


End file.
